Watching Supernatural
by Torchwood246
Summary: Sam and Dean watching supernatural because Chuck wants them to. Set after Season 12 so Sam and Dean have to deal with their losses. Other characters are going to join them throughout. I'm open to suggestions for other characters to join them, alive or dead. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 - Old Friends

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this. I know it's been done a few times before but I'm going to try and add some new characters. I've tried to make it clearer by putting the names in bold when I'm talking about what's happening on the screen.**

 **Chapter 1 - Old Friends**

The door to the bunker slammed behind them as Sam and Dean walked back in from a hunt. The lights of the bunker flickered on one by one as Sam turned on the lights, lighting up the place they called home. Dean immediately went for the beer whilst Sam went to put away their weapons. They had pretty much been hunting continuously since they had lost Mary and Cas. They were using hunting as a distraction, like they always did. Having got a beer from the fridge, Dean sat at the table and put his feet up. Sam carefully stored the weapons before joining him.

'Sam! Dean! Where are you?' came a familiar voice from one of the corridors deep in the bunker.

Sam and Dean immediately got to their feet and ran in the direction the voice had come from.

They ran through the bunker until they saw him in the hallway. A dark-haired man. A dark suit. A trench coat.

'Cas?' Dean asked, unsure whether it was truly him or not.

'Dean. Sam.' Cas's face lit up as they drew into a hug.

'How are you alive?' Sam asked.

'I found these.' Cas said as he pointed out a box of DVD's sitting in the hallway and he passed Dean a crumpled-up piece of paper.

'Dear Sam and Dean,

I thought you guys might find these useful to watch. I also thought that there were a few people who might want to watch these with you. Cas is one but there more will be on their way.

Chuck.'

'What the hell?' Dean said as he passed the note to Sam who was equally as surprised and confused.

'So what are these?' Dean wondered as he went over to inspect the DVD's.

'Oh no…we're not watching these.' Dean said as he realised what the DVD's were.

'They're DVD's about our lives. It starts from when you left Stanford.' he said as he looked at the boxes more closely.

'Yeah, no way are we watching this. We don't need to go through all the crap we've been through again.' Sam agreed as he came over and looked closer at the boxes.

'I think you should. You might learn something.' Cas suggested.

'Like what? How crappy our lives are? I think we know that already. We lived it!' Dean retorted.

'Come on, it won't be that bad. I'd be interested in seeing what happened to you guys before I met you.' Cas interjected, 'Besides, if God wants you to watch it I don't think you have much choice.'.

'Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it.' Dean replied.

They went into the kitchen where the television was set up and they sat down began setting up the DVD just as another voice said 'Sam? Dean? Cas?'

Standing in the doorway was Mary Winchester.

'Mom?' Sam replied, with shock and emotion in his voice.

After another hug Sam, Dean and Cas hurriedly explained what was going on.

'But what happened to you? How did you escape the alternate reality?' Sam asked.

'I don't know! Last thing I know I was face to face with a very pissed Lucifer. Next thing I know I'm standing here.' Mary explained.

'Chuck must have brought you back' Dean realised.

'You mean God brought me back?' Mary asked.

'Yeah, I guess' Sam replied.

'To watch some DVD's?' Mary continued.

'I don't understand it any more than you do.' Sam said.

'Shall we start watching this stupid show already.' Dean said.

Dean then began setting up the first episode and pressed play…

 **I hope you liked it! Please review! Feel free to offer advice on how to improve. Who else do you guys want to turn up?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pilot

**Hi all. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Now for them to begin watching.**

 **Chapter 2 - Pilot**

'Supernatural' came on the screen

'What is this? Some kind of horror show?' Dean questioned.

'Lawrence, Kansas'

'22 years ago'

Silence

'This is…' Mary trailed off, realising what it was about to show.

They watched as they saw themselves interacting as a normal family. As Dean watched himself run to his father he realised how little he had gone to him for comfort. Sam was overcome with sadness as he saw the normal family life which he could not remember. The creepy music began and they saw **Mary** get out of bed to check on the baby. They saw her go to the nursery and see the demon standing over **Sam's** crib then turn around as she thought it was John. They watched as **Mary** burned on the ceiling. Mary saw the deadened look in John's eyes as they watched the house burning. She blamed herself. If she hadn't made that deal. Of course, her life could never be normal.

'I should have known…' Mary said sadly.

'It wasn't your fault.' Sam said but he was interrupted.

'It was though. I made the deal. He only came to the house because of me.' Mary countered.

'You didn't know it was him or when exactly he would come.' Cas replied.

'I still should have done something. I am a trained hunter.' Mary said.

'Stanford University

Present Day'

'Who's..?' Mary began to ask as Jess appeared on the screen but by the look in her son's eyes she knew not to ask any further. _What happened to her? What could have happened that made Sam leave this behind?_ She didn't like any of the answers she could think of.

'I know what you mean about Halloween.' Dean said as Jess asked **Sam** why he didn't have a Halloween costume. All of them hated Halloween. You never knew who was a monster and who was in costume.

'I never knew you kept that photo' Dean said as they saw the photo of Mary and John appear on the screen.

'I never said congrats on getting into Stanford by the way.' Mary said to Sam with a smile.

'174? Wow! You could have gotten into any law school you wanted to with those grades.' Mary continued as they saw **Sam** go out with Jess and Dean pretended to be sick when it showed them kissing.

'Wait, how come you didn't tell John or Dean about that?' Mary asked when **Sam** mentioned that his family didn't know about his score.

'I don't think Dad would have cared.' Sam replied, making Mary confused and upset.

'I guess he was a different man after I died.' she said, almost to herself.

The scene soon moved on to **Sam** and Jess asleep in bed with noises coming from downstairs.

'It appears you have an intruder.' Cas said, stating the obvious.

'It was only me.' Dean said, pretending to be offended.

'Why did you have to break in?' Mary asked.

'I don't know. I just arrived there then.' Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders 'besides I didn't know if Sam would want to see me.'

'What?' Mary asked incredulously. She knew that John had given the boys a rough upbringing but she didn't realise just how bad it was. She still loved him though because he was her husband and the father of her children.

'At least I can still kick your ass' Dean said smugly as **Sam** and **Dean** fought.

'Not always' Sam replied as **Sam** gained the upper hand in the fight.

'I never did kick your ass for flirting with Jess. Or saying that she was out of my league' Sam said as they watched **Dean's** reaction when Jess entered the room.

'Sorry man.' Dean replied, feeling slightly guilty.

Mary then look shocked as **Sam** suggested that their father had become a drunk.

'He gave our nine-year-old a 45?' Mary almost shouted as the boys continued to recap their childhoods. She hated the fact that Sam and Dean's relationship with their father was strained. If only she had been there…

'I definitely wouldn't have wanted this for you.' Mary said as **Sam** asked whether Mary would have wanted them to be hunters.

'Yeah, well, there's not a lot we can do to change that.' Sam replied.

'John told you to go!' Mary shouted as **Sam** talked about why he hasn't had a lot of contact with his family.

'Yeah. He practically kicked me out.' Sam replied

'You two hadn't spoken in 2 years at this point?' Mary asked. The boy's nodded, making Mary sigh, wishing that her boys hadn't had such a rough childhood.

'You know most people would be happy for me to have gotten a interview.' Sam said as **Dean** told **Sam** to skip his interview

'I guess you didn't make that interview?' Mary asked as Jess tried to persuade **Sam** to stay.

'No. I only went back to Stanford once after that.' Sam replied.

The scene then went onto Jericho California as a young man was attacked by the woman in white after he picked her up in his car.

'That guy was stupid! She was obviously creepy. Why would you pick her up?' Cas asked, looking very confused.

'I don't know. He must not have been thinking. It was Halloween as well.' Sam reasoned.

'Loving the name you came up with there Dean.' said Cas with a smile on his face.

'Yeah it really stupid.' Sam agreed.

'Hey! It was the first name which came to mind.' Dean argued.

'Man, your taste in music hasn't improved.' Sam said as **Sam** and **Dean** talked about Dean's choice of music.

'I stick by what I said then. Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole.' Dean replied.

'You're so annoying.' Sam said as **Dean** deliberately turned up the music so he couldn't hear when **Sam** told him not to call him Sammy.

'Hello! Is there anybody here?' came a voice from the hallway.

They went out to the hall and standing there was…

 **Anyone want to guess who this is? Hope to update with a new chapter in a few days.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pilot, part 2

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this one. Please review!**

 **Chapter 3 - Pilot, part 2**

They went out to the hall and standing there was…

John Winchester.

'Dad?' Dean asked, incredulously.

'John?' Mary said.

'Sam, Dean…Mary?' John's eyes widened as he saw his wife. Slowly, they walked towards each other and hugged.

After the others had explained to John what was going on they sat down and continued to watch the show. But there was a slight awkwardness between them, especially between Mary and John as Mary still hadn't got over the fact that John had brought her kids up as hunters

'So you're saying that God exists and that you've met him?' John asked, incredulously.

'Look at this! How else would this have been possible? How do you think you got here?' Sam replied.

'And Cas here is an angel?' John questioned.

'Yes' Cas replied.

Once John had satisfied his curiosity they continued watching the episode.

 **Sam** and **Dean** arrived at the crime scene and pretended to be FBI agents.

'Dean you shouldn't make fun of the police. They do a lot of good work.' Cas said as he watched.

'Whatever, they never know what really goes on.' Dean replied.

'Yeah, they're stupid' John agreed.

'But they do catch a lot of human wrongdoers.' Cas countered.

'You're in trouble.' Cas said as the **Sam** and **Dean** saw the actual FBI turn up at the crime scene just as they were leaving.

'Aww, cute. You spoke at the same time.' Mary joked in the next scene when **Sam** and **Dean** were asking the two girls questions.

'Shut up. We don't do it that often. It's by accident.' Dean retorted.

'No actually you do it fairly often.' Cas argued.

'Dean, you actually do research in this one.' Sam joked as **Sam** and **Dean** went to the library and went on the computers.

'You are a control freak.' Dean said as **Sam** pushed him away from the computer at the library.

'It's never a good idea to lie to the people you love. I guess I learnt that the hard way.' Sam said as **Sam** mentions that he had not told Jess about what he did.

'I guess I was wrong about you never coming back.' Sam said as **Sam** and **Dean** argued on the bridge, just before the woman in white possessed their car and attacked them.

'I see Sam actually managed to hold on.' Cas said as the car forced **Sam** and **Dean** to jump the bridge.

'I was running from a car at the time and I was in front.' Dean reasoned.

'You really did smell like a toilet.' Sam said as **Sam** and **Dean** sat side by side on the car.

'Hey that hurt!' Dean said as **Sam** pulled **Dean** into John's motel room.

'Wow. That's a lot of research.' Mary said as it showed the motel room covered in papers.

'Yeah. He was a little obsessed.' Dean replied.

'No I wasn't! I was just being thorough.' John protested.

Sam and Dean just sighed and rolled their eyes in response.

'You love chick flicks.' Sam said as **Dean** told him not to have a chick flick moment.

'I'm going to say it again, you should respect the police more.' Cas said as **Dean** was arrested and interviewed by the police officer.

'He was being obnoxious and annoying.' Dean replied and shrugged.

'I'd agree with that. They don't know anything.' John agreed.

'They do good work.' Cas replied.

 **Sam** then went to interview the husband of the woman who committed suicide.

'Bit harsh on the poor guy there aren't you Sam?' Mary said.

'Yeah well I needed the information. I didn't hurt him.' Sam replied.

'I think you did quite well, you got the information,' John said approvingly.

'Good old fake 911 call. Nice one.' Dean said as **Sam** got **Dean** out of the police station.

'I bet you could have gotten out of there a lot sooner if you'd have wanted to.' Sam replied.

'A guy's gotta have some fun hasn't he? I love it when the police get annoyed as they have no idea.' Dean replied.

'Looks like Sam's got a hitch hiker.' Cas said as **Sam** crashed the car and was attacked by the ghost.

'And now I save your ass again' Dean said as **Dean** shoots at the ghost and allows **Sam** to drive the car into the house.

'Yeah though I was the one who came up with the solution as to how to kill her.' Sam replied and Dean rolled his eyes in return.

'That was actually very clever.' John said.

'Yeah well, I am the clever one.' Sam remarked.

'I'm stronger so…' Dean retorted.

'You know you damaged the engine when you did that.' Dean said as **Dean** threatens to kill **Sam** if he had screwed up his car.

'I'm surprised it only damaged the engine.' John remarked.

'Why was this the last time you went to Stanford?' Cas asked as **Dean** dropped **Sam** back at Stanford.

'You'll see' said Sam.

There was silence as **Sam** entered the house and found Jess dead on the ceiling. Sam continued to blame himself for what had happened. If he had been there he might have been able to save her.

'Oh my god. I'm so sorry Sam.' Mary said as she saw what happened.

'It was my fault. If I had been there I could have stopped it.' Sam said.

'Sam, for the last time it wasn't your fault.' Dean said.

'I know that but even so…' Sam trailed off, knowing in his head that it was not his fault although he still felt guilty about it in his heart.

'Well that was super fun. Do we have to watch the rest of this?' Dean asked and the others nodded.

 **Well done to kelsusie for guessing that it was John who came back! He is the last character I am planning on adding but please say if you want me to add someone else. Also, would you guys want me to do every episode or just focus on the more important episodes?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wendigo

The next episode soon started playing and it began by recapping the events of the previous one. Once again it went over Jessica and Mary's deaths, making everyone cringe.

'Why do they have to go over it again we literally just watched it' Dean asked.

'I guess it's if there was a long time between when the episodes came out. It would have reminded the viewers of what happened.' Mary replied.

'As if we needed reminding.' Dean muttered.

Soon the scene went to Blackwater Ridge where some boys were camping and were playing on their Nintendo's.

'Blackwater Ridge, isn't that where you sent the boys in the previous episode?' Mary asked.

'Yes' John replied, 'I got wind of a case and sent them on it.'

'But they thought you were missing. Did you not think it would be a good idea to tell them you were alive?' Mary asked angrily. John shook his head. He knew that Mary was annoyed at him.

'What are those things?' Mary asked, looking at the Nintendo's.

'Nintendo DS's. They're gaming devices.' Sam answered.

'This is like a horror movie opening.' Dean remarked as the boys got attacked by the wendigo.

The scene then shifted to **Sam** talking about his guilt over Jessica's death at her grave. Sam's feelings of guilt came out again as he watched it.

'It's not your fault.' Cas said.

'I know but it still feels like I could've done something about it.' Sam replied.

The next scene showed **Sam** and **Dean** in the car, on their way to Blackwater Ridge.

'Nice soundtrack.' Dean remarked and John nodded.

'Wow. I forgot when you actually offered to let me drive.' Dean continued as **Dean** tried to help **Sam** by offering to let him drive.

'Nightmares?' Mary asked, looking confused as **Sam** told **Dean** that he was having nightmares about Jess' death.

'Yeah, I had some weird nightmares before and after Jessica's death.' Sam explained.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then went to talk to the ranger and told him that they were environmental study majors.

'Recycle man? Seriously?' John asked as **Dean** attempted to convince the ranger his story was true.

'Great lying there, Dean. He saw right through it' Mary said as the ranger replied to **Dean's** story with 'Bull'.

Fortunately, they managed to convince the ranger that they were the friends of a girl named Hayley whose brother had gone missing up at Blackwater Ridge and the ranger gave them the boy's back-country permit.

'I love how easy it was to get the information from him.' Mary said with a smile.

Once outside the boy's talked about what they should do next. **Sam** wanted to go to Blackwater Ridge but **Dean** wanted to talk to Hayley to find out what was there.

'That would be the sensible thing.' John commented.

'Shoot first ask questions later is normally your thing.' Sam said as **Dean** asked why his behaviour had changed.

'There is nothing wrong with that sometimes.' John said.

'Yeah, sometimes.' Mary commented, surprised at how much John had changed. He would never have said that before she died.

As John saw how much **Sam** wanted to find him and get even with the thing that had killed Mary and Jess he began to feel guilty that he hadn't contacted his sons. He had been concentrating so much on the demon and the danger that he might put the boys in if he attempted to properly contact them.

'Good cover story' John said as **Sam** and **Dean** went to Hayley's house and told her that they were rangers.

'At least someone appreciates it' Dean as Hayley complimented his car

'What did you see?' Mary asked as **Sam** noticed something in the last video Hayley's brother had sent her.

'There was a shadow that went across the back. It was just outside the tent.' Sam explained

'Why didn't you stop her going?' Mary asked as Hayley mentioned that she was thinking about going to Blackwater Ridge herself to find her brother.

'There was no plausible explanation that she would believe.' Sam argued and Mary realised that he was right.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then went out to a bar and **Sam** pointed out the shadow in the video and found out that there had been previous attacks and that there was a child who survived one of them.

'What was that?' Cas asked as they saw how fast the creature moved.

'A wendigo.' Sam replied.

They then went to talk to the child who survived the attack who was now an old man.

'Why do people never believe when they see something supernatural?' Mary asked as the man said that he was going crazy.

'Humans have an amazing ability to block out things they don't like to believe.' Cas replied.

'Wow, that's a huge scar.' Mary said as the man revealed the scar he got during the attack.

After that **Sam** and **Dean** left to find a motel and began talking about what kind of creature they were facing.

'Corporeal. You are such a nerd.' Dean said jokingly as **Sam** said that what they were hunting was corporeal.

'You can't talk, you used it at every opportunity after that.' Sam replied.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Wendigo, part 2

**Wendigo continued!**

The next morning **Sam** and **Dean** left for Blackwater Ridge and met with Hayley and Ray, who she had hired as a guide and Hayley began to doubt that **Sam** and **Dean** were rangers.

'Well that's a lie.' Sam said as **Dean** told Hayley that he doesn't do shorts after she mentioned that jeans were not good for hiking.

'Fine. I do wear shorts. On occasion.' Dean acquiesced.

'You're such an idiot.' Sam said, as Roy stopped **Dean** getting caught in a bear trap.

'I guess she saw through your lie.' Cas said as Hayley questioned **Dean** as to who he was.

'Most honest you've ever felt with a woman. Really?' Sam questioned.

'Well…it was kind of true.' Dean replied with grin.

The group finally found the boys' campsite but were soon led away by the wendigo which cried out in Hayley's brother's voice. By the time they got back all their provisions were gone.

'That was very clever, leading you away and stealing your stuff.' Cas said.

'How did it do both?' John asked.

'Good question.' Sam replied 'I'm not sure. Maybe it ran back.'

'That Roy dude is a dick.' John commented as Roy and **Dean** argued when **Sam and Dean** tried to persuade the others to go back.

'Yeah. Not everyone is as smart as us.' Dean replied.

That evening **Sam** and **Dean** talked about the fact that John didn't appear to have been there. John began to feel guilty again and Mary was angry that John didn't contact them.

'Didn't you think I would have found you if I wanted you to contact me?' John asked.

'We thought you might be in danger.' Sam replied.

'Why were you thinking about leaving in middle of a hunt anyway?' John questioned.

'Are you kidding? That's exactly what you did with the woman in white case!' Sam retorted angrily.

'Yeah but you knew I was on the case.' John tried to argue but Sam just rolled his eyes.

Mary watched this exchange with her teeth gritted. She hated how much John had changed. It's like he was a completely different man. She couldn't help frowning when Sam said that their family was screwed.

'Why didn't he listen to us?' Sam exclaimed, as Roy got killed after leaving the protection circle **Sam** and **Dean** had drawn.

'That was stupid, splitting up.' John said as **Dean** and Hayley got captured after they had tried to track the creature through the woods.

 **Sam** and Ben then found the wendigo's lair and crept in.

'Well that would have told it that you were here.' John said as they fell through the floor.

'It's not like they could help it.' Mary retorted.

 **Sam** and Ben freed Hayley and **Dean** and freed Hayley's brother and killed the wendigo with a flare gun.

'Why must you cheapen the moment?' Sam asked as **Dean** and Hayley were talking.

Afterwards Ben and Hayley went off in the ambulance with their brother and **Sam** and **Dean** drove away after **Sam** persuaded **Dean** to let him drive.

'This must be one of the few moments you have actually let me drive.' Sam remarked with a smile just as the episode ended.

 **I know the writers didn't like this story but I thought it was good! R and R! Love y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6 – Dead in the water**

'This is going to be so annoying if they repeat it at the beginning of every episode.'' Dean remarked as the next episode began by recapping the previous two.

The opening scene showed a family going about their business inside their house.

'Why do I get the feeling something is going to go wrong for this family.' Mary commented with a sigh.

'There's something in the water.' Cas commented as the daughter of the family went for a swim in the lake right outside their house.

'That's not like anything I've seen before.' John questioned as the young woman was dragged under the water by something.

The scene cut to **Dean** flirting with a waitress in a bar until he was interrupted by **Sam**.

'Hey! She was pretty.' Dean said as he hit Sam across the back of the head.

'Yeah, well, we had a case to look into' Sam replied.

'Which you didn't want to take' Dean countered.

Sam and Dean then began to argue about what to about John. **Sam** wanted to do something to try and find him but **Dean** wanted to work other cases as there were no leads at that time. John continued to feel guilty about not contacting them. Mary hated the fact that they were arguing.

'Why are we arguing here? We both want the same thing, right?' Sam questioned

'I don't know.' Dean replied.

'US Wildlife service. Not bad.' Mary said as **Sam** and **Dean** pretended to be from the Wildlife Service to get the information on the case.

'He hasn't seen through it yet.' Dean with a smile.

'Your lies are so bad. Nice cover up there. Sure you knew about the dam.' Sam said as the Sherriff talked about the Dam that was draining the lake where the girl drowned and **Dean** pretended that he knew about it.

'You are such a flirt. You wanted her to walk you two blocks?' Mary said as **Dean** tried flirting with the Sherriff's daughter, Andrea, who had just come in with her little boy.

'Kids are the best?' John said with a smile as **Dean** attempted to make conversation with Andrea.

'She's cool. She saw right through you.' John said as Andrea told **Dean** 'It must be difficult with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.'

'Poor kid.' Mary said as **Sam** and **Dean** found out about what had happened to Lucas when they went back to where they were staying. They found that his father had been killed and that he had been stranded for hours before he was found.

'Not something you just get over?' Mary asked as **Dean** said that losing a parent at a young age isn't something you just get over. Mary felt guilty all over again for what she had done to her family by accepting the deal with Azazel, although she knew that her boys would not have been born if she hadn't.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then went to see Andrea, who was at the playground with Lucas, and **Dean** tried to talk to him but he wasn't answering.

'Just talking to myself…' Dean said as **Dean** tried to talk to Lucas.

'You are surprisingly good with him.' Mary said and Dean smiled.

'Geek brother? Thanks a lot Dean.' Sam said as **Dean** drew his family for Lucas to see.

'What? You are a geek.' Dean replied and Sam sighed.

'That's a terrible thing to happen to a kid.' Mary said sympathetically.

Lucas eventually gave **Dean** a drawing of his house. Soon, Will Carlton drowned in the sink after some strange coloured liquid came out of it.

'Spirit, mabye?' Mary asked.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then went to talk to Bill Carlton but he was too upset about losing his children to talk.

'He looks really messed up.' Mary said.

'You shouldn't be asking him questions. He's just lost his kids.' Mary continued but she got no answer.

 **Sam** and **Dean** went back to Andrea's house and **Dean** tried to talk to Lucas again.

'That's so sweet. You know exactly what to say to him.' Mary said with a smile as Dean told him about what happened to his family and how Lucas' father and mother would want him to be brave.

Lucas gave **Dean** another picture. This time it was of a church with a boy riding a red bicycle. **Sam** and **Dean** found out that the boy in the drawing disappeared many years ago. They also found a picture of Peter with Bill Carlton and suspect that he may have murdered Peter.

'The kid just disappeared? I can't imagine what his parents went through.' Mary said.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dead in the Water, part 2

**Chapter 7 – Dead in the Water, part 2**

 **Sam** and **Dean** then went back to talk to Bill Carlton just as he went out on the lake and he was killed by the same thing. **Sam** and **Dean** tried to find out more information from the Sheriff.

'Why do you never think about them checking up on you?' Cas asked as the Sheriff revealed that he knew they were not US Wildlife and told them to leave town.

'It's something we can't really avoid.' Sam said.

Lucas then tried to get **Dean's** attention. **Sam** and **Dean** then left the town as they believed that it was over. The scene then cut to Andrea who was running a bath.

'Something bad is going to happen to her, isn't it?' Mary asked.

'Yeah but we save the day.' Dean replied.

Andrea almost drowned in the bath but **Sam** and **Dean** come back just in time to save her. The next day **Dean** found an old photo of the Sheriff with the little boy who died. He then realised that the Sheriff was also involved in the boy's murder. They went to the Sheriff's house to investigate.

'It's not going to go after the kid, is it?' Cas asked as Lucas led **Sam** and **Dean** to where the boy's red bicycle was buried.

'Not yet.' Sam replied.

 **Sam** and **Dean** were interrupted by the Sheriff who threatened them with a gun.

'Can't bury the truth. You are a walking cliche.' Sam said as **Dean** tried to get the Sheriff to tell them what happened.

Then the group noticed that Lucas, who had been sent back to the house, was standing by the water and was pulled in. They ran to try and save him.

'So they did kill him.' Cas said, mournfully.

'Please say it doesn't kill the boy.' Mary said, as **Sam** and **Dean** dived in to try and save him.

'What's he doing?' John asked as the Sheriff went into the water and tried to persuade the spirit to take him instead of Lucas.

'He's sacrificing himself.' Dean said sadly, 'you don't save everyone.'.

Afterwards **Sam** and **Dean** say goodbye to Lucas and Andrea.

'He can talk now! That's amazing!' Mary said as Lucas speaks.

'You taught him Zeppelin rules? Really?' John said, as **Dean** encouraged Lucas to repeat what he had taught him.

'We should go and check on them. See if they are ok.' Sam said, and Dean nodded.

'We should eat something.' Mary said and everyone nodded. They all got some food and they settled down to watch another episode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Bloody Mary**

 **Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been away but I have written a lot so I am hopefully going to update everyday for a while. I promise I will add in more characters at some point as well. Also, would you guys prefer that I did every single episode as I have been doing or should I skip a few that may not be as interesting? Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Dean sighed as the episode began with the recap of the previous three. It then cut to three girls at a sleepover and two of them dared the other to summon Bloody Mary which she did.

'Why would you do that? Even as a game?' Cas asked.

'Some people do it just to prove it isn't true.' Sam replied.

'That's creepy' Dean said as the Dad came downstairs to ask them to be quiet and his reflections as he went upstairs showed that he was being followed by Bloody Mary. He went into the bathroom. The girl's sister, Donna, then came home and found her dad dead in front of the bathroom mirror. The scene then cut to **Sam** having a nightmare about Jess' death and **Sam** woke up in the car and found that **Dean** had found them another case. They then went to the morgue to look at the corpse. Mary began to feel worried about her youngest son.

'Good use of the student disguise. Shame it didn't work.' John said as **Sam** and **Dean** posed as students but were not let in until **Sam** gave the guy some money.

'That bastard took all my poker money.' Dean grumbled.

'You're right it's never a freak medical thing.' John said as **Sam** and **Dean** discussed whether the case was their kind of thing and **Sam** suggested that it could be a freak medical thing and **Dean** disagreed

'I hate going to funerals.' Sam said as **Sam** and **Dean** went to the funeral of Donna's Dad.

'Yeah, they suck.' Dean replied.

Donna's little sister told them that she summoned Bloody Mary that night and **Sam** reassured her that it wasn't her fault.

'That was nice of you. Even if it was untrue.' Cas said.

 **Sam** and **Dean** go to the bathroom to check it out and they discussed whether the Bloody Mary legend could be real.

'There is no way it could be real. There's no evidence.' John said adamantly.

'Well take it from me. It is real.' Dean replied.

 **Sam** and **Dean** were then interrupted by Charlie, one of Donna's friends who forced them to tell her what they were doing as she did not believe that they worked with Donna's dad.

'You two are so bad at lying.' Cas commented.

'You've said that already. Shut up about it.' Dean retorted.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then went to the library to do some research and found that all the computers were out of order.

'Believe me. You were lucky to have computers.' Mary said.

The scene then went to Charlie in her car. She was on the phone to her friend Jill.

'I didn't know she thought we were cute.' Dean said as Jill and Charlie said that **Sam** and **Dean** were cute. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

Charlie then mentioned her fears about what happened, prompting Jill to summon Bloody Mary to prove that it wasn't true. Nothing happened at first but then her reflection began moving independently and accused her of killing a boy.

'That's horrible.' Mary said as Jill's eyes started to bleed.

The screen then cut to another of **Sam's** nightmares.

'That was a super lie' Dean said as **Sam** claimed he dreamt about lolly-pops and candy canes.

'Still better than some of yours.' Sam countered.

 **Dean** said that he could not find any woman called Mary who had died in front of a mirror. Soon they were in the car and Charlie called to say that Jill had been killed the same way as Donna's dad and **Sam** and **Dean** told her a bit about what was really going on. She then helped them get into Jill's bedroom to look around.

'Yeah you totally look like Paris Hilton.' Sam said when **Dean** made a joke as **Sam** held up the camera to Dean's face.

'Shut up.' Dean replied.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bloody Mary, part 2

**Here's the next part! Still not decided on whether to skip parts or not so let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9 – Bloody Mary, part 2**

 **Sam** and **Dean** found some strange markings, along with the name Gary Bryman, who, they later found out, had been killed in a hit and run. Charlie claimed that the car that did it matched Jill's. They then went to the Shoemakers' house and found the same markings and the name 'Linda Shoemaker', suggesting that Donna's dad killed her mom.

'So, the spirit is going after people with secrets where people died?' John asked. Sam and Dean nodded.

The brothers then went to Fort Wayne, Indiana after finding a murder that fit the description.

'But how is that connected to the place where those people died. It doesn't make sense.' Mary said.

'That cop was so helpful.' Mary said, as the cop gave them a copy of the report on the murder which she kept and gave them his opinion on who murdered her.

'Yeah. Sometimes they are.' Dean replied.

'It's so annoying when they are cremated.' Sam complained as the Cop said that Bloody Mary had been cremated.

Charlie and Donna then argued about **Sam** and **Dean** and who they were and whether Bloody Mary was real. It ended with Donna saying, 'Bloody Mary' in the bathroom mirror to prove that it wasn't real.

'She is so stupid.' Mary said.

'Now she's set it on her friend.' Mary continued as Charlie noticed Bloody Mary in all the reflections.

The scene then cut to **Sam** and **Dean** in the car and **Sam** tracked down the mirror Bloody Mary died in front of. Sam then got a call from Charlie who told them that Bloody Mary was after her. They immediately found her and covered up all the reflections.

'I don't understand. Her boyfriend's death wasn't her fault.' Cas said, looking confused as Charlie explained what happened with her boyfriend.

'She felt guilty about it and I think that is what the spirit latched on to.' Sam replied.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then left to find the mirror and **Sam** suggested summoning Bloody Mary.

'Look. My amazing big brother moment.' Dean said as he pulled the car aside to try and convince **Sam** that Jess' death was not his fault. Mary looked carefully at Sam and from the look on his face she knew that he still felt some guilt over her death.

'What was the secret?' Mary asked as **Sam** said that there was something that he hadn't told **Dean.**

'You'll see.' Sam replied.

'That doesn't seem like a safe plan.' Mary said as **Sam** told **Dean** his plan to summon Bloody Mary.

'It worked.' Sam said.

 **Sam** and **Dean** found the mirror and **Sam** summoned Bloody Mary, only for **Dean** to be distracted by the police.

'I don't think splitting up was a good idea at this point.' John said.

'Looks like you were right.' Mary replied as **Sam** was overcome by Bloody Mary and his eyes began to bleed. As **Dean** knocked out the police officers, the mirror version of **Sam** revealed that he dreamt about Jess' death before it happened.

'What? That's strange.' Mary said and **Sam** looked uncomfortable.

'You'll find out what it is soon enough.' Sam said and the dark look on his face made Mary and John worried.

 **Dean** got back just in time to smash the mirror but Bloody Mary climbed out just as they were leaving and made their eyes bleed.

'Well that's creepy.' Sam said.

 **Dean** then turned a mirror on Bloody Mary and she disintegrated.

'That was way too close.' Mary said.

'Not as close as it has been.' Sam replied, which made Mary feel worse. What else had her sons been through?

 **Sam** and **Dean** then dropped Charlie off home and **Sam** told her not to blame herself for her boyfriend's death and **Dean** told **Sam** that he should do the same. They then drove off and **Sam** saw Jessica standing on the pavement and **Sam** refused to tell **Dean** his secret.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Dean asked.

'I didn't understand it at the time and it scared me.' Sam replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Completely forgot to update yesterday. Sorry! In return I've posted a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10 – Skin**

The episode began as usual with the recap but then it showed a team of police officers entering a house to save a girl who was tied up and beaten. She was still alive but hurt bad. They found the man who did it. It was **Dean.**

'What the…?' Mary asked.

'Oh. Don't worry mom. It wasn't me.' Dean replied.

'What do you mean? It sure looked like you.' Mary argued.

'You'll find out.' Dean answered.

'Boy this was a messed-up case.' Sam commented.

The scene cut to **Sam** and **Dean** in the car. **Sam** was on his phone and **Dean** tried to get his attention.

'Sam wears women's underwear? That's what you used to get my attention?' Sam asked.

'It worked, didn't it?' Dean responded.

 **Sam** then told **Dean** that he was looking at messages from his college friends and **Dean** told him he couldn't have those connections.

'Dean's right you know.' John said.

'No he's not!' Mary replied angrily 'I have plenty of hunter friends!'

'Yeah. Mom's right. You don't need to cut yourself off or lie to people.' Dean said.

'You clearly didn't think that then.' John said as **Dean** told **Sam** that he couldn't get close to people and **Sam** called him anti-social.

'You are anti-social.' Sam said with a smile.

 **Sam** then saw a message saying that one of his friends had been arrested for murder.

'What kind of friends do you have?' Cas asked.

 **Sam** then convinced **Dean** to go and check it out and they left for St Louis. They then met Becky who said that Sam's friend, Zac, could only have committed murder if he'd been in two places at once but that there was CCTV footage that incriminated him.

'That definitely sounds weird.' Cas said.

'Yeah. Though Dean didn't believe me.' Sam responded.

 **Sam** then told Becky that **Dean** was a cop who could help them if she took them to the crime scene.

'And you call me a bad liar.' Dean said.

They then visited the crime scene and found that Zac's clothes were stolen and that a dog became psycho around the time of the murder. **Dean** said they should look at the tape that incriminated Zac just to make sure but that he didn't think it was their kind of job.

'Just to make sure, right?' Sam said.

'Yeah, whatever. I was wrong.' Dean said sarcastically.

'Nice to hear you admit it.' Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes.

The scene then showed someone who looked like Zac spying on a young couple and his eyes appeared to flash.

'So, is it some kind of shapeshifter?' John asked.

'Damn right. An annoying one at that.' Dean replied.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then noticed that Zac's eyes flashed in the CCTV footage that incriminated him and theorised that the murder could have been committed by some kind of dark double.

'A dark double. Really?' John asked.

'Whatever. We hadn't done many cases at this point.' Dean replied.

The scene then went back to the young couple. The man returned from work to find his girlfriend tied and up and beaten. When his girlfriend appeared to be afraid of him he turned and saw a double of himself who then knocked him out.

'Oh, was it a shapeshifter? At the beginning?' Mary asked and Dean nodded.

'That is not going to look good to the cops.' John said.

The scene then went to **Sam** and **Dean** who were outside Zac's house and had found a trail. **Dean** complained because it was 5.30 in the morning.

'I hate it when you make me wake up early.' Dean said.

'The trail may've disappeared if we'd have gone later.' Sam replied.

They then found out that the man had been arrested and that he had been in two places at once. They then realised that it was a shapeshifter and **Dean** finally decided that it was their kind of problem.

'He didn't admit that he was wrong though.' Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes.

 **Sam** and **Dean** found the end of the trail and realised that the shapeshifter used the sewer system to get around.

'That is disgusting.' Mary said as they found the skin after they went down into the sewers to look for it.

 **Sam** and **Dean** went back to the car when **Sam** got a call from Becky who had found out that **Sam** had lied about **Dean** being a cop.

'Why do they always have to check the ID. It's so annoying.' Sam said.

'They do it for exactly that reason.' Cas replied, 'To find people like you who impersonate police officers.'.

 **Sam** and **Dean** went back into the sewers. **Dean's** shoulder was hurt by the shapeshifter who ran above ground but they split up and lost him in the crowds on the street.

'Not a good idea to split up with a shapeshifter, boys.' John commented.

When **Sam** and **Dean** met up again they see **Dean's** eyes flash.

'Oh God. What happened to you?' Mary asked.

'I got attacked.' Dean replied.

'Fortunately, I was quick on the update.' Sam replied as **Sam** realised that the shapeshifter was **Dean** and threatened to shoot him.

'Why didn't you shoot him?' Dean asked.

'In case I was wrong.' Sam replied.

'Could have shot it in the leg.' Dean continued.

'Didn't think of it.' Sam responded.

 **Sam** was then knocked out and the shapeshifter talked about **Dean's** 'feelings' towards his family. John realised that he had never considered the fact that they might want a normal life and he blamed himself because he had brought them up in a way that meant they never could.

'Was any of that true?' Sam asked.

'Some of it. Though he exaggerated a lot. Although he was right. I would've banged Becky if I had the chance.' Dean said with a grin, and Sam rolled his eyes.

'How come it can see your memories?' Cas asked.

'That's a good question. I didn't know they had that ability.' John replied.

'What do you mean the handsome one?' Sam asked as **Dean** said that the shapeshifter picked the handsome brother.

'I am better looking.' Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes again.

The shapeshifter then went to Becky's house. Meanwhile, **Sam** and **Dean** escaped their bonds and got out of the sewers.

'That would be stupid.' John said when **Sam** suggested calling the police and putting an APV out on **Dean**.

'Why do I actually feel sorry for the shapeshifter?' Mary asked as the shapeshifter talked about how lonely it was.

'I never knew shapeshifters were a product of evolution.' John commented.

The shapeshifter then attacked Becky and escaped into the sewers but not before he made sure the police saw him.

'So that's what happened at the beginning.' Mary said, happy that she finally understood. For a while she was worried that Dean had become a ruthless interrogator like her father.

'That's vile.' John said as the shapeshifter shed its skin.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then found out that **Dean** was now a wanted man as the shapeshifter had attacked Becky.

'You never told me you were a wanted man.' John said with a smile.

'Of course, you care about him driving the car more than anything else.' Mary said with a sigh as **Dean** was angry at the thought of the shapeshifter driving his car.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then went to Becky's house to find the car and get bullets but soon enough the police arrived.

'How did you get out of this one?' Cas asked

 **Dean** ran off and **Sam** shouted at him to not go into the sewers. **Sam** stayed behind to confront the police. **Sam** told **Dean** to meet him at Becky's house in the morning.

'I guess you didn't listen to that one.' Cas said as **Dean** went into the sewers alone.

 **Dean** then found Becky in the sewers.

'Does that mean Sam is with the shapeshifter?' Cas asked and Sam nodded.

The scene cut to **Sam** at Becky's and he was attacked by the shapeshifter who knocked him out and turned into Dean again.

'Why does the shapeshifter think he's me? It's creepy how he has my memories.' Dean said, looking confused 'And why does it want to frame me for murder? What did I do to piss it off?'

'I don't know. I think it just likes causing mayhem.' Sam said as the shapeshifter attacked **Sam.**

'Still can't kick my ass even when I'm a shapeshifter.' Dean said with a satisfied grin on his face as the shapeshifter got the upper hand in the fight.

'Shut up. I almost got you.' Sam said

 **Dean** and Becky then arrived and **Dean** shot the shapeshifter.

'Served it right. Pretending to be me.' Dean said.

 **Sam** and Becky then said goodbye.

'She seemed nice.' Mary said with a smile.

'So, you technically went down for murder.' Mary said.

'Yep. Not the last time either.' Dean said, making Mary wish she hadn't said anything.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then drove away.

'I wish both of you could be normal.' Mary said as **Dean** told **Sam** that he wished Sam could have a normal life and go to college. John buried his guilt that he'd got angry at Sam for leaving.

'Yeah, well. It never works out.' Dean replied, 'For either of us.'


	11. Chapter 11 - Hook Man

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11 - Hook Man**

The episode began with a girl getting ready for a date. Her friend persuaded her to wear a more revealing top, telling her that she looked nice in it. The scene then cut to the girl in the car with her date.

'Dude. Leave her alone.' Dean says as the boy, named Rich tried to remove Laurie's top.

The couple then heard a scratching sound and Rich went out to investigate.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. They both need to get out of there.' Mary said.

Laurie then heard a bang on the roof and she left the car, finding Rich strung up above it. The scene then cut to **Sam** and **Dean** at a café. **Dean** soon found the case online.

'You were right. I wanted you to be safe.' John said as **Dean** said 'Mabye Dad doesn't want to be found.'.

 **Sam** and **Dean** arrived at the town and talked to one of the college kids and **Sam** was forced to help a guy paint his back blue. The guy told them about the eye witness, Laurie.

'Thanks a lot for that.' Sam said as **Dean** told the guy about how **Sam** was a good artist.

'You're welcome.' Dean replied.

The scene cut to the church where Rich's funeral was being held.

'That was subtle.' Mary said as **Sam** and **Dean** made a huge noise as they entered.

After the funeral Laurie's friend tried to persuade her to go out the next Sunday. **Sam** and **Dean** then came up and questioned her. **Dean** distracted her father when he arrived and **Sam** talked to Laurie to hear her story.

'It must be difficult not being believed.' Mary said as Laurie said how the police did not believe her story. **Sam** and **Dean** then went to the library and found out that a preacher with a hook had been killed many years earlier.

'There is no way it could actually have been Hook man.' John said as Sam mentioned that it fit the legend.

'That's what I thought, but it was.' Dean replied.

The scene then cut to Laurie being dropped off back at her college halls by her father who was uneasy about letting her return.

'Over protective dad much?' John said and the others nodded.

'You can talk.' Dean said in return and John decided to shut up.

Then the scene cut to **Sam** and **Dean** preparing to hunt the ghost and they got out their rock salt guns from the car. They then saw something in the trees but it ended up being a policeman who soon arrested them.

'You guys are hilarious.' Mary said with a smile as they tried to explain themselves.

The scene then cut to Laurie waking up and she found that her friend had been killed by Hook man.

'That's so creepy.' Mary said as they saw what was written on the wall – 'I bet you're glad you didn't turn on the light.'.

The scene then showed **Sam** and **Dean** exiting the police station and **Dean** explained how he got them out by telling the policemen that he was a pledge whom **Dean** had played a joke on.

'For once that was a good lie.' Cas said.

'Yeah. But you made me look stupid.' Sam replied.

'Like you need any help with that.' Dean responded with a grin.

'Shut up.' Sam answered.

Outside the scene of the last crime, Laurie was taken home by her dad. **Sam** and **Dean** then showed up and broke in to the building to look at the crime scene.

'Naked Pillow fight? Really?' Mary asked as **Dean** questioned whether they would see one.

'What? I've heard stories.' Dean replied, trying to look innocent.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then went to a sorority party and talked about the new research they had found surrounding the symbol that was by the bed where the last killing took place. **Sam** then went to protect Laurie and **Dean** found the unmarked grave of the man whose spirit they believed was haunting the Reverend. **Dean** salted and burned the body whilst **Sam** was found by Laurie outside her house. They all smiled as **Dean** complained about having to dig the grave.

'You look like a stalker.' Mary said as she saw Sam sitting outside Laurie's house.

'Oh dear' Cas said as Laurie claimed to have called the police.

'She was joking.' Sam replied.

 **Sam** and Laurie continued to talk and ended up kissing.

'So unfair…' Dean mumbled.

Laurie's Dad then came out and was attacked by Hook man who then disappeared. The scene cuts to the hospital where **Dean** found **Sam**. They theorised that the spirit had latched on to the hook and was punishing for Laurie. They then found out that the hook had been re-forged.

'That's so annoying.' John said.

They went back to the church and Laurie's house and burnt everything silver they found. **Sam** then found Laurie who claimed that she deserved to be punished for what she'd done which made the Hook man appear and try to kill them.

'It's not her fault.' Mary said.

 **Sam** was hurt and had a bookcase fall on him. They were then saved by **Dean** and they noticed that Laurie's necklace was also silver so they burnt it and Hook man disappeared.

'It's so annoying when the one thing left is the thing holding the spirit.' Sam said.

 **Sam** and **Dean** told a version of the story to the police and **Sam** and Laurie said goodbye.

'You should have stayed.' Mary said as **Dean** offered to but **Sam** shook his head.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Bugs**

 **Here it is! The episode so bad the writers apologised for it within the show. Personally I didn't think it was awful but anyway, hope you enjoy. BTW, thank you so much for all your tips and suggestions, they are really useful so keep them coming. Those wanting more character interactions or more characters in general, I promise next chapter will include some new people.**

The episode began at a construction site. There was a tremor and one of the construction workers looked puzzled. A while later, another construction worker got bitten by a bug.

'That doesn't look good.' Cas commented.

Suddenly, a construction worker fell through a hidden hole in the ground. A worker nearby ran to get a rope to help him. Down in the hole, thousands of carnivorous bugs appeared and began eating at the man's flesh. By the time the other man got there it was too late; the guy was dead.

'Oh my goodness.' Mary said as it showed what the man looked like once he had been half eaten.

The scene then cut to Sam sat on the car and Dean coming out of a nearby building, having won some money hustling pool.

John sighed and looked down as Sam said, 'How we were raised was jacked.'. His cheeks had a red tinge and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes when they looked at him. Am I that bad a father? He thought to himself. He didn't like the answer he came to.

Sam then told Dean about the case and they decided to check it out. They talked to the guy who had found the body and he told them where it had happened. They found the hole the man had fallen down. Dean and Sam discussed who should go down the hole to have a look and Dean called Sam chicken to persuade him to do it.

'You are so annoying. You only said that because you didn't want to go down there.' Sam said.

'It worked though.' Dean replied with a grin.

Sam found some of the bugs down there but Dean didn't believe that they could've killed the construction worker. They decided to stop off at a barbecue to find out more from the locals. Mary, John and Cas laughed as Larry and the realtor assumed that Sam and Dean were gay. Sam and Dean both blushed slightly.

'Why do people assume we're gay?' Sam asked, slightly confused.

'You're two young guys who go round together, what do you expect?' John said

Sam and Dean both notice insects around the house and they found that the man's son, Matt, was into insects. After meeting the realtor, who attempted to sell them a house, Sam saw Matt's tarantula near the food and gave it back to him. Matt said that his father normally skipped him in the family introductions as he was not proud of him. Afterwards, Sam commented on the similarity between John and the boy's father.

'I was not like him!' John said angrily but then he stopped himself when Sam said that he raised his voice when he wanted to learn soccer instead of bow hunting. John looked over to Mary who looked disgusted.

'Bow hunting? You should've let him play soccer.' Mary muttered.

Sam and Dean returned to the car and found that there was another strange death before the construction began. A man had dropped dead on the survey of the land from a severe allergic reaction to a bee sting. Sam and Dean then squatted in an empty house. The scene then went to the realtor who was attacked and killed by spiders.

'Man. Bugs are horrible.' John said and Sam and Dean wholeheartedly agreed.

'Bees aren't too bad.' Cas muttered quietly.

'Really? Still with the bees?' Dean questioned.

'What? I like them!' Cas replied

The scene then cut to Sam and Dean with Dean in the shower and he appeared with a towel on his head and he said that the shower was awesome. Everyone smiled at his reaction except Mary, who scowled. A nice shower shouldn't be a luxury she thought.

When Sam and Dean found out about the death of the Realtor they broke into the house and found the spiders. Dean thought that it was Matt, due to his pet spider. They believed that he had a psychic link to the bugs and that he was using them to attack people he didn't like. They went to talk to him and he answered their questions by asking if they were serial killers.

'I like this kid. He's sensible.' John said with a smile.

Matt said that there was something strange happening with the insects and he went to show Sam and Dean something. On the way Sam and Matt talked about his father.

'He's too disappointed in his freak son.' Matt said.

'I hear ya.' Sam replied.

'You're not my freak son and I am by no means disappointed in you.' John said adamantly, his heart racing. Mary shot a worried look at Sam and then at Dean.

'I know that now.' Sam replied.

Sam told Matt to wait until college as that would give him the chance to get away from his family. John and Mary both frowned. Dean soon interrupted and told Matt that he should stick with his family. Mary was conflicted. She wanted Sam to have a normal life but she also wanted him to be safe and with his family. John looked away from the screen towards Sam. They found a field in the forest where Matt said loads of insects were congregating. On a closer inspection of a hole made by the insects, they found a skull.

'I've never seen so many insects.' Cas said, 'I normally like insects but those are creepy.'

Sam and Dean took the bones to a professor to look at and they talked about how John treated them.

'You what?' Mary glared at John as Sam mentioned how John tossed him out of the house when he wanted to go to college. How could John justify tossing him out just because he wanted to go to college?

'I wanted to protect him.' John said, 'I wanted to keep him close.'

'How was tossing him out of the house keeping him close?' Mary retorted and John didn't have an answer.

'I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me.' Sam said.

'Of course, I would want to see you.' John replied, 'Why would you think that?'

'Mabye, because the last time we talked you kicked me out of the house and told me never to come back?' Sam replied and John was silenced.

Dean said how John went by Stanford and Sam asked why he didn't say and Dean replied that it was a two-way street and that Sam never picked up the phone. John did care after all. He was just trying to keep him safe. John relaxed slightly as Mary's tight and pained expression softened. Sam and Dean found out that the bones were native American and they were pointed in the direction of a guy who knew about the native American tribes. The guy called Dean out on his lies when he claimed to be from the university.

'He saw right through your lie.' Cas commented with a smile.

The man told them about the curse the chief of the tribe put on the valley after the tribe was destroyed by western settlers.

'You need to get that family out of there.' Mary said, concerned.

They then tried to persuade the family to leave the land. The next scene showed Matt finding some carnivorous bugs.

'Looks like it's too late. It's starting.' John commented.

Dean called Larry, the father, and pretended to be from the gas company but he knew the guy Dean had pretended to be.

'Of course, he does. I can't believe you compared me to him.' John commented. Mary couldn't help scoffing at that.

Sam then called Matt and told him to get the family out. They tried to persuade the family to leave but by the time they got through to them it was too late.

'That does not look good.' Cas commented

They all ran and barricaded themselves in the house. They found that both the power and the phone lines were dead. Dean then found some bug spray in the house.

'There is no way you could've barricaded yourself against the bugs for the entire night.' Cas commented.

The bugs then got in via the fire place and Dean turned the bug spray into a small flame thrower and tried to keep them away. They all hid in the attic but termites ate through the wood. The sun then came up and the bugs went away.

'That was a short night.' Mary mentioned.

The next morning, they found the family moving out and Matt had got rid of his bug collection.

'I would've thought so, after what you went through.' Mary commented.

Sam said that he wanted to apologise to John for the things he said and he accepted that John had done the best he could. John smiled but Mary raised her eyebrows and looked away. Dean said that within 5 mins they would be at each other's throats and Sam laughed and said that they probably would. John smiled sadly. Sam and Dean then drove away.

'I can't help feeling confused as to why God is doing this.' Cas mentioned 'He hasn't intervened this much in ages. Something doesn't feel right.'

Outside the bunker, someone grinned. _Cas doesn't know how right he is._ One by one, all the exits from the bunker were closed off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13 – Home**

'What the hell?' Dean said as the alarms in the bunker went off. Everyone immediately got up and tried all of the doors. A voice that sounded like Chuck's boomed through the bunker.

'There is no need to be alarmed. This is just a precaution to stop you leaving. Please sit and continue watching. The doors will open when you finish.' the voice said.

'There is no way Chuck would do this.' Dean said with certainty.

'Cas, can you zap us out of here?' Sam asked.

'No, whoever it was clearly warded the place to stop me leaving.' Cas replied.

'It looks like the only way to get out is to keep watching.' John said.

'We can't do that! What if whatever it is is doing something out there?' Mary said.

'Let's use the grenade launcher!' Dean said.

'No.' Sam replied.

They then tried every spell they thought might work but nothing worked. That evening they went to sleep uneasily. John kept trying to talk to Mary alone but she was avoiding him.

'Sam, Dean, are you alright?' Cars asked, when just the three of them were in the kitchen.

'Course we are. Why wouldn't we be?' Dean asked.

'Watching all of this. It can't be easy and I'm sure it's just going to be harder from here.' Cas said.

'I know.' Sam said, looking down.

'We'll get through it.' Dean said, 'We lived through it. How hard can watching it be?' Dean said.

'With John and Mary watching it may be.' Cas reminded them.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then looked away awkwardly.

'I never said it was going to be fun…' Dean continued.

The next day, after having breakfast, Dean got his wish and they used the grenade launcher but it didn't even make a dent in the wall.

'Must be an angel. No other being would have this power.' Cas said.

A while later they realised that they had no choice but to continue watching.

After the recap the episode started with a woman in the Winchester's house.

'Is that where I think it is?' Mary asked and Dean nodded. John glanced at his sons when they weren't looking and shifted in his seat.

The woman's daughter then appeared and said that she thought there was something in her closet and that she doesn't like the house.

'I don't blame her.' Sam said.

Her mother put her to bed and put a chair in front of the wardrobe 'just to be safe'.

'I don't think that's going to work.' Cas said nonchalantly.

The mother went downstairs and heard strange noises and said she wished that it wasn't rats.

'It probably isn't.' Cas said.

Meanwhile the girl upstairs heard rattling from the wardrobe. The mother went to the cellar and found some old photos of the Winchesters. Mary sighed wistfully. Upstairs, the closet door opened and a fiery figure appeared.

'Please say it didn't kill the child.' Mary said.

The scene cut to Sam waking up and Sam told Dean that he'd dreamt about Jess' death and then he said that they need to go to their old house because he'd dreamt about something happening to the woman in their old house. Mary looked at her youngest son with worry in her eyes.

'Why did you swear you wouldn't go back?' Mary asked when Dean said that.

'Bad memories.' Dean replied.

Sam and Dean went to the house and told the woman that they used to live at the house.

'You probably didn't need to lie.' Cas said as Dean began by making up another story but he was interrupted by Sam.

'Mabye not.' John said as the woman said that she was sure that they had happy memories at the house.

The woman, called Jenny, then talked about the things wrong with the house and that she'd heard scratching and strange noises. Jenny's daughter then said that she saw a fiery figure coming out of her closet.

'That sounds like a spirit.' Mary said and Sam and Dean nodded

Sam and Dean then talked about what happened the night of her death and how John never told them his theory on what it was that killed her.

'Why not?' Mary asked.

'I didn't want to scare them with what was out there.' John replied, knowing that wasn't a good enough excuse but it was the only one he had.

Dean then made an excuse to go and ring John.

'Did you come?' Mary said coldly as she saw Dean get emotional during his call to John. Dean looked down, his jeans suddenly became very interesting.

'No, he didn't.' Dean answered for him just as John was about to open his mouth. He wasn't sure whether to say or not because he knew that they all would be angry that he didn't see them.

The scene then cut to Jenny getting a plumber to look at the sink and his hand got shredded when he put it down the plug hole.

'That looked painful.' Cas said.

Sam and Dean then went to talk to John's friends. Mary smiled as one of them said that John loved Mary and that he doted on the kids. The man talked about how John had changed and how he had got worse and worse. Mary's smile disappeared and she looked over at John. The man then mentioned that John had visited a psychic and Sam and Dean looked at the ones nearby and recognised one from John's journal. They then went to visit Missouri.

'How does she know who you are?' Cas said as Missouri recognised them.

'She's psychic.' Dean replied.

'You kinda were.' John said as Missouri said that he was one goofy looking kid. Dean frowned in response.

They all laughed as Missouri told Dean off for thinking about putting his feet on the table. They then talked about what Missouri knew about John and what had happened to Mary. The Winchesters were silent, each one wrapped up in their thoughts and memories. The scene cut to Jenny talking about the man and the compensation she would have to pay.

'That's so unfair.' Cas commented.

'That's insurance for ya.' John replied.

The scene then went to Sam telling Missouri why he thought that there was something in their old house. He told her about his visions. It then showed Jenny's little boy being trapped in the fridge as his cot was opened and he went to the fridge to get juice. Jenny then came back and found him.

'That would have been so scary for her.' Mary said sympathetically.

Missouri, Sam and Dean then showed up and persuaded Jenny to let them have a look around. They went into the nursery and they laughed as Missouri called Dean an amateur for having an EMF meter.

'I'd forgotten how funny she was.' John said, smiling.

Missouri said that it was a poltergeist but that there was more than one spirit. She said that it was caused by an infection of the wound left by the demon.

'I never knew that could happen?' Mary said.

'I guess that there are a lot of wounds like that around.' Sam commented.

They persuaded Jenny and her kids to leave the house and they all attempted to get rid of the poltergeist by opening the walls but they were all attacked by it.

'I hope you guys didn't completely destroy the house.' Cas said and Dean shook his head.

Sam was then almost strangled to death before Dean saved him. Dean and Missouri believed that it was over but Sam wasn't sure. They all smiled as Missouri said that Dean would clear up the mess and told Dean not to cuss at her. The scene went to the family in bed and they were attacked. Sam and Dean were still outside in the car as Sam believed that something was still wrong though Dean thought otherwise.

'It seems like the thing is gone?' Mary questioned.

'It wasn't.' Dean replied.

Sam appeared to be right as the family were attacked. Sam and Dean ran inside and got the kids and Dean got Jenny. Sam told Jenny's daughter to carry her brother outside, using the same words as John had many years earlier

'I never noticed that before.' Sam said.

'Maybe we are more alike than you think.' John replied.

Sam was then dragged away by the poltergeist as the kids escaped. Dean then ran inside to save his brother and broke the door down. They saw the ghost but Sam said not to do anything as it was Mary's ghost.

'What the…?' Mary said as her ghost appeared on the screen.

'You don't remember that?' Dean asked and Mary shook her head.

'Amara probably wiped it from your memory when she resurrected you.' Cas suggested.

Mary's ghost sacrificed herself to kill the poltergeist, making Mary smile sadly. Sam asked Missouri why he had been able to sense her spirit but she said that she didn't know.

'Probably because of your psychic powers.' Cas said and the others agreed.

'Psychic powers?' Mary asked and Sam told her that it would be explained. That's going to be hard to explain. Sam thought as he shifted uncomfortably.

Sam and Dean drove off. The scene then cut to Missouri, appearing to talk to herself. John went cold as he realised what was about to happen. I'm in so much trouble. He thought.

'Nothing happened to Missouri did it?' Sam asked, looking concerned, as it showed her afterwards.

The scene then revealed that John was there.

'You were there!' Dean yelled as John was revealed. He stood up and turned towards him.

'I agree with her there.' Mary said as Missouri said that she could just slap him.

John explained that he wanted to see the boys but that he couldn't until he knew the truth.

'Sure. Not that we would've been in any more danger had you spoken to us. You were there already.' Dean said.

'I know. I'm sorry.' John said.

'Just one word was all we needed.' Dean said.

'We thought you might be in trouble or worse!' Sam said, joining the argument.

Suddenly the argument was broken up by a voice calling out. In the doorway, a familiar figure appeared.

'Boys? John? Mary?'

 **Sorry! I know this probably isn't where you want me to stop but I'm sure someone can guess who it is that I've added. Also, can anyone guess who locked the bunker? I'm very busy at the moment but I'm still hoping to post everyday but I can't promise. See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly the argument was broken up by a voice calling out. In the doorway, a familiar figure appeared.

'Boys? John? Mary?' the figure said.

Standing there in the doorway was Bobby Singer.

'Bobby! What the hell?' Dean said, getting up and giving him a hug.

'What have you idgits done this time?' Bobby said, scanning Dean's face with a frown. John and Mary frowned as well.

'For once it wasn't us.' Dean said.

'So who?' Bobby said.

'Well, at first we thought it was God but now we're not so sure because he's acting a little differently to when we last met him.' Sam said, coming up and also giving Bobby a hug.

'Wait…God?' Bobby said, incredulously.

'We'll explain.' Sam said, laughing.

'We missed you. We've been through a lot the last few years.' Dean said, making Mary frown.

'Really? You got the Leviathans in the end though right?' Bobby asked. Mary folded her arms and sighed.

'Oh yeah. Just so you know, stabbing a Leviathan sends your ass straight to purgatory?' Dean said

'Really? How was that?' Bobby asked.

'Alright. Too many trees.' Dean replied.

'That seems ages ago now.' Sam said with a smile. Mary looked confused and looked between them.

'Yeah and you're clearly still growing out your hair' Bobby joked with a grin.

'I know right! I keep telling him. Two minutes with the scissors and I'm done.' Dean said.

'Cas!' Bobby said as he went over and gave him a hug. John cleared his throat.

'John. Good to see ya' Bobby said as he went over towards him and Mary, 'And Mary. I've heard a lot about you.'

'All good I hope.' Mary replied with a smile.

'Bobby looked after the boys when they were small.' John explained.

'In that case I oughta thank you for looking after my boys when this one didn't.' She looked pointedly at John who sighed and looked at his feet. Bobby looked between them and frowned.

They then explained what had happened.

'Wait so you met God?' Bobby asked.

'Yep. He prefers to be called Chuck.' Dean replied.

'So why do you think he's doing this?' Bobby asked.

'We don't think it's him. We're locked in here and believe me he had no reason to do that.' Dean answered.

'So what are you doing about it?' Bobby questioned.

'We tried everything. Whoever locked us in wants us to watch these stupid DVDs so we figured that was all we could do for now at least..' Sam replied.

'Well let's get going.' He said and they sat down and began the next episode.

Bobby looked slightly taken aback as the recap revealed what had happened to Sam and Dean over the last few episodes.

'Wow, you two look young.' Bobby commented.

The episode opened at Roosevelt Asylum and a group of kids were breaking in to have a look around. Two police officers came to get them. One of them told the other about the legend surrounding it. Roosevelt Asylum was supposedly haunted and if you spent the night there you went mad.

'Well that's definitely a place you would want to check out at night with no protection..' Mary said unbelievingly.

The two officers then split up and one of them found the kids.

'That was a bad idea.' John said as it cut to the other officer. The door next to him opened. The next scene showed the same police officer appear out of thin air, making the other one jump.

'There is definitely something wrong with him.' Cas commented.

The same police officer soon went home and out of nowhere appeared to shoot his wife. The scene then cut to Sam and Dean in a motel room. Sam and Dean found that none of John's friends had heard from him recently.

'No I don't!' John said as Dean commented that he wrote like Yoda when inspecting his diary.

'You totally do.' Dean replied.

Sam suggested they call the Feds but Dean said that John would be pissed if they did that.

'Yeah. I would've been pissed.' John commented.

'Well, what do you expect! You disappeared!' Sam retorted.

Sam then suggested that John might be dead, making John feel even more guilty. Dean then got a text with coordinates from John.

'Yeah I can!' John said when Sam mentioned that John couldn't even use a toaster and so he would be unlikely to have texted them.

The coordinates led to Roosevelt Asylum, suggesting that was where John wanted them to go. Sam didn't want to go as he thought that it was just another job and he wanted to meet up with John but Dean persuaded him otherwise.

'You could've just said that you were alive.' Mary said. Bobby looked between John and Mary.

'It would've put them in danger.' John replied, 'The demon was hunting me as I was hunting it and I didn't want to risk them getting hurt.'. That made Mary feel a little better. Sam and Dean looked at each other exasperatedly.

'Not like we were trained hunters who could protect themselves.' Dean said sarcastically.

The scene then cut to Dean questioning the officer who found the kids in the bar. When he didn't respond Sam came in, pretending to be a stranger, and told Dean to stop bothering the police officer.

'That was a good ruse.' John said as Sam then got the information from the officer as he had gained his trust by helping him out.

'My shoulder didn't think so.' Dean commented.

Sam and Dean then went to the Asylum and investigated the South Wing. Dean then made fun of Sam's psychic abilities. Sam then mentioned that John wasn't there and they argued, making Mary sigh and look at John in frustration. They then left to do some more research.

'I never realised how much we argued at that time.' Sam said.

'What do you mean? That was nothing compared to some of the arguments I've heard you two have. Remember the trickster?' Bobby said and Sam and Dean nodded and laughed. John and Mary looked at each other in confusion.

The scene then went to a psychiatrist's office where Sam had gone to find out about the South Wing. As Sam was posing as a patient, the Psychiatrist promised to give Sam the information if he told him something honest about himself.

'So that's why you took so long. Psychiatrists are so annoying.' Dean said, 'What did you tell him anyway?'

'Just some stupid crap about how annoying my family was.' Sam joked, looking at his shoes and laughing nervously.

They found out that there had been a riot where Dr Ellicott had been killed. Sam and Dean decided to check out the Asylum that evening.

'You know that the spirit is most likely to be there then?' Mary asked.

'Exactly. Best time to find it and get rid of it.' Dean replied.

A young couple named Gavin and Cat then arrived to look around the Asylum. Gavin went ahead alone because Cat was too scared. He then saw a ghost who he kissed as he thought it was Cat. He then ran when Cat called his name from outside.

'They are so stupid.' John said, 'Why would you go inside and on a date as well?'

Sam and Dean then arrived at the Asylum and found a ghost and Dean shot at it. Sam then said that the ghost didn't appear to be attacking him.

'What do you mean? It sure looked like it was' Bobby questioned.

'It was like it was trying to tell me something.' Sam replied.

They then found Cat hiding behind a table. She told them what had happened and said that she wasn't going to leave until she found Gavin.

'That's sweet but considering she has no training it's not a good idea.' Mary commented.

Dean warned her not to go into haunted places again. Sam then found Gavin who had been knocked unconscious and he told them what had happened. The scene then cut to Dean and Cat. Cat was trapped in one of the rooms by a ghost

'That's what you get for not leaving when you had the chance.' John said.

'She did it because she cared about him. Like you would've done anything different in her position.' Mary remarked. Bobby raised his eyebrows.

Sam and Gavin appeared and Sam persuaded Cat to listen to what the ghost wanted to say.

'You're just going to get her killed.' Bobby remarked.

She did and then it whispered something in her ear and let her out.

'See? I was right.' Sam remarked with a smile and John looked slightly taken aback.

Cat said the ghost had whispered the number 137 in her ear and Sam and Dean immediately realised it was a room number. Sam took Cat and Gavin to safety whilst Dean went to find room 137.

'Not a good idea to split up boys.' John said.

Sam, Cat and Gavin found that all the exits to the building had been blocked.

'Obviously.' Cas said.

Meanwhile, Dean found the room and read through one of Dr Ellicott's journals.

'Bit risky reading it there isn't it? Shouldn't you have taken it somewhere safer? At least not staying there by yourself?' John remarked and Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam then got a phone call from Dean asking for help, saying that he was in the basement.

'Did you not think that was a little odd as he'd told you he was going to room 137?' John asked.

'I did but he sounded normal and he said he needed help so I wasn't thinking.' Sam replied.

Sam gave his gun to Cat as she was the only one who knew how to handle a shotgun. Sam then went to the basement. A secret door opened behind him.

'Well that's not creepy at all.' Mary said.

Sam was then attacked by Dr Ellicott, who scrambled his brain.

'What did he do to you?' Mary asked, worriedly.

'He made me go mad like everyone else.' Sam replied.

'Mad?' Dean questioned, 'More like psycho.'

Cat told Gavin that they are breaking up if they get out alive. Dean then found Gavin and Cat who told him what happened with Sam. Dean went after him after he said that it wasn't him who called.

'Of course not.' Mary muttered.

In the basement, Sam then appeared out of thin air when Dean called out to him. Sam then pulled a gun on Dean as he found the door and made him step back from it.

'This is why you should've been there John.' Mary remarked and John sighed again.

Sam then shot Dean with the rock salt, making everyone jump and Mary gasped. This is stupid. I know they made it out alive. They couldn't possibly be here if they'd been killed, right? She thought.

'Man that hurt!' Dean said.

Sam then said that he had a mind of his own and that he was sick of following Dean and John's orders. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dean gave Sam his gun.

'What the hell?' John questioned.

Sam then shot at Dean.

'What the hell Sam?' Mary asked.

'What? It's not like I could control it.' Sam replied.

Fortunately, there were no bullets in the gun and Dean took advantage of the opportunity to knock Sam out. Dean then went into the secret room and was attacked by Dr Ellicott but he managed to burn and salt his bones before it took effect.

'That stank.' Dean said as Dean found the body of Dr Ellicott.

'Thank god.' Mary relaxed as Sam and Dean took control of the situation

Sam and Dean then said goodbye to Gavin and Cat. Sam apologised for what he'd said and said that he didn't really feel that way. The scene then cut to Sam and Dean asleep in the motel and Sam picked up Dean's phone when it rang. It was John.

'So now you decide to show up?' Mary asked. John sighed. This was going to take some explaining.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay. I was going to post last night as I'd almost finished it but it needed some more work. Thanks for the reviews btw! Keep them coming, comments and suggestions are always gratefully received.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy! I really liked this episode.**

 **Chapter 20 – Scarecrow**

For once, Mary was keen to start watching the next episode.

The episode started with a young couple being helped by some strangers. They helped them with their car and gave them food.

'Well they all seem overly friendly.' Bobby commented.

On the road, the car stopped and they found that they had no signal.

'Well that's not ominous at all.' Dean commented.

They decided to walk to a nearby house that they saw.

'That's not a good idea.' Mary said, impatiently.

They walked past a creepy scarecrow which came to life and attacked them. Neither of them survived.

'That is one ugly scarecrow.' John commented.

The scene then cut to Sam taking the phone call from John. Mary leaned forward in concentration. John told them to hunt the thing that had killed the couple but Sam refused as he wanted to help John, especially after he told him that he was hunting the demon who killed Mary and Jess. He also said that he didn't want them to look for him anymore. Mary sighed as the tension in her body dissipated. She leant back in her chair.

'I'm sorry for not letting you help.' John said, 'I just wanted to keep you safe.'

'I know. But we can look after ourselves.' Sam replied with a small smile.

'You can't just expect them to stop looking for you.' Mary said, sighing.

Dean then took the phone and wrote down the names John gave him. Mary frowned at the change in Dean when he talked to John and she didn't like it. In the car, Sam and Dean argued, ending up with them going separate ways. Both Sam and Dean winced at some of the things they said.

'You two argue like kids.' Bobby said.

'Mabye. You were being a bit of a selfish bastard.' Dean said with a half smile.

'Selfish for wanting to see if Dad was alright?' Sam replied.

'Alright, drama queen, we were both being selfish.' Dean admitted.

The others avoided looking at them. Sam went to find John in California and Dean went to work the case.

'You never told me about this.' John said, quietly, looking slightly red.

'How come you never found me?' John asked.

'I came back.' Sam replied. Mary smiled.

Dean then questioned the locals on the disappearances. Meanwhile, Sam met Meg.

'Is that Meg?' Bobby asked.

'Yeah. She was a bitch.' Sam replied.

'Whose Meg?' Mary asked.

'A demon.' Dean answered.

'She wasn't that bad.' Cas commented.

'Speak for yourself.' Dean responded.

Dean then met with the family who had helped the young couple and asked if they recognised them. They told him that they knew nothing about them until the youngest said that she recognised the guy's tattoo.

'That's a bit weird, isn't it? It wasn't that long ago. You'd have thought they would remember them.' Cas commented and Dean nodded.

Dean then went in the direction the couple left in. He soon came across the scarecrow. He found the same tattoo the guy who disappeared had on its arm.

'Well that's not creepy at all.' Cas said.

Dean returned to the family and asked the youngest, Emily, to fill up his car. She said that she was taken in by her aunt and uncle after her parents died. She told him about how the town was hardly ever affected by the things effecting the towns nearby such as crop failure and bad weather. She then mentioned that there was a couple there at the moment.

'Well that's clearly not a coincidence.' Mary commented.

At the bus station Sam ran into Meg again and they realised that they were both going to California.

'Wow. What a coincidence.' Dean said sarcastically.

Dean then talked to the couple who the family were looking after. Dean mentioned that they were taking a long time to fix a simple break line and he tried to persuade the couple to leave before dark.

'I tried.' Dean said.

Dean was then forced out of town by the sheriff.

'There is something definitely wrong there.' Cas commented.

Meanwhile, Sam and Meg talked about their family and found that they were both running away from them. Dean looked closely at Sam who looked kind of guilty.

'She really laid it on thick.' Dean said.

'Yeah. She was so annoying.' Sam replied, feeling slightly guilty about what he had said.

Next, the young couple Dean had spoken to at the gas station found that their car had stopped and were attacked by the scarecrow but they were saved by Dean who turned up at the last moment.

'It's lucky you were there.' Sam said.

Dean then called Sam about what had happened to get his thoughts on what it was. He then awkwardly apologised for their argument and Sam did as well.

'Well that was adorable.' Bobby said with a grin.

'Shut up.' Sam and Dean said simultaneously, making everyone else smile even more.

Dean then went to a local library and figured out which pagan god he was dealing with. Unfortunately, he was then knocked out by the sheriff. He woke up to find that the villagers were planning to sacrifice him and Emily to the god.

'Some humans are crazy.' Cas said and the others agreed.

Sam then found that Dean was not returning any of his calls and so he decided to go and help him. Sam still felt that he made the right decision. The scene then cut to Emily and Dean who were tied up near the scarecrow. Emily also told Dean where the tree was that controlled the god.

'It so doesn't. Not in this situation.' Mary said as the woman said that the good of the many outweighs the good of the one.

'Did you have a plan?' John asked as Dean said that he was working on a plan. Dean smiled and shook his head.

'You kidding? Course he didn't.' Bobby said, making John frown.

'I was kind of hoping Sam would show up.' Dean replied.

Sam then appeared just as the Scarecrow came to life. The three escaped but were then held at gun point by the villagers.

'Oh dear. Here comes the stupid bunch.' John said.

Soon, Emily's aunt and uncle were killed by the scarecrow.

'You can't save everybody.' Cas said as he saw the looks of guilt on Sam and Dean's faces.

'They weren't the nicest people anyway.' John said.

The next day, Sam, Dean and Emily burnt down the tree the God was attached to. Sam and Dean said goodbye to Emily who left on a bus. Sam decided to stick with Dean, saying that they are all the other has as the rest of their family had left.

'Not by choice.' Mary commented.

'We know.' Sam said.

The last scene showed Meg killing the driver, draining his blood and using it to make a call to her 'father'.

'Father?' Mary asked.

'Yeah. It was Azazel I think.' Sam replied.

'Azazel?' John questioned.

'The yellow eyed demon.' Sam explained.

'He had a name?' John questioned.

'Yeah. Course he had a name.' Dean replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoy this one! It's one of my favourite episodes.**

 **Chapter 16 - Faith**

The scene started with Sam and Dean getting ready to hunt a Rugaru with stun guns.

'100,000 volts?' Mary questioned when they mentioned how powerful they were. She had never heard of stun guns with that power before.

Sam and Dean soon found two kids in a closet. Everyone laughed when they jumped. They were then attacked by the creature they were hunting. Sam left with the kids leaving Dean to hunt the creature. Dean was hit into the water and shot the creature but was unfortunately hit by the electricity as well. Sam then ran down the stairs to find him unconscious. Mary and John both tensed up.

'Please tell me you were ok?' Mary asked. Dean's face worried her.

The scene cut to the hospital and a Doctor told Sam that Dean would die within a couple of weeks or a month.

'Oh my god…' Mary said, almost to herself. She knew that they were both still alive but she could not help but grimace when she saw Dean lying on the hospital bed.

'Really not funny Dean.' Mary said when Dean joked that he would haunt Sam if he messed with his car.

'How many times have you two died or been close to death?' Bobby questioned, not noticing the looks John and Mary gave him.

'What!' Mary questioned.

'We…might have died and come back to life a couple times.' Sam attempted to explain.

'More than a couple.' Dean said.

Mary shook her head, closed her eyes and leaned back.

'Look, Mary I…' John began but he was interrupted.

'Forget it.' Mary said and John fell silent.

Sam then promised to help Dean which made Mary smile until she saw how easily Dean accepted the fact that he was going to die. John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The scene then cut to Sam calling John and he told him what happened over voicemail.

'Please tell me you came.' Mary implored John as she paused the television, 'Please tell me you came when you found out that our son was dying.'

The look on John's face told her everything she needed to know.

'I would only have put them in more danger…' John began but he was interrupted.

'More danger than a damaged heart that is weeks from giving out? I can't believe that you thought hunting some demon was more important than your own son!' Mary shouted.

'It was the demon that killed you.' John reminded her.

'I don't care! I was dead! Killing the demon wasn't going to bring me back! Our son was dying and you didn't do anything.' Mary argued, 'I still can't believe you even brought them up to be hunters. It was the main thing I didn't want for my children. To be brought into this life as I had.'

John was speechless. He hadn't thought about that. He'd only just found out that Mary was a hunter and that was weird enough for him. He'd forgotten how much she'd wanted to get away from her family. He'd never stopped to think about why.

'He was there when we needed him the most.' Dean said quietly, decreasing the tension in the room slightly, 'He saved my life when it mattered.'

'John may not have been perfect. But he was trying to protect them. Revenge just tipped him over the edge.' Bobby said, softly.

'I suppose so…' Mary said, quietly.

Slowly, Mary sat down and pressed play on the remote. There was silence for the next few minutes.

Dean then arrived at the motel, saying that he checked himself out. Sam told him that he found a specialist that would help him. They arrived to find that the specialist was a faith healer who worked in a tent in a field. Dean was skeptical about whether he could save him.

'Really?' Mary asked, 'a faith healer?'

Dean was then interrupted by a young woman who he flirted shamelessly with.

'You're dying and you still have time to flirt?' Mary asked with a small smile.

'Life is for living.' Dean replied, 'Might as well make the most of it.'

Dean was then chosen and healed by the preacher but he saw a strange man and later he said that it felt wrong. Despite that, Mary relaxed once she knew Dean was alright.

'It worked?' John said, surprised, as the doctor at the hospital said that there was no sign there was anything wrong with his heart. She then mentioned that another guy died of the same thing on the same day. They decided to check it out.

'That doesn't sound good.' John said, 'But I'm glad that you were healed.'.

Dean went to talk to the healer, Roy whilst Sam looked into the guy who died.

'Do you reckon it was the angels who made Roy choose Dean?' Sam asked Cas.

'Probably not, they would have wanted a reason for Dean to go to hell for later.' Cas replied.

'WHAT?' Mary asked, 'I guessing there is something you haven't told me.'

Why did John have to bring them into this life? How much has my deal put my sons through? Mary remembered Dean telling her what her deal had cost Sam, and that was bad enough, but what had it cost Dean?

Sam found out that the guy who died of a heart attack died at the same time as Dean. Dean looked down guiltily.

'You didn't know.' Mary said, quietly.

'Doesn't make me feel any better.' Dean said quietly.

Dean then ran into Layla, the woman he'd spoken to earlier, and her mom, who was angry that Dean was healed and her daughter was not. Dean shifted position in his chair.

'That's not fair. It wasn't Dean's fault!' Mary muttered.

Sam then told Dean what he had found out and the screen showed Roy healing someone whilst an old creepy man killed another woman. Dean said that it was not Roy who was doing it but that he was making a reaper do it.

'A reaper? Do they even exist?' John asked.

Sam suggested that Roy was using black magic to bind it. Dean suggested killing him but Sam was against it. Sam then suggested breaking the spell binding him.

'That's a better idea. You should avoid killing if at all possible.' Mary said.

Dean went to stall the ceremony whilst Sam looked for what Roy was using to bind the Reaper. Sam found that the reaper was after a man protesting against what Roy was doing. Layla was the one who was chosen to be healed and Dean tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.

'You should have told her what you know.' Mary said, 'Obviously not completely but if you told her that people died at the exact same time Roy healed them she might have listened, especially if you had proof.'

'That wouldn't have been a bad idea. Shame I hadn't thought of it.' Dean said.

Dean then shouted that there was a fire and everyone left the tent. Despite that, the reaper was still coming after the protestor.

'Why didn't that stop it?' Bobby asked.

'Because it wasn't Roy who was doing it.' Sam said.

Dean noticed that it was Roy's wife Sue Ann who was summoning the reaper. He managed to stop her but was arrested. Fortunately, Sue Ann didn't press charges and Dean was let go.

'She is awful.' John said.

'Not to excuse what she did but she was doing it to try and save her husband at first.' Bobby said, 'It's not so different to what any of us have done.'

Mary looked at John. Dean had told her about his deal to save him when she came back from the dead.

'Yeah, more than once.' Cas commented.

That made Mary look around at her sons who both looked slightly guilty. What had they done to save each other? She thought.

Back at the motel, Sam and Dean discussed what they should do next, and looked at what was needed to bind a reaper.

'Oh my god.' Mary said as the items were revealed.

Sam and Dean went to Roy's house and Dean said that he felt guilty about stopping Layla being healed.

'I know it doesn't seem fair but you can't mess with the natural order.' Cas said.

They found that Layla was there to be healed in a private session.

'You were right to do so. It isn't fair but someone would die either way.' Cas reminded him.

Dean led the police away whilst Sam looked for Sue Ann's black alter, which she used to summon and control the reaper. Sam got trapped by Sue Ann in the room with the alter and Sam destroyed it but it made no difference. She sent the reaper after Dean.

'How the hell did you get out of this one?' Mary asked, incredulously.

Sam broke out just in time to stop the reaper killing Dean by breaking its binding. In revenge for binding him, the reaper then killed Sue Ann.

'I know I should but I don't feel sorry for her at all.' Cas said.

Back at the motel, Dean still felt guilty about Layla. Layla then arrived at their room. She told Dean that Sam had called her. She said that she was ok with death. She said that you can't just have faith when the miracles happen, you have to have them when they don't. She then left and Dean said that he would pray for her.

'What a brave young woman.' Mary said, smiling, 'There was nothing you could've done.'

'I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it.' Dean said.

'You're way too hard on yourself Dean.' Cas said.

'Save it. I don't need a sermon. I'm fine.' Dean replied.


	17. Chapter 17 - Route 666

**Hope you guys like this. I found it super difficult to write so I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **Chapter 17 – Route 666**

The episode started with a man getting run off the road at night by a huge truck which appeared to disappear into thin air straight afterwards.

'Oh. It's this one.' Sam said with a grin. Dean groaned in response. They both knew what it was.

'Do we have to watch this one?' Dean asked. He tried to use the remote to skip it but for some reason it didn't work.

'Looks like we do.' Sam replied.

The scene then went to Sam and Dean outside the car. Dean had just received a call from an 'old friend'.

'An old friend?' John asked with a smile. Mary raised her eyes and looked at Dean in response. Dean sighed and sank deeper into his chair.

Sam questioned Dean on what he meant by 'old friend' and Dean said that he'd dated a girl called Cassie for a while and that she had phoned because her father had been killed by an invisible truck. Sam replied that he didn't think it was their kind of case.

'How did she know what we do?' John asked.

After Sam asked Dean the same question, he said that he'd told her the family secret and Sam had a go at him as he hadn't told Jess anything for two years.

'Really Dean? You told her after a couple of weeks?' Bobby asked.

'She must've been special.' Mary said, smiling.

The scene then cut to Cassie at her newspaper office and she argued with the mayor of the town who wanted the newspaper she worked for to sit on certain things about her father's death. Mary smiled. Sam and Dean then turned up and Cassie told them that something must have run her dad and his friend off the road and that her dad claimed to have seen a vanishing truck before it happened.

'Well that definitely sounds weird.' John commented.

She also said that the dent in the car looked like it had been run into except that there was only one set of tracks. She said that the cops thought that they both must have lost control of their cars.

'Within days of each other? When there were no other cars on the road?' Mary questioned disbelievingly.

Cassie's mom then appeared but said that she didn't feel up to questioning. That night, another guy saw the same truck.

'That guy's in trouble.' Cas said.

The next day Cassie talked to the Mayor, as another guy had been killed on the same stretch of road, and accused him of racism.

'I like this girl.' Mary said with a smile.

He replied that he was the last person to be a racist and that she should ask her mom.

'What's that supposed to mean?' John questioned.

'You'll find out later.' Sam said.

Back at the motel, Sam mentioned that Dean and Cassie are always looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. Dean didn't answer and tried to change the subject.

'I don't understand, why are you avoiding his question?' Cas questioned.

'That's sweet. You guys totally like each other.' Bobby said with a smile.

'Shut up.' Dean replied. He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

Sam and Dean then questioned the latest victim's friends. One of them talked about a string of deaths of black men in the sixties, committed by a large truck. Sam then went to find out more about the old case and Dean went to talk to Cassie and her family. Sam told Dean to talk to Cassie and Dean unintentionally told him that it was Cassie who ended the relationship, not him.

'So Dean has been dumped by a girl.' Cas remarked with a smile.

'Shut up.' Dean replied.

Dean turned up at Cassie's house and told her that he was looking into the connections between the victims. Cassie asked where Sam was and later Dean asked her why. Dean hung his head back and closed his eyes.

'Because otherwise it's just you two obviously.' Sam said.

She began to answer but Dean said that they should keep it strictly business. Cassie mentioned that she forgot that he kept trying to change the subject whenever things got emotional.

'She got you there. I never realised you did that.' Sam said.

Dean then reminded her that she ended the relationship. Cassie then told her that she believed that he was looking for a reason to dump her and he said that he was not and they kiss and have sex.

'Come on, we don't need to see this.' Dean said as everyone turned slightly red and turned away. Dean, who was bright red, hurriedly tried to skip it but for some reason it didn't work. He then sank as deeply as possible into his chair. There was an awkward silence before it finally ended.

'Thank god.' Dean said.

The scene cut to the next morning and the Mayor had been found dead, having been run over.

'That's weird. It doesn't fit the pattern.' John said.

Dean and Cassie then talked and Dean said that he didn't know why he told her and said that he couldn't lie to her. She said that maybe she was looking for a reason to walk away. Dean said that he was scared to work things out with her and she said that things work out if you really want them to.

'She's right you know.' Mary said.

'We should go and visit her some time.' Sam suggested.

'What makes you think it would end any differently to how it did last time either of us tried to have a normal life.' Dean asked.

'True.' Sam said.

'Dean, when did you quit hunting?' John asked. He was really surprised. He thought Dean loved hunting.

Cassie told him no more excuses. Dean was then interrupted by a phone call from Sam.

'Sam! You interrupted the moment.' Mary chastised.

It cut to the crime scene of the Mayor and Sam and Dean mentioned that it didn't fit the pattern. They then found out that the property where the mayor was killed used to belong to the Dorian family and they found that one of the Dorians, named Cyrus, disappeared. Sam then found out that the Mayor bulldozed the place the day before the first killing.

'Well that's clearly not a coincidence.' Bobby commented.

That evening Cassie saw the truck and she called Dean in a panic. She said that the truck appeared to be driving itself.

'Definitely sounds like Cyrus' spirit.' Cas commented.

Cassie's mom admitted that her husband did see the truck and he thought that it belonged to Cyrus. She mentioned that he died more than 40 years ago. Dean then asked how she knew he died as the paper said he was missing.

'Good question. I hadn't picked up on that.' John said.

She said that she used to go out with Cyrus but she left him for Martin, Cassie's dad. She planned to marry him at the local church but the night before the wedding someone set fire to the church which had a children's choir inside. Cyrus then attacked Martin who killed him in self-defence. Martin and his friends rolled the body and the truck into the swamp. She then said that the Mayor was a deputy then and he figured it out and let them go.

'So that explains what he said to Cassie.' Cas realised.

Sam then said that he missed normal things, including conversations that didn't start with 'This killer truck.'

'It's funny. I don't actually miss it as much now.' Sam said.

They theorised that Cyrus' spirit was awoken by the destruction his house. They then decided to drag the truck and body out the swamp. Cassie came out and asked to come with and forced Dean to ask her to stay inside.

'I've never seen Dean be forced to ask someone to do something before.' John said with a smile.

They then kissed and Sam cleared his throat.

'Man, why are you so awkward?' Dean asked.

'You've done the same thing to me!' Sam replied, making Dean go quiet.

Sam and Dean dragged the truck out of the swamp and burn and salt it but the truck appeared.

'Now it's really pissed.'

'Well done boys. All you did was piss it off.' John said sarcastically.

Dean led the truck away in his car.

'I don't think that's a good idea. That's how the others died.' John said.

'It would've run me over if I'd stayed.' Dean reminded him.

Sam then got Dean to tell him exactly where he was and he led him to where the church was because that was hallowed ground and so when the truck tried to enter it got destroyed.

'That was very clever Sam.' John said approvingly.

Once Dean found out Sam's plan he had a go at him as he did not know for sure it would work.

'Thanks a lot.' Dean said when Sam told him that it had not occurred to him that he could be wrong.

Dean and Cassie then say goodbye. Cassie said that she didn't see much hope for them and Dean told her that he had seen much stranger things happen.

'Man, I was so naïve back then.' Dean realised, making Mary frown.

Sam and Dean then drove away. Sam then said that he liked her and that it was people like her who made him question whether what they did was worth it. Dean didn't answer and asked Sam to wake him up when it was his turn to drive.


	18. Chapter 18

The recap went over **Sam** talking about his powers. The episode began with a man driving into a garage and his car appeared to lock him inside it, turn the radio on by itself and emit a toxic gas, choking him to death. He attempted to break the gas and cried out for help but failed to attract anyone's attention.

'Is that a spirit?' John asked and Sam shook his head.

The scene changed and it was revealed that **Sam** had dreamt it.

'So you dreamt that?' Mary questioned.

'Is that one of those visions you told me about before...' John said, glancing at Mary who was looking between them, confused.

 **Sam** then woke up **Dean** who complained that it was the middle of the night.

'Why do you always wake me up early?' Dean asked.

'Because if I didn't we would never solve a single case because you wouldn't get your ass out of bed till lunchtime.' Sam replied.

 **Sam** said that they had to go. The scene cut to **Sam** and **Dean** in the car and **Sam** tracked the owner of the car via the licence plate. **Dean** said it was just a nightmare but **Sam** said it felt different, like when he'd dreamt about Jess and their old house.

'I don't understand the connection.' John said.

'You'll see.' Sam replied.

 **Dean** mentioned that they both had a connection to him but this didn't. **Sam** then got the address of the owner as the licence plate checked out. **Sam** asked **Dean** how far away they were and when **Dean** said a couple hours **Sam** told him to drive faster. They arrived at the house and found the police there. They had found the body in the garage just as **Sam** had seen.

'I'm sure there was nothing you could have done.' Mary said, looking at Sam's guilty face.

They asked a woman watching what had happened and she said that it was suicide and **Sam** asked if she knew the family and she said she did and that they seemed so normal. She then said that you never know what goes on behind closed doors and **Dean** agreed. **Sam** asked how he'd died and she said that he locked himself in the car with the engine running in the garage.

'It happened exactly as you saw it? How?' Mary asked.

'Stop asking and you'll see!' Sam said. It came out harsher than he'd meant it to. His guilt and anger turned to embarrassment and he quickly apologised. Mary studied him cautiously, trying to figure out what it was that had gotten Sam so upset.

 **Sam** asked what time it was and she said it was a few hours ago. **Sam** looked distressed and walked away. **Dean** followed and tried to persuade him that there was nothing he could've done. **Sam** believed that something trapped him in the car but **Dean** didn't. **Sam** told **Dean** to stop looking at him like that and **Dean** replied that he wasn't looking at him in any way.

'You totally were.' Sam muttered.

'Sorry.' Dean said in a genuine voice.

They then decided to pick up the case in the morning. The scene cut to them arriving at the family's house as junior priests. Everyone except Sam and Dean stifled laughs. **Sam** mentioned that it was a new low for them.

'I'd think I'd agree with that.' Bobby said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then hastily looked away, trying not to think of a certain archangel who managed to embarrass them a lot more.

 **Sam** told **Dean** to tone down the god stuff after he'd gone a little overboard and glared at him as he was eating the except Dean laughed at his foolishness. **Dean** asked the man's wife if he had a history of depression and she said that they were happy and that she didn't understand why he would commit suicide.

'It definitely wasn't suicide.' Mary said.

She also said that it was her son, Max, who'd found him and **Sam** offered to go and talk to him. After some questioning she said that she hadn't heard any strange noises since they moved in five years ago.

'Not a spirit then.' John said, looking confused.

The scene cut to **Sam** talking to Max who also said he didn't understand why his dad had committed suicide. The scene then cut to Dean using an EMF meter to search the house. He was interrupted by Sam and said that he hadn't found anything. Back at the motel, they realised that there was no strange history in the house and **Dean** hadn't found anything inside the house. **Sam** said mabye it was connected in some other way. **Sam** then got a severe headache and he got another vision.

'Was that the first time it happened during the daytime?' John asked and Sam nodded.

The father, Roger Miller was in the kitchen getting a drink and a shadow passed. He closed the window which then opened again by itself. He went over, stuck his head out and it fell on him, killing him. **Sam** told **Dean** what he saw. In the car **Sam** got the guys address and voiced his concern about the visions and that they were freaking him out. **Dean** offered to pull the car over if he was going to be sick as he didn't want to ruin the upholstery.

'Why are you caring about that when I'm sick.' Sam said.

'Once sick gets into the upholstery it never comes out. You will recover.' Dean replied with a smirk.

After talking about it some more, **Sam** said he was scared and that the visions freaked him out. **Dean** said they didn't freak him out but it was clear he was lying.

'You are such a liar.' Sam said.

'Alright it did freak me out just a little bit.' Dean admitted. Sam sighed.

They found Roger but he wouldn't listen to them.

'Idiot.' Dean muttered.

He went inside and **Sam** and **Dean** ran up the stairs to try and stop him but they were too late. **Dean** gave **Sam** something to wipe his fingerprints. **Dean** didn't find anything in the house and **Sam** said that there was a dark shape in the vision and that something had been stalking Roger. They then decided that it could be a vengeful spirit latched onto the family and was killing all the men. They theorise that Max may be in danger and go to pick him up. **Sam** said that the one thing he had in common with the Millers is that their family was cursed. **Dean** said that they weren't cursed, they just had dark spots. **Sam** said their dark spots were pretty dark and **Dean** told him he was dark and drove away.

'We aren't cursed are we?' Mary asked, trying to get some reassurance but no one looked at her.

'Considering that both of you have been to...' Cas began but he was interrupted by Bobby, Sam and Dean who wanted to prevent John and Mary finding out about hell for as long as possible. Both Mary and John looked at them all suspiciously.

'Is there something we should know?' Mary asked.

'And you will. I'm sure this will explain things and if it doesn't we will. Just, not now.' Sam said, looking at Dean who nodded.

'I don't understand...' Cas began but Dean interrupted with 'Cas, don't' and he went quiet.

The scene cut to **Sam** and **Dean** talking to Max. He said that they were close and that they used to be neighbours. **Sam** asked if it was good when they were small and Max kept asking why they were asking questions. He said that things were normal and happy. Outside, they agreed that Max wasn't telling them everything.

'I'd agree there. I wonder what he's hiding.' John said and Sam frowned.

They talked to another guy who lived nearby who said that Max had been badly beaten by his father and uncle and that his stepmother hadn't done anything to stop it. He said that Max's real mom had died in an accident.

'An accident?' Mary questioned.

 **Sam** then got another vision of Max making a knife float in the air towards his stepmother, accusing her of not doing anything and pretending it wasn't happening. He then made the knife run through her. In the car, **Sam** realised that Max had committed all the murders. **Sam** said that they were similar in that they both had psychic powers and wanted revenge on people. **Dean** wanted to kill him but **Sam** refused and made him promise not to kill him.

'What do you mean? You should at least get him arrested.' John said.

'You can't justify what he's done but he doesn't deserve to die.' Mary said.

 **Sam** and **Dean** enter just in time and asked to talk to Max outside. Max then saw **Dean's** gun in the mirror and locked them in, taking **Dean's** gun from him and throwing his mother across the floor.

'You should've hidden your gun better.' John said.

 **Sam** explained about his visions and offered to talk to him alone but **Dean** refused. **Sam** persuaded **Dean** to go and he took Max's stepmother with him.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea.' Bobby said.

 **Sam** tried to persuade Max to let his stepmother go. Max explained that they were still beating him in places they couldn't see. Max said that his father blamed him for everything, including his mothers death. Max explained that his mother had died the same way as Mary.

'What? You never told me about this.' Mary said, looking at her sons.

'Its complicated.' Dean said.

'Well, explain.' Mary said.

'It will show it on here anyway. I'm sure it will explain it better than we can.' Sam cut in quickly.

 **Sam** tried to explain that the same thing happened to Mary. **Sam** theorised that they were connected and that their abilities began at around the same time. **Sam** said they were chosen for something but he didn't know what it was. **Sam** said that he and **Dean** could help but he had to let his stepmother go. Max refused and **Sam** said that it wouldn't help and that it would make him as bad as them. Max then trapped **Sam** in a cupboard and went upstairs. He threw **Dean** against the wall and made the gun hover in the air towards his stepmother. He told **Dean** to stay back and he replied that he would have to go to him to get through to his stepmother. Max then shot **Dean**.

'Oh my god!' Mary said, looking at Dean. Dean was looking kind of white as well.

It was then revealed to be a vision.

'Thank god! I'm assuming you stopped this one?' Mary asked and Sam nodded.

 **Sam** used his distress to telekinetically free himself. There was silence.

'What the hell?' Mary questioned.

'I promise it will be explained soon.' Sam said.

'When?' Mary asked.

'I think it's soon. I don't know.' Sam replied.

 **Sam** arrived at the scene just in time and said that he isn't going to help anything by killing his stepmother. Max then agreed and made the gun shoot himself. The scene cut to Max's stepmother giving the police a believable story. **Sam** blamed himself for not saying the right thing to stop Max killing himself.

'There's nothing you could've done, boy.' Bobby said but it didn't help.

 **Sam** said that they were lucky they had **John** and that he hadn't turned to drink after Mary died. **Dean** said he never though he'd hear him say that.

'Neither did I.' John said, pleasantly surprised.

Later on, **Sam** questioned why the demon had gone after Mary, Jess and Max's mom and whether it was after him and Max. **Dean** said that it wasn't about that. **Sam** then told **Dean** about moving the closet and **Dean** said he was sure it wouldn't happen again. **Sam** asked if he was worried that he would turn into Max and **Dean** said that he wouldn't let it.

'Well that went well.' Dean said with a smile and despite himself, Sam laughed alongside Bobby. Mary and John just looked at each other in confusion and annoyance.

 **Dean** then suggested going to Vegas. Sam rolled his eyes.

'What? It was a good idea.' Dean protested.

They left the motel and drove off.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Benders

**Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Chapter 19 - The Benders**

The episode began with a little boy witnessing a man being dragged underneath his car.

'This case was weird.' Dean said, looking disgusted. Sam nodded. Everyone else frowned.

The scene cut to **Sam** and **Dean** posing as State police officers and they heard the boy's story first-hand. They all smiled as **Dean** bonded with the kid over Godzilla and made fun of **Sam** for preferring a different version to them.

'I still prefer the remake.'' Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes.

'I thought I'd educated you but obviously not.' Dean said with a sigh.

The boy said that he heard a whining growl just before the guy disappeared.

'That's weird. Definitely sounds like something to look into.' John said. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

The scene cut to a bar and **Dean** questioned if it was their kind of case but **Sam** said that **John** had marked it out and that the town had more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state. **Sam** then said that they should find a motel and **Dean** complained and called him a grandma. **Sam** rolled his eyes.

'What? You were!' Dean commented.

 **Dean** went to the toilet and **Sam** went outside and he looked underneath a car when he heard a whining noise and he jumped as a cat came out.

'Look at you scared by a cat.' Dean said.

'You can talk!' Sam retorted and Dean decided to shut up. A vague memory of him screaming at the top of his lungs came to mind. This is stupid. He thought.

The scene then cut to **Dean** coming out and **Sam** was nowhere to be seen. He looked everywhere and called out his name and asked people if they had seen him.

'Aww, you actually look worried.' Sam said with a smile.

'You just disappeared on me.' Dean replied.

 **Dean** then went to the police and said that **Sam** was his cousin. The officer asked if **Sam** had a drinking problem and **Dean** replied that after two beers **Sam** was doing karaoke.

'No I don't!' Sam retorted indignantly.

'How would you know though if you were drunk?' Dean replied with a grin.

The officer then looked him up and mentioned that **Sam's** brother, **Dean** , was suspected of murder.

'Oh dear, I forgot about that.' Mary said, looking worried. She had a feeling that eventually someone would realise that he wasn't dead and they would catch up with him.

Everyone smiled when **Dean** said that he was the black sheep of the family but that he was handsome. **Dean** then mentioned that the traffic cam would've picked up what took him.

'So nice and easy when that happens.' John commented.

 **Dean** persuaded her to take him with her to look at it by saying that **Sam** was his responsibility and that he had to find him.

'I don't get it. Why do u always have to look after me?' Sam asked.

'Cuz you're the little one who always needs protecting.' Dean said with a smirk and **Sam** slapped the back of his head. **Dean** hadn't meant that of course. He'd known for a while that **Sam** could protect himself.

Meanwhile, **Sam** woke up in a cell with what looked like a dead body in the next one. Mary felt a flicker of panic but she realised that they were still here so they can't have died.

The officer came out with the traffic cam photos which showed a white van there just as **Sam** left the bar. They then see a van that looked like the other one just painted brown.

'That's very coincidental.' Cas commented.

'Yeah. I never realised that till now. That's weird that we saw it just as we were talking about it.' Dean replied.

The scene then cut to **Sam** who found that the guy in the next cell was alive. He told the guy that he came to rescue him as he was the guy who disappeared.

'That won't have filled him with confidence.' John said.

The guy replied that it was a piss poor rescue. He then found out that the things that took them were human.

'I never knew how messed up humans were until then.' Dean said and the others agreed.

They gave the other guy some food. Sam then tried to pull on the cables.

'I doubt that will work.' Cas said.

 **Dean** and Kathleen, the cop, then drove down the road as the van hadn't passed the next traffic cam. Kathleen then revealed that the badge **Dean** had was stolen and that the man who owned it was black. **Dean** tried to convince her that he'd lost weight and had the Michael Jackson skin disease.

'Really? The Michael Jackson skin disease? That's what you went' for?' Bobby asked.

'Like you would've come up with a better lie under pressure.' Dean replied.

 **Dean** persuaded her to not arrest him. He said that he felt responsible for him ever since he pulled him from the fire when they were small. **Sam** suddenly realised why **Dean** always tried to protect him. It was something he's railed against for years. He could protect himself now.

The scene then cut to **Sam** who told the other guy not to call him Sammy.

'Why does everyone call me that?' Sam asked.

'Cuz you look like a kid.' Dean joked.

 **Sam** pulled a bracket off the pipe. **Sam** warned him to go back, saying that it was too easy and that it was a trap. Jenkins escaped and found a knife but is hurt and killed by the people who appeared to be hunting him. The scene then cut to **Sam** hearing the guy's scream.

'That family is sick.' John commented.

The scene then cut to **Dean** and Kathleen who told **Dean** that her brother had disappeared a few years' earlier. Kathleen then handcuffed **Dean** to her car after tricking him by offering to shake on him not getting involved. **Dean** said that he should start carrying paper clips.

'Should've been better prepared.' John said with a smile.

Kathleen went up to the house and saw a creepy little girl who she began talking to.

'Poor kid.' Mary said.

'What do you mean? She's really creepy.' John said.

She was then knocked out by a larger guy who came up behind her. **Dean** then used part of the car to escape his handcuffs just in time before the other guys came around the corner.

'I never actually realised how close that was.' Dean said.

Kathleen woke up in a cell next to **Sam** and she worked out who he was. She then remembered that she'd cuffed **Dean** to her car.

'At least she realised how stupid she was.' Mary said.

 **Dean** then eventually found them and he told Kathleen that he knows a trick or two when she asked how he escaped the handcuffs. When **Sam** told him that they were human, he said that **Sam** was rusty for letting them jump him.

'I agree with that.' John added.

'He was out of practise.' Dean responded.

 **Dean** said that they took the cars of the people they took and Kathleen asked if he'd seen her brother's car and he said he had.

'Poor woman.' Cas sympathised.

 **Dean** then left to find the keys. **Dean** found out what the guys did.

'Demons I get, people are crazy.'

'I agree with you there.' Cas said.

 **Dean** then got jumped after the little girl gave him away as he was sneaking up on the head of the family. He had been distracted by a jar of teeth.

'And you had a go at me for getting jumped.' Sam said.

'There were four of them!' Dean protested.

 **Dean** became conscious and found out that he was tied to a chair. They asked him if he'd killed before.

'I sure have.' Dean said, grimly.

The head of the family told him that he hunted most things but that the best hunt was human. They asked him if he was a cop. They asked if anyone else was coming and **Dean** replied with 'Eat me. No, no,no wait you actually might.'

'Not quite the time for a joke, Dean.' John reminded him.

'Whatever. It keeps the atmosphere light.' Dean replied.

Then then threaten to blind him with a hot poker. John and Mary looked at each other.

'Man, that was not nice.' Dean said.

They offer him the choice of **Sam** or Kathleen for them to hunt. **Dean** choose **Sam**.

'Thanks a lot.' Sam said.

'I knew you would be able to get away easier.' Dean replied.

The guy told the other to shoot him in the cage and shoot Kathleen.

'What the hell? He said he'd give him a chance!' Mary protested.

 **Sam** used the bracket to knock out the guy and he took his gun but it was out of bullets. The others went after **Sam** and left the girl to watch **Dean**.

'Watched by a child?' Bobby said with a grin. Dean sighed.

Kathleen and **Sam** knocked one out and tricked the other into shooting the third guy in the leg and put them in the cage. The one who was shot taunted Kathleen into shooting him. She told **Sam** and **Dean** he'd tried to escape.

'So that's what happened' Sam said. He had felt very sorry for Kathleen.

Kathleen called for backup. She told them to start walking. She said that she thought it would be easier knowing what happened to her brother but she said that it wasn't.

'I like her so much.' Mary said with a smile.

 **Sam** and **Dean** start walking and **Dean** told **Sam** to never go missing again. He said that he wouldn't look for him if he went missing again and **Sam** reminded him that he was held prisoner by a thirteen-year-old girl.

'You aren't going to let me forget that are you.' Dean said.

'Nope.' Sam said with a grin.


	20. Chapter 20 - Shadow

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one! Please review! Thinking of adding some new characters soon so stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 20 - Shadow**

The episode began with young woman hearing creepy voices when she was walking alone at night. She ran to her apartment but she ends up being killed by what looked like shadows.

'What did she do to deserve that I wonder?' Mary questioned.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.' Sam replied.

The scene then cut to **Sam** and **Dean** one week later. **Dean** complained about the maintenance costumes they were wearing. They said that they were from the alarm company.

'Not a bad disguise.' John admitted.

There was no sign of a break in. The cleaner said that if she didn't know any better she would've said it was a wild animal that had done it. **Dean** then said that her heart was missing. **Sam** suggested that it was a spirit. **Dean** then asked him for masking tape.

'Masking tape?' John asked.

He then connected the blood splatter to create a symbol which neither of them had seen before.

'I hadn't seen that.' John admitted.

In the car, outside a bar, **Sam** asked if he got the number of the waitress and after while he admitted he had. **Sam** then said that there was another similar murder. **Sam** then noticed Meg sitting at another table.

'Well that's a coincidence?' John asked.

 **Sam** introduced him to **Dean** and they argued as Meg had a go at **Dean** for how he treated **Sam**. **Dean** then awkwardly exits.

'Why does she care? She's a demon!' Mary questioned.

'You are actually almost as awkward as Cas here.' Bobby said.

'What do you mean? I don't understand.' Cas said, looking confused.

Afterwards **Dean** has a go at **Sam** for talking about him behind his back. **Sam** said that he thought it was too much of a coincidence that Meg was there and told **Dean** to look her up and to look up the symbol.

'I'd agree there. That's a huge coincidence.' Cas said.

 **Dean** said that the symbol was for a deva, a demon of darkness. After **Sam** is surprised **Dean** said that he was clever and **Sam** asked him to name the last book he read and **Dean** replied that he found out from one of **John's** friends.

'I am clever!' Dean said and the others agreed, even Sam eventually.

 **Sam** then watched Meg change and was called a pervert by a woman who noticed him.

'Sam!' Mary protested, shocked at her sons behaviour.

'If I'd looked away she would've gotten away.' Sam replied, red-faced.

He followed Meg to an abandoned building and he saw that she was summoning the deva. He witnessed her making a call. She told the person she was talking to not to come and that the brothers were in town and she said that she would be waiting for him. She then left and **Sam** came out from where he was hiding and saw the alter.

'At least now you know that she's evil.' Mary said.

 **Sam** went back and told **Dean** what he saw and said that she was talking to someone who was coming later that evening. **Dean** said that he found out that both victims were from Lawrence, Kansas.

'So that's why they were killed.' Cas said with a grimace.

 **Dean** then phoned **John** about what happened but it went to voicemail. **Sam** and **Dean** loaded their weapons and **Sam** asked **Dean** if he was nervous and he said no.

'Sure you weren't' Sam said, rolling his eyes.

 **Dean** then asked **Sam** the same thing. **Sam** then said that he would go back to school afterwards. **Dean** said that he didn't want **Sam** to leave after it was over. **Dean** said that he didn't want to hunt alone. **Dean** said that he wanted them to be a family again and **Sam** said that they were and that things would never be the same as they were before. **Dean** said that it could be and **Sam** said that he didn't want it to be. **Sam** told **Dean** that he had to let him go his own way. **John** looked guilty and shifted in his seat. Mary sighed and looked at John angrily.

'Did you ever go back to school?' Mary asked and Sam shook his head.

 **Sam** and **Dean** attempted to sneak up on Meg but she knew they were there. **Sam** asked Meg who she was waiting for and she replied. 'You'. Mary gasped as she realised what that meant. The deva then knocked them out and tied them up. They laughed as **Dean** told **Sam** that his girlfriend was a bitch.

'She wasn't even my girlfriend.' Sam muttered.

Meg told them that the trap was not for them but that it was for **John**. **Dean** said that **John** would not be stupid enough to walk into a trap and Meg replied that although he was good, he let his emotions guard his judgement around his sons.

'That's true.' John said with a small smile.

 **Sam** asked why she was doing it and she replied that she was doing it for love and loyalty. Meg then began kissing **Sam** and she said she knew that he watched her changing. Sam shifted in his seat and Mary looked disgusted. She was then distracted by **Dean** who tried to cut himself free with his knife. When she went back to **Sam** he revealed that he had a knife as well and he head butted her. **Sam** then knocked over the table and the deva threw Meg out the window. **Dean** told **Sam** to find a less crazy girlfriend.

'That was clever.' John admitted as Sam sighed.

They went back to their motel room and found someone there. It was **John**. He reunited with his sons. **Dean** told him it was a trap. He said that he was close to the demon and that he was working on how to kill it. **Sam** wanted to hunt it with him but **John** wouldnt allow it. **John** then gave **Sam** a hug. Mary smiled. They were then attacked by the deva and it was revealed that Meg was still alive.

'Why are demons so difficult to kill? They're so annoying!' Dean complained.

'Because they are very powerful creatures created by Lucifer himself.' Cas explained and Dean rolled his eyes.

The deva almost kill them until **Sam** used a flare and they only barely escaped. **John** and **Dean** then persuaded **Sam** that they were vulnerable together and that they were better apart.

'How wrong we were.' John said sadly, glancing at Mary.

 **John** then left without them. **Sam** and **Dean** then drive off with Meg watching them from a distance.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you enjoy this! I'm going to start help co-writing a story on wattpad soon which will be Harry Potter based called A Little Bit of Lily. None of the chapters out at the moment are mine and it's not my account but pls check it out and I will be writing the next chapter. Please Review!**

 **Chapter 21 - Hell House**

The episode began with some kids going into a creepy house. They saw a load of strange symbols on the walls. They then talked about some ghost that lived in the basement of the house that strung up girls. They went to the cellar and found a girl strung up.

'They must've been traumatised.' Mary said sadly. **Sam** and **Dean** looked at each other and smiled.

'What're you smiling at?' Mary asked.

'It was a trick.' Sam explained, 'It wasn't real.'

The scene then cut to **Sam** and **Dean** in the car. **Sam** was asleep and **Dean** put a spoon in his mouth and took a photo.

'You're such a Jerk.' Sam said.

 **Dean** then turned up the music which woke **Sam** up and **Sam** warned him not to start the prank war up again.

'Oh man. You didn't start that up again did you?' John said.

 **Sam** told them about the legend of the ghost who strung up girls and about the kids visit. He then said that the police didn't find the body the kids saw. **Sam** then said that he found it on a paranormal website which made **Dean** very skeptical.

'A paranormal website? Seriously?' John questioned.

They then talked the kids and they had slightly different stories. One said she was hot.

'He's strange.' Cas commented.

They then talked to the guy who told them about the hell house. He told them the story about Mortaci. He said that he got it from his cousin. He said that it wasn't a prank.

'Liar.' Dean said.

 **Sam** and **Dean** checked out the hell house. **Sam** took photos of the symbols and **Dean** recognised one but he didn't know where from. **Sam** said the paint was fresh and **Dean** said maybe the cops were right. They then see the Ghostfacers and they told **Sam** and **Dean** about EMF. They all laughed.

'As if we didn't know that.' Dean said with a smirk.

 **Dean** asked if they had actually seen a ghost.

'Probably not.' John remarked.

 **Sam** then conducted research and couldn't find any trace of Mortaci or the girl who was killed. **Dean** turned on the engine of his car and upbeat music came on really loud. **Sam** laughed as he was the one who put it there. Everyone else laughed as well at **Dean's** reaction.

'That was a good trick.' John said with a grin.

That night another group of kids dare a girl to get a jar from the cellar to get out of making out with one of the guys. She went down there and heard strange noises but carried on regardless. She grabbed a jar but a noise made her jump and she dropped it. Mortaci then attacked her and hanged her.

'That was a stupid thing to do.' Mary said, sadly. The next day the police were at the house. They believed the girl committed suicide but she had no reason to. That night the **Sam** and **Dean** came back but the cops were still there. The Ghostfacers turned up and **Dean** used them to distract the police and got inside.

'That was clever.' John said as he saw the Ghostfacers being turned away by the police.

Once inside they went to the cellar but not before **Dean** said that he knew one of the symbols but he couldn't remember what it was. Once in the cellar **Dean** dared **Sam** to take a swig from one of the jars.

'You're disgusting.' Mary said with a smile.

They then got scared of the sound made by some rats in a cupboard.

'You two are such scaredy cats' John said.

They were then attacked by Mortaci but he was immune to rock salt so they leave and find the Ghostfacers who ran straight into the police.

'Why didn't the rock salt work?' Cas asked.

'It wasn't a spirit.' Dean replied.

Back in the motel, **Sam** and **Dean** noticed that the legend appeared to have changed. They checked the website and saw that someone posted a new post which fitted what they saw. **Dean** then remembered the symbol and saw that it was from a symbol from a band on an album in Craig's store. Craig then admitted that it was a fake and that he and his cousin made the whole thing up.

'That's an awful thing to do. Those kids would be scarred for the rest of their lives.' Mary said.

Back at the motel, **Sam** was in the shower and **Dean** put itching powder in his trousers (pants).

'So that's when you did it' Sam realised.

 **Sam** said that it was a tulpa. **Dean** is confused and said why did Santa not exist.

'Because you're an awful person.' Sam said jokingly.

 **Sam** then said that the sigil painted on the wall was what brought it to life. **Sam** then figured out what **Dean** had done earlier.

'That must've been painful.' Cas said.

Meanwhile, Ed was trying to persuade Harry to go back to the house. **Sam** and **Dean** asked them to shut the website down. They then pretend that they knew something about Mortaci and they agreed to shut the website down if **Sam** and **Dean** told them. **Sam** and **Dean** gave them a death certificate which suggested a new cause of death meaning that iron rounds would work on Mortaci.

'That was a good idea.' John said approvingly.

 **Sam** then glued **Dean's** beer to his hand.

'Your face was a picture.' Sam said, laughing.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then led the police away so that they could get back to the house. However, iron rounds still don't work on Mortaci and Ed and Harry said that although they posted the new story, their website crashed before people read it. **Sam** saved Ed and Harry from Mortaci and **Dean** then burnt the house down as the only way to get rid of him.

'That was a bit over the top but I guess it worked.' John said.

 **Sam** and **Dean** then ran into Ed and Harry and they tell them that they got a call from a Hollywood producer who wanted them to make a movie about Mortaci. As they drove off **Sam** admitted to **Dean** that he was the one who called and **Dean** also said that he put the dead fish in their backseat. They called a truce and drove off.

'You guys are so mean to those two.' Mary said, trying not to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Chapter 22 - Something wicked**

The episode began with a little girl saying her prayers before being put to sleep by her father. Before she went to bed, she asked her father if her mom was coming home. He replied that she was spending the night at the hospital with her sister. Once the father had left the little girl was attacked by something that came in through her window which it opened from the outside.

'What kind of creature kills a small child?' Cas questioned.

'It's called a Shtriga' Dean answered.

It then cut to **Sam** and **Dean** in the car and they talked about how they couldn't find a case around the latest coordinates **John** had sent them. **Dean** said maybe **John** would meet them there and **Sam** replied, 'because he's been so easy to find lately.' And **Dean** replied that he was a smartass.

'You are though.' Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

The scene then cut to **Sam** and **Dean** in the centre of town and **Sam** noticed that the playground was empty even though school had finished for the day.

'That's strange.' Mary said, putting her head to one side.

They talked to a woman nearby and she told them that kids were getting seriously sick in that area and that other parents thought it was catching. The scene then cut to the hospital and **Sam** complained about the ID **Dean** had given him. **Dean** said that the woman on the desk probably wouldn't ask for it but she did.

'You're such a liar.' Sam said, rolling his eyes.

On the way to the children's ward **Dean** noticed a creepy old woman. The Doctor told them that, at first, he thought it was a type of pneumonia but that their immune systems were not doing their job. They also found out that it was working their way through siblings.

'Well that's definitely not pneumonia.' Mary said.

They talked to one of the parents and one of them said that he closed the window before his second child got sick but that somehow it had been opened. **Sam** then mentioned that it would be a while before the man went home.

'What does that mean?' Cas asked.

'It means that the house will be free for us to look around in.' Sam said.

 **Sam** and **Dean** broke into the man's house and found a strange mark on the window ledge and they agreed that it wasn't pneumonia.

'Definitely not.' Cas agreed.

The scene then cut to a memory of **John** leaving **Sam** and **Dean** in a motel room. He made **Dean** go over and over what he wanted them to do. When **Dean** told him this he said that it only took one mistake. When **John** asked **Dean** what he should do if something tried to bust in he replied with 'Shoot first, ask questions later.'

'I cannot believe those words came out of my child's mouth.' Mary said.

'I guess I was consumed with revenge. I realise my mistake now' John said.

'Now is too late.' Mary shot back but she apologised once she saw the look on John's face.

The scene cut back to the present and **Dean** replied that he knew why **John** had sent them there. **Dean** told **Sam** that the monster was a shtriga and that **John** had hunted one about sixteen, seventeen years ago. **Sam** said that he didn't remember and that it wasn't in the book. **Dean** then said that it got away and **Sam** was surprised.

'You let it get away?' Mary questioned.

'I did.' Dean replied.

 **Sam** and **Dean** checked into a motel and met the kids of the owner. They were called Michael and Asher. It made **Dean** remember what happened after **John** had left. **Sam** didn't want the spaghettis **Dean** gave him and said he wanted Lucky Charms but **Dean** replied that there was only enough left for one and that he hadn't had any yet. **Dean** then gave them to **Sam** and **Sam** gave him the prize in return.

'Man, I was a jerk.' Sam said.

'Still are.' Dean replied in return, grinning.

 **Sam** and **Dean** research Shtrigas and **Dean** said that they were only vulnerable when feeding. **Sam** said that they normally took the form of an old woman. **Dean** remembered the old woman at the hospital and **Sam** did not believe it was her until **Dean** said that she had an inverted cross on her wall.

'I still can't believe we did this.' Dean said, putting his head in his hands.

They go to talk to her but find that she is just a normal old woman. **Dean** jumped as she yelled out. Everyone except **Dean** laughed at this.

'You jumped so much.' John said, laughing.

That night the creature attacked Asher. When **Sam** and **Dean** got back to the motel **Dean** noticed that Michael was upset and he told them about Asher. His mom then came out and said that Michael could not come. **Dean** then offer to drive her to the hospital as she was clearly upset.

'You're good with children.' Mary commented with a smile. A hint of pride rose in her chest.

 **Sam** then found that the attacks went back for ages and **Sam** saw the doctor at the hospital in a photo from years ago. **Dean** then comes face to face with him and was tempted to shot him then, even though it wouldn't have done any good. Back at the motel **Sam** said that he is getting wise in his old age.

'Thanks' Dean said with a grin.

'Of course you might just be getting forgetful as well.' Sam said with a smile and Dean hit him on the head.

 **Dean** then suggested that they use Michael as bait as they knew the Shtriga would go after him next. **Sam** refused. **Dean** said that this was his fault and **Sam** told him to say what happened as he had been acting strange.

'You shouldn't use the kid as bait!' Mary said.

'We had no choice.' Dean replied with his head hung.

 **Dean** told him that a few days after **John** left he went out to get some air and he came back to find the shtriga attacking **Sam**. He tried to shoot it but missed. **John** came back but it was too late and he got away. **John** asked **Dean** what happened and got angry when **Dean** said that he went out. The scene cut to the present and said that **John** looked at him differently.

'No I didn't' John protested but he backed down at the look on Dean's face.

'I'm sorry' he said.

 **Sam** then agreed to use Michael as bait. At first Michael refused but then changed his mind because he wanted to save his brother. Whilst they were waiting for the creature to turn up **Sam** apologised for giving **Dean** stick about always following **John's** orders. The creature then attacked Michael and **Sam** and **Dean** came in and shot it. However, the creature was faking and it attacked and tried to feed on **Sam** , allowing **Dean** to shoot it.

'What a brave child.' Cas said.

The next day, Michael's mom came back and said that all the kids were getting better. **Sam** bemoaned Michael's loss of innocence and said he wished he had it as well and **Dean** said he wished that as well. **Sam** and **Dean** then drove off.

'So do I. Mary said wistfully. John looked down.

'Hello? Is anybody there?' came a voice from outside the room.

'Looks like someone else has come to join the party.' Dean commented. They all got up and went to see who it was.

 **Who do you guys think it is? Can't believe I'm getting close to the finale! Not long now!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Provenance

**I'm really sorry this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait. I promise the next one will come sooner. What other characters would you guys want me to add?**

 **Chapter 23 - Provenance**

'Hello? Is anybody there?' came a voice from outside the room.

'Looks like someone else has come to join the party.' Dean commented. They all got up and went to see who it was.

Standing in the corridor was Jo.

'Sam, Dean, Castiel. What the hell is going on?' She asked as she recognised them.

They soon caught her up on the basics of what was going on although she kept interrupting with her questions.

'So God exists? Alright...that's going to take some time to process.' She said.

Jo soon went quiet when she realised that her mum wasn't there.

'Let's keep watching.' Mary suggested. They got some food and were soon sat watching the next episode.

The episode began with a couple in their house having just bought a creepy painting of a family. When the wife goes upstairs and the man looks away and the father figure in the painting appears to move. Later on the razor on the table also disappears.

'Is that spirit?' Jo asked and Dean nodded.

The wife, now in bed, turns off the lights and when the man enters he turns on the lights and finds her with her throat slit.

'That's why you should never buy creepy paintings.' Dean said, grimly.

The scene cuts to **Dean** at a bar getting a number from a girl.

'I can see that you and women are a common theme.' Mary said, frowning.

'What? I like to have fun alright?' Dean said, looking uncomfortable. Jo smiled.

 **Sam** calls him over and says he's found a case and **Dean** says that the girl he's with has a friend who he could hook up with. **Sam** replies that he can get his own dates and **Dean** says that he can but he doesn't.

'I don't blame him to be honest.' Mary said, quietly.

 **Sam** tells **Dean** about the couple. **Sam** noticed more murders in the area with the same MO. After affirming that they can't start till morning, **Dean** goes over the girls. Sam rolled his eyes.

In the morning **Sam** wakes **Dean,** who is asleep in the car, by beeping the horn, making him jump.

'You are so cruel.' Dean said, shaking his head.

'It worked though.' Sam replied.

 **Sam** says that he checked the house for EMF and checked its history and there was nothing. **Dean** mentions that it could be a cursed object and **Sam** says that the house was empty. Sam shifts uncomfortably and Dean grins, earning him a frown from his brother.

'Why was it empty?' Cas asked.

'Because their things had already been taken to auction.' Sam replied.

The scene cuts to the auction house and they pretend to be art dealers. **Dean** gets some champagne and they look around the objects. They are then introduced to Sarah Blake the daughter of the art dealer and **Sam** is embarrassed by **Dean** stuffing his face. Everyone smiled.

'Why do you always seem to be eating?' Jo asked.

'What? Can a guy not enjoy good food?' Dean replied.

 **Sam** impresses Sarah with his art knowledge. She mentions that they are selling some of the dead couples stuff. Then they are asked to leave by Sarah's father and they do. Sarah tells him that he is rude.

'He is' Dean agreed.

Outside the motel **Dean** asks **Sam** how he knew that stuff about art and he replies that art history courses are good for meeting girls.

'Is that how you met Jess?' Mary asked and Sam nodded.

They get inside the motel room and see that it is better than they thought.

'How did you get such a nice room?' Jo asked.

'I guess we were just lucky for once.' Dean replied.

 **Dean** then suggests getting information about the objects for sale from Sarah and suggests that **Sam** asks her out but **Sam** says pickups are more his thing but **Dean** says that it was **Sam** she was into. **Dean** tells **Sam** to call her and passes her his phone.

'Sam Winchester on a date now that is something new.' Bobby remarked.

'Shut up' Sam replied, slightly red.

At a restaurant **Sam** and Sarah are slightly awkward and Sarah remarks that **Sam** had difficulty saying would you like to have dinner.

 **'** You're adorable.' Bobby said.

'Shut up.' Sam replied.

 **Sam** replies that he hasn't been on a date for a while. Mary frowned. While talking about why neither of them were dating Sarah says that her mother died and she stopped dating until recently when she realised that her mother wouldn't want that for her. **Sam** doesn't tell her why he hasn't dated for a while.

'Why didn't you tell her?' Mary asked.

'I didn't want to.' Sam replied curtly, making Mary raise her eyebrows.

The next day **Sam** reveals that nothing happened and tells **Dean** to get his mind out of the gutter but he got the papers he needed. Everyone smiled. **Dean** suggests sticking around as its obvious **Sam** is into her. **Sam** interrupts and reveals that this one painting had a string of deaths attached to it.

'Why are you always interrupting me when I'm trying to get you to talk about your emotions?' Dean asked.

'You can talk!' Sam replied and Dean rolled his eyes.

'I think you both are rubbish at talking about your emotions.' Mary said with a smirk. Both Winchester boys protested.

They break in to salt and burn it. It then reappears on the frame.

'That wasn't annoying at all.' Dean sighed.

 **Dean** says that he left his wallet at the art warehouse so they go back and are met by Sarah. When **Sam** tells her that they are leaving **Dean** says that they are staying for a few more days and reveals that he had his wallet the entire time and gives **Sam** some money.

'You are so annoying.' Sam sighed, shaking his head.

 **Dean** then makes excuses to leave and Sarah suggests that she would like to go on another date. **Sam** replies that **Dean** was joking and that they were leaving.

'Sam! Why did you say that!' Jo said with a smile. Sam sighed.

 **Sam** then notices the painting again and when Sarah questions him he replies that it is good and she is confused. Everyone laughed. Sarah said that she was trying to persuade her dad has not to sell it and **Sam** told her to stop him selling it. He then says that he will call her and that they are staying for a few more days.

'So that's what made you change your mind?' Bobby questioned.

'Yeah. People were in danger.' Sam replied.

Deciding in the car to find out more about the family in the painting they go to the library. The librarian tells them about the family and that the father killed the whole family and himself with a razor when he thought his wife was going to leave with the kids. He also said that they were all cremated. They also see a photo of the painting and **Sam** noticed something and asks for a copy.

'What was it?' John asked.

The scene cuts to Sarah having a go at her father for selling the painting.

'Oh dear.' Cas commented.

 **Sam** then said that the father in the painting is looking in a different direction.

'Oh right. That's definitely a spirit.' John said.

 **Dean** wants to go back to the auction house and mentions that **Sam** can see Sarah again. **Sam** tells him to back off and that there was no point as they were just going to leave. **Dean** tells **Sam** that Jess would want him to have some fun. Jo frowned and looked at Sam. **Sam** said that isn't the main part. **Sam** rings Sarah who tells him that the painting has been sold and they get the address.

'That was quick.' Jo commented.

At the address an old woman is killed by what looks like the father in the painting. Sarah, **Sam** and **Dean** arrive and Sarah questions them as to why they are there as they break in and then they find Evelyn dead. Sarah also sees the painting move.

'That is why you shouldn't involve people whilst hunting.' John said.

'It's not that bad.' Mary said, raising an eyebrow.

At the motel Sarah demands an explanation and they tell her the truth.

'Well that didn't take much persuasion.' Mary said with a smile.

Sarah wants to come with them and **Sam** tries to persuade her not but she refuses. **Dean** tells **Sam** to marry her.

'She's brave. I'll give her that.' Mary said with a smile.

Back at Evelyn's house they realise that the razor moved and they notice a painting in the painting of a mausoleum for the family. They find it and break in and find no obvious human remains. They see the girl's toy doll. They also see that there are only four runs so the fathers body wasn't there. **Dean** goes and checks the county records and **Sam** tells Sarah that he doesn't want her to get hurt and he tells her about Jess and Mary and that he feels cursed.

'You're not cursed Sam.' Bobby said, adamantly. Sam smiled disbelievingly.

Sarah says that's what life is and that she can take care of herself. **Dean** interrupts and says that the father was buried.

'Dean! Why did you interrupt?' Mary protested. Dean shrugged.

They salt and burn the bones with Sarah commenting that they seem uncomfortably comfortable its digging up graves.

'She's right. That is not normal for humans.' Cas said.

'Just like our entire job.' Dean responded.

 **Sam** and Sarah enter the house after **Sam** told **Dean** to turn off the music. They notice that the girl and the razor are missing and are trapped in the house. **Sam** calls **Dean** and he tries to break in but they can't. **Sam** can't find any salt but they find iron and try to hold off the ghost.

'What kind of household doesn't have salt?' Jo asked.

'Weirdos' Sam added.

Sarah tells **Sam** that they used the kid's real hair when making the dolls in the kids image so **Dean** goes to the mausoleum to get the doll whilst **Sam** and Sarah held off the ghost. **Dean** tries to smash the glass and ends up using his gun. **Dean** burns the doll just in time.

'Good riddance. It was creepy anyway.' Dean commented.

Sarah then gets the painting burnt and **Dean** leaves **Sam** and Sarah alone. He walks off saying that he saved them and not to thank him. Everyone smiled. Sarah tries to convince **Sam** that he isn't cursed and tells **Sam** to come back and see her. **Sam** walks away and then comes back and kisses her. The brothers then drive off.

'Well that was sweet' Bobby commented.


	24. Chapter 24 - Deadman's Blood

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this one. The wait wasn't so long because I felt bad about how long the last one was. I'm super busy at the moment but I should hopefully be able to update every few days for a while.**

 **Chapter 24 - Deadman's Blood**

The episode began in a bar and a man named Mr Elkins was looking through a book that looked a lot like John's journal. A group of young men and women then enter and Mr Elkins looks at them warily and soon disappeared. The scene cut to him arriving home, looking scared and he turned around to see one of the young women. She says that it had been a while and that he's gotten old. He tries to stab her but it didn't work. He runs to another room and barricades himself in it. He opens a safe and withdraws the colt and puts bullets in it.

'Is that the Colt?' Mary asked and Dean nodded.

The vampires broke in and took it off him before killing him.

'Poor Mr Elkins' John said 'He was a good man.'

The scene cuts to **Sam** and **Dean** in a café, searching for cases. **Dean** tries to persuade **Sam** to visit Sarah but **Sam** refuses and finds out about Mr Elkins' death. **Dean** recognises the name from **John's** journal so they decide to visit. They break into the house and find salt.

'Obviously a hunter.' Mary said.

They find his journal and realise that he was a hunter. **Sam** says that he thought there was more than one attacker. They find the empty box the colt was in. They also find scratches on the floor which turns out to be a message. The message leads to a mail box where they find a letter addressed to **John**. **John** then knocks on their car.

'I made you jump so much.' John said with a smile.

He says he came straight away for Elkins.

'So you go for his death but not for when one of your boys is dying?' Mary asked, grumpily.

'I didn't want to put them in more danger than I had to.' John said.

'So many excuses.' Mary said with a sigh.

 **John** reads the letter and realises that Elkins had the Colt but he wouldn't tell them why it was important.

'Obviously.' Dean said, rolling his eyes. Jo frowned.

'I didn't really want to involve you guys. At the time I didn't think it was your fault.' John replied.

'Yeah well you thought wrong.' Sam replied. Jo raised her eyebrows.

He also says that Elkins had been killed by vampires. It then shows a young couple being attacked by vampires. Then it cut to a motel room and **Sam** and **Dean** were asleep when **John** picked up a police call on the scanner. **Sam** and **John** butted heads as **John** didn't explain how he knew it was the vampires. Sam sighed. **Dean** commented that he still found the idea of vampires funny.

'I wish vampires were still funny.' Dean commented.

In the car, **Dean** commented **John** and **Sam** were already starting to argue. **John** complained against the state of the car. Jo smiled. **Sam** complained about **John** not telling them things and treating them like children.

'Could've just spoken to me instead of bitching behind my back.' John commented, shifting uncomfortably.

The scene then cut to the vampires taunting the couple in their nest. The girl took some beer and spat it in the guys face.

'She's brave.' Mary commented.

The lead vampire then arrives and orders them to kill the young man. The female vampire then shows the gun to the head vamp who tells her off for killing Elkins, saying that revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead.

'I never thought I'd agree with a vampire but I do on this one.' John said. Mary smiled.

The scene then cut to **Sam** and **Dean** in the car. **Sam** and **Dean** argue about **John** not telling them stuff. **Sam** says that was why he left. **Sam** and **John** argue but **Dean** manages to break it up and they all get back in the car. Jo and Bobby frowned and looked surprised. The scene cut to the vampires who turned the girl into one.

'We were too late to save her.' Sam said, looking down guiltily. He hated being reminded of the people he hadn't saved.

 **Sam** , **Dean** and **John** find the vampires nest. **John** then tells them what the Colt is.

'So is that how you killed Azazel?' Mary asked and the others nodded.

The Winchesters crept into the vampire's nest as they were all asleep. **Dean** knocks into something and almost wakes one up.

'You're such an idgit.' Bobby said with a smile.

They find the girl tied up and they wake her up, not realising she had become a vampire.

'That's not a good idea.' Bobby said.

She then wakes up everyone and **Sam** and **Dean** ran outside but waited for **John** who was right behind. **John** says that they should find the nearest funeral home.

'Well that was super positive.' Dean said.

'I hope you were all careful.' Mary said, looking worried.

 **John** says that he created a college fund for **Sam** and that he didn't want them in this life. He wanted to keep them alive and he says he stopped being their father. He didn't want **Sam** to go to school because he would be vulnerable. Sam smiled. He says he didn't accept the fact they were different. **Sam** replies that because of what happened to Jess they have more in common than anyone. **Sam** asks what happened to the college fund and **John** says he spend it on ammunition.

'Of course you did.' Mary said and despite herself she laughed.

 **Dean** then came back with deadman's blood. They then set a trap for the vampires and **Dean** almost gets attacked. Two of them get poisoned by deadman's blood by **Sam** and **John**. **John** tells them to get out of town once they took care of the vampires. Mary frowned. **Sam** realises that he was leaving and says that they wanted to fight with him. **Dean** says that he can't be that worried about keeping them safe as they sent them on other hunts. Jo glanced towards John. **John** says that he couldn't make the same moves with them as he would be worried. He then says that he didn't expect to make it out in one piece. He says that Mary's death killed him and that he won't let it happen to them. Mary then was hit by how much her death had affected her husband. She glanced towards John and smiled.

'I never wanted any of you to get hurt avenging my death.' Mary said.

'I know. I got a little crazy.' John said.

 **Dean** says that they are stronger as a family.

'Yeah we are.' Sam agreed.

The vampires find out about Kate and caught up with the **John** in his truck whilst **Sam** and **Dean** clears out those who stayed behind in the nest. **John** wants to trade Kate for the colt. Luther puts the Colt down and **John** picks it up but he was attacked and knocked out. **Sam** and **Dean** then comes and shoots them all with arrows soaked in deadman's blood. Luther then catches **Sam** and **Dean** puts his blade down when asked. **John** then shoots Luther. The other vampires run away.

'The colt is so useful.' Mary commented.

Back at the motel **John** realises that they are stronger as a family and agrees to let them join the hunt for the demon.

'Good thing you did or we would never have killed Azazel.' Dean said.

'I still find it weird that he has a name.' John commented.


	25. Chapter 25 - Salvation

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this! Next is the end of season 1! Can't believe how quickly I've managed to do this. Do u think I should continue?**

 **Chapter 25 - Salvation**

Dean smiled as the recap began with Carry on my Wayward Son.

'Such a good song.' He said and John nodded.

'It fits well with the story.' Cas said.

The scene cut to a church where Pastor Jim is approached by Meg who asks to confess.

'She is such a bitch.' Dean said.

She then reveals herself as a demon and she threatens Pastor Jim who attempts to fight back. He asks her what she wanted and she says the Winchesters and he replies that he didn't know where they were and if he did he wouldn't say.

'I can't believe she killed him. There was no need to.' Sam said.

'She's a demon. They don't care.' John reminded him.

The scene cut to the motel room with **John** , **Sam** and **Dean**. **John** shows them the trail of the demon and says that it was going after kids the same way he went after **Sam**.

'Wow! That's very detailed.' Cas said, looking impressed. John smiled.

 **Sam** blames himself for **Mary** and Jess' deaths. Sam sighs and looks down. Jo frowns. **John** says that he was always one step behind it. He says that there were signs before it happened, including before Jess and **Mary**. They then go to Salvation, Iowa as there were signs there. **John** then finds out about Jim's death.

'He was a good man.' John said.

He says that every second counts. **John** sends them to the hospitals to find out which kids are going to be six months old in the next week. **John** says that he was going to end it and he didn't care what it took.

'Not if it takes your life' Mary said, staring at John.

 **Dean** flirts with the hospital staff and **Sam** gets a vision of a mother and baby dying the same way as Mary and Jess.

'What was that?' Mary asked.

'A vision.' Sam said.

He finds the family he saw as they lived near a train track. He introduces himself to the woman and says that he has just moved in and finds out that her daughter was six months that day. He tells her to take care of herself.

'It was lucky that you managed to find them so quickly.' Cas said and everyone agreed.

 **Sam** then sees a complete vision of the demon's attack on the child. **Sam** then tells **John** and **Dean** about it. **John** asks why they hadn't told him about Sam's visions. **Dean** says that he tried but that **John** hadn't been around. John looks down. **Sam** says that they needed to stop them going through the same hell that they went through.

'Please tell me you succeeded.' Mary said.

'We did.' Dean confirmed with a small smile.

Meg then phones and asks to speak to **John**. She says that she'd killed Jim and she was about to kill Caleb. She says that they knew he had the colt but **John** said that he didn't. She then kills Caleb and says that she would kill all his friends if he didn't give her the Colt. He agrees to give it to her.

'Why would you do that? That's your only weapon?' Mary asked.

'You'll see.' John replied.

She gives him an impossible deadline.

'That is impossible to make!' Cas said.

'I made it.' John said with a grin.

 **John** says that he was going to give her a fake gun to buy a few hours whilst **Sam** and **Dean** dealt with the demon.

'That's not going to work.' Bobby said.

'You're right about that.' John replied.

He says that he wanted **Sam** to go to school and for **Dean** to have a home and for **Mary** to be alive. Mary smiled He says he wanted it to be over.

'You weren't the only one.' Dean added.

Before he left, **Dean** makes him promise not to get himself killed and that the same went for them. **John** tells them that there were four bullets left and that they had to make very shot count. He then leaves, promising to see them soon.

'I hope you did.' Mary said, questioning.

'Yeah. For a bit at least.' John replied.

 **John** arrives in Lincoln while the boys stay outside the house of the family. **Sam** suggests telling them there was a gas leak or telling them the truth but **Dean** shoots down both options by asking how many time that has worked in the past.

'I hope you didn't try that. Never works.' John said and everyone agreed.

'I love how easily humans refuse to believe things even with overwhelming evidence.' Cas said.

They wonder what **John** was doing and said they would feel a lot better with him there or then backing him up.

'I wish I could've been there to back you up as well.' John said.

In Lincoln, John prepares to meet Meg by making the sewers holy water.

'Clever.' Bobby said.

 **Sam** says that it didn't feel real that they were hunting the demon. **Sam** thanks **Dean** for always having his back in case they didn't make it out and **Dean** replies that no one was dying that night except the demon.

'I wish.' Dean said.

Meg and **John** meet and he gives Meg and her friend the fake gun. The other demon shoots Meg with it and finds that it was not the colt. She has a go at him for shooting her. **John** runs and escapes down the sewers. He escapes by using the holy water he made earlier as a blockade.

'It worked for a while.' John said with a sigh.

 **Sam** and Dean phones **John** but got no answer. The demon then arrives at the house and they run inside. They are then attacked by the father of the kid who tells the mother to go into the nursery. Mary stiffened. **Sam** and **Dean** arrives and **Sam** shoots and misses the demon who disappeared. They ran out the house with the baby and the nursery burnt into flames.

'At least you got everybody out.' Jo said

Meanwhile, **John** is caught by the demons. **Sam** sees the demon in the house and wants to go in but is stopped by **Dean** who says it is suicide to do that. **Sam** says that he didn't care and **Dean** replies that he did. Jo and Bobby smiled. **Sam** gets annoyed at **Dean** for stopping him and **Dean** says that **Mary** won't come back and **Sam** shoves him.

'Sam. My and Jessica's death does not warrant your suicide.' Mary said.

'I know that now.' Sam said.

 **Dean** says that three of them are all they have. Jo frowns. **Dean** says sometimes he is barely holding it together and that without **Sam** or **John** …

'Thanks for stopping me.' Sam said.

'Don't mention it.' Dean replied.

They call **John** again and Meg picks up and she says that they were never going to see their dad again.

'Oh god…' Mary said.


	26. Chapter 26 - Devil's Trap

**Hey! Hope you guys all enjoy this one! Finally the end of the first season!!!!!!!! Thanks everyone for your reviews and encouragement as I don't think I would have the motivation to continue without it. Definitely want to continue for now thanks to all your encouragement.**

 **Chapter 26 - Devils Trap**

 **Dean** tells **Sam** that Meg had **John** and **Dean** persuades **Sam** to leave the motel they were at as they were not ready to face the demon. In the car, **Dean** says that they would trade him for the gun.

'I doubt that would've worked.' John said.

'Says the guy who thought giving them a fake gun would work.' Dean shot back.

 **Sam** believes **John** is dead because Meg hadn't mentioned a trade. He says that everything stopped until they found him. **Dean** says that they would go to Lincoln and find a trail but **Sam** says there wouldn't be one. They decide to go see **Bobby**. **Bobby** says that **John** has that effect on people when asked why he threatened him last time they met.

'I didn't realise that I would be in this.' Bobby commented.

'Nice to know that's what people thought of me.' John said, making the others look down.

 **Bobby** tells them about devils traps.

'Thanks for that. You have no idea how many times you have saved us by telling us about them.' Sam said, making Bobby smile and John frown.

He tells them that more demons were around and that a war was brewing and that they were in the middle of it. Mary frowned. Meg then arrives and shoves **Dean** away. She asks for the Colt and **Sam** says that they buried it. She calls them chuckleheads. Sam and Dean both frowned. Jo smiled. Meg walks forward and finds herself in a devils trap.

'She's stupid.' Mary said with a smile.

They tie her up and **Dean** asks where **John** was. When he calls her a bitch for not answering she says 'You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait…'

'Bitch.' Mary said with an angry scowl. She hated that they were using her death to get to her boys.

Meg then says that **John** died screaming and that she killed him. **Dean** slaps her. **Bobby** reminds him that there was a girl trapped in the body and that she was possessed. **Dean** refuses to believe **John** was dead. They try to exorcise her but realise that they would kill the girl. Meg then says that she slit **John's** throat. John frowned.

'She's so cruel. I never truly realised that when I met her.' Cas commented.

'Of course. She's a demon.' Dean replied.

 **Sam** begins to exorcise her. She maintains that **John** is dead. She screams and then says that he wasn't dead. She reminds him that they don't know if she's telling them the truth.

'For once she actually told the truth.' Sam said, feeling surprised.

She says that he was in a building in Jefferson City but that she didn't know where or where the demon was they were looking for. **Sam** wants to see if she knew where the demon was but **Dean** wants to save the girl. **Bobby** then tells them that the girl wouldn't survive due to the fall from the building.

'How long had she been possessed I wonder?' Cas questioned.

'A long time.' Dean replied.

Dean then says that they would put her out of her misery. Sam then exorcises her but they weren't able to save the girl.

'You can't save everyone.' Mary said.

'We could've saved her if she hadn't fallen out of that window.' Sam said, feeling guilty.

She says that she'd been possessed for a year.

'That poor girl. Imagine being possessed for a year.' Mary said sympathetically.

She says 'sunrise' then died. **Sam** and **Dean** leave. **Bobby** says that he would lie to the cops and told them to bring John to see him.

'I never did get to apologise to you.' John said, sadly 'I promise I'll make it up to you once this is over. I have a lot of people to apologise to.' John looked around.

'That's alright. Grief does crazy things to people.' Bobby commented.

 **Sam** tells **Dean** that **John** would be fine. **Dean** has a go at **Sam** for drawing a devils trap on the trunk but **Sam** says it made it into a lockbox so **Dean** was ok with it. He says that they could hide the colt there. **Dean** wants to bring the gun with them but **Sam** wants to save it to kill the demon but **Dean** says that **John** was more important. **Dean** says both of the. couldn't wait to sacrifice themselves. He calls **Sam** selfish but **Sam** says that it was their only leverage. **Dean** leaves the colt.

'Sure you left the colt.' Sam said, sarcastically. Jo raised her eyebrows.

They find the sunrise hotel which was full of people. They pull the fire alarm. John and Mary smile. The camera went into the hotel room with **John** tied up. Mary frowned. **Dean** tries to get in by claiming he had a Yorkie upstairs.

'That's an awful lie.' Cas said.

They pretend to be firemen to get into the building and **Dean** says that he always wanted to be a fireman.

'I never knew that.' John said, sadly. Jo and Mary frown.

They use holy water and lock the demons in the closet using salt. They find **John** unconscious but still breathing. **Sam** throws holy water on him to check he wasn't possessed.

'It's a shame the holy water didn't work.' Sam said.

'What do you mean?' Jo asked.

'I was possessed.' John explained.

 **John** wakes up and praises them for keeping the colt safe. Outside, more people were possessed. They lock themselves in the bedroom and escape via the window. Once outside, the demons caught up with them and **Sam** was almost killed until **Dean** shoots the demon with the colt, showing that he had brought it with him.

'Still don't get why you brought the colt.' Sam said, shaking his head.

'Saved your ass didn't I?' Dean replied with a grin.

 **Dean** looks guilty for killing the person possessed. Mary looks at him sympathetically. They drive off to an abandoned house and they salt the doors and windows. **Sam** asks if they were followed and Dean says they weren't. **Sam** says that **Dean** saved his life and **Dean** replies by asking if **Sam** was glad he'd brought the gun. **Dean** talks about the guy he shot and how he felt guilty. **Dean** questions the things he would do for his family.

'That's not always a bad thing you know.' John said.

'Most of the time it is though.' Dean replied.

 **John** says that he was proud that he used a bullet and that he watched out for the family. Bobby and Mary frowned. The lights flicker and **John** got **Sam** to check the salt. **John** wants **Dean** to give him the gun but **Dean** turns it on **John**.

'How did you know?' Jo asked but Dean didn't answer and John shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

 **Dean** says that **John** would be angry at him for wasting a bullet. John looked down. **Sam** came in the room and **Dean** tells **Sam** what had happened. **John** tries to convince **Sam** it was him. **John** tells them to go ahead and kill him if they thought it wasn't him.

'It wasn't you, right?' Mary asked. John shook his head.

 **John** lowers his head and shows his yellow eyes. **Sam** is slammed against the wall and Azazel takes the colt from Dean. Azazel says the holy water didn't work. He says that **John** was in there and he said hey. Mary frowned. He says that he was getting justice for his son and daughter who **Dean** had killed.

'I don't get how demons have families.' John commented.

'Me neither.' Dean agreed.

He asked how they would feel if he killed their family then said he forgot he did. Mary frowned. **Sam** asks why he did it. Azazel replies that **Sam** was going to marry Jess. He says they got in the way of his plan for **Sam** and children like him. Sam sighed.

'What plans? What children like him?' Mary asked but there was silence. She frowned.

'I guess I'll find out later then.' She continued

He tells **Dean** that they don't need him and that **Sam** was **John's** favourite as he showed more concern for him.

'That is so not true.' John said with a frown.

 **Dean** reminds him that he killed his kids. Mary and Jo smiled. Azazel then tries to kill **Dean** but **John** manages to take control and **Sam** gets the colt but he shoots **John** in the leg not the heart. **Dean** tells **Sam** to check on **John**. **John** tried to convince him to shoot him in the heart. **Sam** didn't and the demon escapes. Mary smiled. **Sam** takes them both to the hospital and **John** says that he was surprised and that killing the demon came before everything but **Sam** says that it didn't. They were then slammed into by a huge truck with a man possessed by a demon inside. Mary, Jo and Bobby all jumped as they hadn't been expecting it.

'Wow. You guys have the worst luck.' Jo said.


	27. Chapter 27 - S2! In my time of dying

**SEASON 2!!!! This is one of my absolute fav episodes even though it's super sad as well. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Season 2, Episode 1 – In my time of dying**

'Next episode.' Mary said, curtly, looking slightly pale.

Dean set up the next episode and pressed play.

The episode began just after the crash. **Sam** , who was the only one still consciouspoints the gun at the demon and it says he wont shoot him because he is saving the bullet for someone else. Mary frowned. They are airlifted off and **Sam** asks if the other two were still alive but gets no answer. **Dean** wakes up in pyjamas in hospital. He calls out.

'You woke up!' Sam asked.

'Yeah. I was a spirit.' Dean replied.

'I thought you didn't remember anything about what happened?' Sam questioned.

'I didn't until Tessa brought it back.' Dean explained. The others looked super confused.

 **Dean** speaks to a receptionist but she didn't respond.

'Rude of her.' Dean joked.

He looks freaked out and finds his body lying unconscious.

'Oh my god!' Mary said, quietly, looking worried.

 **Sam** appears and **Dean** says he looked good considering.

'You're literally lying there unconscious and you were worried about me?' Sam said incredulously. Mary sighed.

 **Dean** tries to get him to listen to him and asks how **John** was. **Dean** says that he's the psychic and asks for some ghost whispering or something. Mary smiled.

'You know there is no way that was going to work if you have only been a spirit for that long.' Sam said, smiling.

A doctor comes and says that **John** was awake. **Sam** asks about **Dean**. The doctor says that he might not wake up and **Dean** replies with **'screw you doc I'm waking up.'** **Dean** tells **Sam** to find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him.

'That's exactly what I said later on.' Sam said, confused.

'It must be your psychic abilities.' Dean said.

The scene cut to **John** and **Sam** talking and **Sam** suggests finding a hoodoo priest. **John** says he would look for someone but that he didn't knowing they would be able to find anyone.

'You said exactly the same thing.' Cas said, looking confused.

 **John** asks where the Colt was and **Sam** gets annoyed at him. **Sam** says it was in the truck and **John** tells him to get it and **Sam** says that **Bobby** had it. **John** tells him to get the Colt and bring it. **John** asks him to get a list of things. **John** says it was for protection.

'Well that's a clear lie.' Bobby said, with raised eyebrows. John looked down.

'Well I think you know why I wanted it and how it wasn't for the reason you thought.' John said, looking down.

 **Sam** asks what the demons plans were for him and **John** says that he didn't know. The scene cuts to **Dean** saying that he clearly did know something. Mary and Jo frowned.

'You are such a creep, hiding and watching us like that.' Sam said.

The scene cuts to **Sam** at **Bobby's**. **Sam** says that **Dean** was going to be pissed about the car.

'Damn right! I had to rebuild it from scratch!' Dean said bitterly.

 **Bobby** wants to scrap it but **Sam** refused. Dean scowled at Bobby who jokingly pretended to be ashamed. **Bobby** tells **Sam** what the ingredients were really for when **Sam** mentions what they were.

'Summoning a demon? Our son is dying and that is what you were thinking about!' Mary protested.

'You'll see why.' John said, quietly.

The scene cuts to **John** in front of **Dean's** lifeless body. **Dean** begs him to do something but he doesn't hear. **Dean** questions why **John** hadn't called anyone. Mary frowned. **Dean** says that he'd done everything he'd ever asked and that he'd given everything. **Dean** asked what kind of father he was. John looked down, ashamed. John realised how horrible he must have seemed at this point. He had been planning to do the deal but hadn't told anyone. That was why he hadn't done anything. **Dean** is then distracted by a ghostly figure which he follows. He watches it kill a nurse but he couldn't do anything.

'Was that Tessa?' Sam asked, and Dean nodded. Jo and Mary frown.

 **Dean** tried to talk to **Sam** about the ghostly figure but he couldn't hear. **Sam** has a go at **John** for trying to summon the demon. **Sam** says that **John** cared more about killing the demon than saving **Dean**. John sighed. **Dean** begs them to stop as **John** blames **Sam** for not killing him.

'I'm sorry, that was unfair.' John said quietly and Sam smiled in reassurance.

 **Dean** breaks a glass trying to stop them arguing. **'Dude I full on Swayzed that mother'** he says, surprised at his sudden ability. Despite everything, they all laughed. **Dean** then almost dies as the reaper attacks his body but he manages to drag it away. Mary looked very worried. **Dean** tells **Sam** not to worry and that he would kill the spirit. Sam smiled. **Dean** then finds Tessa, pretending to be another coma patient. She says she'd just come in for an epindectomy and **Dean** says he thought there had been some complications. Sam sighed. **Dean** told her that she was having an out of body experience.

'That must have been really strange.' Jo commented and Dean replied that it was.

 **Sam** then told **John** that he felt like **Dean** was still there. **Sam** then leaves to get something and makes **John** promise not to hunt the demon until **Dean** got better. **Dean** comments on how well Tessa was taking her experience. She replies that whatever was going to happen would happen. **Dean** says that was crap and that they had a choice. **Dean** then sees the reaper take the soul of a little girl but he was unable to save her.

 **Sam** comes back with a Ouija board and **Dean** says 'You've got to be kidding me.'

'I thought I told you not to make fun of me.' Sam said, shaking his head.

'Sorry. Couldn't resist.' Dean replied with a smile.

 **Dean** says that he felt like he was at a slumber party and says that he didn't think it would work. Sam sighed. **Sam** asks if he was there and **Dean** replied using the board that he was. **Sam** says that he was glad to see him and that it hadn't been the same without him and **Dean** says 'damn straight'. Sam smiled. **Dean** says that he was hunting and **Sam** asks lots of questions and **Dean** says 'one question at a time dude.' Sam smiled. **Dean** tells **Sam** that it was a reaper. **Sam** comments that there was no way of stopping it if it was there naturally. Mary shifted uncomfortably. **Dean** says that you can't kill Death and that he was screwed.

'Well that's clearly not true.' Sam said with a grin.

'That sounds like an interesting story.' Mary said, looking slightly worried.

 **Sam** goes to talk to **John** but he was gone.

'Where did you go?' Jo asked, looking confused. John hung his head and she understood.

The scene cuts to **John** going to the boiler room with the stuff he got from **Bobby**. **Sam** tells **Dean** that he wasn't in his room. **Sam** looked in the journal. **Dean** thanks **Sam** for not giving up on him as he looks up reapers in **John's** journal. **Dean** leaves to talk to Tessa as he'd figured out that she was a reaper. She says that it hurt a girls feelings when he flipped out when he saw her true form. She says that it was his time to go and that he was living on borrowed time.

'Who says it's his time? Why does he have to die?' Mary asked with a frown.

The scene cuts to **John** summoning the demon. Mary frowns. He meets the caretaker and realises that he was possessed. He asks how stupid Azazel thought he was and Azazel asks whether he wanted an honest answer to that. **John** says that he could always shoot him and Azazel replies that he could always miss. **Bobby** frowned. **John** then says that he wanted to make a deal.

'I guess you did care after all.' Mary said, quietly. John smiled, sadly.

 **Sam** says that he couldn't find anything in the book but that he would keep trying if **Dean** kept fighting. He says that he and **John** would kill each other if **Dean** died.

'That's true. You've already started.' Dean said with a smile.

He also says that they were just beginning to be brothers.

'Well that's adorable.' Dean said with a grin.

'Shut up.' Sam said.

 **Dean** asks Tessa for a break and she replies by saying 'stage three, bargaining'. He says that his family needed him. Tessa replied that he was not the first soldier plucked from the field. He says that his family would die without him.

'Not necessarily.' Sam retorted. Dean smiled.

Tessa says that maybe he will, maybe he won't. She says **Dean** had an honourable death. **Dean** says there was no such thing and that he wasn't going with her. Mary smiled at his stubbornness. Tessa says that he was going to become a violent spirit if he stayed. The same thing he hunted.

'I never knew that.' Mary said, quietly.

Back in the boiler room, Azazel says that it is unseemly to make a deals with demons. **John** offers to trade the colt and the bullet for **Dean**. Azazel calls him a sentimentalist and says that if only his boys knew how much their daddy loved them. Sam and Dean frowned. Azazel says that **Dean** was not much of a threat and that neither was **Sam**.

'Sure we weren't much of a threat. We're only the ones that killed him in the end.' Dean said with a grin.

 **John** says that he knew the truth about **Sam** and Azazel replies that **Sam** didn't and that he was playing dumb. John looked down, avoiding looking at Sam. **John** says that he had known for a while. **John** says that he wanted to see that **Dean** was ok. Azazel says that there was something else he wanted, even more than the colt. Jo opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. **Dean** asks Tessa where he was going and she said she couldn't give away the big punchline.

'Obviously not. Because life can't be that simple.' Bobby said, frowning.

'Well I suppose God has his reasons.' Cas said.

The lights flicker and **Dean** was brought back to life. The doctor says that **Dean** was fine and **Dean** appeared not to have remembered anything. **John** comes back and **Sam** asks where he had gone and **Sam** gets annoyed because he thought he'd gone after the demon. **John** begs him not to fight with him and says that he knows that he'd made some mistakes.

'We shouldn't have fought.' Sam said quietly, a silent apology in his eyes as he looked at John who smiled.

 **Sam asks if he was alright and he replies that he was tired. John asks Sam to get him some coffee. John apologised to Dean for having to help him when he was wreaked after a hunt. He says that he'd put too much on his shoulders and made him grow up too fast. He says that he never complained and that he was proud of him. Mary smiled. John tells him to watch out for Sam and Dean says that he would. John whispers something to Dean and it was clear from his expression that it wasn't good. John leaves and gave the colt to Azazel. Sam came back with a coffee and finds John dead.**

Silence. Mary was crying silent tears and the others were on the verge.

'Next episode?' Dean suggested.


	28. Chapter 28 - S2 Everybody Loves a Clown

**Hope you enjoy! Sam's fear of clowns is finally revealed! Please review!**

 **Chapter 27 - Everybody Loves a Clown**

The episode opens at a theme park with clowns and a little girl waves at a creepy clown who then seemed to disappear. Dean grinned and Sam sighed in response. In the car on their way home she sees it waving at her again. That night she sees it outside her house and she goes down the stairs to see it in front of the door. She opens it and lets it in.

'Someone should've really taught that girl not to talk to strangers.' Dean said, sadly.

The scene cuts to **Sam** and **Dean** burning their **John's** body. They both look upset. **Sam** asks if he'd said anything and **Dean** says he hadn't. **Dean** cries a single tear.

'Liar' Sam said, glaring at Dean.

The scene cuts to **Dean** fixing the car. **Sam** asks if he could help and **Dean** says no. **Dean** tells **Sam** to stop asking if he was ok and says that he was. **Sam** says that he hadn't brought dad up once and was acting like nothing happened. **Dean** says they had nothing so the car was the only thing he could do. **Sam** says he'd found a voicemail from a woman called Ellen. They find an address and visit her. **Dean** complains about the car they borrowed from **Bobby**.

'Of course you would.' Jo said with a smile.

'Any car is better than no car.' Cas said and Dean rolled his eyes.

'You just don't understand.' He replied.

The break into Ellen's house and find Ash asleep on the pool table. **Jo** arrives and puts a rifle on **Dean**. He takes the rifle off her but she takes it back.

'Hey, I forgot that I actually got the upper hand once.' Jo said, smiling.

Ellen puts a gun on **Sam** until she realised who they were. Ellen tells them about the saloon she ran and that they were friends. They ask why **John** never mentioned him and she says they'd have to ask him. They tell her that he was dead and askedm her for help. They wake up Ash and give him **John's** work on the demon. Ash says no one could track a demon like that. John smiled. He says that he could track it in 51 hours.

'That's impressive.' John commented.

Ellen lets **Sam** look at the clown case she'd found. While they were waiting, **Dean** began to hit on **Jo** but decided against it. Jo and Dean shifted uncomfortably and Sam just rolled his eyes. **Sam** says that they should check out the murders. **Sam** says that the parents of the girl were killed. **Dean** remembers that **Sam** was afraid of clowns.

'I'd forgotten about that.' John said with a grin

 **Sam** says that the hunt was what **John** would've wanted.

'That would've been true then. Now, I'm not so sure.' John commented.

The scene cut to a boy at the carnival and he saw the clown appear and disappear. That night the boy woke up his dad and said the clown was his friend and he looked up to see the clown in the room with him. **Sam** and **Dean** find out about the murder and decide to join the circus as workers so that they could scan for the cursed object. **Dean** then annoys the blind knife thrower and the small man by insulting their impairments.

'Empathy Dean. Just take a second to think about what you're saying.' Bobby said.

 **Dean** makes **Sam** sit in the clown chair when they talk to the boss. Everyone except Sam laughed.

'You are so annoying.' Sam said.

The boss tries to persuade them to go back to school and **Sam** says that they didn't want to. Later **Sam** says he was having second thoughts about going back to school. Mary frowned. **Sam** and **Dean** scan for EMF around the carnival. **Sam** gets scared by a skeleton.

'Oh dear Sam.' John said, grinning.

'Shut up.' Sam said, his face glowing red.

The blind man asks **Dean** what they were doing there and **Dean** says that they were writing a book about ghosts. They then hear a girl talking about a clown and her mother couldn't see it.

'That was lucky.' Jo said, eyebrows raised.

They then followed them home. **Dean** says that Cooper, the boss, worked at another carnival where bad stuff happened and they theorise that he brought a cursed object with him. The little girl then invited the clown inside the house. The parents then came and **Sam** and **Dean** somehow escaped so they hid in the truck. They realise that it wasn't a spirit. **Sam** wonders if **John** and Ellen ever had a thing.

'Definitely not!' John said, surprised and looking uncomfortable.

 **Dean** says maybe they fell out and Sam says he fell out with everybody.

'Hey! Not everybody!' John protested.

 **Sam** has a go at **Dean** for not talking about **John**. Dean says that **Sam's** sudden obedience to **John** was too little too late and **Sam** says that he would call Ellen. Mary frowned. **Sam** figures out what creature it was and says that they needed to be invited in. They realise that Cooper worked both shows. **Sam** says that brass would kill him. Sam says that they should make sure. The creature lived on bugs so **Sam** checks that out and **Dean** went to get a knife.

 **Dean** goes to the blind guy to get the knife and sees the clown costume in his trunk. He realises that it was him and is attacked by him. After running out, he sees **Sam** who said that Cooper thought he was a peeping Tom. Everyone laughs. They go to the maze to get a brass knife but get separated.

'Idgits.' Bobby said.

'How else were we going to get a brass know?' Dean protested.

They meet back up and **Dean** gets pinned down with knives. **Sam** then manages to kill it. **Dean** says that he hated fun houses.

'Not as much as Sam.' John joked.

Back at the roadhouse, **Sam** left **Jo** and **Dean** to talk after a lot of hinting. **Jo** says that she wouldn't hate it if she saw **Dean** again. **Dean** says he would hit on her but it was wrong place wrong time. Jo frowned. Ash comes and says he couldn't find anything on the demon but as soon as the signals appeared he would know. **Sam** and **Dean** go back to **Bobby's** and **Dean** continues fixing the car. **Sam** says he felt guilty that he spent most of his life angry at **John** and that he missed him. John smiled. **Sam** says that he wasn't alright but that **Dean** wasn't either. **Sam** leaves and **Dean** takes out his anger on the car by attacking it. Mary frowned.

'Clearly not alright.' Sam said.

'I cannot believe I did that.' Dean said, looking slightly pale.


	29. Chapter 29 - S2 Bloodlust

**Here's the next Chapter! Did you guys enjoy the new episode which came out a few days ago? I thought it was amazing and really sad! I love Jack so much. He's amazing!** **Have fun reading. Next one should hopefully be up in a few days.**

 **Chapter 29 - S2 Bloodlust**

The episode began with a woman running away from a creature with a hook, eventually being killed by it. The scene cuts to **Sam** and **Dean** in the car. **Dean** is in a good mood because the car was fixed. **Sam** asks **Dean** to let them know if they needed a room. They also have a case of cattle mutilations and two murders which they were on the way to look into.

 **Sam** and **Dean** talk to the sherif in charge and get ridiculed by him for suggesting it was satanists who were behind the killings.

They then go to the hospital and look at the body. **Dean** gets one of the doctors out the room by saying that his superior was pissed and was asking for him, having come back from holiday.

'That was actually a good excuse for once.' Bobby said, with a smile.

'Hey! Come on, I'm not that bad.' Dean protested.

At the morgue, **Dean** called **Sam** a wuss for not wanting to open the box of remains. **Sam** then calls **Dean** a wuss for not wanting to put his finger down the corpse's mouth. They realise that the woman is a vampire as they find her retractable fangs. They ask a local bartender for info on the vampires and are followed by Gordon.

'Oh man. You didn't start working with Gordon did you?' John said.

'We did but we soon realised he was a jackass.' Dean replied.

'Man I hate him so much.' Sam said with gritted teeth.

They realise they are being followed and make Gordon prove he isn't a vampire. Gordon says he'd met **John**. He tells them that it is his case and that they should leave it to him. He then leaves in his car.

'Please tell me you didn't just leave him.' John said.

'We're not that stupid.' Dean replied.

The scene then cut to Gordon attacking a vampire who almost killed him. **Sam** and **Dean** arrive and **Dean** kills it for him.

'You actually look like a psychopath there.' Jo commented and Dean smiled.

They go for a drink and **Dean** and Gordon bond their love over hunting. **Sam** decides to head back to the motel. **Dean** talks about how he'd embraced the life of hunting. Gordon says that his sister had been killed by a vampire and that he'd left home after that to track and kill it. **Dean** talks about **John** and how the beatings had just kept coming for him.

'That's so true. You did have a lot of bad luck.' Bobby commented.

He says that he couldn't talk to **Sam** as he had to keep his game face on. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes and Dean frowned. He says that he wasn't handling **John's** death very well and that there was a big hole inside him. Gordon tells him to use that anger to kill evil things.

'Because that's super healthy.' Jo commented.

 **Sam** phones Ellen to ask about Gordon. Ellen tells him to leave because Gordon was dangerous.

'At least someone is listening to good advice.' Bobby commented.

Gordon says that he liked that there was no black and white in hunting.

'That's stupid. Hunting has a huge grey area.' Sam said, frowning.

He says that hunting was in their blood but not **Sam's**. **Sam** is then knocked out and tied up by the vampires. The vampires says that they just wanted to talk. She says that they don't kill humans they then said that they eat cattle blood. John frowned. She asks him not to follow them and that they were leaving the town. She then lets him go without a mark to prove that they were trustworthy and that **Sam** could believe them.

'I've never met good vampires before.' John said, uncertainly.

The scene cuts to **Sam** and Gordon at the motel and **Sam** comes back and tells **Dean** what happened. **Dean** doesn't believe that they don't kill people. **Sam** says that **Dean** was substituting Gordon for **John**.

'Dear god I was an idiot.' Dean said, shaking his head.

 **Dean** then punches **Sam** and **Sam** says that it didn't change anything. **Dean** then walks away. They find that Gordon had left and taken the keys to the impala. They hot-wire the car and **Sam** led them to the farm.

'Impressive.' Jo said.

Eli, one of the vampires, tells Lenore, the other vampire, that they should kill the hunters but Lenore tells him otherwise. Lenore is then attacked by Gordon. He ties her up and tortures her to get her to tell him where the others in the nest were.

 **'** He's horrible.' Mary said, disgusted.

 **Sam** and **Dean** arrive and he threatens **Sam** when he wants to let her go. Gordon then says that the vampire turned his sister and that he then killed her. Gordon then cuts **Sam's** arm and taunts Lenore with his blood to prove that all vampires were the same. She manages to retract her fangs.

'Wow. That's amazing control.' John said.

 **Dean** and Gordon fight and Gordon tries to persuade him to help but he doesn't listen. **Dean** knocks him out and ties him up and says that he wasn't like him. In the morning **Sam** comes back and says that the vampires had escaped. They then leave Gordon in his own mess for three days. **Dean** then says that they could go. **Dean** asks **Sam** to punch him. **Sam** says that he would take a rain check. **Dean** then wonders if they'd killed things that didn't deserve it.

'Honestly I wouldn't know.' John said, looking away

 **Dean** thanks **Sam** for sticking around to be a pain in the ass. Mary smiled. They then drive off.


	30. Chapter 30 - S2 Next Episode

**Hey everyone! Excited for the new episode tomorrow? I am!**

 **Questions: Are you guys happy with the format I am using? Are there any improvements of anything that you could suggest? Should I try and continue to the end of season 12 or should I work in a way that they can watch season 13 as well?**

 **Not going to lie. I don't know if I am going to be able to continue that much but if you guys keep giving me encouragement and tips on how to improve then mabye I will!**

 **Children shouldn't play with dead things**

The episode begins with a Guy called Neil trying to comfort a girl called Angela, who is crying because her boyfriend cheated on her. Her boyfriend then comes to try and talk to her.

'Dick. Don't listen to him girl.' Jo said, angrily.

The scene cuts to Angela in the car crying and she picks up the phone to her boyfriend and gets upset and she crashes the car. Mary and Jo frowned. The scene then cuts to **Sam** and **Dean** in the car. **Dean** tries to persuade **Sam** not to visit **Mary's** grave but **Sam** persuades him otherwise. Mary smiled. **Sam** buries **John's** dog tags with it. John smiled.

'Nice to know you didn't forget me.' Mary said.

'Course not.' John said.

 **Dean** then finds that Angela's grave has a perfect circle of dead ground around it. The groundskeeper hadn't put any pesticides on it. **Sam** asks whether it was about something other than a hunt. **Sam** agrees to check it out even though **Sam** doesn't think there is a hunt.

'It's worth checking out.' John said.

'Exactly.' Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes.

They go to see Angela's father, a professor. **Dean** notices that he has an old Ancient Greek book. Her father says that she was only a mile away from home when she crashed.

'That's so sad.' Mary commented.

 **Dean** says that when you lose someone it's like you still sense their presence. **Sam** says that was perfectly normal when he says that he felt something like that. **Dean** still thinks there is a case. **Sam** says that it was more about **Mary's** grave as he wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. **Sam** says that he was imagining a hunt. **Sam** tells **Dean** to take another swing at him if it made him feel better.

'You know. Normal people don't invite other people to take a swing at them.' Dean says with a smile.

'Well I had to do something. You were acting weird.' Sam replied.

 **Dean** then leaves to have a drink by himself. Mary frowned. That night, Angela's boyfriend is killed. The next day, **Dean** breaks into Angela's house and is found by her roommate and he tells her that he was her cousin.

'That was close. You could've gotten into serious trouble there.' Bobby said.

She seems really upset about Angela's boyfriend's death. **Dean** finds out that Matt, Angela's boyfriend, had killed himself and that he'd said that he'd seen her everywhere after she'd died. **Dean** asks if they were a happy couple and she says that they were. Dean comes back and catches **Sam** watching casa erotica and he hurriedly turns it off. **Sam** shifted uncomfortably. John cleared his throat. **Dean** tells **Sam** about what happened. **Dean** says he'd visited Matt's house and found dead plants and a dead goldfish. **Dean** also says he'd stolen Angela's diary. They visit her friend and he tells them that the night of the accident Matt had cheated on Angela and she'd found out which is why she crashed the car. **Dean** then says that they should salt and burn the bones and **Sam** reminds him that there would be a proper body as she'd died recently.

'I bet that wasn't fun.' John said, grimacing.

They open the grave but there is nothing there. Jo frowned. The scene cuts to Matt closing the door and he sees Angela and they kiss.

'Is he really kissing a zombie?' Dean said, grimacing.

 **Dean** sees some symbols in the coffin and goes to Angela's father to confront him as they recognises it from the book. It is a spell that brings corpses back to life. **Dean** tells her father that what's dead should stay dead.

'You can talk.' Sam said, a small smile on his face.

 **Sam** forces him to leave once they saw that the plants in his office are still living.

'You missed a pretty big clue there Dean.' Jo said with a smile. Dean gives a small smile and shifts uncomfortably.

 **Sam** says that **Dean** was tail spinning and begs **Dean** to let him help. He says that he didn't want to lose **Dean** as well as **John**. **Dean** apologises for being an ass and says that they needed to find out how to kill the zombie. Mary raised her eyebrows.

'Changing the subject, as per usual.' Sam said, rolling his eyes.

'Well you got an apology out of him. That's something I guess.' Bobby said with a grin.

Neil tries to talk to Angela about Matt but she says that she didn't kill him. She says that she seemed different because she'd realised that he was the only one who truly loved her.

'Well that is obviously true.' Dean said, sarcastically.

 **Sam** says that there was too much law on how to kill zombies but they decided to use silver. **Dean** finds out from Angela's diary that Neil loved Angela and that he was her father's teaching assistant. They visit his house and **Dean** says that they were his grief councillors and that they'd come to hug.

'You two are adorable.' Bobby said, sarcastically.

They find where he kept Angela and find out how she escaped. **Dean** realises that Angela was going after her roommate, Lindsey, as she was the one Matt cheated on her with. The scene cuts to Angela attacking Lindsey. Lindsey makes Angela trip and fall on the scissors she was attacking her with but it didn't work and Angela almost kills her until **Sam** and **Dean** shoot at her and she escapes. They then decide on nailing her back into her grave bed as a way that might work.

'I guess that might work.' John commented.

'Yeah it did.' Dean replied.

 **Sam** and **Dean** talk to Neil and tell him that they knew what he did. **Dean** says that when someone's gone they should stay gone. **Sam** grins and **Dean** glares at him. They tell him that Angela had gone after Lindsey. He tells them that she was at his house but they didn't believe him. They tell him that they were going to do a ritual over her grave and that she would be dead again in a couple of hours.

'I thought you said that you were going to nail her to her grave bed?' John questioned.

'We did.' Sam replied with a smile. John frowned.

They try to persuade him to come with them but he refuses.

'Stupid kid.' Dean said, sadly.

 **Dean** warns him not to make Angela mad. They leaves and it is revealed that Angela is hiding in the cupboard. He realises that she is planning on killing them. She begs him to run away with her and he goes to get the car. Outside, it is clear that he is freaking out and planning to leave. Angela then appears and realised this. She then breaks his neck.

'If only he'd listened.' Sam said, frowning. He shifted uncomfortably.

Angela comes to the cemetery.

'Nice plan.' Cas commented.

Angela tries to persuade **Sam** that she was still human but he shoots her and she runs after him. They manage to nail her back into her coffin and she stayed dead. **Sam** compliments **Dean** on the plan but asks why he had to be bait. **Dean** replies that he would be more her type as she had crappy taste in guys.

'Why are you always so rude?' Sam asked with a smile.

'I'm not rude. I just say the truth.' Dean replied with an innocent smile.

The then drive off but **Dean** pulls up not long after and sits on the hood. He then apologises for the way he'd been acting. He then says that he thought **John** had made a deal with Azazel and so he thinks that **John** was dead because of him. He says that he should've stayed dead. He asks what **Sam** could possibly say to make that right.

'You don't deserve to be dead. None of you do.' Mary said. Dean just looked away.


	31. Chapter 31 - S2 Simon Said

**Hey! I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy it! I'm enjoying writing this so much and your reviews are so sweet!**

 **Chapter 31 - S2 Simon Said**

The recap goes over some of **Sam's** visions and of **John's** message to **Dean**. It also goes over **Sam** worrying about his abilities. Sam looked vaguely uncomfortable and both John and Mary noticed and frowned. The episode begins with a man getting a phone call and then acting strange. He then walks into a gun store. The owners gives him one.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Castiel commented.

'Obviously.' Dean said, sighing.

He asks about what shells are used and the owner shows him some and loads it. He then shoots the owner and keeps repeating that everything is going to be ok.

'I've never heard of anything that has done that before.' Mary said, surprised.

The scene is revealed to be one of **Sam's** nightmares. **Dean** enters and asks what is wrong until he realises. In the car, **Sam** wants to go to the roadhouse and find out the location of the murder from Ash as he thinks it is connected to the demon as all his visions are. **Dean** says that the hunters in the bar might react badly to him announcing that he has powers connected to a demon.

'We weren't going to judge.' Jo said, frowning.

'It wasn't you guys we were worrying about. It was the other hunters.' Sam replied.

 **Sam** asks if he is a freak. **Dean** replies that he always has been. Sam frowned.

'Sorry. You aren't a freak.' Dean said, wincing as he saw **Sam's** face.

The scene cuts to the roadhouse and **Jo** wins a guys room money. **Sam** and **Dean** turn up and **Sam** asks where Ash is and **Dean** apologises and says that they were on a timetable. They knock on Ash's room and asks for his help but he opens the door without any pants.

'I guess we didn't warn you about that.' Jo said, laughing.

They don't tell Ash about **Sam's** visions and **Sam** asks him to look for a house fire in a nursery on a kids 6 month birthday after having no luck with demon signs in the area he thought the vision was in. Ash asks what connection that had. Ash asks for fifteen minutes after **Sam** offers a bribe. Jo smiled. The scene cuts to **Dean** alone at the bar and **Jo** puts on a romantic song. Jo went slightly red and sank into her chair. **Dean** questions her about the music and **Jo** says that she knows that their mother died the same way and she asks if she could help but **Dean** says no because he is scared of Ellen's reaction.

'I didn't think you were afraid of anything.?' Sam said with a grin.

'What? She was scary.' Dean replied.

'She sure was.' Jo added with a small smile.

 **Sam** comes back with Ash's information. In the car, **Dean** is singing the song **Jo** put on and **Dean** says that he can't get it out of his head. Jo grins. **Sam** tells him about Andy Gallager and how he was allowed to walk after running up lots of debt. They go to the address where he was last employed. One of the workers says that debt collectors never come back after Andy talked to him.

'I wish I could do that. That's amazing.' Bobby commented.

One of her male co-workers arrives and says that Andy can get into anything. The girl tells them where he lives and they arrive there and **Dean** compliments him on his van.

'It is pretty cool.' John agreed.

 **Sam** says that this is the second person with powers like him that they've met and that they've both been killing people and he worries that he is going to become a killer like them. Sam sighed and looked down. **Dean** tells him that he is not a murderer and that he does not kill anything that isn't asking for it. Andy comes out of his house and talks to a random guy who just gives him his coffee. John and Mary frowned. They then see him talk to the shooter **Sam** saw. **Sam** follows the shooter while **Dean** follows Andy. Andy stops and asks **Dean** if he can have his car and that it is really cool and **Dean** lets him. Dean looks down.

'I cannot believe you just gave away the car.' John said, looking shocked.

'I was under mind control!' Dean protested.

 **Sam** sees the man get the phone call and pulls the fire alarm in the store which appears to stop him. **Sam** then sees Andy driving the car. The shooter then gets another phone call. **Sam** calls **Dean** about the car and **Dean** says that Andy is using mind control. The shooter then walks in front of the bus. **Sam** says that he should've stayed with him.

'I'm sure he would've killed him another way.' Mary said.

Andy then tells his female co worker, Tracey, that Dr Jennings (the shooter) was dead and that he wanted to see her and she tells him about **Sam** and **Dean**. Mary frowned. **Sam** and **Dean** find the impala with the keys. **Sam** realises that he did the mind control via the phone. **Dean** says that he is not sure if it is him but **Sam** says that he is. John frowned.

'It definitely seems like him.' John said.

They then look inside his trunk in order to track him down and find loads of books and strange things in there. They say that he doesn't seem like a serial killer.

'He still has the ability used to kill those people.' John said, frowning.

In the car, **Dean** complains about his burger and **Sam** asks about Andy's motive and **Dean** says that it might not be Andy. John frowned. Andy then appears and asks why they are following him. **Dean** says the truth and says that he is scared of Sam's powers but **Sam** seems immune to it. John except Sam and Dean laugh. Andy tells them to leave him alone. **Sam** gets out the car and questions Andy and says that he has powers and that the same thing that happened to Andy had happened to him. **Sam** then gets another vision and asks Andy why he killed the doctor. The scene cuts to **Sam's** vision of a blonde woman an getting a phone call at a petrol station. She pours petrol on herself and sets light to it. They then see a fire engine and **Dean** follows it and finds out that it has already happened so they realise that Andy isn't the culprit. Sam looks guilty. **Sam** asks Andy why he doesn't get more via his gifts and he says that he has all he needs.

'He is such a good person. Most people would take advantage.' Bobby commented.

'He was.' Sam said, looking guilty. Bobby frowned.

 **Dean** arrives and says that the woman who was killed was Andy's mother and that he was adopted. They get the birth records from the county office via Andy's gifts.

'That would be so useful.' John said, sighing.

They find out that the doctor who was killed had handled his adoption. **Sam** also says that Andy was a twin. They print off a photo of him annd they realise that it is Andy's male co-worker, Ansen.

'That makes sense. So he has the same powers.' John said, smiling.

The scene cuts to Ansen questioning Tracey about her relationship with Andy and how she feels about him. The scene cuts to **Sam** , **Dean** and Andy in the car and he gets a vision of Tracey jumping off a bridge. The scene cuts to Andy's brother tormenting Tracey and says that she isn't going to have him or anything. Everyone frowned.

'He is a despicable human being.' Mary said, frowning.

Once at the bridge, **Dean** stays behind as he doesn't want to get mind controlled again.

'Good idea.' Jo said.

Andy refuses to stay behind and goes with **Sam**. Ansen tells Tracey to walk to the bridge and believe that she can fly. **Sam** and Andy arrive and Andy tries to beat him up but **Sam** stops him. Ansen non-verbally makes Tracey attack **Sam** and Andy tries to make her stop and she does. Andy asks why he didn't have to use his words to mind control people and he replies that it is just practise. Ansen makes Tracey walk towards the edge of the bridge. Ansen says that Tracey is trying to come between them.

'He is crazy.' John said, looking confused

He says that the man with the yellow eyes stopped him from telling Andy who he was and said that he had plans for them. Ansen says that he killed the people who split them up. **Dean** gets out of the car and tries to shoot Ansen but he sees him and makes **Dean** shoot himself but Andy shoots him first.

'That was so close.' Mary said, looking slightly white.

The scene cuts to Andy telling the police what happened and **Sam** comments that he is getting better at it. Andy laments that Tracey is scared of him but he admits that he never used his mind control on her. Jo smiled. **Sam** gives him his phone number and says that they have to leave. **Dean** tells him to be good or they will be back. **Sam** comments that all the special kids they've met have become killers but **Dean** says not to worry. Sam frowns. **Sam** mentions that **Dean** said he was scared under Andy's mind control but **Dean's** says that it doesn't count and that he is calling do over. Mary smiles. **Sam** asks if he is seven years old.

'You still act seven years old.' Sam muttered.

'Hey!' Dean protested.

The phone rings and it's Ellen. She asks them to come to the roadhouse. She asks about their last hunt but they refuse to tell her about it until she reveals that she has seen what Ash had researched and she tells **Dean** that the demons plans will effect everyone. **Sam** tells her the truth about his abilities and the demon's plans. **Sam** says that Ansen's adopted mother didn't die in a house fire and so they don't know how many are out there.


	32. Chapter 32 - S2 No Exit

**Hey! Hope you guys enjoy! May not be able to post next chapter for a while but I'll do it as soon as possible!**

 **Chapter 32 - S2 No Exit**

The episode begins with a pretty blonde girl on the phone complaining about the flickering lights in the apartment. Once off the phone she sees black goo coming out of an air vent. Then she sees an eye and she screams. Sam sighed and frowned. The scene cuts to **Sam** and **Dean**. **Dean** pretends to have found a case where a girl called Katie Holmes had been kidnapped by an evil cult and **Sam** says that it was funny, and for him he was being bitchy. Dean grinned.

'You are so annoying.' Sam commented.

'You're the one calling me a bitch.' Dean responded.

'What call people bitch all the time! You can't talk.' Sam responded.

They then hear **Jo** and Ellen arguing. **Jo** wants to go on a hunt that she had found but Ellen refused. Ellen tells **Sam** and **Dean** to go but **Jo** wanted their opinion. They are then interrupted by a family entering and **Jo** and Ellen shout at them.

'Well I guess they never came back.' Dean said, with a grin.

'Nope. I think we scared them.' Jo replied.

The phone then rings and as Ellen answers it, **Jo** tells them about young blondes disappearing every decade or two from an apartment building in Philadelphia. Ellen tells **Sam** and **Dean** to take the case and says that their family had lost enough and that she didn't want to lose **Jo** too. John looked away, looking uncomfortable. Mary noticed and frowned.

 **Sam** and **Dean** break into the apartment. Sam says that he felt bad snaking **Jo's** case. **Dean** says that he couldn't see her working a case.

'Rude.' Jo said.

'I guess you proved me wrong.' Dean said with a smile.

 **Sam** finds some ectoplasm and they realise that they were dealing with a spirit. Then then find that **Jo** had sneaked out and she pretends to be **Dean's** girlfriend. Jo grinned. She then pays to rent the apartment. She says that she'd got Ash to lay a credit card trail to Vegas which is where she'd told Ellen she'd gone. Ellen then rings **Dean** and **Jo** persuades **Dean** to tell her that **Jo** wasn't there.

'I bet Ellen was pissed when she found out.' John said.

'Oh she sure was.' Sam replied.

They finds that there weren't any violent deaths in the building. They then theorise that it was a cursed object which brought a spirit with it. They then look for EMF and **Dean** insists **Jo** goes with rolled her eyes. She has a go at him for being a chauvinist but he says that women can do the job fine but that amateurs can't. He says that she fit the spirits type and she replies that she knew and that it was the quickest way of drawing it out.

'So you wanted to be bait?' Mary said, looking confused.

'Yeah. It worked didn't it?' Jo said with a grin. Dean sighed and shook his head.

 **Dean** says that he regretted letting her stay. He tells her that he wished he could do something else and says that she should try and that she shouldn't let her chance of a normal life go away. John sighed. She then sees a hand come out of the vent to grab her.

'How come you didn't think to mention that a hand had just tried to grab you?' Dean asked.

'Well I did. I said I found EMF.' Jo replied.

'Yeah but if we'd've known that the spirit was after you then we would've been more on out guard.' Dean said, frowning.

'Exactly. I didn't want to give you anymore reason for babying me.' Jo replied.

'You could've gotten yourself killed.' Dean said.

She finds EMF there and **Dean** congratulates her for finding her first spirit. **Dean** says that he smelt something. They then pull out some blonde hair out of there.

'That's gross.' Mary commented.

The scene cuts to another young blonde entering her apartment and reading a letter. Ectoplasm drops onto it and she throws the letter away. The lights flicker, and a crack appears across the ceiling. It slowly grows, and the woman tries the phone and then the door but neither works. A hand then comes out of the vent and drags her in. The scene cuts to **Dean** asleep on the sofa in an uncomfortable position. **Jo** says, 'morning princess' and **Dean** asks her how the soft bed was. She says that she hadn't slept. **Dean** offers her a large knife in place of her smaller one until he realises that it was from her dad. **Jo** asks what **Dean** remembers about **John**. He says that it was when he went shooting for the first time when he was 6 or 7 and he bulls-eye every one and John had smiled. John smiled. **Jo** says that she remembers her dad coming home and picking her up. She says that she wanted to do the job for him as a way of being close to him. She asks what was wrong with that and **Dean** said 'nothing'.

'There is if it gets you killed.' Sam said, frowning.

 **Sam** comes back and says that another girl had disappeared. **Jo** then realises that there used to be a prison next to the building and that they executed people in the field next door where the apartment block was built. They contact Ash and find that H.H Holmes was killed there, and his MO fitted as well.

'You hunted the spirit of H.H Holmes? I'm actually kind of jealous!' John said.

 **Dean** recognises the smell that he'd smelt by the vent as chloroform. They find that his coffin was buried in concrete and **Sam** says that he used to lock his victims in the wall and that although he would suffocate some he would let others starve to death. They then use sledgehammers to search inside the walls. **Dean** goes with **Jo,** but they reach a place that was too thin for **Dean** but not for **Jo** and she persuades **Dean** to let her go in there alone.

'I'm such an idiot.' Dean commented.

'Yep. You are.' Sam replied with a grin, earning him a glare from Dean.

 **Jo** is then captured after seeing ectoplasm and going down an air duct. **Dean** hears her scream and runs downstairs. He begins attacking the wall where she was and finds her phone. Jo suppressed a smile.

'Stop smiling! You actually scared me so much when you disappeared.' Dean said, 'I mean it's not like you would've died if we hadn't found you.'

 **Dean** then meets with **Sam** and tells him what happened. **Sam** says that they will find her. Ellen phones and said that she knows **Jo** is there. **Dean** says that she was taking care of feminine business, but Ellen doesn't believe him.

'You could've literally used any other excuse.' Jo said with her head in her hands.

 **Dean** ends up telling her what happened and promised that he would find her. Jo sighed. Ellen says that wasn't the first time she'd heard that from a Winchester. Mary frowned and was about to question it until she saw John's face. Ellen says that she would be on the first flight out.

'I bet that was fun.' John said, with a smile. Dean sighed and shook his head.

 **Sam** realises that Holmes used the basement as well, so they decided to check the old sewage system under the building. **Jo** wakes up and finds that she was inside an enclosed space. She almost begins to cry but she then gets control of herself.

'Yeah. You totally had the situation under control.' Dean said and Jo went slightly red.

She speaks to Theresa and says that she was there to rescue her. Dean grinned. She tells her that **Sam** and **Dean** were looking for them. The ghost of Holmes then comes and pulls some of Jo's hair out and she screams.

'Shut up.' Jo said, as Dean looked like he was going to speak.

'I wasn't going to say anything!' Dean protested.

 **Sam** and **Dean** uses a metal detector to find the entrance to the sewer and they climb down. **Jo** bangs the cell she was in to try and escape, but it was futile. Holmes appears and touches her arm, but she uses her knife to repel him. **Sam** and **Dean** frowned.

'Finally! Using your common sense!' Dean said, sarcastically.

'Shut up! I couldn't reach it before!' Jo protested.

 **Sam** and **Dean** crawl along the sewer. **Jo** has her knife taken off her and Holmes tries to smother her until **Sam** and **Dean** appear and shoot him. They break open the cells and let **Jo** and Theresa out. **Dean** then says that **Jo** being bait was now the only plan they had.

'You've changed your tune.' John commented.

'Well. We needed a plan and it was the only plan we had.' Dean replied.

The scene cuts to **Jo** alone in the room with the cells. Holmes appears and walks forward and **Sam** and **Dean** traps him with salt. Once outside, **Jo** says that it was scary but that it was worth it. **Jo** asks what happens if someone finds the sewer or a storm washes the salt away. **Dean** then appears with a cement truck and they filled the sewer with cement. John and Bobby smile.

'Always so dramatic.' Sam said with a grin.

The scene then cuts to **Jo** , **Sam** , **Dean** and Ellen in the car. There is a very awkward silence until **Dean** said 'You weren't kidding about flying out were ya?' He then puts on some music but Ellen turns it off. **Dean** comments that it was going to be a long drive. Jo, Sam and Dean smiled.

'I bet it was.' John commented.

Back at the roadhouse, Dean apologises to Ellen and says that **Jo** did good and that her dad would be proud. Ellen replies by saying 'don't you dare say that'. Ellen has a go at **Jo** for trusting her life to the Winchesters and Ellen tells her the truth about why **John** hadn't told them about her and **Jo**. **Jo** then tells **Sam** and **Dean** that **John** had gotten her father killed on a hunt and tells them to leave so they do.


	33. Chapter 33 - S2 The Usual Suspects

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. Just wondering, do you guys want like the funny comments or would you prefer a more emotional conversation or maybe a mixture of both? Are you all excited for the episode tonight?**

 **Chapter 33 - S2 The Usual Suspects**

The episode begins in a police station and the police are talking about the fake ID's of a suspect they had just arrested. Sam and Dean sighed, and the others just looked confused. The police question an unseen person about grave desecrations and a murder in St Louis where they supposedly died.

'It's you Dean, isn't it?' Mary said, with a sigh.

'Can't wait to find out how you got out of this one. How on earth did you get caught in the first place?' John added.

'I'm sure you'll see later.' Sam replied.

It cuts between the police officer's questions and a team of police officers breaking in to a motel room and arresting **Sam**. It then reveals that **Dean** was the person they were questioning.

'Wait, so they caught both of you? I thought you were good at avoiding the police!' John questioned.

'Well it's difficult when you didn't even realise that they were after you.' Dean muttered in response.

A female officer, called Diana, comes in to question **Sam** and offers him a drink. **Sam** comments that she was clearly the good cop and asks where the bad cop was.

'You'd have thought that the police would stop using that technique now that everyone knows about it.' Bobby commented.

Diana replies that he was with **Dean**. **Sam** asks what they were being held for and she replies that they were being held for murder. Mary frowned. She says that he sounded very surprised but questions whether he was that good of an actor.

'Well she got something right.' John commented.

'I'm not that bad.' Sam replied, with a frown.

She says that she knew all about him.

'I doubt that.' Bobby said.

 **Sam** refuses to answer. He says that he was taking a road trip with **Dean**. Diana says that they got lots of possible hits when they ran **Dean's** prints. She says that **Dean's** life was over but that Sam's didn't have to be. Mary, John and Bobby frowned. They just needed him to fill in some missing pieces.

'She doesn't know you at all if she thinks you'd betray your brother like that.' Bobby said with a small smile.

The scene cuts back in time to **Dean** finding a possible case. **Dean** calls **Sam** the Scully to his Mulder. Sam sighed and Dean grinned. **Dean** says that Tony Giles had his throat slit in his office, even though the security cameras did not show anyone entering or leaving around that time. They question his wife who says that he hadn't seen anything strange before his death. She says that he'd had a nightmare before he died and that he'd seen a woman standing at the edge of the bed.

'Just sounds like a standard ghost haunting to me. Still confused as to how you get caught.' John commented.

It cuts back to **Sam** telling Diana what happened. He says that he knew the woman whose husband had been killed. The scene then cuts to **Sam** and **Dean** breaking into the crime scene and they deduce that it was a vengeful spirit. They find paper with the words Dana Shulps written on it over and over.

'Dana Shulps? What is that?' Jo asked.

'You'll see.' Sam said.

They look but they can't find any trace of the name Dana Shulps in local records. **Sam** breaks into the victim's computer and says that he would get the password to it in 30 mins. **Dean** messes around for a bit then leaves to talk to Karen. The others smiled. The officer continues to question **Sam** over why they separated. The scene cuts to Karen, the victim's wife, thinking that there was someone in the house. She makes a 911 call. The line cuts out and the lights flicker. The fax machine runs and prints out some paper with the same thing written on it continuously. She turns and sees a woman with her throat slit. The scene cuts to **Dean** breaking in to the house and finding Karen dead. He sees the paper with Dana Shulps written on it. He is then found by the police and arrested.

'Well that makes a little more sense. You were caught red-handed.' Mary commented, looking slightly less confused.

Back in the present, Diana asks the other male cop, Pete, what he got from **Dean** and he says that he just got a load of wise ass remarks.

'Well I wasn't going to tell him anything so I needed something to fill the time.' Dean said with a grin.

Diana adds that their stories matched to the last detail. Pete replies that they were good.

'Well thank you very much, we are.' Dean replied with a smug grinned. Sam grinned as well.

'Will you two stop showing off?' Jo commented.

'Nope.' Dean replied.

Diana says that there was reasonable doubt and that they only had circumstantial evidence is **Sam** didn't talk. It then became clear that they were a couple. The scene cuts to **Sam** and **Dean** trying to work out who or what Dana Shulps was and they realise that it wasn't a name.

'Love how we both realised that it was an anagram at the same time.' Dean said with a grin.

'What was it? A place or something?' Jo asked, rolling her eyes.

'It was a street.' Dean replied.

Back at the police station, **Dean's** lawyer arrives to talk to him and he says it didn't look good. Mary frowned. **Dean** asks the lawyer to humour him. **Dean** rearranges the letters in Dana Shulps a few different ways and persuades the lawyer to see if he recognises any of them, commenting that he thought it was an anagram. The lawyer asks whether he realised how serious the charges were. **Dean** replies that he was handcuffed to a table and that he understood but he asks the lawyer to humour him. He says that one of them was the name of a street not far away.

'That was fortunate. Most lawyers are not that useful.' Bobby commented.

 **Dean** asks if he could get a note to **Sam**. The lawyer agrees but he reminds him that he could face the death penalty. Dean thanks him sarcastically and calls him Matlock. Meanwhile, Diana sees Dana Shulps come up multiple times on her screen.

'Was she the next victim?' Mary asked, and Dean nodded.

The lawyer goes in to see **Sam** who calls him Matlock and the lawyer says that they really were brothers.

'Sam if you copy my jokes again I swear…' Dean began but he was interrupted.

'I didn't copy you. I didn't even hear you say it.' Sam protested.

'Whatever. Just because I'm funnier than you does not mean you can copy me.' Dean replied and Sam rolled his eyes.

The lawyer is then called away as **Dean** has decided to confess.

'What the hell! Why did you do that?' Jo asked, looking confused.

'It was a distraction so that Sam could escape. Plus, it was funny because it annoyed the police officer.' Dean replied.

'Of course you would do that.' Bobby sighed.

 **Dean** tells the officers the truth about what he and **Sam** did but they didn't believe it. Pete calls him arrogant bastard.

'Couldn't agree more.' Sam said with a grin.

'It's what makes me so likeable.' Dean replied.

Pete then attacks him and gets him locked up after being held back by some other officers. They then find that **Sam** has escaped. He finds the note **Sam** had got from **Dean** which told him about the street and mention two characters from the Great Escape. John laughed. Diana goes to the bathroom and sees the spirit and the words Dana Shulps appear in the mirror. She then notices that she has bruises on her arm and she asks **Dean** about it. **Dean** says that he thinks that she is going to be the spirits next victim. **Dean** tells her how to find **Sam** by looking for the first motel listed in the yellow pages and he gives her the name he used.

'That was a bit risky wasn't it? She could've had him arrested again.' John commented.

'Not if she wanted to live she wouldn't.' Sam replied.

Diana finds **Sam** and tells him what happened. She says that it was like the spirit was trying to talk to her but she couldn't because her throats was slit. **Sam** tells her to look through the pictures of missing women from the street the lawyer had recognised. She recognises one of the women and they find out that she was picked up for narcotics before she disappeared. They then go to look for a body so that they could salt and burn her bones. They check out the building where she disappeared. The ghost, Claire, appeared and led them to her corpse.

'That's weird. Why would a ghost want to get killed?' Jo asked.

 **Sam** comments that no vengeful spirit had ever led them to their remains and that it was weird. They then find a necklace on the corpse that was identical to one Diana had. She says that she had been given it by Pete. **Sam** says that the spirit is a death omen and that Pete had killed her and she was trying to get revenge.

'That makes more sense. I hate it when humans turn out to be the killers.' John comments.

'Same.' Dean adds.

Diana says that a year ago a police officer working in narcotics took some heroin from an evidence bag and they would've needed someone to fence their product. The scene cuts to Pete transferring **Dean** at 2 in the morning. **Sam** and the officer find that out and that he wasn't answering his radio. **Sam** then works out how to track his car. Meanwhile, Pete stopped and takes **Dean** out. He tells **Dean** that he was going to die trying to escape. He takes out a gun and **Dean** tries to stall him unsuccessfully.

'You are not as good at stalling as you think you are.' Jo commented.

'Shut up.' Dean replied.

Diana and **Sam** then appear. Pete then confesses and says that he was going to pin in on Dean. 'One more dead scumbag' Pete says and **Dean** replies indignantly with 'Hey!'. Diana pretends to put her gun down but then shoots him in the leg. He tries to escape and holds a gun to Diana. He is then distracted by Claire who suddenly appears and Diana shoots him properly. She then lets **Sam** and **Dean** escape. She says that she could get their cases dismissed but not the St Louis murders. Dean asks where his car is and she tells him and says to not even think about trying to get it back. They then leave, with the car of course.

'I was gonna say. If you'd have left the car I would've been pissed.' John commented.


	34. Chapter 34 - S2 Crossroad Blues

**Chapter 34 - S2 Crossroad Blues**

The episode begins with a flashback to a guy at a bar playing his guitar to an audience who was enjoying what he was playing. He keeps being interrupted by growls that sounded like they were coming from a dog. Mary frowns. He then leaves and tries to run and shield himself but he is attacked and fatally injured by an invisible creature and as he dies he says that it was black dogs who injured him when the people around him ask what happened.

'Was that one of those hell hounds you told me about?' Mary asked, and Dean nodded.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably. Jo winced as she remembered how she died.

The scene then cuts to **Sam** and **Dean**. **Sam** says that **Dean** had a warrant in St Louis and was officially in the FBI database. Jo grinned. **Sam** says that it wasn't funny when **Dean** makes a joke about it by saying that he was like Dillinger. John grinned.

'You wish you were as cool as him.' Sam said, with a frown.

'What are you talking about? I am.' Dean protested.

 **Dean** asks what they had on him and **Sam** says there was nothing. **Dean** says that **Sam** was just jealous that he wasn't wanted.

'Yeah. Obviously I was jealous that you'd got a warrant that made life a lot more difficult for us and caused a lot of problems.' Sam said, sarcastically.

 **Sam** tells **Dean** that an architect named Shaun had plummeted to his death. He'd called animal control two days earlier saying that he'd seen a black dog in the halls of where he lived. **Sam** and **Dean** go to interview Shaun's business partner, pretending they were writing a tribute to him. He says that he was a genius but that it wasn't always that way. Until 10 years ago he'd worked as a bartender at a bar and he'd suddenly became amazing at Architecture and had got a huge commission.

'Why would you sell your soul for that?' Jo asked.

'Some people didn't understand what they were doing.' Sam explained.

They then visit the animal control centre and **Dean** gets the woman's myspace address and a list of all complaints about black dogs from the last week. Sam grinned.

'I still can't believe you didn't know what MySpace was.' Sam said with a smile.

'Shut up.' Dean replied.

They then visit the people who had complained about seeing a black dog. They meet the maid of a doctor. They find out that she had become the youngest surgeon in the history of the hospital she worked for ten years ago and **Dean** finds a photo of her at the same bar as the architect. The bar was called Loyds. The scene cut to the doctor hallucinating in a hotel room.

'I wonder why people start to hallucinate before seeing the hell hound?' John asked.

'Probably to make it more scary for those who make deals and to put others off.' Dean said and Sam stifled a laugh which got him a glare from Dean and a confused look from Mary and John.

 **Sam** and **Dean** arrive at Loyds bar and find crossroads outside and some flowers used for summoning charms. They dig at the centre and find all the items needed to summon a demon. **Dean** realises that they were making deals with demons and sarcastically comments that that always ends good. Sam grinned. **Sam** realises that the people were seeing hell hounds. The scene cuts back to the doctor and she is killed by the hell hound. The scene cuts to the past and the guy who died earlier summons the demon and makes a pact to become good at playing guitar and he kisses the demon to seal the deal.

'Why would anyone want to kiss a demon. That sounds horrible.' Jo said and literally everyone except Mary and Cas burst out laughing. Dean glanced at Sam with a grin and Sam glared back.

'I'm assuming there is still a lot that I'm still missing.' Mary said, looking uncomfortable.

'A fair amount. Yeah.' Dean replied, still laughing.

 **Sam** and **Dean** talk about Robbie Johnson and how there were occult references in his lyrics. **Dean** says that they should leave it as the people brought it upon themselves but **Sam** convinces him that they should try. They go into Lloyds to see if anyone knows the guy whose picture was with the summoning items. They go to the house of George Darrow, the man who summoned the demon. They find out that he was using gopher dust to keep them out. He says that his deal wasn't worth it.

'Some are.' Dean said, with a smile. Mary looked confused and worried.

He says that no-one believed him when he tried to warn people after the demon stuck around for a week after he'd summoned it. He tells them that there was a guy called Evan who'd made a deal. George says that he was going to finish his last painting and then let the hell hound scene cuts to Evan sending his wife away to her sisters. He tells her that he loved her and that he would miss her. **Sam** and **Dean** arrive but Evan slams the door on them and tries to run. They eventually find him and he says that he made the deal to save his wife from cancer. He says that he would do it again. **Dean** reminds him that she would now have to live without him and that he did it for himself. He asks how she would feel if she knew.

'Yeah, Dean. How do you think she would feel?' Sam asked, sarcastically.

'Shut up.' Dean replied, the smile wiped from his face.

'I wish you would listen to your own advice sometimes.' Sam added.

 **Sam** asks if **Dean** is alright and he says that he was. **Dean** says that he planned to summon the demon and trap it and exorcise it to buy Evan time. He tells **Sam** to stay and keep the hell hound away from Evan. **Sam** refuses and says that he didn't like where **Dean's** head was at and he comments that **Dean** was thinking that **John** had made a deal for him. **Dean** says that he did think that and he left.

'Tell me you weren't thinking what I think you're thinking?' Mary questioned.

'Nope, course not.' Dean replied, but Mary was not convinced.

 **Dean** summons the demon. She reveals that she knows all about him. **Dean** asks what she'd heard and tries to persuade her to go to his car so that it was private and she says that sounded good. Everyone except **Dean** looked confused. **Sam** put down gopher dust to protect Evan. **Dean** asked the demon to release Evan from his contract. She says that was not negotiable. **Dean** offers his soul in exchange.

'Even if you didn't mean it that was a stupid thing to do.' Mary chastised Dean.

'Whatever. It worked out in the end.' Dean replied.

She says like father like son. The demon tells him about **John's** deal. The demon then notices the devils trap underneath the car.

'Good try, Dean, but demons are way cleverer than that.' Bobby said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the hellhound arrived for Evan. The demon says that **Dean's** misery was too much fun to watch. She says how it was all he thought about and how **John's** death was his fault. John frowned. She offered his soul in exchange for **John's**. The demon begins to walk away but **Dean** says 'hold on'.

'You cannot be serious about accepting that deal.' Mary said, with fear in her eyes. Dean didn't respond.

The hell hound breaks into the room they were in. **Dean** asks if the demon could bring **John** back and she replies that she would give **Dean** 10 years in exchange. She says that it would return everything to its natural order.

'No it wouldn't. You wouldn't be alive.' John commented.

 **Dean** asks if she could throw in a set of steak knives. The demon then walks under another devil's trap. **Dean** says that he would only let her go if she let Even out of his contract. **Dean** begins an exorcism and the demon agrees to let Evan go if he let her go. They kiss to seal the deal. **Dean** then looks like he was going to exorcise her but she says that she would kill Even if he did so he lets her go. She then taunts him about how much pain **John** was in.

'That was cruel of her.' Mary said, through gritted teeth.

The scene cuts to **Sam** and **Dean** in the car and **Dean** tells **Sam** about what the demon had said and **Sam** replies that it may've lied but **Dean** didn't believe him. **Dean** says that the deal shouldn't have been his legacy and **Sam** says that what he taught them was his legacy. **Sam** asks whether **Dean** considered making the deal for **John** and **Dean** didn't answer.

'Im guessing that's a yes then. Nothing good would have come of it.' John said, confidently. Dean smiled in response.

The scene cuts to a trailer for what was coming and ended with **Sam** appearing to have been killed and **Dean** about to tell **Sam** what **John** had told him. Everyone was silent and in shock. Mary and John were both white.

'Do we have to keep watching?' Dean asked, quietly.

'Yes.' Mary replied, through gritted teeth.

Outside the bunker, a male figure was joined by a smaller figure.

'I love watching them argue and get all upset. They are so easy to distract, right son?' he asked.

'Yes, father. The plan is going well. Though I don't understand what they did to upset you.' the smaller figure replied.

 **I think some of you may be able to figure out who is outside but I'm not sure. Let me know who you think they are! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	35. Chapter 35 - S2 Croatoan

**Hey! I'm so sorry this took so long. Life's just been crazy busy at the moment. Also, since a few of you have suggested having a chapter where they talked about what has happened so far, instead of watch an episode I'm thinking of including one mabye in a few chapters time. Would you guys want this and if so what would you want them to talk about? Any suggestions would be helpful as I feel like it would be a difficult chapter to write. Thanks!**

 **Croatoan**

The episode begins with **Dean** killing a seemingly innocent man. Mary frowned.

'What the hell Dean?' What had he done?' John asked.

'This is going to be difficult to explain.' Dean muttered, 'You'll see.'

Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

It then cuts to **Sam** waking up, showing that it was a vision.

'Oh good it was just a vision.

He tells **Dean** about it and **Dean** says that he wouldn't kill an innocent man. Mary smiled. They agree to find the man and see what was happening. They saw one of the guys **Sam** saw in his dream. They ask him if they'd seen the guy **Dean** shot and he tells them where he lived. On the way they see a tree with Croatoan carved into it. **Sam** recognises it from the Lost Colony in Roanoke and **Dean** says he didn't remember. **Sam** asks if **Dean** paid any attention in history class and **Dean** talks about School House Rock. John smiled.

'I do know stuff about history!' Dean protested and Sam rolled his eyes.

 **Sam** tells him that the people there disappeared, leaving only a single word carved into a tree. They then find out that they had no signal and neither did any of the other phones. **Dean** says that would be his first step in massacring a town.

'It worries me that that was your first thought.' Bobby said.

'Well, you know me. I'm a complete psychopath.' Dean said with a wide grin.

'Well that's definitely true.' Bobby replied with a grin equally as wide.

They arrive at the guy who **Dean** had killed in **Sam's** vision, Dwayne's, house and his brother says that he was away. His father comes out and says that the mother wasn't at home despite the brother saying that she was earlier. The brother then denies saying it.

'Well that's weird.' Bobby commented.

'Tell me about it.' Sam replied.

They look into the window and see the man and his son attacking his wife and mother.

'What the hell? What kind of creatures were they?' John asked.

'They're humans. You'll see what happens.' Sam replied.

They shoot the father but **Sam** hesitates and the kid escapes. They take the woman to the hospital. **Dean** comes in with the father's body and says that he was a U.S Marshall. The woman says that her son and husband just randomly attacked her out of the blue. **Sam** and **Dean** suggest that they were possessed. When **Dean** has a go at **Sam** for not shooting the kid, **Sam** says that he let the kid go because he didn't want to kill him.

'He's a kid!' Mary protested.

'He just attacked his Mom. I don't think he's the nicest person in the world.' Bobby commented.

 **Dean** then begins to drive off to the next town to get some help. Dean finds a car with blood on it and windows smashed in.

'Well that doesn't look ominous at all.' Bobby commented.

'I think that probably does count as ominous.' Cas said, looking confused.

The doctor examins the blood of the dead guy and said that it was fighting off a virus which left sulphuric residue.

'A demon virus? Now that's something I've never seen before.' John commented.

 **Dean** then meets some townsfolk who are creating a roadblock. He notices that the kid is there and they tell him that they were doing it because there was a quarantine. **Dean** then quickly drives off and is shot at. They then realise that the woman, Beverly, may have the virus and she suddenly goes crazy and attacks them.

'That took effect quickly. How on earth do you get out of this one?' Jo asked.

They then manage to knock her out. **Dean** then meets the guy they spoke to earlier who now has a gun and they argue over whether they were lying about not having the virus. He says that he was attacked by his neighbour. They drive off but kept their guns on each other.

'What is your problem with trusting people?' Sam questioned with a smile.

'Well, you know, you trust someone and then the next thing you know you start the apocalypse.' Dean said with a grin.

'Or they go and kill a good friend of yours and then lie to you about it.' Sam says in return, also with a grin.

One of the young nurses, Pam, tries to leave but is persuaded not to by **Sam**. **Dean** and the other guy then arrive. They tell each other what they know. **Sam** says that he had looked in **John's** journal and realised that Croatoan was a demon of pestilence. They then decide to shoot Beverly. As they went in she tries to convince Mark, the guy **Dean** picked up, that she wasn't infected and that the others were. He shoots her.

'Wait is that the flashback you saw at the beginning?' Jo asked and Sam shakes his head.

Pam cuts herself and gets some of the blood on her but it looks like she doesn't.

'Does that mean she's infected?' Mary asked and Sam nodded.

They realise that the only way to get out is to use explosives. The guy **Sam** saw in his vision then arrived and **Dean** tells the doctor to check his blood. He says that he was fishing and he'd been hiding in the woods. He asks if anyone had seen his parents. They realise that he was bleeding and he says that he tripped.

'He's definitely infected.' John said.

'Thats what I said.' Dean said with a smug grin.

'Except that you were wrong.' Sam reminded him

He swears that he hadn't been infected. They decide to tie him up to be make sure. The doctor says that there was no way to check until he turned. **Sam** tries to persuade **Dean** to wait and see. **Sam** says that **Dean** wasn't acting like himself. **Dean** then locks **Sam** in the room and **Sam** shouts for him not to kill the kid.

'You shouldn't shoot the kid until you are sure. What if you're wrong?' Jo questioned.

'I know that now.' Dean said, glumly.

'Why are you two always arguing?' Cas commented.

'Because Sam sometimes get strange ideas.' Dean said with a grin.

The boy begs **Dean** not to kill him and **Dean** said he had no choice. Jo frowned. The vision played out except **Dean** changes his mind and lets **Sam** go. Four hours later, the guys blood was still clean so they untie him.

'Well that was dramatic.' Bobby commented with a grin.

'Its good you didn't shoot him then.' Jo said with a smile.

 **Sam** asks **Dean** why he didn't shoot the guy but **Dean** didn't answer. He then asks for more alcohol. Sam leaves and Pam locks him in the room with her and attacks him, saying that she'd waited for this the whole time.

'Please tell me you weren't infected.' Mary said, and Sam didn't answer. Mary frowned and looked worried.

 **Sam** is then infected and Dean shoots Pam. They realise that he has the virus. **Dean** refuses to let anyone shoot **Sam**.Mary gasped.

'You had better find a cure for this and not shoot your brother.' Mary said with her teeth clenched.

'We're fine. We've been in worse situations. Believe me.' Sam said with a smile.

'Not helping!' Mary protested.

 **Sam** offers to do it himself. They argue about what to do. Everyone but **Dean** wants to shoot him. **Dean** tells them to take the explosives and take his car and get out. The guy tries to persuade Dean to go with them. As they leave, **Dean** tells the doctor that they weren't Marshalls.

'Its funny how she just doesn't care at this point.' Bobby said with a smile. Mary frowns.

 **Sam** begs Dean to leave but he refuses. **Sam** says that it was the dumbest thing he'd ever done.

'It may have been stupid but I wasn't going to leave you.' Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes then looked down.

 **Sam** says it was over for him but that it didn't have to be for him. **Dean** says he didn't want to keep going. Mary frowned.

'Why?' John asked, clearly upset.

'You'll see why.' Dean replied.

 **Dean** says he was tired of the job and his life. John looked down guiltily.

'You can't just give up. You have to keep fighting. Why are you giving up so easily?' Mary asked.

'It's not that I really wanted to die I just preferred it to what I thought was coming.' Dean replied, making Mary confused.

When asked **Dean** says it wasn't all because of **John** and **Sam** asks what it was about. They were interrupted by the doctor who says that everyone had disappeared. **Sam** is then revealed not to have the virus. Mary and John relax. Everyone leaves except the Doctor. **Sam** and **Dean** then leave. **Dean** says that he was going to lose sleep over it. **Sam** asks why he was immune.

'Mabye because of your powers?' Jo questioned.

'Yeah, probably.' Sam replied.

The scene cuts to the boy and the guy. Sam and Dean frowned. The boy is then revealed to be a demon and he cut the guy's throat to make a call and says that **Sam** was immune as expected. Sam and Dean hung their heads. He then says 'nothing left behind'.

'So we didn't save anyone? Those people all died because of some kind of demon in experiment?' Sam questioned, blaming himself as always.

'There was nothing you could have done, even the angels have no cure for that virus, and we can't control every demon.' Cas said, sympathetically.

The scene cuts to **Sam** and **Dean** drinking beer. **Sam** asks what **Dean** had been talking about earlier about being tired of the job. **Dean** tells him to forget about it but **Sam** persists.

'You guys are awful at telling each other how you're feeling about stuff.' Job said with a grin.

'Tell me about it.' Sam said with a small laugh.

 **Dean** then tries to persuade **Sam** to take a break from hunting but **Sam** persists and asks what was bothering him. **Dean** says that he promised **John** he wouldn't say. **Dean** then says that **John** had told him something about **Sam** before he died.


	36. Chapter 36 - S2 Hunted

**Finally got this written! Yay! Supernatural tonight as well! Also, I'm thinking of setting Thursday as my weekly update night so that it's more regular for you guys and I'm under less pressure to write. Does that sound good? Also, break chapter coming soon.**

 **Chapter 36 - S2 Hunted**

The episode begins with a young man telling a doctor about his abilities.

'Why can't it go back to where he previous episode ended?' Mary said, impatiently.

He says that he can electrocute things. He says that he had killed the neighbour's cat.

'What did the cat do to deserve that?' Dean asked, frowning.

Scotty comments that the doctor doesn't believe in him. He offers to shake on it when the man says that he believed that Scotty believed it. Scotty says that a yellow-eyed-man visited him in his dreams and wanted him to do awful things.

'Is that the demon?' Jo asked, and Sam nodded.

He says that he had plans for him. Afterwards, Scotty is stabbed by an unseen figure.

'Poor kid. He didn't deserve that.' Cas said, frowning.

The scene cuts back to the end of the previous episode. **Dean** says that **John** had told him to watch out for him and save him if he could and that if he couldn't he had to kill him.

'You said what?!' Mary said, turning to face John.

'Well I assumed that Sam would turn bad at some point.' John said, hanging his head.

'Based on what?' Mary asked angrily.

'On the fact that he had demon blood in him and that the demon planned to recruit him into some kind of army!' John replied.

'That is not enough to tell his older brother that he might have to kill him? Did you have any idea what effect that would have on him?' Mary fired back.

'No. I'm sorry, I should have handled it better than I did. At least you didn't turn bad right? Or Dean saved you at any rate?' John questioned.

'Well...I did go bad for a while. But Dean soon got me to snap out of it.' Sam said, shifting in his seat.

'Not really. You thought you were doing it for the right reasons and you were lied to. There's a difference.' Dean said, and Bobby nodded.

'Sure. I guess so. Sam replied, not entirely convinced. Dean frowned.

 **Sam** asks what else he said and **Dean** says that there was nothing else. **Sam** gets angry at **Dean** for not telling him. **Sam** says that they had to figure out what was going on but **Dean** says they should lay low. **Dean** asked for time but later **Sam** steals a car and leaves.

'Did you have to go of without telling me? I thought you'd been kidnapped or something.' Dean said with a scowl.

'Yeah. Like you would have let me go off by myself like I wanted to.' Sam replied with a grin.

The scene cuts to **Sam** breaking into an old house and getting blown up after setting off a trip wire. Mary and John jumped and looked at Sam in alarm.

'I don't remember that happening?' Bobby asked in confusion.

It is then revealed that it was a dream by another young woman who was around **Sam's** age.

'Is that another kid with special powers?' Mary asked, and Sam nodded.

She tells her fiancée that it was just a nightmare but she looks troubled. **Sam** then arrives at Ellen's and she says that **Dean** had called and was looking for him.

'Of course.' Jo said with a smile.

Sam didn't answer and asks how **Jo** was. Ellen replies that she had left to go hunting after Ellen refused to let her hunt and live at the roadhouse. Jo frowned and looked guilty. Ellen says that she wished she could blame them but that it wasn't their fault. She said that she forgave **John** a long time ago but that **John** hadn't forgiven himself. John looked away from the screen guiltily. **Sam** then says that he was looking for more psychics. Ash says that he found four people whose mothers died in a nursery fire on their six month birthday. One was **Sam** , the others were Andy, Max and Scotty. Ash said that he had been killed. **Sam** then leaves to find out more about Scotty. He then tries to persuade her not to phone **Dean**.

'Well I guess that didn't work.' Sam said, sighing.

 **Sam** talks to Scotty's father and he tells **Sam** about the headaches and nightmares he'd had. **Sam** looks in his room and sees Scotty's drawings of Azazel.

'So he's another kid with special powers. Looks like someone is after them? Are you sure it's good for you to be alone right now?' Mary questioned.

'Probably not to be fair. I was fine though.' Sam replied, with a small smile.

 **Sam** leaves and finds a motel. He then sees Ava following him and she tells him about her vision. She also says that she saw Scotty die before it happened and that she saw it in the newspaper. **Sam** tells her about the demon and the other psychic kids but she doesn't believe him.

'Of course. Why does no one ever believe me?' Sam complained.

'Mabye cuz you explain it wrong?' Dean commented with a smirk.

She tries to persuade him to leave but he says that he wants to find out what happened. The scene cuts to **Dean** phoning Ellen and he persuades her to tell him where **Sam** was and she does.

'So much for not telling you.' Sam sighed.

She then decides to leave but **Sam** persuaded her to stay, saying that she would never know the truth.

The scene cut to Ava at the psychiatrist's office and **Sam** steals Scotty's files. They listen to it and Scotty talked about his abilities.

Dean then turns up and watches **Sam** through the window and says 'thank god you're ok'. He then sees Ava and says 'Oh, you're better than ok. Sam, you sly dog.'

'First of all, that's creepy. Second, why do you have to make everything dirty?' Sam complained.

'Shut up. I wanted to make sure you were ok.' Dean replied.

On the recording, Scotty says that Azazel told him that the children were soldiers for an army in a coming war. **Sam** and Ava are then shot at by Gordon. **Dean** tries to stop him but is knocked out and taken away. **Sam** and Ava go to investigate and **Sam** decides to call **Dean**.

'Finally! Bit late now though.' John said.

 **Sam** tells him where he was and **Dean** says that he was there and that it was a funky town. John smiled. They agree to meet and it is revealed that **Dean** is tied up and that it is Gordon holding the phone. **Sam** realises because funky town is a code word they use when someone has a gun on them.

'Clever.' Jo said with a grin.

'I told you it would come in use one day.' Dean said with a grin.

'I never had a problem with the idea it's just the word. It's obviously going to gain attention.' Sam replied with a grin.

 **Dean** asks Gordon why he was trying to kill **Sam** and he says that it was because he is hunting **Sam** as he is now fair game.

'No he's not!' Mary said, angrily.

 **Sam** persuades Ava to leave and promises to call her when he gets **Dean** back. Gordon explains that he found this out while torturing a young girl possessed by a demon. **Dean** asks if the girl made it and he says no. **Dean** calls him a son of bitch and Gordon slaps him and says 'that's my mom you're talking about'. Dean laughed.

'He is so strange.' Bobby commented.

Gordon explains that he forced the demon to tell him about Azazel's psychic children and that **Sam** was one of them. He says that he'd killed Scotty. He says that he guessed that **Dean** had warned **Sam** and so he'd set a trap at the back door.

'He was right about me warning you.' Dean said with a smug grin.

Gordon says that he'd set two trip wires that would set off explosives. He apologises and says that he wished he didn't have to do it but that it would be quick.

'Well thanks a lot.' Dean said.

 **Dean** says that it wasn't like **Sam** to go bad and that he felt guilty searching for porn.

'No I don't!' Sam protested, his face slightly red.

He says that **John** would've done what he was doing.

'No I wouldn't!' John said adamantly. Dean raised his eyebrows.

'Really?' Mary questioned.

'What? I told Dean to try and save him first didn't I?' John said.

 **Sam** then arrives and it appears that he'd set both trip wires off and was dead. **Dean** obviously believes that he is dead and looks upset. Mary and John tensed up.

'I'm offended that you believe I would be killed that easily.' Sam said.

'I didn't really think you were dead. A bit of me thought you would have found a way to survive.' Dean said with a grin but Sam didn't really believe him.

Gordon goes to see if **Sam** is dead and is attacked by **Sam** who had set off the trip wires with his shoes as Ava had told him what was coming because of her vision.

'Thank god.' Mary said, relaxing along with John.

 **Sam** puts a gun on Gordon and Gordon taunts him to shoot him and prove that he is a murderer. **Sam** then knocks him out and sets **Dean** free. **Dean** wants to kill him but **Sam** calls the cops on Gordon and he is arrested as **Sam** and **Dean** escape. Back at the roadhouse, **Dean** accuses Ellen of talking to someone and tells her what happened. Ellen says that someone else must have told him.

'Hey! My mother would never have done that!' Jo protested.

 **Dean** wants to run away but **Sam** persuades him otherwise and **Dean** says, 'if you ever run off like that again…' 'What? You'll kill me?'. Sam laughed. **Sam** keeps calling Ava and **Dean** asks if he was sweet on her. **Sam** replies that she was engaged and **Dean** says 'so?'.

'Dean!' Mary said in indignation and Dean apologised.

 **Sam** persuades **Dean** to check on her and they find her fiancée dead and Ava missing. They also find sulphur on the windowsill.

'Oh no! She seemed so nice!' Mary said. Sam and Dean looked at each other.


	37. Chapter 37 - S2 Playthings

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this! I think I'm going to keep the Thursday update time as that makes it so much easier for me to write and not feel stressed. Hopefully going to have a chapter of them talking without watching an episode at some point but I'm not sure when.**

 **Chapter 37 - S2 Playthings**

The episode begins at an old creepy house. Two little girls sit watching as a man comes down the stairs with a box of her toys. Her mother explains that they are being sold along with the house. One girl calls the man a 'son of a bitch' and the other girl copies, protesting that Maggie said it first when her mother calls her out on it.

'Those girls need to watch their mouths.' John said, frowning.

'They are so creepy.' Jo commented.

The little girl puts her dolls to bed and finds one with its neck twisted at the bottom of the stairs in the doll's house which was a copy of the house they were in. The man is then found the same way.

'How does that work? Some kind of curse?' Bobby questioned.

'A ghost.' Sam replied.

The scene cuts to **Sam** and **Dean**. **Sam** has come off the phone to Ellen. He says that she doesn't have anything on Ava but she has found another case. **Dean** comments that it isn't like him to want to find another case when Ava is still missing. **Sam** says that he feels guilty. He says that he wants to save as many people as he can. **Dean** agrees to take the case. **Sam** and **Dean** arrive at the house and **Dean** comments on how it's a typical haunted house.

'That actually looks like quite a fun case.' John said.

'Well, it was quite fun.' Dean said, with a grin.

On the doorstep, **Sam** comments on a fivespot he sees which is used for hoodoo spellwork. He says that maybe it isn't a haunting. They get a room and the woman running the place thinks that they are gay, saying that they look the type.

'I don't get why everyone think we're gay.' Sam said, with a slightly red face. The others, except Dean, just laughed.

They realise that both people who died are connected with shutting the hotel down. They think that someone is practising hoodoo to stop them. They find more hoodoo and talk to Sue, the owner. They persuade her to let them see her dolls, saying that **Sam** has a collection.

'She must have thought that I'm such a weirdo.' Sam said

 **Sam** finds the doll with its neck twisted and when he asks Tyler, the other little girl from the first scene, she says that she found it like that. She says that her Grandma Rose would get mad if she broke them. Sue refuses to let them talk to Grandma Rose because she is sick. They then theorise that Rose is the hoodoo witch and do some research. A man arrives to do something about selling the house and reveals that they are going to demolish it. He is then killed by hanging and Tyler sees the same scene in the dolls house.

'That is so creepy. I hate dolls.' Jo said with a shudder.

Sue offers to let them check out but **Dean** says he didn't scare that easy. **Dean** comes back to find **Sam** drunk. He calls **Dean** short and annoying. Everyone laughs. He says that he wishes he could've saved the guy who hung himself.

'There was nothing you could've done. You didn't know.' Cas said.

 **Sam** says that he wants to change his destiny and not become evil. Mary frowned. **Sam** makes **Dean** promise to kill him if he became evil. **Dean** calls John an ass for telling him to kill **Sam**.

'I'm sorry. I really am.' John said, earnestly.

 **Sam** says that everyone around him died and **Dean** says that he isn't going to die. **Dean** promises and **Sam** goes to sleep. John looked guilty. **Dean** goes downstairs and talks to the guy at the bar who offers him a drink. He asks to hear some stories. He tells **Dean** about Rose and how it was the only home she knew. **Dean** says he wouldn't know.

'And that's another thing I need to apologise for.' John said, looking downwards.

He then finds out about Rose's nurse who may have taught her about hoodoo as she has a hoodoo necklace in a photo. That morning **Sam** is sick and **Dean** makes fun of him and tells him to eat a greasy pork sandwich. Mary grinned. They go to talk to Rose and find that she has had a stroke so would be unable to practise hoodoo. They are found by Susan who tells them to leave. The scene cuts to Maggie and Tyler playing and Susan asks Tyler if she has packed and she says no and that Maggie said they couldn't leave. Susan tells her that she is too old to have an imaginary friend. Maggie says that she didn't like her.

'That's not good. I'm guessing that second girl is the ghost?' Bobby asked and Sam nodded.

Susan is then attacked by the car when she goes outside but are saved by **Sam** and **Dean**. She then believes them about the ghost after calling them crazy. They asks Susan when Rose had the stroke and she says it was a month ago. **Sam** says that Rose is stopping the spirit with her hoodoo. They tell her to gather everyone and they realise that Maggie is imaginary.

'Finally, you figure it out!' John said, with a smile.

'Like you could've figured it our faster.' Dean replied, with a grin.

In the attic, Maggie tells Rose that Tyler is going to stay for ever. Susan says that Rose had a sister who died in the pool so they run down there. The scene cuts to Maggie and Tyler in the pool. She is persuading Tyler to jump in so that she would die and be with her forever. She begs and says that she didn't want to be alone.

'I actually feel a little sorry for her. Doesn't excuse trying to drown a little girl though.' Jo said.

Maggie pushes Tyler in and **Sam** and **Dean** try to break in. Maggie holds Tyler under the water until she is called away. **Sam** breaks in and saves Tyler. They think she is dead but then she coughs and began breathing. It is then revealed that Rose has called Maggie and offers to kill herself to be with her sister in return for letting Tyler and Susan go.

'So that's what happened.' Sam said, frowning. He looked down.

'You gonna blame yourself for that too? You gotta stop doing that at some point.' Mary said, with a smile.

Tyler and Susan then find Rose dead. Outside, **Sam** and **Dean** tells Susan that Margaret could've had something to do with Rose's death. Tyler says that she couldn't see Maggie anymore so they believe that it is over. **Dean** jokes that he could've saved the girl but that he didn't want **Sam** to feel useless.

'Well that was just mean.' Sam said with a small smile.'Oh come on. I was only joking.' Dean replied.

 **Sam** then reminds **Dean** of his promise, revealing that he did remember. They then leave. The scene cuts back to the two girls playing with a skipping rope in the house.

'That is creepy. When this is over we ought to go back and deal with them. They might kill again when someone else tries to destroy the house.' Dean said.

'They may already have.' Sam reminded him.

'They ought to be put to rest and go to heaven anyway.' Cas commented.


	38. Chapter 38 - S2 Nightshifter

**Hey everyone! Are you excited for more Supernatural tonight? I can't believe it's already the mid season finale! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The episode opens with a breaking news story. A bank in downtown Milwaukee is being held up. Police squad cars are surrounding the building, paramedics are on the scene, helicopters flying overhead, as this is now the third hour of the hold up.

'What the hell is going on? What's this got to do with the supernatural?' John asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused.

The SWAT team is ready to enter, as we see the front door of the bank open up and we see a man being escorted out of the building by **Dean** , looking frantically at all of the cameras and police cars outside. He appears to be holding a security guard captive.

'What the...?' Mary questioned but she was interrupted.

'This was an interesting case.' Dean comments, sighing.

'Can I ask why you were holding someone hostage? There was a legitimate reason right?' Mary questioned.

'Obviously. I'm sure you'll find out soon.' Dean replied.

One day earlier, **Sam** and **Dean** , disguised as FBI agents, question two employees at the local jewelry shop about the most recent robbery. The robber, Helena, had been an employee for years and the previous night she had cleaned out all the display cases and the safe. Edgar, the night watchman, had caught her in the act, but she had managed to grab his gun and shoot him in the face. She had then gone home and killed herself by throwing a hairdryer in the bathtub. The employees say that there was no motive as to why she would commit suicide.

'Ok, that sounds like something supernatural. What was it?' John asked, but Sam didn't answer.

The cops had got a hold of the security camera before any of the employees could take a look at them. Franny, one of the employees **Sam** and **Dean** interview, tries to hit on Dean and he manages to get her phone number.

'Of course. You hit on any pretty girl you come across.' Jo said, with a grin.

Later that night, **Sam** and **Dean** pay a visit to Ronald Reznick's house. He's a security guard at the Milwaukee National Trust. About a month ago, a similar incident to the one at the jewelry store occurred at the bank. Same M.O. (long term employee, inside job, never in a million years-type). The guy robs the bank and then goes home and apparently commits suicide. Ron asks to see the boys' IDs. Looking at their badges and still a little suspicious, he invites them in to tell them what really happened that night at the bank.

'Oh dear. I think he's on to you. He seems like one of those conspiracy theory types.' Bobby commented.

Ron starts right off by saying Juan Morales never robbed the bank. He says that the thing he let in the bank wasn't Juan. However, it had his exact physical features.

'Oh right, it's a shapeshifter.' Mary realised.

Ron continues on ranting about how this is the work of a man-droid living in the sewer system, and shows them a magazine cover featuring one (actually an image of a Cyberman from Doctor Who).

'He's ridiculous! That's from Doctor Who!' Jo said.

'You watch Doctor Who?' Dean questioned.

He shows **Sam** and **Dean** the copies of the security tapes at the bank and Juan is seen with his eyes flaring into the camera (aka "laser eyes" as Ron calls it).

'Definitely a shapeshifter.' John confirmed.

Trying to steer Ron away from this case, **Sam** gives Ron a reality check saying there's no such thing as man-droids and that the "laser eyes" is just a camera flare. **Dean** looks uncomfortable at flat-out lying to Ron, as he's done a lot of the leg-work for them.

'We really should have told him then.' Dean said, with a sigh.

Back in the motel, **Sam** and **Dean** manage to grab hold of the tapes at Ron's house and clearly recognize that they are hunting another shape-shifter just like in St. Louis by the creature's retinal reaction to the video. **Dean** questions **Sam** about why he threw Ron off the case and **Sam's** replies that Ron is not a hunter and that he's just a person who stumbled across something real. If he were to go up against the shapeshifter, he'd get himself killed.

'That's true. You need to stop him from getting into anymore trouble.' Mary commented. Sam and Dean looked down, slightly ashamed. Mary frowned.

Looking at a map of the sewer main, **Dean** points out that there's one more bank on that line that the shapeshifter might target next.

'Clever. I hope you get there on time.' Jo said, looking worried.

At the City Bank of Milwaukee, **Sam** and **Dean** disguise themselves as workers from the security system company in order to gain access to the surveillance camera, so they can find the shapeshifter. Several hours pass and still no sign of the shifter until they get a close-up shot of the bank manager and see his eyes flare at the camera. They also happen to capture Ron locking up the front door to the bank with a chain. He then runs into the lobby, pulls out his rifle and orders everyone to the ground.

'Well that was unexpected. Was he the shapeshifter?' John asked. Sam and Dean shook their heads, making John frown.

'So he really is just a madman?' Mary questioned. Sam and Dean nodded.

 **Sam** and **Dean** walk into the lobby and try to negotiate with Ron. Realizing they aren't FBI agents, Ron orders the two of them to the ground. Finding no other option, **Dean** tells Ron the truth about this case, that there really is something in this bank but it's not a man-droid.

'A man-droid? Really?' Jo said, laughing.

'We literally have guns to our heads and you're laughing?' Dean said with a smile.

'Well I'm guessing

 **Dean** says they need to find the bank manager because the shapeshifter is in him. Ron allows **Dean** to come with him, but locks everyone else in the vault.

'At least he believes you.' Bobby commented.

A few minutes later, in the bank manager's office, **Dean** and Ron burst into the bank manager's office only to find a layer of shed skin behind the desk. **Dean** explains to Ron that when a shapeshifter changes its form, it sheds the skin and now it could be anybody.

'Oh dear, everything is going to be so much more difficult now.' Jo commented.

Outside the bank, squad cars are surrounding the building, helicopters are flying overhead, and the SWAT team is ready to enter at any minute. The police cut off power to the bank. **Sam** and **Dean** are discussing what their next move will be. Since the cops cut the power off, they have no access to the cameras, so there's no way to tell who the shapeshifter is. It could be in the halls or the vault. But either way, they've got to find a way out of the building because **Dean** is wanted by the cops.

'Oh man, I forgot about that. You guys are in so much trouble.' John said, looking worried.

 **Dean** decides to take a sweep of the building to try and find the shapeshifter. Back in the vault, one of the security guards is apparently having a heart attack. **Sam** sees no other option but to phone the cops and ask for a paramedic.

'You can't let him die but I hope you were careful.' Mary said.

In one of the offices in the bank, **Dean** notices a crack in the ceiling. He breaks it open with the coat rack in the room and a dead body falls to the floor. Turning the body over, **Dean** realizes that the shapeshifter is the African American guy in the vault. **Dean** rushes back to the vault and he and **Sam** bring the security guard out to lure the shapeshifter into a trap. However, the shapeshifter manages to escape with Ron running after it. Ron unknowingly falls right into the sniper trap the cops outside have set up and is shot in the back, falling to the ground dead.

'He may have been slightly crazy but he didn't deserve to die.' Sam said looking guilty.

'It wasn't your fault. Don't go blaming yourself.' Jo said. Sam smiled.

 **Dean** escorts the security guard out of the building while **Sam** goes after the shapeshifter. **Sam** discovers more shed skin and phones **Dean** saying it could be anyone again. **Dean** heads back to the vault to round up all the employees. Outside the building, the FEDS arrive on the scene. After getting everyone back in the vault, the phone rings. **Dean** picks it up and it's Special Agent Henriksen, who immediately recognizes **Dean's** voice on the phone.

'So now the FBI are after you? That's just brilliant.' John said, shaking his head.

He demands for him and **Sam** to come out of the building immediately. He says it's become his job to know about the Winchesters and that he's been tracking the two of them for weeks. He knows about the murders in St. Louis and the slip up in Baltimore, and about the cheap motels and thefts.

'How does he know about that?' Cas asked.

'No idea' Dean replied.

He gives **Dean** one hour to make a decision or the SWAT team will storm in full force. Inside one of the offices, **Sam** finds Sheri's (one of the hostages) dead body in the closet. **Sam** and **Dean** bring Sheri out of the vault and show her the dead body. When she sees it, she starts screaming and faints. Trying to decide which one is the shape-shifter, they hear glass shatter out front.

'Obviously the one who's alive is surely?' John questioned.

'Not necessarily.' Dean replied.

The SWAT team has entered. As **Dean** turns around, the shapeshifter, who had been posing as the dead body, grabs him by the throat. The shapeshifter then headbutts him twice and escapes. **Dean** manages to catch up with it and rams it up against the walls stabbing a silver knife right through its heart.

'Now how the hell did you escape the swat team?' Bobby asked. Dean grinned.

'One of my genius ideas.' Dean replied.

Now **Sam** and **Dean** need to find a way out of the bank without being arrested. Two SWAT team members order **Sam** to freeze in the hall, but he throws them a couple rounds of punches knocking them out. **Sam** and **Dean** get into their uniforms and leave the building.

'Clever' John comments.

By the time Agent Henriksen arrives, all that remains are the tied-up SWAT team members. They walk down a back alley to a parking garage a couple blocks down the road where the Impala is parked. As soon as they get in the Impala, **Dean** admits "We are so screwed". **Sam** agrees, and they drive off.

'Yep. You are' Cas said with a smile.


	39. Chapter 39 - S2 Houses of the Holy

**Hope you enjoy this one! I've currently started thinking about about two new projects that I'm going to work on alongside this so keep an eye out for new stories! One is going to be supernatural related and one will be avengers related.**

A woman named Gloria is sitting watching TV in her house, and smoking. There are statues of angels on the desk next to her.

'Is this something to do with the angels?' Cas asked, looking confused.

'No. It was a spirit.' Dean replied. Sam smirked and looked down.

She comes across a program with a man talking about God, and she turns off the TV. The lights start to flicker, and then suddenly the TV turns back on, and the man keeps talking about angels and God. She tries to turn it off, but it won't turn off. Everything suddenly starts shaking.

'That doesn't look like a normal spirit?' John questioned.

'It was a strange one.' Sam said, with a smile.

She stands up and she sees a bright light behind her. She turns around and she can almost see a shape in the middle.

'Why is the spirit glowing?' Mary questioned.

'It was weird. He thought he was an angel.' Dean explained. Everyone else frowned.

Some time later, **Sam** , disguised as an orderly, interviews Gloria who is now in a psychiatric facility after murdering a man named Carl Gulley. Gloria claims that an angel told her to do it, and is completely at peace.

'That's so weird. Did the ghost possess her?' John asked.

 **Sam** returns to a motel room, where **Dean** is keeping a low profile after his media exposure during the bank siege in Milwaukee. He relates her story, and **Dean** scoffs at the idea of angels. Cas frowned.

'It not such an outlandish idea that angels exist.' Cas protested.

'I'm sorry. It's not like we had met any of you guys before.' Dean said with a grin.

They proceed to investigate Carl Gulley's house, where they find a woman's skeleton buried. **Sam** later finds out after visiting the library that three people went missing, proving him to be a serial killer.

'So was the ghost one of his victims? Why would it get someone else to kill him?' John questioned.

'You'll see. It wasn't one of his victims.' Dean replied, making John more confused.

Overnight another murder takes place – a man kills a stranger and says an angel told him who to kill.

'So the spirit is pretending to be an angel?' Mary questioned. Sam nodded.

Investigating the victim's house, they find evidence on his computer that he was stalking a young girl over the internet. **Dean** discovers that both victims attended the same church - Our Lady of the Angels.

'So I'm guessing the spirit is using church goers to go after people who've committed crimes that they've gotten away with?' Mary asked. Dean nodded.

The boys visit the church and speak to Father Reynolds, who has nothing helpful for them, until he mentions his fellow clergyman Father Gregory was shot on the steps of the church. **Dean** thinks it may be Father Gregory, a vengeful spirit making people kill parishioners whose guilty secrets he knew. **Sam** is skeptical - he thinks it may be God at work, and reveals to a startled **Dean** that he prays regularly.

'I didn't know that.' John said, looking down. Mary glanced at him.

The boys return to investigate the church's crypt where Father Gregory is buried. Whilst they are in different rooms, an angel appears to **Sam** , and tells him he will be given a sign of someone to kill, someone about to do evil.

'Why did it go after you?' Bobby questioned.

'Mabye it knew I believed or Mabye it was completely random. I don't know.' Sam replied.

 **Sam** and **Dean** get into an argument again, and **Dean** finally admits the reason why he doesn't believe in angels is because their mother also believed in angels, but that didn't stop her from being killed.

'It wasn't your fault.' Dean said, as Mary looked guiltily at him.

'I still made that deal.' Mary said, looking down.

 **Dean** still thinks it is the spirit of Father Gregory, and suggests that they summon his spirit. If Father Gregory appears after being summoned, they'll know he is a spirit and not an angel. As they buy the supplies necessary for the summoning, **Sam** sees the man he says the "angel" wants him to kill, identified by a bright light around him.

'Please tell me you didn't kill him.' Cas said.

'Im offended you even thought that.' Dean replied and Cas put his hands in mock surrender.

 **Dean** takes off after the man and tells **Sam** to go and perform the séance. **Sam** is interrupted by Father Reynolds, just as the spirit of Father Gregory appears. **Sam** is crestfallen, knowing that this means he is just a spirit. Dean stifled a laugh at the look on his face.

'At least I found out you were real in the end.' Sam said with a small smile.

Father Gregory is not malevolent - he genuinely thinks he is an angel. Father Reynolds argues with him, and manages to convince him of the reality. He finally puts Father Gregory's soul to rest by saying the Last Rites. Meanwhile, **Dean** is following the man **Sam** had identified, and stops him as he is attacking a young woman.

'She's damn lucky you followed him.' Jo said.

 **Dean** chases him in his car, until the man's car nearly collides with a truck. Very coincidentally, a metal pipe from the truck perfectly impales the man, killing him. Back at the motel, **Sam** explains to **Dean** why his faith is important to him. **Dean** describes how the man died, and, against his better instincts, admits he thinks it may have been the hand of God at work.

'I doubt that. He was still hiding at this time.' Cas commented, completely ruining the moment.

'Thanks Cas. Thanks a lot.' Dean replied, rolling his eyes.


	40. Chapter 40 - S2 Born under a Bad Sign

**Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoy this. This episode is one of my favourites. Sorry it is so late.**

 **Chapter 40 - Born under a Bad Sign**

The episode begins with **Dean** calling Ellen, revealing that **Sam** had disappeared.

'What happened?' Mary asked, looking concerned. Jo shifted uncomfortably.

'It's a long story.' Sam replied, slightly red-faced.

 **Dean** then gets a call from **Sam** and **Dean** meets him in a motel. **Sam** has blood on his shirt and says that he can't remember anything.

'What the hell?' John asked, looking at Sam warily.

 **Dean** finds out that he checked in two days ago and makes fun of **Sam** for the name he came up with.

'You just found him and already you're insulting him?' Jo asked with a smile.

 **Sam** says that he thought he'd hurt someone and questions whether it was what **John** had warned **Dean** about. **Dean** suggests retracing his steps.

'That's a good idea.' Bobby commented.

They then find an open window. Out on the street **Sam** recognises one of the lock ups and **Dean** picks the lock and they find a car with a bloody knife, blood and cigarettes.

'Since when did you smoke? And blood?' John asked, concerned.

They find a receipt and drive to the shop it was from which was two towns over. The owner tells **Sam** to leave and says that he stole and drank some beer before throwing it at his head. He also says that he'd smoked the cigarettes.

'That definitely doesn't sound like something you'd do.' John said, looking confused. **Sam** sighed.

 **Dean** asks which way he went afterwards. **Dean** pays him for what **Sam** took. They drive off in the direction and **Sam** recognises a road and they went down it to a house where they found a guy dead. **Sam** immediately says that he did it but **Dean** refuses to believe that he did it for no reason. They then find out that he was a hunter when they find his weapons store.

'Oh dear. Now the other hunters are going to be after you.' Mary said, looking concerned.

On the computer, they find camera footage of **Sam** killing him.

'No way you just killed someone for no reason. There is definitely something else going on.' Mary commented with certainty. Sam smiled.

 **Dean** smashes the computer to get rid of the evidence. **Sam** is haunted by what he's done. Back at the motel, **Dean** decides that they should leave after getting some sleep. **Dean** is adamant that it wasn't him. **Sam** says that he'd been feeling angry recently and that he couldn't stop it. John frowned. **Sam** tries to persuade **Dean** to kill him as he believes that he is turning evil and he doesn't want to hurt anyone.

'I'm sorry. I had no idea how much it would affect you.' John said, looking guilty. Sam smiled back.

 **Sam** says he can't fight it. **Dean** says that he'd rather die than shoot him and puts the gun down. Sam begins to pick it up and knocks out **Dean** and then leaves.

'What the hell?' Mary said, looking at Sam in shock.

'I swear that wasn't me. I was possessed.' Sam explained and both John and Mary relaxed. Sam looked down guiltily.

 **Dean** is woken up by a guy wanting him to pay for the room. He bribes him to let him use the computer and he makes up a load of lies to find out where **Sam** had gone.

'Really? A Justin Beiber concert?' Sam said, with a smile.

'What? It worked.' Dean replied with a shrug and Sam sighed.

The scene cuts to **Sam** meeting **Jo** in a bar where she is working. Jo squirmed in her seat and looked uncomfortable. **Jo** gets him a beer and she asks why he is there and he replies that he wants to square things. He says that he doesn't blame her for hating **John** as he was obsessed.

'Well that's a nice thing to say.' John said with a small smile.

'It wasn't me It was the demon possessing me.' Sam replied.

'Its phrases like that that remind me how messed up our family is.' Dean said with a smile.

He reminds her that he isn't John and she asks about **Dean** and he says that he was more like **John** than he was.

'I'm not sure that's true.' Mary said, looking at Sam.

He then realises that she likes **Dean.** Dean frowned. Jo flushed red.

'This is so embarrassing.' Jo muttered.

 **Sam** says that she is just like a little sister to **Dean**. **Sam** then suggests that he liked her and she suggests that he left. Now it was Sam's turn to flush slightly, although he was mostly confused because he didn't remember this part clearly. **Sam** then grabs her and knocks her out. **Jo** woke up and finds that she is tied up. **Sam** asks her about her father's death and tells her that **John** shot Bill after he was mortally injured after being bait.

'That wasn't true. He died almost instantly.' John confirmed, making Jo relax a little.

 **Sam** then says that she was bait. **Dean** then arrives and **Sam** begs **Dean** to kill him again but he doesn't. He then throws holy water at him and it is revealed that he is a demon.

'I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out.' Bobby said with a smile.

 **Sam** runs off and **Dean** releases **Jo** and goes after him. **Dean** asks **Sam** who it is possessing him but he doesn't say. **Sam** replies that he should've seen his face when he thought **Sam** murdered that guy. **Sam** reminds him that he can't hurt him without hurting Sam. **Sam** reveals that it was a test to see if he would waste **Sam**. **Sam** then says that he is going to kill every hunter she can find. **Sam** eventually shoots **Dean**.

'How did you survive that?' Cas asked, looking confused.

 **Dean** is then found by **Jo** who patches up his wound. She asks if demons ever told the truth. **Dean** replies that they did if they knew it would mess with your head.

'I'm so sorry Jo.' Dean said, wincing as he realised what his words meant.

'I'd kinda figured it was true by then anyway.' Jo replies, slightly red.

 **Jo** wants to come with him but **Dean** refuses. **Jo** gave him some pills and **Dean** thanks her and says he would call. Once he's gone **Jo** says 'No you won't'. Jo laughed.

'Crap. I'm sorry again.' Dean said, hanging his head.

 **Dean** calls **Bobby** but **Sam** cuts the line. **Sam** appears at **Bobby's** house. He says that **Dean** was with a girl and a 12 pack and says that he was in way over his head.

'That's rude.' Dean muttered. Sam suppressed a grin.

Bobby gives him a drink which turns out to have holy water in. **Bobby** knocks him out and ties him up.

'How did you know?' Sam asked with a smile.

'You weren't yourself.' Bobby replied.

 **Sam** wakes up and reminds **Dean** that he can't hurt him without hurting **Sam**. **Bobby** begins to exorcise him and **Dean** says that he would kill every demon before they got **Sam**. Sam smiled. They continue the exorcism but it is revealed that **Sam** has a binding link which locks the demon into his body.

'How did you get it out of him?' John asked but no one answered.

 **Sam** escapes his bonds and knocks **Bobby** out and beats up **Dean**. **Sam** also reveals that he is possessed by Meg. **Sam** taunts him about the real Meg and says that whatever he does wasn't anything compared to what he already did to himself. Mary frowned. **Sam** says that he couldn't save his dad or brother and that he is worthless.

'That's not true.' Sam said with more than a hint of anger in his voice.

Bobby then wakes up and burns off the link and Meg leaves. **Sam** asks what he missed and **Dean** punched him in response.

'I think I deserved that.' San said with a smile.

Bobby tells them not to say anything about the hunter **Sam** killed. They then leave and **Bobby** gives them charms to fend off possession. In the car, **Sam** says that he was awake for some of it and has a go at **Dean** for not killing him whatever he did. **Dean** says that he would save him if it was the last thing he did. Sam looked at Dean and realised how stupid he had been not to have picked up on that comment. John and Mary smiled, not realising what it meant. **Dean** then laughs and comments that **Sam** had a girl inside him for a week.

'Trust Dean to make everything dirty.' John said with a smile.


	41. Chapter 41 - S2 Tall Tales

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating. With Christmas and everything I haven't had the chance to update and write. I have a lot on my plate atm so I don't know if I will be able to update this Thursday but hopefully after that I will be able to get back to the normal schedule. I am also hoping to start a few new fanfics soon. I've got a supernatural one that someone asked me to do and I'm thinking of doing an avengers one. I'm thinking either a peter parker infinity war one or an avengers watch spider-man homecoming one. Which one do you think? Also. I know I havn't said it but thank you so much for the reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me. I cannot believe that I have reached 100 reviews!**

 **Chapter 41 - S2 Tall Tales**

The recap goes over all the tricks **Sam** and **Dean** had played on each other throughout the previous episodes. The episode begins with a college professor being approached by a girl who claims to be in his class. She looks at one of his books and says that he is handsome.

'That's kind of weird.' Jo commented, and the others agreed.

She then confesses that she isn't one of his students. Everyone looked confused. He says that he understands how she feels once she says that she should go. He said it would be wrong of him to take advantage.

'Yeah it would. But I feel like that won't stop him' Mary added.

They kiss and she then changes to look slightly undead. The scene cuts to Gabriel walking out of the building and the professor falls out of the window.

'Oh no. This was a weird case.' Dean said, looking at Sam who looked concerned.

One week later, **Sam** and **Dean** are at a motel and **Sam** asks **Dean** not to eat on his bed. Mary smiles. **Dean** asks how research is going and **Sam** replies with 'slow' because he doesn't have his laptop. John frowned. **Sam** asks **Dean** to turn the music down but **Dean** only turns it up. **Sam** then suggests **Dean** goes out for a while and **Dean** says that he would if his car wasn't screwed to hell.

'Who messed with the car?' John asked, immediately annoyed.

 **Sam** says that he didn't have anything to do with it but is interrupted by a knock at the door. It is **Bobby** , and they begin to tell him what happened.

 **Sam** says that they'd found out about the professor and that they'd gone to check it out because there was a legend about the building being haunted. In a flashback, **Sam** talks to some university kids and they tell him about a girl who'd had an affair with her professor and had killed herself when he broke it off. **Sam** then goes to find **Dean** who is drinking shots and **Sam** says that they should go and check out the professor's office. **Dean** says no because he has a chance with a girl and he mentions that she has a sister.

'That's how he made you see it? Really? I'm not that bad.' Dean said with a smile.

Back at the motel, **Dean** says that wasn't how it happened and says that she was a grad student. It then replayed the scene and Dean and his posh date are talking about an urban legend and they kiss until they are interrupted by **Sam** who says they didn't have time for his 'blah,blah,blah'. Everyone laughed.

'I'm not that bad.' Sam complained.

'You are sometimes.' Dean replied with a grin.

Back at the motel, **Sam** says that isn't how it happened. **Bobby** notices that they are at each other's throats a lot. They then say that they looked at the scene of the crime. They are let in by Gabriel, disguised as a janitor, who tells them that the professor wasn't alone when he died but that the girl he was with didn't come out. He also says that he went to his office with girls a lot. **Sam** and **Dean** argue over how much **Dean** was eating during the questioning. Back at the motel, still in a flashback, **Sam** has a go at **Dean** for going on his computer when he went on it to look at the buildings history. They then show **Sam** and **Dean** interviewing the college kid they talked to before who claims he'd been probed and made to slow dance with an alien.

'What the hell?' John questioned.

'I warned you this was a weird case.' Dean replied.

They then talk to one of his friends and show **Sam** being completely over sentimental which **Sam,** back in the motel with Bobby, says never happened.

'That's hilarious.' John said, laughing.

'That really doesn't sound like you.' Cas said, confused.

His friend then says that the college kid wasn't very nice and hazed people. **Dean** comments that the deaths were both very poetic. **Sam** then has a go at **Dean** for taking his laptop and they have a go at each other. **Dean** says that he didn't take his computer. They then talk about the next murder of a researcher and animal tester who got eaten by an alligator in the sewer. **Sam** and **Dean** go to the mortuary to check it out and find that there isn't much of him left. They find a belly scale in the remains. They then decide to call **Bobby**.

'A very good idea. The only one it appears you had during this case.' Bobby remarks and the boys both protest.

They search the sewer but don't find anything. **Dean** comes back to find out that someone has messed with his car and he finds **Sam's** money by it so he accuses him of doing it. John frowned. **Sam** says that he didn't do it and accuses **Dean** of taking his money but **Dean** didn't. They then fight over it like children.

'You guys still fight like kids after all this time.' John says with a small smile.

 **Bobby** says he'd heard enough and says that they hadn't done any of the things they thought the other had done. **Bobby** says they were dealing with a trickster. **Bobby** realises that it is turning them against each other to create mischief.

'That makes so much sense!' John realised, mentally kicking himself for not getting it sooner.

They realise that the Janitor has been at ground 0 the whole time. The scene cuts to the trickster eating and creating ladies to eat and drink with. Sam and Dean both gave a small smiles.

'He was an idiot.' Dean commented.

'Was?' Mary questioned with her eyebrows raised.

 **Sam** and **Dean** look into the trickster but they don't find anything. **Sam** tells **Dean** to wait until he has found more proof before killing him. It then shows the trickster watching from the window. After waiting ages, **Dean** goes inside to confront the janitor without **Sam**. He finds a steak and goes into the theatre where he finds two women in underwear on a bed with romantic music playing. **Dean** looked tempted but he passes. The trickster appears and says they were a peace offering and they both laugh at his tricks.

'Obviously that is what he would create as a peace offering.' Jo said, rolling her eyes.

 **Dean** refuses and the trickster replies that he shouldn't have come alone. **Dean** says that he didn't and **Sam** and **Bobby** appeared, revealing that their argument before was fake. The trickster then makes his creations attack them, including the strippers. **Dean** then manages to stake him in the chest and he appeared to die. **Dean** says he had style. They then decide to leave before someone finds the body. **Sam** and **Dean** apologise for getting annoyed at each other and they leave. It is then revealed that the trickster isn't dead and that they had only killed an illusion created by him.

'I'm assuming you've taken care of him.' John questioned.

'He's dead. Yeah. We didn't kill him. He wasn't so bad in the end.' Sam replied, making John and Mary frown.


	42. Chapter 42 - S2 Roadkill

**Hey! Finally managed to update. I hope you like it. Finally have a little emotional conversation at the end. I have also published another supernatural story recently which is a Dean/OC fic so I hope you will check it out.**

A young couple, called Molly and David, are driving down a dark, deserted highway, appearing to be lost. The two of them have been on this road for over an hour and haven't seen a single car. Looking at the map, David insists that they are not lost and that they are on Highway 99. A few seconds later, they pass a sign which reads Highway 41. David corrects himself by saying they're just taking the scenic route. But Molly is none too amused to be spending their anniversary in a car.

'That doesn't look fun.' Mary said, wincing.

David, trying to make up for their current situation, starts acting playfully, causing Molly to take her eyes off the road. After David sees something in the road and screams, she focuses and immediately jerks on the brake when she sees a man standing in the middle of the road, causing her to drive off the highway, down the hill, into a ditch. Molly awakens without a scratch on her, although she still struggles to get out of the car. David is nowhere to be found.

'How has he just disappeared?' Cas questioned, looking confused.

She screams his name frantically, but no answer. Molly starts walking further into the woods, calling David's name several times. In the distance she sees a farmhouse slightly lit. She proceeds towards the house and enters through the front door. When she walks in, she sees the man from the road standing in the corner. He turns around and is gushing blood from his stomach. He transforms into a skeleton and vanishes.

'Well that was creepy. A ghost, I'm guessing?' John said, and Sam nodded.

On the highway, Molly bolts out of the house in a flash and runs back through the woods and up the hill to the road. In the distance, she sees the headlights of a car and darts out in front of it screaming for it to stop. It's **Sam** and **Dean** in the Impala and a very shocked **Dean** jerks the car to a stop. The **Sam** and **Dean** hop out of the car and Molly explains to them that she ran off the road and crashed the car and when she came to, her husband David was missing and the man from the road started chasing her. **Sam** and **Dean** ask Molly to come with them so they can get her somewhere safe, but she refuses to co-operate and asks them to take her back to her car. Upon arriving at the site of the crash, Molly is stunned to find her car gone as if no accident occurred.

'That's so weird. Did they both just disappear?' Jo questioned, and Dean nodded.

Molly can't understand what could've happened to it and walks down the hill. **Sam** tells **Dean** they need to get her out of there because the man could show up any minute. **Dean** says if they tell her the truth, she'll take off running in the other direction. However, they do convince Molly to come with them. As they're driving down the road, Molly tells them that she and David were supposed to be in Lake Tahoe for their five-year anniversary. All of a sudden, the radio dial moves back and fourth and then stops on a song which plays. Molly recognises the song. The song was playing in the car when the crash took place. In the background of the music a small voice hisses in a low tone, "She's mine". Looking down the road, **Dean** sees the man standing out in front of the car, but doesn't hesitate at all and drives right through him, blowing him to dust. As they look in back of them, nothing remains. A few seconds later, they are halted along the side of the road, as the car dies. **Sam** and **Dean** get out of the car and open the trunk. Molly is officially freaked out after seeing the trunk loaded with weapons and starts walking off.

'I don't get why she freaked out so much.' Dean said, with a slight grin.

'Of course she's freaked out. Most people don't have military grade weapons in their trunk.' Bobby replied.

 **Dean** yells out to Molly that it wasn't a coincidence that they were out here. He continues that they are tracking down this man they saw on the road, whom they believe is Jonah Greely. He died fifteen years ago on this road. Every year on the anniversary of his death he haunts this road. At the hunting cabin, Molly takes **Sam** and **Dean** back to the farmhouse where she saw Greely. The room contains several surgical tables covered in stale blood, leading **Dean** to believe that this farmhouse was his hunting cabin. They look around trying to find Greely's body so they can salt and burn it. However, when Greely died, his wife claimed the body and that was the last anyone ever saw of her. Most likely she brought the body back, but the property is one-thousand acres and it could be anywhere.

'That's going to take a long time.' Bobby said with a grin.

 **Sam** and **Dean** waste no time as they have till sunrise to finish the job. Searching the outside premises, they head down a brick path to Greely's house, which contains no headstones outside. **Sam** and Molly check the upstairs of the house in search of any papers or records showing where Greely is buried. One of the rooms holds about every piece of mail and receipt they ever had. Molly picks up a photo album containing pictures of Greely and his wife. Molly asks **Sam** how such people can turn so evil. **Sam's** response is that there's usually some unfinished business keeping them here, something along the lines of revenge, love, or hate. There's a part of them that just can't let go. **Dean** walks in and reports that there's nothing downstairs giving any lead on the whereabouts of Greely's body. Pulling the dresser out from the wall, **Dean** finds a small door leading to the attic. After breaking the door open with his foot, they find the remains of Greely's wife. She apparently hung herself, most likely because she couldn't bear to be alone. Outside, **Sam** and **Dean** carefully carry her body downstairs and outside and bury her remains beside the front step because they feel she deserves to be put to rest. Molly is curious as to what happens to spirits after they're put to rest. Truthfully, **Sam** and **Dean** tell her that don't know what happens, but hopefully they go somewhere better.

'Well, I guess they were right. Most people do at least.' Sam said, with a small smile.

Back inside the Greeley's house, Molly is in the kitchen looking through the photos in the album. **Sam** tells **Dean** that they should tell Molly the truth about David. **Dean** objects, saying that he feels sorry for her too, but that they need to stick to the plan and get her out and then they'll tell her.

'What didn't you tell her?' Mary asked.

'You'll see.' Sam replied.

Suddenly, they hear the same song from the car playing in the house. **Dean** walks slowly into the other room and finds the music coming from a jukebox which is unplugged. Molly, standing by the window, starts screaming as Greely smashes the window open and grabs her out of the house. But as fast as **Sam** and **Dean** can respond, Greely and Molly have disappeared. Back inside the house, **Sam** and **Dean** search for any leads on the whereabouts of Greely's body. **Sam** looks at one of the photos in the album that was taken outside the hunting cabin on February 6th, 1992, about two weeks before the accident. However a tree appears to be missing. It suddenly dawns on **Sam** that it's an old country custom to plant a tree as a grave marker. **Dean's** a little freaked out by **Sam's** level of knowledge and makes the comment, "You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness".

'You're so rude.' Sam said with a grin.

'You do have a weird level of knowledge.' Dean replies.

At the hunting cabin, **Sam** and **Dean** rush to the hunting cabin, where they see Molly hanging by her hands from the ceiling. Greely circles around her several times and uses his fingernail to dig marks through her face and her stomach. **Dean** bolts through the door, firing a round of rock salt at him. He vanishes, but only fools **Dean** and he reappears right behind him throwing him against the wall. Greely grabs a knife from the wall and comes up to him, attempting to stab **Dean** in the heart. **Sam** comes to the rescue as he salts and burns Greely's remains outside the cabin. As his bones burn, Greely is engulfed in the flames disintegrating to dust. Back on the highway, **Sam** , **Dean** , and Molly head back up the road to the Impala. But Molly is persistent and demands to know what happened to David. **Sam** tells her that David is alive and that they'll take her to see him. The Impala pulls up outside of David's house. Molly gets out and walks up to the door, but stops as she looks through the window and sees David kissing another woman.

'What?' Jo said, looking confused.

The boys explain to her that the woman inside is David's wife. Fifteen years ago, Molly and David hit Jonah Greely with her car, and David survived. Every year on the anniversary of his death, Jonah Greely decides to punish someone for what happened to him. That someone is always Molly. She's been appearing on that road every year. Several flashback scenes are shown at this point. The first scene goes back to the Impala before they run into Molly. **Sam** and **Dean** are discussing the case and point out that there have been twelve accidents over the past fifteen years, five of them fatal, all happening on the same night. The next flashback shows **Sam** and **Dean** at the library looking up a news article on the accident as well as them talking with David. They also show the scene in the Impala right before Molly darts out in front of them. That's when Molly realises that she's really dead and that she's here in spirit form.

'Oh my god. That poor woman.' Jo said.

Molly is in shock to realise the truth about what happened. She still feels the need to go talk to David. **Sam** and **Dean** tell her that if she wants to go inside, they're not going to stop her, but they warn her that she's going to freak him right out for life. They feel that if she lets go of everything that's happened, she'll move on to a better place. As much as Molly wants to see David, she understands that the **Sam** and **Dean** are right, and agrees to let go. She walks into the glare of the sunrise and is taken away with the light. As **Sam** and **Dean** head back to the Impala, they look back at the sunrise and hope she's going to a better place.

'She did.' Cas said, with a smile.

After the episode they decided to take a break. Everyone left to have food or go to the loo until it was just Mary left.

'Was there ever anyone else after I died?' Mary asked, 'I promise not be upset if their was. From this I'm guessing there was never anything permenant.'

'No. There was another woman but it didn't last. We had a kid who I visited when I could.' John replied, with a slightly red face, shocked at how honest he had been.

'I'm glad that you were happy. I wouldn't want anything else.' Mary said, with a smile.

Their conversation was then interrupted by the arrival of Sam and Dean back into the room. Soon enough everyone was back and they started the next episode.


	43. Chapter 43 - S2 Heart

**Chapter 43 - S2 Heart**

 **This was a very emotional episode to watch but very enjoyable at the same time. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I'm thinking of doing an avengers watch the mcu movies but I want to do the movies that haven't been done by others so should I start with Iron Man 3 or Spider-Man homecoming?**

 **Sam** and **Dean** travel to San Francisco to investigate violent deaths that they suspect are due to a werewolf. They visit Madison, a lawyer's assistant, whose boss was the latest victim. Dean looked over at Sam with a frown.

'Is that…?' Dean questioned, glancing at Sam with a worried look.

'Madison' Sam finished. He suddenly felt really uncomfortable. He did not want to watch this.

'This is going to be fun.' Dean said with a sigh. Everyone else just looked confused.

Madison admits that he would hit on her occasionally, and that on the night of his death she spotted her violent ex-boyfriend Kurt watching them at a bar.

'Well that's really creepy.' Jo said, with a frown.

 **Sam** and **Dean** find signs of werewolf activity near Kurt's apartment and discover the body of a dead police officer in a nearby alley. Fearing for Madison's safety, they decide she needs protection - a job for which each brother is keen to volunteer.

'Obviously.' Mary said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

'What? She was pretty.' Dean replied. Sam looked at him and sighed before looking away.

A game of Rock, Paper, Scissors results in **Sam** being left to guard Madison while **Dean** is out investigating Kurt.

'You still losing Rock, Paper, Scissors?' John asked with a grin.

'Yeah. No need to make a big deal of it.' Dean said, trying to act like he didn't care.

There is an obvious attraction between **Sam** and Madison, and while Madison flirts, **Sam** is shy and they spend the evening watching TV until Madison goes to bed.

'I'd forgotten how awkward you were when you were younger.' Bobby said with a smile.

'I wasn't that bad.' Sam protested.

'Yes you were.' Dean confirmed and Sam just shook his head with a small smile. He didn't really feel like laughing.

 **Dean** phones **Sam** and says that he had found Kurt and that he's definitely got his eyes glued. However, he's at a strip club at the front of the stage watching a dancer go down and paying her off.

'I don't think that counts as following your suspect?' Cas questioned.

'Me neither.' Sam said, looking at Dean.

'What so I cant enjoy myself on the job? He was in the strip club.' Dean protested.

During the night, unnoticed by **Sam** , Madison transforms into a werewolf and sneaks out to kill Kurt. **Dean** bursts in on her and manages to nick her with a silver blade before she knocks him out. **Sam** interrogates Madison and figures out that Madison was infected when she was bitten during what she thought was a mugging a month previously. **Sam** finds lore in **John's** journal that suggests that if the "sire" of someone who is a werewolf is killed, they will be released from the curse.

'That cure was experimental. It didn't work all the time.' John warned.

'Yeah. We know.' Sam said with a grim face.

While **Sam** guards Madison, **Dean** visits the area of town where the previous victims were attacked. He saves a young woman from an attack by a werewolf, which he kills. As it dies it reverts to human form and is revealed as Madison's neighbour Glen.

'Well I guess that explains why Madison was attacked because he knew her.' Bobby commented.

'She seems nice. I hope the cure worked.' Jo said, but then she saw the look that passed between Sam and Dean and realised that it didn't. Then she realised why Sam and Dean had been acting so weird.

 **Sam** and **Dean** stay with Madison through the next night after she spots them from her window; she doesn't transform, and they assume she has been cured. Buoyant at this outcome, **Sam** and Madison consummate their attraction with a session of passionate lovemaking.

'Aha! Now it's your turn to be embarrassed!' Dean said, trying to break the awkwardness of The situation as everyone was trying not to watch.

'Come on! There must be a way to turn this off!' Sam said, trying every button on the remote.

'It must almost be over now.' Jo whined.

'You think this is bad. Wait till it shows him having sex with a demon.' Dean commented. He then froze and winced as he realised what he had said.

'What?' Said John, Mary, Bobby and Jo, pretty much in unison. Sam gave Dean a death glare.

'He...was joking. Obviously.' Sam stammered. He put on a really fake grin.

'Yeah. Obviously.' Dean replied, with a smirk.

As they realised that the scene was over they went back to their previous positions. Sam gave Dean and incredulous stare. 'Sorry' Dean mouthed in return as everyone else's attention was on the screen.

But that night, as the full moon rises, **Sam** witnesses Madison become a werewolf again before she flees the apartment.

'So the cure didn't work.' Mary said, sadly, as she realised what they were going to have to do.

The next day, Madison calls **Sam** , scared and confused. When **Dean** confirms that they have no way to cure her, Madison begs **Sam** to kill her, because she doesn't want to live as a monster. While distraught and reluctant, when there appears no alternative, **Sam** , despite **Dean's** offer to do it instead, kills Madison. **Dean** sheds a tear in sympathy and flinches when he hears the gunshot. Sam blinked away tears, slightly surprised by Dean's reaction.

'She seemed so nice.' Mary said, sadly.

'That's it. I'm not watching anymore of this..' Sam said, getting up and attempting to turn the television off.


	44. Chapter 44 - S2 Hollywood Babylon

**Hey! I'm so sorry this is so late and that it is so short but I've been super busy. Also, I've written a new avengers story where they watch Iron Man Three so check that out if that interests you. Read and Review!**

'I agree. This is stupid.' Dean agreed and they both got up.

'We can't. We are locked in here.' Cas commented.

'Right. I hate this so much.' Sam commented.

'Lets have a break.' Mary suggested.

They all broke off and left. Sam caught up woth Dean in a corridor.

'What the hell was that, Dean? Telling them about Ruby.' Sam said, annoyed.

'It was a joke. Besides they are going to find out later if we continue to watch this.' Dean replied.

'Oh god.' Sam said, looking down.

'It'll be ok. They'll understand.' Dean said with a smile. 'Besides. We'll find a way out of here before then.'

After a while, they all head back to the kitchen and watch the next episode.

The episode begins with a young actress pretending to be attacked by a ghost, ending with a really awful fake scream.

'Oh my goodness! I thought that was real for a second.' Mary said.

On the set of the movie Hell Hazers II: The Reckoning, directed by McG, a stagehand is killed and the star of the movie, Tara Benchley, reports seeing an apparition near the body. **Dean** has convinced **Sam** to come to Los Angeles for a break after the death of Madison, but **Sam** wants to throw himself into work.

'Because throwing yourself into work and not dealing with your feelings is super healthy.' Bobby commented sarcastically.

 **Sam** and **Dean** go on a Hollywood studio tour and **Dean** tells a kid sitting next to him that this was where they filmed 'Creepshow'.

'He looks so bored.' Jo said with a smile, as they see the boys reaction.

'It was a good movie!' Dean protested.

 **Sam** and **Dean** get away from the tour and **Dean** comments that he thinks he can see Matt Damon but **Sam** replies that it was just a janitor.

'You are such a nerd.' Bobby replied with a smile.

'What? Matt Damon is cool.' Dean replied.

 **Dean** becomes enthusiastic when he discovers the movie is a horror movie starring one of his favourite actresses, Tara. **Dean** poses as a P.A. and makes use of the free food.

'Of course that's what you are interested in.' Mary said with a smile.

It doesn't take the boys long on the set to discover that the stagehand's death was faked by the studio executives to promote interest in the movie.

'That is such a horrible thing to do! Why would they want to do that?' Cas said, looking horrified.

But then a studio executive, Brad Redding, dies in the middle of the set after encountering a ghost. The boys discover that a young actress killed herself in the 1920s after being wooed and then dumped and fired by a studio executive. They find her buried at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery, where they salt and burn her bones.

'Somehow I feel like this isn't the end of this case?' Mary questioned.

'Yeah. It was more complicated than we thought.' Sam commented.

After another producer, Jay Wiley, is killed, **Sam** notices that the Latin in the movie script is a real summoning ritual.

'Weird. How would they get that?' John questioned.

'It was the writer. The original one.' Dean replied.

They confront the writer, Martin Flagg, who admits that any authentic rituals in the script are all that remained from the original script by writer Walter Dixon. Dixon lures Flagg onto the set to kill him, but **Sam** and **Dean** arrive in time to save him. Walter admits that he was conjuring real ghosts and forcing them to kill those he saw as responsible for ruining his script.

'Jeez. He's crazy.' Bobby commented.

Before they can stop him, Walter destroys the talisman he was using. This frees the spirits who, enraged at being used, turn on Walter and kill him.

'As horrible as that is. I'm finding it difficult to feel sorry for him.' John says.

The production of the movie continues, with Martin incorporating his experiences with the ghosts into the script.

'Typical stupid producer.' Jo commented.

 **Sam** finds **Dean** emerging dishevelled and with a post-coital glow from Tara's trailer.

'Of course.' Jo said, rolling his eyes.

 **Sam** and **Dean** walk off into the sunset together – until it is wheeled away and revealed as just another Hollywood prop.


	45. Chapter 45 - S2 Folsom Prison Blues

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this one. The next few eps that are coming up are some of my favourites from supernatural so I can't wait to start writing them. See you soon! Please review!**

Deacon, an old marine buddy of **John** Winchester, asks **Sam** and **Dean** for help. Not long after a disused cell block was re-opened, something supernatural started killing people in the Green River County Detention Center, where Deacon is the warden.

'That one is going to be difficult to investigate' Cas commented, looking confused.

'Yeah. It was.' Sam said, with a smile on his face. This was an interesting case.

 **Sam** and **Dean** get themselves arrested so as to get inside the jail.

'That was such a stupid plan! Why the hell did you do that? How did you escape?' John questioned.

'It's fine. We had a guy on the inside.' Dean said, with a shrug.

'You really shouldn't joke in that situation.' Mary said, as **Dean** did blue steel for his mug shot.

Their arrest is complicated, however, by the arrival of FBI Special Agent Victor Henriksen, who has continued tracking them since the bank heist they were involved with in Milwaukee. He questions **Dean** and remarks that they were screwed and had no case for defence. **Dean** only replies with snide remarks.

'Is your plan to piss off every single officer in the station until they let you go in order to be rid of you?' Bobby asked, sarcastically.

'That's actually a good idea.' Dean said, with a grin.

Henriksen gets another officer to read out the charges against him.

'Jesus. They have really got a lot on you.' Jo said.

John smiled as Henriksen mentions that he had taught them well. Henrikson then says that it was strange that they ended up being caught by tripping a motion detector.

'So that was how you got them to find you?' Bobby questioned and Dean nodded.

'If we had just turned ourselves in they would have been too suspicious' Sam replied.

Mara Daniels, the public defender appointed to the brothers, arrives and demands to speak to them alone.

'At least there is someone on your side.' Mary said, looking concerned.

 **Sam** questions **Dean** about the plan and it is revealed that they have a plan to escape but that **Dean** was not expecting Henriksen to be there. **Dean** says that they have to pay off their debt to Deacon.

'At least you were not stupid enough to go in there without any escape plan.' Mary said, relaxing a little.

Inside the prison, **Dean** fits right in, drawing on his extensive knowledge of prison life from movies such as The Great Escape. **Dean** gets into a fight after defending **Sam** as he accidentally bumps into another prisoner.

'You two just can't get a lucky break can you.' Jo said, with a smile.

He gets to witness the supernatural killer firsthand when it kills another prisoner. The scene cuts to Mara Daniels talking to Henriksen and mentions that there are many inconsistencies and says that they may not be cut and dry guilty.

'At least someone noticed. Mabye the police are not as stupid as they look.' Bobby commented.

 **Sam** begins a discussion with one of the prisoners who witnessed the last death. When asked why he was inside, **Sam** replies that it was because he had an idiot for a brother.

'Come on! It worked didn't it?' Dean replied.

Upon further questioning **Sam** discovers that a notorious killer, Mark Moody, was killed in the old cell block and traces of his blood may be tying the spirit to the prison. After winning cigarettes playing cards, **Dean** trades them for lighter fluid. Combined with the salt supplied with their meals they have the means to banish the spirit.

'That's smart. At least now you can protect yourself.' Mary commented.

 **Dean** picks a fight with a con called Tiny.

'What did you do that for?' John asked.

 **Sam** slips away to the old cell block and torches a blood-soaked mattress.

'Oh right.' John realised.

Recovering from their wounds in the prison infirmary, **Dean** is attacked by the apparition of a nurse. He manages to ward it off with some salt, but the ghost kills Tiny who admits to having the self-esteem issues **Dean** accused him of having when trying to get into a fight.

'Poor guy. He wasn't so bad.' Dean commented.

 **Sam** and **Dean** finds out that the ghost belongs to Nurse Glockner, who used to kill prisoners in the infirmary and who was later killed herself during a riot. **Sam** asks **Dean** if it bothered him how well he fit in to prison life.

'You do fit in there very well.' Mary says, worriedly.

He is also adamant that they stick to their escape plan even though it only leaves them with five hours left.

'That's not very long.' John said, with a worried frown.

 **Dean** tries to get Mara Daniels to find out where Nurse Glockner is buried, assuring her of his innocence and insisting that this would be the best use of her time, but she refuses.

'Damn. I thought she would help.' Bobby commented.

'She did in the end.' Sam said.

 **Dean** argues with **Sam** that they must stay in the prison until they get the information and finish the job, but **Sam** insists they follow through with their pre-planned escape. They start fighting and one of the guards hauls them away.

'Jesus. I never knew you guys to actually fight properly before.' Jo commented.

Its called acting sweetheart.' Dean replied.

The guard turns out to be Deacon.

'Oh right.' Jo realised.

Mara did the research as **Dean** requested after all, and Deacon hands over the information on where she is buried.

'You two are so lucky.' Bobby commented.

As arranged, Deacon helps them escape to the Impala which is waiting outside the jail. After the escape, Henricksen interrogates Deacon and finds out that Daniels passed information to the boys, which she reluctantly reveals.

'So she turned us in!' Sam said, feeling annoyed.

Meanwhile **Sam** and **Dean** are in a cemetery salting and burning Nurse Glockner's remains. The FBI arrive, only to find they have been sent to the wrong cemetery.

'No she didn't.' Dean replied, with a smile.


	46. Chapter 46 - What is and what should

**Hey! Sorry this is late. I've had the most busy, stressful and mentally draining week but I've got this done finally!**

 **The episode starts with Dean driving the impala whilst on the phone with Sam (who is back at their motel room). Sam peers out through the motel curtains nervously, telling Dean that there is a cop car out front. Dean reassures Sam that there's "nothing to worry about" since they ditched the Impala's license plates and all of the credit cards. Sam's not so sure the life of a fugitive is what he'd had in mind, but shifts to the current hunt asking Dean if he's found anything.**

'You guys were still being hunted?' Mary asked, looking concerned. Dean nodded.

 **Dean scoffs, saying that Sam has him sifting through 50 miles of real estate. Sam tells Dean that he's figured out that they're hunting a djinn. Dean's wry grin echoes through his voice as he asks Sam if he thinks the "freakin' genie" can actually grant wishes.**

'I hate Djinns' Dean muttered, darkly.

'Wait. Is this the one where the Djinn put you in that weird alternate reality where mom never died?' Sam asked and Dean nodded.

 **While Sam goes to the Quran, Dean muses about Jeannie (as in I Dream of…) being hotter than Samantha (from Bewitched).** **Trying to keep Dean focused, Sam tells him that djinns usually "flare up" in ruins – "bigger the better." Dean remembers a likely place a few miles back and ignoring Sam's request to pick him up first, he hangs up, a suddenly serious expression on his face.**

'See, if you hadn't just gone off by yourself then this would never have happened.' Sam said, shaking his head.

'Yeah. Or mabye he gets both of us.' Dean replied.

'What? Two on one?' Sam replied, and Dean sighed.

 **The scene cuts to Dean walking through what looks like an abandoned warehouse. He has a flashlight in one hand and blood-tipped knife in the other. Dean slowly shifts his grip on the knife, then turns suddenly as if he heard someone or something behind him. Nothing. As he continues to walk through the warehouse, we see the figure of the djinn hiding in the shadows. Getting the jump on Dean, the djinn slams him against the wall, one hand on his throat, causing him to drop the knife. As Dean struggles against the djinn's grip, the djinn raises its free hand, electric blue light bouncing and crackling along its palm and fingers. It presses its hand on Dean's forehead. Dean gasps, his eyes roll up, and the screen goes black.**

'Idiot' John said with a small smile.

'Whatever, it wasn't a fair fight.' Dean replied.

 **Dean suddenly sits up, shirtless, confused, blinking with honest shock at the scantily-clad, naked dark-hair woman sleeping next to him.**

'Who is that?' Cas questioned.

'Her name is Carmen. I saw her picture in a magazine.' Dean replied

 **He stumbles out (fully-dressed) into a comfortable-looking living room, digs out his cell phone and calls his brother.**

'Rude' Dean commented, with a grin.

 **Sam is surprised to hear from him. Dean misses that in his confused state and tells Sam that he doesn't know where he is – the djinn attacked him. Sam asks him if he's been drinking and Dean, frustrated, reminds him of the hunt, says it puts its hand on him and he woke up next to some hot chick. Sam asks him if he means Carmen and Dean is appropriately baffled. Sam tells Dean it's late, go back to sleep, he'll see him in the morning and hangs up on Dean's spluttering.**

Everyone laughed, except Sam who looked confused.

 **Setting the phone down, Sam returns to the books he had been poring over when his brother called: _Criminal Law and Procedure._** **Now thoroughly confused and more than a little freaked out, Dean begins to recon the room. He sees a stack of mail on a nearby table and with a muttered "What the hell?" sees that they are addressed to both this Carmen that Sam mentioned as well as himself – with a Lawrence, KS, address. Just then, Carmen herself emerges from the bedroom, sleepy and wondering why he's up. Dean makes up an excuse and promises to join her in just a minute. She buys it, kisses him, and returns to the bedroom.**

'You had a proper girlfriend?' Sam questioned, with a small smile.

 **Dean begins to look around the living room at all the pictures of the two of them together. Glancing across the room, he sees another picture and a look of horrified disbelief crosses his face. He crosses the room, picks up and examines the picture, drops it, and tears out of the room.**

'What did you see?' Mary questioned.

'A photo of you.' Dean replied.

 **Dean immediately drives to their old home and runs up to the door and rings the bell. The door opens and Mary Winchester is standing there looking sleepy and wrapping her robe around herself.**

Mary gasped at her figure on the screen. John smiled as he realised that she was living a normal life.

 **Dean's face is a display of shock, hurt, and hope. He says "Mom" and she asks him if he's okay. With a very honest "I don't know", he allows Mary to pull him inside.** **She walks into the living room, saying that Carmen called, worried because he had just run out of the house. Dean, being Dean, asks his mom to prove she is who he hopes she is by asking what she told him before she put him to bed when he was a kid. With a small smile, Mary replies that she told him angels were watching over him, passing the test.**

'Of course you wouldn't trust me, even though you just found out that I was alive.' Mary said, with a sigh.

'I was so freaked out. I had to check.' Dean replied.

 **Dean gathers her up in a hug and almost gleefully roams the room looking at the pictures. He discovers that not only had John once belonged to a softball team, but that he'd died in his sleep of a stroke earlier that year.**

John frowned and sighed. Nothing ever worked out for them. Still, dying in his sleep was a lot more peaceful.

'You Winchesters get zero luck.' Bobby said, sadly.

 **His mother thinks he's been drinking, and says she's going to call Carmen to get him. Dean assures her that he's as sober as a judge and says he just wants to stay there. He sits on the couch and, as Mary touches his cheek and kisses his forehead, his face relaxes for the first time since Dead Man's Blood. He sleeps on the couch, waking up the next morning with a start. The first thing on his mind is Sam. Calling him, he reaches his voicemail.** **Dean heads to the University of Kansas and manages to talk his way into the anthropology professor's office to gather more clues on the djinn.**

'You're getting better at lying I guess.' Jo said with a smile.

'Shut up' Dean retorted.

 **When he asks the professor if the djinn can really grant wishes, the professor assumes he's been drinking. Ruefully, Dean confesses that everyone has been asking him that, but the answer is no.**

Sam smirked.

'To be fair it would have been plausible.' Bobby commented with a grin.

 **Finding out that mythology states the djinn could grant wishes, and wondering what, if that is true, is in it for the djinn.** **Dean looks in the Impala's trunk, which is empty except for a few trivial bits and pieces, and murmurs a bemused "who'd have thought it, baby, we're civilians".**

'It's so strange seeing us as civilians.' Mary commented, and the others agreed.

 **He the trunk and catching sight of a decidedly out-of-place young girl in a white dress. He starts to cross to her and nearly gets creamed by a red car, breaking his focus on the girl. When he looks back up, she's gone.**

'Who was she?' Bobby asked.

'One of the other victims.' Dean replied.

 **Back at home, Dean is happily inhaling what he declares to be the "best sandwich ever" (one assumes, because it was made by his mom), and talking to Mary.**

Mary looked down, slightly embarrassed as she remembered Dean's reaction when she said that she couldn't cook.

'I was never taught how to cook, whilst I was growing up.' Mary admitted.

 **Mary asks why he wasn't at work at the garage.**

John smiled, happy that Dean appeared to be making an honest living.

 **Covering easily, Dean says he had the day off, and offers to mow the lawn. More than a little amused by her son's apparently recent desire to hang around her house and do chores, Mary teases that he's acting as if he hasn't mowed a lawn a day in his life.**

'I actually haven't' Dean said.

'Why would you want to mow the lawn?' Jo asked.

'I don't know. It looked fun.' Dean replied.

 **Obviously unsure as to the proper handling and steering of a lawn mower, Dean is undeterred as he treks back and forth in front of the yard gnome, waving to the neighbors and very nearly whistling with actual, genuine happiness as Joey Ramone's Wonderful World accompanies him.**

Everyone smiled at Dean looking so happy.

 **Lawn manicured, Dean sits on the front steps relaxing with a beer when Sam and Jess pull up. He practically runs up to greet them. He wraps Jessica in a fierce hug until she gasps that she can't breathe. Dean is overjoyed to see Sam, and to see Sam with Jess. Sam speculates aloud that Dean's been drinking (and this time, it's hard to deny as he has beer in hand), and Dean is puzzled by Sam's apparent standoffishness. He wonders why they are there, and Sam asks with obvious exasperation born of several years of dealing with a wayward brother if Dean has forgotten Mom's birthday. Again.**

'Man. I know you said we didn't get along but I never realised how much.' Sam commented. John and Mary frowned.

 **At a restaurant, the family is gathered to celebrate Mary's birthday. Dinner is served and Carmen proves how very well she knows Dean when she leans over and asks him if he wants to go for cheeseburgers later as he stares in horror at a dinner that is better dressed than he is.**

'Wow. She knows you well.' Sam said, with a smile.

 **"Oh, God, yes", he replies and she smiles. Mary's birthday joy is made complete as Sam and Jessica announce they are engaged. Everyone congratulates them, and Dean's smile is genuine as he tells Sam he is "really glad he's happy".**

Sam sighed and looked away, remembering Jessica.

 **His joy is short-lived, however when he catches sight of the girl in white that he'd seen on campus. He pushes past Sam and crosses the restaurant, but by the time he gets to her, she's gone. He's left with his whole family staring at him confusedly.**

'We look so confused.' Mary commented, with a smile.

 **When the group returns home, Mary goes to bed and Sam suggest that he and Jessica do the same thing. Dean wants to go out and celebrate more, and Sam excuses them from the ladies, pulling Dean aside and revealing what had been obvious to everyone but Dean up to this point: the brothers don't get along. Not only that, they aren't close. Sam reveals that Dean not only once stole his ATM card, he stole his girlfriend and slept with her. On prom night.**

'To be fair. I could so see you doing that.' Sam said with a grin.

'No I wouldn't!' Dean protested.

 **Sam's not mad about it anymore – and he doesn't expect Dean to change – he just doesn't really want to have anything to do with his brother.** **Sam is gone before he can see the heartbroken look that flashes across Dean's face.**

'Dick move, Sam' Dean said, with a grin.

'Yeah. Kinda glad we became close.' Sam replied.

 **Back at their house, Carmen brings him his favourite brand of beer and he confides in her that he is upset he and Sam don't get along. Carmen says that they just don't know each other is all. Dean replies that he feels like he's been given a second chance – and he's not going to waste it. He's going to fix this thing with Sammy. Wooed by Carmen's concern, care, and the fact that she knows him so well, Dean falls into a kiss.** **Carmen pulls away after a bit saying that he can't do that to her; she has to go to work. She appears shortly afterwards in scrubs. Somewhat impressed with himself that he is respectable enough to date a nurse, Dean bids her adieu and slouches back down on the couch to veg for the night.**

'You dated a nurse?' Jo said, almost laughing.

 **A report about the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424 comes on the news. Sitting forward in shock, Dean mutters "we stopped that crash". This realisation draws him to the computer where he discovers to his increasing horror that everyone he, Sam, and John had saved from evil had died. All of them.**

'Wow. I hadn't realised how many people you'd saved.' Jo commented.

 **Glancing up quickly from the devastating information facing him from the computer screen, Dean sees the girl in white out of the corner of his eyes and jumps up to follow her. He ends up back in his bedroom where he is very shaken by the sight of two decaying, emaciated skeletons hanging by their wrists in his closet. He sees the girl once more before both she and the skeletons vanish, leaving Dean trembling.**

'That is so creepy.' Jo added.

 **At a cemetery, Dean stands staring down at his father's tombstone. He's working to keep the tears at bay, but too much has happened. His throat working convulsively, he begins speaking:** **"All of them... everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy and I saved… they're all dead. And there's this woman that's haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is… not yet, anyway. It's like my old life is coming after me or something, like it doesn't want me to be happy. Of course, I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball, but you'd say, Go hunt the djinn. It put you here. It can put you back. Your happiness or all those people's lives... no contest. Right?'**

'No I wouldn't!' John protested.

'Yeah you would.' Sam replied.

 **'But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero? What about us, huh? What? Mom's not supposed to live her life? Sammy's not supposed to get married?** **Why do we have to sacrifice everything, Dad?"** **Thunder crashes.** **"It's... yeah."** **Wiping the tears from his face, Dean swallows, nods, and turns to walk out of the cemetery.**

Everyone was in silence, reeling in shock at the pure emotion that Dean had just shown. They all wished that their family could just live a normal life. But it wasn't possible.

 **Back at the Winchester family home, Sam wakes in the dark next to Jessica, tensing at a sound. Grabbing a bat, he creeps down the stairs and confronts the crouching figure bent over Mary's china cabinet. The figure barely needs to move before it disarms Sam, sweeps him off his feet, and plants him firmly on the floor, one hand on his chest. Sam blinks up with an astonished "Dean?!".**

'That was just like that first episode.' Cas commented.

'Except that Sam clearly doesn't know how to fight.' Dean said, smirking.

'Yeah, you weren't exaggerating when you said that.' Sam realised.

 **Sam demands to know what Dean's doing skulking around in the dark, and Dean makes up a story (believable to this Sam) that he owes money to a bookie and was going to pawn some of Mary's silver.**

'Neat excuse' John commented.

 **After taking one knife and slipping it into his pocket, Dean apologies to Sam for everything that happened between them over the years, asks his brother to tell their mother that he loves her, and then starts to leave. Dean pauses at the front door for one last, wistful look around before walking away from his deepest wish forever, leaving Sam alone to gasp and flail about the living room in confusion.** **Back in the Impala, Dean is sitting at the wheel, apparently gathering his will, when Sam drops neatly in the passenger seat.**

'Oh good. I'm not a complete asshole then.' Sam commented.

 **Not at all happy about this turn of events, Dean demands that Sam "Get out of the car!" Sam's having none of it, insisting, "Whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone, and that's that". With that, Sam raises eyebrows that clearly say, _so there_. "I don't understand," Dean protests. "Why are you doing this?". Sam sighs and primly admits, "Because you're still my brother". Dean's eyes hood themselves a little bit and he mutters, "Bitch". Sam is baffled when he replies, "What're you calling me a bitch for?" Dean, says, "You're, uh, supposed to say, 'Jerk.'" "What?" Sam shoots back. "Never mind," Dean mumbles, throwing the car into gear.**

Both Sam and Dean laugh.

'There is definitely something wrong if we don't even have that.' Sam realised.

 **Whilst Dean is driving, Sam demands answers. Dean is reluctant to provide them for obvious reasons. Sam's knack for digging to the bottom of things persists when he discovers a plastic cup full of lamb's blood. He pales, swallows, and pulls out his cell phone and Dean calmly removes the phone from Sam's fingers and tosses it out of the window. He tells his brother that he's not crazy, that there are bad guys out there, and it's their job to get rid of them. Sam face is a canvas of doubt and not a little fear.**

'It's so weird seeing you give me the talk.' Sam commented.

 **Outside the abandoned warehouse, Sam is sleeping and jerks awake when Dean stops the Impala in front of the djinn's lair. He demands to know where they are and Dean quips that they're not in Kansas anymore. Sam follows his brother through the abandoned warehouse, trekking nearly the same path that Dean followed earlier. Dean has the silver knife soaked in lamb's blood and is on high alert. Sam is freaked out. Dean demands in a low, careful voice that Sam stay behind him and stay quiet. Sam's reaction is to slide his eyes around as if he expects the boogeyman to jump them at any moment.**

'I am actually embarrassed at the way that version of me is acting right now.' Sam commented, shaking his head.

 **The boys turn a corner off the corridor in which Dean was initially attacked to find the two dangling skeletons from Dean's closet. As they stare in horror, Dean sees the empty hospital blood bag still hooked up to the neck of one of the skeletons. Next Dean sees the girl in white that he's been seeing all around town. She moans and asks in a weak voice for her father. Before he can do anything, though, the djinn appears.** **The djinn uses its electric blue light of wish-granting and sleep on the girl, subduing her, then drinks some of the blood from the bag attached to her jugular. Dean has managed to get Sam behind some stairs, but when Sam sees this, he is unable to keep his gasp silent.**

'Wow, Sam, you just gave away our position. Good job' Dean commented, grinning and shaking his head.

'It wasn't me it was the wussy, alternate reality me.' Sam protested.

 **The djinn turns at the sound, and approaches, but Dean gets them out of danger. The djinn leaves, and Dean approaches the girl, realising that she hadn't known where she was – she thought she was with her father.** **Sam is practically begging that they leave, but Dean is starting to get it. He's slammed by a disorienting, dizzying flash of himself, hanging in that very room by his wrists, pale, dying, with his blood being slowly drained from him to provide sustenance to the djinn. Sam, frantic now, promises Dean that he believes – he will believe anything if they can just go.**

'I hope you weren't tempted to listen to

 **Lifting the knife, he scares his already terrified brother further by raising it toward his own chest declaring "die in your dreams, you wake up, right?".**

'That might work but it's risky.' John said, looking worried.

 **Sam bellows "Wait!" but his plea is ineffectual. Dean is prepared to plunge the knife forward when Mary's voice stops him.**

'You weren't thinking of staying were you?' Cas asked, looking confused.

'No' Dean replied, too quickly. Sam looked at him worriedly.

 **Trembling, Dean looks slowly to the side and sees his mother walking toward him. Not the mother from the birthday dinner, but the Mary from his memory, with the unlined face, flowing hair, and white nightgown.** **"Why'd you have to keep digging?" Sam asks, a bit sorrowfully, and no longer freaked out. Dean's eyes shoot to him, not in shock, more in disappointed realisation. Carmen steps up behind Sam. "Why couldn't you have left well enough alone?" Sam continues. Jessica appears, and Sam gently argues, "You were happy". Dean counters that none of it was real, but he is slowly buffeted by the gentle waves of argument from Jess ("You wouldn't have to worry about Sam anymore..."), Carmen ("We could have a family of our own..."), and his mom ("Get some rest...").**

'Why are we all acting so creepy?' Mary asked.

'They're figments of his imagination I think.' Jo replied. Sam looked at Dean worriedly, having seen in his face how close he was to staying.

 **Dean knows that if he chooses to stay, he'll be dead in a matter of days, even though it will feel like years to him. Listening to them, wanting the rest, wanting the happiness, but knowing that he had to do what is right, Dean looks directly at Sam, whispers, "I'm sorry," and plunges the knife into his chest.**

John and Mary gasp and look worried.

 **"DEAN!" Sam bellows when he sees his brother hanging, pale and still, by his wrists. He launches himself over to Dean, apparently unsure where to touch that won't cause more harm. Repeatedly begging Dean to wake up, Sam is finally able to rouse his brother who bleats a weak "Auntie Em" followed by "there's no place like home." Sam carefully removes the needle from his brother's neck confessing that he thought he'd lost him there for a sec. Dean replies "You almost did."**

'I never realised how close I was.' Sam said, looking at Dean worriedly.

 **Sam begins to cut Dean down when Dean catches sight of the djinn lunging at his brother from behind. Calling out a warning, Dean begins to haul on his still-bound wrists while Sam struggles with the djinn, getting knocked around in the process. Sam is pinned to the stairs with the djinn's electric blue hand hovering above his forehead when the djinn suddenly arches back in pain and shock.** **Sam darts his eyes over to see Dean standing behind the djinn, twisting the knife in its back to finish the job. With a nonverbal check to make sure they were each okay, they head back to the girl in white, where Dean discovers that she is still alive and whispers for Sam's help to cut her down. Catching the girl in his trembling arms, Dean whispers to her that they are going to get her out of there, get her safe.**

'Thank god she's ok.' Jo whispered.

 **Back in the motel, Sam is on the phone with the hospital and turns to Dean to assure him that the girl they rescued from the warehouse is going to be okay. Dean is looking through a magazine that features an ad for El Sol, in which "Carmen" is smiling up at him. Sam sits on the other bed and asks gently if Dean's okay. Dean recounts briefly what he'd seen, what he'd wished for, but what he hadn't had. He had Mom alive, but he and Sam had never gone hunting, so they'd never learned how to be brothers.** **Sam watches Dean closely and says, "Yeah. Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't have had the strength. They would've just stayed". Dean's unconvinced of the wisdom of his actions. "Yeah, lucky me. I got to tell you, though, man... you had Jessica. Mom was gonna have grandkids".**

'It wasn't real.' Mary said, confidently.

'I know.' Dean replied, sharply.

 **Sam argues that it wasn't real.** **"I know," Dean says before confessing, "But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad… all I can think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much. And we've sacrificed so much." The raw emotion on Dean's face is too much for Sam who argues, "But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair, and, you know, it hurts like hell, but it's worth it."** **Dean lifts doubtful eyes and rests them on his brother. And the screen fades to black.**

'You're right. It's worth it.' Dean commented, 'I know that now.' he adds as the others look unsure.


	47. Chapter 47 - All hell breaks loose 1

**I did it! It's currently 12 in the morning but it was worth it! Sorry about any mistakes but I hope that you enjoy. Please review!**

 **Sam and Dean pull up to a cafe off the road to grab a bite to eat. Dean waits in the car with the music cranked up and makes a sarcastic comment, "Don't forget the extra onions this time…see if they've got any pie."**

'Typical...' Sam said, rolling his eyes. He then stiffened as he suddenly remembered what happened afterwards. He and Dean shared a glance.

'You still like pie?' John asked, and Dean nodded.

 **Dean looks through the window and sees several people inside. Suddenly the radio becomes staticy and fades out.** **When Dean looks back into the window, he sees an empty diner.**

'What happened?' Mary said, looking concerned.

 **Dean rushes in and finds one guy covered in blood dead with his head on the table. Looking over the counter, he finds two more dead on the floor.**

'Where's Sam?' Cas asked, looking confused.

 **Dean goes to the back door, but Sam's nowhere to be found. Dean, however, notices traces of sulphur on the window sill, realising the demon's been there. He rushes back out the front door and shouts "SAM... SAMMY!" at the top of his lungs.**

'So sweet that you're worried.' Sam said, in an attempt to lighten the mood but his smile was uncertain.

'No I wasn't. I just wanted my pie.' Dean replied.

 **Sam awakens to find himself in a deserted pioneer town, where there appears to be no one else around. He quickly reaches into his pocket for his cell phone, but gets no signal.**

'Typical horror story trope of no signal.' Sam said.

 **Sam walks around to some of the buildings nearby, but nobody is in sight. Sam suddenly hears footsteps coming from the side of the building. Grabbing a block of wood, he creeps closer to the corner and prepares to strike. The approaching threat turns out to be Andy, who is freaking out over the whole situation.**

'I'd forgotten that he got dragged into this as well.' Dean said, clearly upset.

 **He immediately asks Sam several times where they are, but Sam can give no reply. Sam asks Andy what's the last thing he remembers and he replies, "honestly, my fourth bong load" and an intense smell like sulphur.**

'Demons' Bobby commented.

 **Suddenly they hear screaming. They run following the screams down the street to a locked shack. Sam breaks the padlock, and Ava runs and hugs him. She's freaked out, and asks where they are. Giving her no answer, Sam asks her how long she's been there. She says she doesn't know; she only woke up about a half hour ago.**

'But I thought you had been looking for her for ages.' Mary questioned.

'We had.' Sam replied.

 **Sam tells her that he and Dean have been looking for her for months. She immediately becomes exasperated about her fiancée, but Sam doesn't tell her the truth about him.**

'Why didn't you tell her?' Cas questioned.

'I thought it would be too much for her to deal with at that moment.' Sam replied.

 **However, he now realises what the three of them have in common.**

'Oh yeah. I'd not realised that. This is definitely bad.' John commented. Sam and Dean looked at each other. John had no idea.

 **At that moment they hear a voice coming from across the street.** **The three of them find a man in an army uniform and a young girl who appears to be goth. Sam introduces himself, as does Jake and Lily. Lily questions where they are because a minute ago she was in San Diego and Jake says that he was in Afghanistan.**

'That must have been weird.' John commented, having been there during his time in the military.

 **Sam takes a wild guess and asks if they're both 23 and goes on to say that they all have abilities. Sam says that he has visions, as in sees things before they happen. Ava replies, "me too". Andy adds that he can put thoughts in people's heads and make them do stuff. Lily, officially freaked out, says that whenever she touches someone, their heart stops. Sam says the point is that they are all here and have to deal with what's ahead of them. Andy inquires as to who brought them here. Taking a beat, knowing that this one will be hard to explain, Sam says it more of a what than a who. It's a demon.**

'That's going to be difficult to persuade them of.' Bobby commented.

 **Dean and Bobby are at a dead end in their hunt to find Sam. Bobby says that things have been quiet in all areas of the country and that if a demon was here, it left no trace. Dean's phone rings, it's Ash. He's got info that is bigger than anything he's ever seen and that it will most certainly help him find Sam. Ash tells Dean to get to the roadhouse as quickly as possible.**

'Poor Ash.' Dean said, looking guilty.

'There was nothing we could have done.' Bobby replied.

 **Dean and Bobby waste no time and take off in the Impala.** **Sam explains to the group that they're all soldiers fighting in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse. With everyone in disbelief, Jake says he's better off on his own and takes off.**

'He's really not.' Mary commented.

 **He walks around the corner and sees a girl in the window of the schoolhouse.**

'That's what I was talking about.' Mary added.

 **Jake walks in and finds the phrase "I will not kill" written all over the chalkboard. He turns around and sees the girl who proceeds to attack him. But before she can make her mark on him, Sam stabs her with a cast iron rod and it dissipates into black smoke. Sam lets everyone know that was a demon.** **The five of them walk outside in shock. Sam tells them that he's not sure but he thinks that was an acheri, a demon who disguises itself as a girl. Sam glances over at the bell in the town square. After studying it for a few seconds he knows where they are, in Cold Oak, South Dakota, a town so haunted that every single resident fled.**

'Well that doesn't sound ominous at all.' Bobby commented.

 **Lily says that they should just get the hell out, but the only way out is through miles of woods. Sam says the best thing to do is to stick together.** **Sam, Andy, Ava, and Jake enter a ramshackle house in search of iron, salt, or anything that can be used as a weapon. But Lily breaks away from the group, heading into the woods attempting to escape. As she tries to escape in the woods she keeps hearing noises but keeps on moving.**

'Why did she leave?' Sam questioned, sounding guilty.

 **Dean and Bobby arrive at the roadhouse to find it burnt down in ruins. They look through the rubble for a trace of Ash or Ellen. Dean finds Ash's watch attached to a charred arm. In the woods, Lily hears a little girl laughing in the distance, but she continues on.** **Sam finds a chest with a hunting knife inside and collects it. He turns around to find Ava rubbing her temples as though she's in pain. He asks if she's okay, she says she's just freaked out and hungry.**

'Sure she is.' Sam said sarcastically. Everyone except Dean frowned.

 **Andy rushes in; he's found two bags of salt that they can line against the house to protect themselves. At that moment Sam notices that Lily is missing. The group hears laughing coming from outside and head towards the front door. As they walk outside, they find Lily dead and hanging from the windmill.**

'Poor girl.' Cas commented.

 **Sam realises that Lily was trying to leave and that the demon is not going to let them get away that easily. They must stay and gear up for the next attack.** **Sam is walking alongside Andy and he tells him how much he wishes he could get in touch with Dean because they could use his help. Andy says that it might be a possibility and asks if he has anything that Dean's touched. Sam hands him a receipt bearing Dean's (D. Hasselhoff) signature and Andy begins to use his psychic ability to put visions of the town in Dean's head.**

'Man that hurt so much.' Dean said, rubbing his forehead.

 **Dean and Bobby walk back to the Impala back to square one, with no idea where Ellen is or if she's even alive still, what Ash knew, or where Sam is. At that moment Dean has a migraine headache and starts losing balance. He has a vision where he sees Sam and a large bell with an oak tree engraved in it. Bobby realises that Cold Oak is where Sam is and they take off.**

'At least now you know where he is.' Mary commented, perking up a bit.

 **Sam and Jake are making cast iron weapons. Jake reveals that his abilities started with headaches, but that after he witnessed a man flip a truck on a bad road and become pinned underneath it, he lifted it off of him like it was nothing. He says he thought it was a fluke adrenaline thing at first, but then discovered he could bench press 800 pounds with little effort. Jake thanks Sam for being the voice of calm and reason for everyone, even though he recognises from experience the look of terror that Sam is trying to conceal. Sam tells him that his brother Dean always says things to calm him, that he'll watch over him and that everything will be okay, but he doesn't know if he believes it this time.**

'Aw, Sam. That is just adorable.' Dean commented sarcastically.

 **Later that evening Sam and Ava are lining the doors and windows with the salt. Ava tells Sam her horoscope told her not to get out of bed. She then asks him about her fiancé, Brady. As much as he hates to, he tells Ava that when the demon took her, Brady didn't make it. Distraught from this news, she buries her head in Sam's arms.**

'Aw, sweet.' Mary cooed.

'Really not.' Sam replied. Mary frowned

 **Everyone has wound down a bit and Sam's trying to stay awake to keep watch. He closes his eyes for a second and opens them to see the Yellow-Eyed Demon standing by the front door. He realises he's dreaming when Jake doesn't hear his warning that the demon is right behind him. The demon invites Sam to take a walk with him outside. Much to our surprise, he goes with it.**

'Why did you go with him!?' John questioned.

'He would have killed me already if he wanted to so I decided to try and get some information.' Sam replied.

 **As they're walking outside, the demon recognises that Sam's very quiet and Sam responds, "I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear." The demon replies that when he wakes, he can give it his best shot. T** **he demon tells Sam that he and the others are all in a competition to prove who's the strongest, but that Sam's the one he's rooting for. Only one of them will survive and be the soldier from his generation, the leader in this upcoming war. Sam wants to know who this soldier is supposed to lead, and the demon replies that it will be an army that he almost has assembled.**

'Sam would never help them.' John protested. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

'Yeah. Right.' Sam said, ignoring Dean's snickers.

 **Sam tells the demon that he's ruined his life, killed almost everyone he loves. The demon mockingly replies that it was "the cost of doing business." Jessica had to die because Sam was all set to marry her and become some tax lawyer with two kids and a little McMansion in the suburbs. He had to remove her in order to keep Sam focused on his fighting skills. Sam asks him why he killed his mom. The demon says that was just bad luck; she just happened walk in on the two of them 22 years ago. It wasn't about her, it was all about Sam.**

'Well thanks a lot.' Mary commented.

 **The demon pauses and says that since he is in a charitable mood, he will show Sam what happened the night his mom died.** **The demon takes Sam into the past to replay the scene of Mary's death. Sam sees the demon standing beside Sam's crib slitting open his own wrist and dripping blood into baby Sam's mouth.**

'What the hell?' Jo questioned.

 **Sam is mortified by the fact that he's consumed demon blood. A drowsy Mary approaches the darkened nursery to tend to fussy baby Sam, but thinks it's John already standing next to the crib, so she proceeds back down the hall. Sam tries to call out to Mary, but the demon reminds him that it's only High Def instant replay, not real, and that she cannot hear him. When Mary hears the TV and finds John actually sleeping in front of it on the couch downstairs, she runs back upstairs into Sam's nursery. The demon turns around, revealing his yellow eyes, and she gasps, "It's you".**

'You recognised him!' John questioned.

'I...I'm sure it will explain later.' Mary replied.

 **Sam realises that his mom apparently knew the demon already. The replay goes on to show Mary being forced up the wall toward the ceiling, to Sam's horror.**

There was silence, and John turned away.

 **But, the demon awakens Sam before can see the consuming fire ignite.** **Jake is shaking Sam out of the dream, alerting him that Ava's missing. Sam and Jake head outside and split up to find her. They don't notice her lurking behind a nearby building.**

'Why's she hiding?' Mary questioned.

 **Andy walks around inside the house and finds Ava, as she breaks the line of salt on the windowsill.**

'What is she doing?' Mary protested.

 **He is surprised to find her and asks if she heard them calling for her. She says yes, she did. She looks at Andy coldly and then places her hands against her temples, as if she has a headache. Black demon smoke seeps in through the window and manifests as the same acheri that threatened Jake earlier. The demon then attacks Andy and tears him to shreds.**

'She's the one controlling them isn't she.' Jo realised.

 **Ava then generates tears and screams to draw the guys back. Sam runs back inside, sees Andy's body and asks her what happened and where has she been. Ava tells him she went to get a drink from the well and when she came back she found him like this. However, Sam notices the deliberate break in the line of salt on the windowsill and knows that Andy wouldn't have done it. All the pieces about Ava begin falling together for him. She's been gone for five months and is the only one with all that time who can't account for it. He believes that Ava has gained the ability to control demons and is using that ability against them, noting that the last time she got a sudden headache was exactly when the demon got Lily.**

'At least now you know.' Mary commented.

 **Realising Sam has figured her out, she comes out and admits that she's been in this town the whole time. More and more "children" like her and Sam have appeared, usually three or four at a time, and she's killed them all. She's declared herself the "undefeated heavyweight champ." Sam is horrified and asks her how she could do such things, she tells him that she had no choice; it was them or her. She says that after a while it became easy, even fun, once she stopped fighting "who we are". She puts it to Sam that if he would just quit his "hand-wringing" and open himself up, he'd realise all the things he's capable of.**

'Because that would be an amazing idea.' Dean said, sarcastically.

 **She mock-sadly says, "Sorry, Sam, but it's over," then attempts to summon a demon to attack him. Jake arrives and breaks her neck from behind and she falls to the ground. The demon smoke dissipates back out of the window before it reaches Sam.** **Sam and Jake head outside and start walking towards the woods. Sam says that since Ava was controlling the demons, they should be able to make it out of this town now that she's dead. However, Jake is not feeling the same way. He says the demon has come to him in a vision and told him that only one of them is getting out alive. He says he likes Sam, but it makes no sense for them to let it kill them both, and so, regrettably, he's prepared to take Sam out.**

'That's exactly what he wants. Don't fight and take him down together!' John said, exasperatedly.

 **Sam pleads with him that together, they can kill the demon and live. Both of them have weapons; Sam a knife, Jake, an iron rod. As a gesture of trust, Sam lays down his knife on the ground between them asking Jake again not to do it. Jake reluctantly lays the rod down as well. But, Jake turns on Sam and lands a punch packing all of his super-human ability. Jake attempts to hit Sam again, but Sam manages to dodge his punch and Jake punches his hand through the wooden fence. Jake rebounds and delivers a crunching blow to Sam's shoulder. Sam then lands a few punches and eventually knocks him out with a strike of the cast iron rod. Sam considers but decides not to use the chance to slay Jake as he lay unconscious. He drops the rod to the ground.**

'You really shouldn't have dropped that.' Dean said, looking down.

 **He then hears a familiar voice call his name. He turns around and sees Dean and Bobby down the road. He calls out to Dean while stumbling toward them. Jake gets up and grabs the knife, runs up behind Sam and twists it into his spine.**

'What the hell!' Mary said, really concerned.

 **Dean runs to save Sam, and he drops to his knees into Dean's arms as Bobby sprints after Jake. Dean tries to will Sam back to consciousness as he fades, but it is too late. Sam dies in Dean's arms.**

There was silence.

'Explain...now.' Mary said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam took a deep breath.

'Let's just watch the next episode. I'm sure it will explain.' he replied.


	48. Chapter 48 - All Hell Breaks Loose Part2

**Finale! Omg! I actually can't believe I got this far! Still planning to continue this story for the time being, although in a couple months I have my exams to get into uni so I may not be able to update as often. Hope u enjoy!**

 **The scene opens up to Sam laid out on a bed. Dean is watching him, but it's obvious Sam is dead.**

'So did Chuck bring you back from the dead as well?' Mary asked, tears in her eyes.

 **Bobby walks in, telling Dean he needs to eat. Bobby also suggests it's time they bury Sam. Dean refuses.**

John frowned. Why didn't Dean want to bury Sam? A thought occurred to him and he suddenly felt cold.

'You're not going to do anything stupid are you?' John asked.

'Mabye. It happened though so there's nothing you can do to change it if I did.' Dean replied, with a smirk that was slightly forced. This confirmed John's suspicions.

 **When Bobby asks Dean to go with him because something "End-of-the-world big is going down", Dean refuses, saying "Then let it end!".**

Sam looked at Dean, very surprised. He knew what had happened but seeing it firsthand shocked him.

 **Bobby says he doesn't mean it, and that he thinks he shouldn't be left alone. Dean tells Bobby to leave – which he does.**

'I'm sorry for having a go at you.' Dean said, looking at Bobby.

'That's alright.' Bobby said, with a smile.

 **Jake has escaped Cold Oak and is camping out. The yellow-eyed demon appears to him and says "Congratulations, Jake, last man standing. The American Idol". Jake wants to know what the demon wants him for and threatens to kill him. The demon thinks this is funny and threatens Jake's family. Jake has no choice but to say he'll do the demon's bidding.**

'So he was only doing it to protect his family.' Sam said, feeling guilty.

 **Dean sits alone, looking at Sam's body. "You know, when we were little, you couldn't have been more than 5. You had just started asking questions. 'How come we didn't have a mom?', 'Why do we always have to move around?', 'Where did Dad go?' when he'd take off for days at a time. I remember I begged you, 'quit asking, Sammy. You don't want to know.' I just wanted you to be a kid. Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It's just always been my responsibility, you know?'**

'It's not you're responsibility.' Sam said, with a smile.

'I know.' Dean said, his smile now very forced. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

 **'It's like I had one job. I had one job, and I screwed it up. I blew it, and for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. You know, I let Dad down, and now I guess, I'm just supposed to let you down, too.'**

'What are you talking about? You never let me down.' John said.

 **'How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy? What am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"'**

There was silence as they took in the scene. Mary, John and Bobby had tears in their eyes.

'Don't do anything stupid.' Mary muttered, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

 **Dean drives like a maniac to the nearest crossroads.**

Jo gasped, finally putting things together. She looked at Dean, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

 **Dean puts a box with his picture and other items at the center of the intersection, wanting to summon the Crossroads Demon.** **Eventually, she appears. Dean tells her he wants to make a deal for Sam's life. The demon is sarcastic; she knows he's hurting, and she's enjoying it.**

'Why are demons always so sarcastic. It's so annoying.' John commented, attempting to lighten the mood.

'Sarcasm is annoying so it's in their programming as demons to torment people as much as possible.' Cas informed them.

 **Dean offers his soul for Sam back and ten years of life. The demon says no way. He offers 9 then 8 years of life, but the demon says Sam back and just one year to live.**

'Please tell me you didn't. That's a completely unfair deal.' John commented.

'Like yours was a fair deal. You didn't get any time.' Dean replied, sarcastically.

 **For his brother, Dean has no choice but to accept. The demon makes a clause, though, saying if Dean tries to ever get out of the deal Sam will die again. Dean kisses the demon, sealing the pact.**

'Gross.' Jo commented. Dean looked at her and rolled his eyes.

 **Sam wakes up and he's confused. He goes to the nearest mirror and tries to look at his back where he was stabbed.**

'I knew something was wrong.' Sam said, woth a sigh.

 **Dean walks in and is relieved to see his brother back among the living. He can't help but give Sam a hug.**

Despite what had happened, Mary couldn't help but smile.

 **Sam asks what happened, and Dean lies saying Sam was stabbed in the back but Bobby patched him up.**

'Can't believe I believed that.' Sam said, with a sigh.

'I know I'm good but I'm not that good.' Bobby said, with a smile.

 **Dean asks who the kid was anyway and Sam says "his name's Jake". Sam asks if Dean got Jake, but Dean says no, he got away.** **Sam and Dean get something to eat, and Sam tells his brother everything that happened in Cold Oak, and that the demon only wants one special kid. He can't understand why he and Jake are both still alive as that's two kids.** **Dean brushes this aside and says Sam was left for dead.**

'Left for dead. Sure.' Sam said, sarcastically.

'You can't say that it's a bad lie if you believed it.' Dean replied. Sam sighed.

 **Sam has to accept this, but says they have to figure out what the demon wanted the special kid for, and stop him. Dean wants Sam to rest first, but Sam refuses and says they should call the Roadhouse.**

Jo sighed and looked away.

'I'm sorry. It was my fault for giving that stuff to Ash. They would never have targeted him if it wasn't for that.' Dean said, looking guilty.

 **Dean has to tell him the roadhouse has burned down because of something Ash found out and that Bobby is trying to find out just what that something was. Sam insists they go to Bobby's despite Dean's protests that he needs to take care of himself a little more.**

'Not like you'd just come back from the dead or anything.' Dean commented, sarcastically.

'Well someone decided not to share that information.' Sam shot back, with a grin.

 **Bobby is shocked when he opens the door to see Sam alive. He doesn't say anything, but Sam notices the strange reaction.**

'Your reaction was priceless.' Dean said, with a grin.

'Shut up ya idgit.' Bobby replied, 'I bet it confused you a lot.'

'Sure did. That was part of what made me realise what had happened.' Sam replied.

 **The brothers go inside and Bobby shows them what he's found. He doesn't know what it means, but demonic omens have skyrocketed in a certain area, all except for one place in the center. He shows them on a map. One place in Southern Wyoming is totally clean, as if demons are surrounding it, but can't get in. Bobby asks Sam to take a look for clues to why while he and Dean go outside and get more research books.**

'Sure. To get more research books.' Sam said, with a smile.

 **Bobby confronts Dean about what he's done for Sam. Bobby is furious, but it's obvious it's because he thinks a lot of the young hunter, seeing him like he was his own son. Dean confesses that he made a deal, but asks why it matters (because he shouldn't have been alive after the crash). After a short exchange, Dean asks Bobby not to tell Sam.**

'Thanks a lot Bobby.' Sam said, shaking his head.

'I would have made him tell you eventually.' Bobby replied, with a small smile.

 **Then the pair are distracted by a noise in the yard. They sneak up to find Ellen.**

'Thank god she was still alive.' Bobby commented.

 **Bobby asks Ellen to drink some holy water to prove she's not a demon or possessed. She knocks back the water then asks for whiskey. Dean asks what happened at the roadhouse and Ellen explains she had to go out for supplies. Ash called her and told her to look in the safe, but by the time she got back the place was on fire and everyone was dead.**

Jo sighed and looked away.

 **Ellen did get to the safe, though, as it was in the basement. Inside the safe was another map of Wyoming.**

'Is that what Ash found out?' John said, leaning forward in anticipation. Bobby nodded.

 **Bobby figures out that marks on the map are all abandoned frontier churches all built by Sam Colt. Private railway lines connect each church and when the lines are drawn out they make a huge, iron Devil's Trap.**

'How did no one notice that?' John queried.

'To be fair. It's only obvious once you know it's there.' Bobby replied.

 **In the middle of the Devil's Trap is an old cowboy cemetery. Sam wonders what Sam Colt was trying to protect there and Dean suggests Colt was maybe actually trying to keep something asks Bobby if the demons could get inside the trap and Bobby says no full blood demon could. It's then Sam realizes what the demon wanted the gifted kid for – to get inside the Devil's Trap in Wyoming.**

'That can't be it. Why would he go to so much trouble?' John questioned.

'I wish one of us had thought of that at the time.' Dean commented.

 **Jake drives up to the edge of the railroad and is met by the demon. The demon tells Jake 15 miles in is a cemetery, and a crypt. Jake has to open the crypt because he can't go in there yet himself. Jake gets confrontational and says no, but the demon gives him The Colt and even explains it's the only gun that can kill him.**

'What the hell? That's so stupid. Why would he do that?' Mary questioned.

 **Jake points the gun at the demon, but the demon laughs and offers Jake and his family "money and honey" forever. He offers a better world, where Jake will be royalty. It's too tempting and Jake caves in.**

'I suppose it's tempting.' Mary said, her head to one side.

'Not if it meant letting that thing live.' John replied, angrily.

 **Jake walks in among the graves towards the crypt. Dean, Sam, Ellen and Bobby appear from hiding places and pull guns on him. Jake looks at Sam shocked, saying Sam was dead, he cut through his spinal cord.**

'That's when things finally clicked and I realised what had happened.' Sam commented.

'Figured.' Dean replied.

 **Sam is obviously surprised and unnerved. Jake laughs and makes Ellen put her own gun to her temple just by suggesting it.**

'How is he able to do that? I swear his thing was just that he was strong.' John questioned.

'Turns out that once you give in to using your powers they suddenly grow stronger.' Sam informed them.

 **His pupils briefly flash yellow as he does this. He tells the others that once you give into the abilities there are lots of Jedi mind tricks they can do. He says they all should put their guns down and then he turns, placing the Colt in a strange rotating lock on the crypt.** **Sam gets his gun back and repeatedly shoots Jake, almost cold-heartedly.**

Sam looked away guiltily, not wanting to see the cold look on his face.

 **Behind them the lock is opening, and Bobby explains it's a Hellgate. Dean tugs the Colt from the spinning lock and they take cover. The iron train lines are broken by the force and the demons can finally enter and leave the cemetery.** **Bobby, Ellen and Sam try to close the gate but Dean spots the yellow-eyed demon and tries to shoot him.**

'You're such an idiot. Why did you go by yourself?' Jo commented.

'Didn't want anyone else getting hurt.' Dean replied.

'That doesn't make sense. If the demon killed you then he would have just gone on hurting more people.' Jo replied.

'Whatever.' Dean retorted.

 **The demon takes the gun away using his powers and it flies into his hand. He then tosses Dean into a headstone and pins him there. Sam sees what's happening and runs for his brother, but the demon pins him to a tree.**

John looked at Dean, worriedly.

 **The demon proceeds to thank Dean for bringing Sam back, because Sam was his favorite. He explains that demons can't resurrect someone unless a deal was made - "I know. Red tape. It'll make you nuts". He also warns Dean that the deal may not have been as good as it seemed; he mentions how cold-blooded Sam was when he shot Jake.**

'He was just messing with me. He didn't mean it.' Dean said, looking at Sam's guilty face.

'I know.' Sam said, looking away.

 **The demon mocks Dean one more time, then draws the Colt to shoot him. Suddenly, John's spirit appears from behind and grabs the demon from his body.**

'I don't remember that.' John said, looking confused but glad that he helped in some way.

 **The demon quickly overpowers John and returns to his body only to find Dean has gotten his hands on the Colt. Dean shoots the stunned demon in the heart, finally killing him and avenging his mother and father.**

'You actually did it.' John said with a smile.

'You make it sound like you didn't expect us to do it.' Dean queried with a frown.

 **The demon drops to the floor and behind them Bobby and Ellen finally manage to close the devil's gate. John's spirit walks forward and places a hand on Dean's shoulder. He also nods to Sam with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face, and then he vanishes in a bright light.**

John smiled at the fact that he managed to help them, even from beyond the grave.

 **The brothers look over the demon's body. Sam asks Dean if he thinks their dad really climbed out of Hell, and Dean says the door was open, and he was stubborn enough. Sam says he can't believe it's over, he doesn't know what to say. Dean says that he does and kneels, addressing the demon's corpse; "That was for our mom, you son of a bitch".**

'That's just adorable.' Mary said, with a smile.

 **Sam confronts Dean about what really happened, mentioning how Jake looked like he had seen a ghost when he saw Sam. He asks if he died and Dean made a deal. Eventually, Dean's silence is as good as a confession.**

'You should have told me earlier' Sam said, looking upset.

'I know but...it's over now.' Dean said, with a grim smile.

 **Sam tells Dean he shouldn't have, but Dean insists he had to; it's his job. Sam says his own job is to protect Dean too. Dean smiles and offers a quiet response.** **Bobby and Ellen walk up and Ellen says lots of demons escaped through the gate. Sam says it's an army. Bobby nods, saying he hopes the boys are ready, because the war has just begun. Dean tosses in the Colt and says, "We got work to do".**

'You sure do.' John commented.


	49. Chapter 49 - The Magnificent 7

**Didn't think I was going to get this done for tonight but I did it! Hope u enjoy. First one of season 3! Still can't believe I got this far.**

 **The episode opens in a residential neighbourhood just west of Chicago in Oak Park, giving a pan shot of the skyline in the background. A male resident is taking out a bag of trash.**

'Not good to be out alone.' Mary questioned.

 **He pauses for a second as he approaches the sidewalk. A slight breathing sound is heard in the distance. He glances back at his car and continues walking to the curb. After placing the trash in the can, he starts walking back towards the house, when he hears the trash cans rattling. He turns around and walks slowly towards them. The closer he approaches the cans, they faster and louder they rattle. Then the street lights starts to flicker and as he looks up into the sky, a cloud of black demonic smoke starts to form alongside the moonlight.**

'That doesn't look good.' John questioned.

 **As the clouds inch closer to him, several strands of the smoke break away from the cloud and shoot towards him. One of the strands knocks him on the ground and enters through his mouth. After swallowing all the smoke, the black demonic eyes appear inside the man. He gets up and looks up into the sky, as the smoke makes its way over the Chicago skyline and dissipates.**

'Is that one of the demons from the hell gate?' Jo asked. Dean nodded.

 **A week later, Sam's sitting inside the parked Impala, outside a motel, reading through ritual books on demons trying to find any lead on breaking Dean free of the deal he made at the crossroads. Meanwhile, Dean himself is inside the motel getting laid with two hot chicks.**

'Really Dean?' Mary said, looking at Dean critically.

'Give me a break. I thought I only had a year to live.' Dean replied.

'I can't wait to hear how you got out of that one.' Jo said, with a smile. She didn't see Dean's grimace.

 **Bobby calls the boys and tells them about a possible lead on a demonic omen outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Only signs are crop failure and a cicada swarm, but it's their only lead.**

'Worth following I guess.' John commented.

'You gone further for less.' Dean replied.

 **Without further hesitation, the boys hit the road.** **Just outside Lincoln, Nebraska, the boys meet up with Bobby at the house of one of the latest victims, hoping to find more leads on the demon. They are surprised to find three dead rotting bodies in the middle of the living room when they enter the door. There are no traces of sulphur or any other signs of a demonic attack. If it is one, it's nothing like they've ever seen.**

'That's so strange. I've never seen anything like it.' John commented, looking confused.

'It was an unusual demon.' Sam replied.

 **Whilst at the house, they run into a couple of longtime hunter friends of Bobby's, Isaac and Tamara, who are working this case as well.**

Bobby looked away, guiltily.

 **Later at Isaac and Tamara's house, Dean gets in touch with coroner who tells him that the cause of death for the whole family was dehydration and starvation, which doesn't make any sense being that there was a fully stocked kitchen a few feet away. Isaac refuses to team up with the boys since they were the ones that let the Devil's gate open up in the first place.**

'Come on! It's not like I meant to.' Dean commented.

 **Outside the house a young female blonde suddenly appears out of the dense fog, looking suspiciously at the house, but she doesn't enter.**

'Ruby.' Sam muttered, bitterly.

 **In a department store, the demon-possessed man from Oak Park walks into a local department store and approaches a random girl inside. He lays his hand on her and says, "Say, those are nice shoes", gesturing towards a woman examining a green pair of heels.**

'No they're not.' Jo commented.

 **The girl turns around, eyeing the heels, and agrees with him. She glances back and walks over to the woman with the shoes and says she wants them. When the woman refuses to give them to her, she makes a second attempt outside by her car. When the woman refuses to give up the shoes again, the girl grabs her by the woman and slams her face against the car windshield several times causing her right eye to gouge out with blood, leaving her dead on the sidewalk. The girl then grabs the pair of shoes and takes off.**

'That demon must be very powerful. Those shoes are so not worth killing for.' Jo commented, sarcastically.

 **Later, after the cops arrive on the scene, Bobby and the boys show up, looking for signs of a demonic possession. They find no traces of sulphur at all. It seems as if that girl really just wanted those shoes. Taking a look at the surveillance tape, they see the possessed man approach the girl and decide to follow him as their next move. Outside the department store, the blonde girl who appeared outside Isaac and Tamara's house last night appears across the street behind a tree. She seems to be taking a high interest in Sam. She follows Sam as he's walking down the block but makes herself scarce before he turns around.**

'She is such a creeper.' Dean commented, Sam agreed.

 **That evening, Bobby and the boys are parked outside a local bar where Walter Rosen, the demon-possessed man from Oak Park, likes to hang out. Rosen does indeed show up, but the boys are not ready to make a move yet, given that they don't know what these demons are capable of. However, they run into an obstacle when Isaac and Tamara show up and walk inside.**

'Why did they have to show up right then?' Bobby questioned, sighing.

 **The two of them sit down at a table near the demon. A few minutes later, Rosen walks into the bathroom. As Isaac heads towards the bathroom, he is halted by another demon and the two of them soon discover they are trapped in the bar by seven demons.**

'Idiot.' Bobby commented, sighing.

 **One of the demons lays his hand on Isaac with a bottle of drain cleaner and insists that he take a drink. Under the influence of the demon, he chugs the whole bottle and immediately falls to the floor coughing up chunks of blood. He soon dies.**

'Poor Isaac.' Bobby commented, feeling guilty.

 **Bobby and the boys take the car and drive through the door to the bar. Inside, they immediately start lashing the demons with batches of holy water. Sam gets Tamara into the car and Dean manages to get Rosen trapped inside the devil's trap in the trunk and they drive off.**

 **Back at the house, with Rosen tied in a chair under another Devil's Trap, Bobby, Tamara and the boys are trying to figure out what their next move is. Looking at one of the books, Bobby soon realises that they're up against the Seven Deadly Sins, who were discovered to be actual demons back in 1580 by Peter Binsfeld.**

'Seriously? You two are so unlucky.' John commented.

 **Tamara wants to go back to the bar, but the boys convince her that's not a good move because they don't know what these demons are capable of.** **The four of them approach the demon in the next room, but don't manage to get much out of him. Without further hesitation, they send this demon straight back to hell, with Tamara doing the honors of exorcising him. Then there were six. They realise that there's no way out of this and that the demons will be coming for them. They must fight and exorcise them all one by one.**

'No way you did that.' John said, very surprised. He couldn't even kill one demon.

'We did.' Dean said, with a smile.

 **With the four of them ready to hunt down the rest of the Sins, they suddenly hear Isaac's voice calling out for Tamara from the distance outside. He approaches closer and closer to the house. Bobby keep her calm by telling her it's not Isaac, that one of the demons is possessing his corpse.**

'Demons have no respect for the dead.' Cas said, frowning.

'Says the guy literally wearing a dead man's skin.' Dean replied.

 **When Isaac approaches the door, Tamara can't take it anymore and bursts through the door throwing Isaac to the ground. She stabs him with a wooden spike and then proceeds to exorcise the demon from Isaac's body.** **The five remaining demons enter the house. The demon of Sloth makes his way towards Bobby but falls immediately into another Devil's Trap. Bobby wastes no time exorcising it. Now down to just four demons, the demon of Lust takes on Dean, while the remaining three work on Sam. Dean manages to lure the demon of Lust into a bathtub full of holy water, knocking her out cold.**

'That was a good plan, especially since you came up with it on the spot.' John commented, approvingly.

 **Sam, however, has his hands full when he fails to traps the other three inside a devil's trap. Luckily for him, the blonde girl comes to his rescue slicing the three of them dead with a special knife. When Sam asks who she is, she replies "I'm the girl that just saved your ass" and walks out of the room.**

'Who is she?' Mary asked, instantly suspicious.

'A bitch.' Sam replied, and Dean agreed.

 **The big questions on his mind are who is this girl and why is she helping him. Also on everyone's mind is what kind of knife she's using, because for the past two years, the boys haven't found any kind of knife that could stab a demon dead.** **The next morning, the boys lay all the dead demons' hosts in a hole, salt them and burn them.**

Mary smiled, glad that they were giving the victims respect.

 **The troubling question on everyone's mind is that is if they let out the seven deadly sins, what else did they let out? Tamara and Bobby take off. Sam suggests heading down to Louisiana to visit this hoodoo priest Tamara told him about that might be able to help Dean get out of his demon deal. Dean refuses to go because if they try to trap the crossroads demon in anyway, Sam drops dead.**

'I'd forgotten about that.' How did you get out of the deal?' Mary questioned.

'You'll find out.' Sam replied.

 **Sam's about had it and accuses Dean of being a hypocrite. After how torn apart Dean was when he found out that John sold his soul for him, Sam can't believe that Dean would even think of doing the same thing for him. Dean explains to Sam that's he's tired and sick of the job.**

John looked away, guiltily.

 **"Sam, I've got a year left to live. So what's say we kill some evil sons of bitches, and we raise a little hell?". On that note, the boys drive off in Impala on their next hunt.**


	50. Chapter 50 - The Kids are Alright

**Hey! Hope you enjoy this! I'm gonna be honest and say that I'm struggling to update two stories every week. I'm thinking of updating one of the stories each week. Hope that's ok. Enjoy! I'm so confused as to why the formatting was weird cuz when it was weird on the other stories its cuz I copied it from word but this one I wrote in documents but i'll sort it for next time. Promise! Sorry!**

 **The episode begins in Cicero, Indiana. A woman greets her daughter, who has been brought home by her ex-husband. The girl, Katie, claims that she hates it at her dad's house because there are monsters there.**

'Monsters?' John questioned, frowning as he tried to work out what the monster could be.

Sam and Dean looked at other with confused face as they tried to figure out which hunt this was.

 **The dad is seen next working in his wood shop when the saw mysteriously turns on. He switches it off, and it comes back on and kills him.**

'Is it a ghost?' John questioned.

'I'm not sure. I don't recognise this hunt yet.' Sam replied, looking confused.

 **Sam is in a diner, on the phone with Bobby, trying to crack a translation on the laptop in relation to Dean's deal. Dean enters and mentions the gruesome power saw death, then reveals that he really only wants to go to Cicero to hook up with Lisa Braeden, an ex-yoga instructor who gave him "the bendiest weekend of his life" over eight years ago.**

'Oh. It's this one.' Dean said, with a hollow voice. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Mary frowned but decided not to ask after seeing the look on Dean's face. Sam's eyes also flicker towards Dean's in sympathy.

 **Dean dumps Sam off at the Cicero Pines Motel and drives to cookie-cutter suburbia, arriving at Lisa's house. She's surprised to see him, and he discovers that he's arrived on the day of her eight-year-old son's birthday party.**

'Wait. You never told me this.' Sam said, looking at Dean with a distressed face.

'You have a son?' John questioned, feeling very unsure about suddenly being a grandfather.

'He's not my kid.' Dean replied.

 **Dean meets the boy and sees a striking resemblance, especially noticing his joy for his new AC/DC CD, the way he eats his sandwich, and the race-car birthday cake.**

'Are you sure he's not you kid?' Jo asked, with a smirk.

 **Two women (one a local Realtor) ogle Dean; they both heard that Dean gave Lisa "the best night of her life."**

Dean smirked, before looking down and looking away.

 **Dean goes over to talk to Ben, and finds he has an eye for the ladies. He gives Ben a long stare as the boy runs off to play with some "chicks," does the math in his head, and rushes off to talk to Lisa.**

'So you at least thought that he might be your kid.' John commented.

'I swear I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.' Dean commented.

'Having kids isn't that bad.' Mary replied.

 **Lisa talks to Katie's mother, Annette Doolittle, who claims her daughter Katie isn't right. Dean shows up after she leaves to ask Lisa in a roundabout way if Ben is his. She denies the relation.**

'Are you sure she's telling the truth?' Mary questioned, and Dean nods before rolling his eyes.

 **She then talks about the saw accident while they watch Katie and her mother behave strangely in the yard.**

'That's odd.' John questioned.

 **Sam is in a diner when the mysterious woman who saved him in the last episode takes a seat across from him. She tells Sam she's interested in him, knows all about how he's got the "Antichrist" thing going for him and is the sole survivor of the psychic kids.**

'Well that's not creepy at all.' Mary commented, frowning as she tried to figure out what was going on.

 **Sam is surprised to hear that she knows this and claims that his psychic abilities died with Yellow Eyes. She surprises him again by mentioning that something happened to his mother's friends.**

'What?' John said, looking at Mary confused.

'I'm sure it will be explained soon.' Mary said, shifting in her seat.

 **She tells him to look into it and to call her when he's done, writing her phone number on the palm of his hand. Just before she leaves, she says there's a job in town, and then Dean calls to reveal that same fact: there have been four other accidents in that neighbourhood that never made the paper.**

'Well, that's definitely not a coincidence.' Bobby commented.

 **Annette wakes up to find her daughter staring eerily at her, and then sees the girl's mottled and gray skin in her reflection in the mirror. Sam, disguised as an insurance agent, visits the wife of an accident victim and examines the scene where her husband fell off the ladder. He notices a red spot outside the window, a little girl giving him an eerie glare through the window, and a mark on the back of the woman's neck.**

'That's so creepy.' Jo commented.

 **Back at the other house, Annette goes into the bathroom very rattled by her daughter's behaviour and freaks out when the girl tries to force her way in through the locked door.**

'Oh, right. Is it a changeling?' John realised, and Dean nodded.

 **Dean sees Ben at the park looking sad because a bully has taken his video game. Dean encourages him to get it back by kicking the bigger boy in the groin, upsetting Lisa but earning him a huge hug from Ben in thanks.**

'Not sure that's the best thing to teach a kid.' Mary said.

'He needs to be able to defend himself.' Dean protested.

 **Dean notices a set of creepy children staring him down as Lisa and Ben leave. Annette straps Katie into the car, and again sees her distorted face in the mirror. Instead of taking her for ice cream, she drives up to the edge of a lake, gets out, and releases the brake, letting her car and daughter sink into the water. She gets home extremely upset, only to find her daughter soaking wet but alive and well, asking for ice cream.**

'That is the creepiest thing I have ever seen.' Jo said, shuddering.

 **Dean meets Sam back at the motel room, where Sam reveals all his research about changeling lore. It seems a changeling has replaced the kids, killed the fathers, and is feeding on the mothers. They realise any kid is at risk, and Dean insists they go check out Ben.**

'That's just adorable.' Bobby said, earning roll of the eyes from Dean.

 **They arrive at Lisa's house to find that Ben has indeed been taken and replaced by a changeling. Dean finds the same red spot that Sam did at the other house, but realizes it's not blood, but red sand.**

'I love it when the bag guys leave clues.' Bobby commented, sarcastically.

 **They pull into a vacant house in the neighborhood with a pile of red sand in the front and go in equipped with makeshift flamethrowers. Dean goes in the basement and finds Ben, the other kids, and the local Realtor from the party, all in cages. The fake Realtor confronts Sam, who misses her with his flamethrower.**

'How did you miss?' Dean commented.

"'I was under a lot of pressure.' Sam said, with a sigh.

 **In the meantime, changeling-Ben starts freaking out Lisa.** Jo shuddered again. **Dean frees the kids and gets them out through the basement window while Sam arrives with the warning that there's a mother changeling. The fake Realtor shows up and tosses Sam and Dean around for a bit while Lisa and Katie's mum freak out over their changeling children. Dean takes down the Realtor and Sam torches her, causing the Ben and Katie changelings go up in flames in front of their horrified parents.**

'That can't have looked good to the police.' Mary said, looking at Sam and Dean worriedly.

'It was fine. The real kids got back home.' Sam replied.

 **The Impala pulls into Lisa's driveway and Ben gets out to greet a relieved Lisa. Dean goes inside and explains the changelings to her and why he never mentioned his job before. She confirms for Dean, once and for all, that Ben is not his son. Dean is very disappointed.**

'He seems like a good kid. I'd be happy to call him my grandson.' John commented, and Mary agreed. Dean smiled.

 **Lisa tries to help by reminding him Ben wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him, and she kisses him after Dean declares he'd be proud to be Ben's dad. Lisa invites him to stay, but Dean reluctantly leaves, declaring this isn't his life.**

'I wish you didn't have to leave.' Mary said, wistfully.

'Me too.' Dean replied, quietly.

 **Sam, back at the motel room, finds out through a series of phone calls that his mother's friends and everyone who ever knew her have been "systematically wiped off the map one at a time."**

Mary looks down, sadly.

 **He tells the mystery woman this, and demands to know who she is. She reveals she's a demon, and tells him that she doesn't know what happened to his mother and her friends, just that it was all about him. She claims she wants to help Sam figure it out, and if he lets her, she can help him save Dean.**

'Please tell me you didn't listen to her.' Mary said, Sam and Dean looked at each other, worriedly.


	51. Chapter 51 - Bad Day at Black Rock

**Hey everyone! Hope you are alright with me updating every two weeks. I can now spend more time on them so hopefully they will be better. Anyone else excited for Scoobynatural this week? I am! See u in two weeks! Feel free to leave reviews!**

 **Sam tells Dean about his encounter with Ruby, without sharing the information she gave him about the deaths of Mary's friends.**

'Why didn't you tell me about mom's friends?' Dean asked.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you and I kinda wanted to deal with it myself.' Sam replied, and Dean sighed.

 **Dean is angry that Sam didn't kill the demon, while Sam insists that they can use her to get information about the demons they are battling, as well Dean's deal with the crossroads demon.**

'I've seen enough demon deals to know that they are never a good idea. No matter what form they take.' Bobby said. Sam looked at him annoyed.

With a sigh, Sam looked at the DVD's that were left, and tried to work out if they went right up to the present day. For obvious reasons he hoped they didn't. Unfortunately, looking at the amount of DVD's there were it was obvious that they went close. Sam shifted uncomfortably. He wished he could be anywhere else.

 **A hunter called Kubrick visits Gordon Walker in prison.**

'Wait. What? I don't remember him having anything to do with this?' Dean questioned.

'I guess we'll see.' Sam replied.

 **He informs Gordon of his discovery that, contrary to Gordon's belief, Sam was trying to keep the Devil's Gate in Wyoming from opening. Gordon states that he doesn't believe Sam is even human, and he must be killed.**

'Well that's nice of him.' John commented with a frown.

'Yeah. He's a jerk.' Sam commented.

 **A phone call on John's cell phone alerts Sam and Dean to a break-in at a secret lock-up their father kept.**

'Why would anyone want to break in there?' John questioned, before remembering about some of the cursed boxes.

 **Upon investigating they find a weapons cache, memorabilia from their childhood, and curse boxes, one of which is missing.**

'Oh no. Which one did they take?' John asked.

'The rabbit's foot' Dean replied. John smiled, This was going to be interesting. There was a reason that rabbit's foot was locked away.

 **They use security footage to track the thieves, Wayne and Grossman, who have opened the box and found a rabbit's foot inside.**

'Ew, that's disgusting' Jo commented.

'It's powers are pretty cool.' Dean replied.

 **Wayne was shot when he tripped a booby trap John had rigged in the lock-up.**

'Someone's paranoid.' Dean commented.

'Well some of that stuff could cause serious harm in the wrong hands. Case in point.' John added, pointing at the screen.

 **His luck changes for the better after he touches the rabbit's foot: his neighbour turns out to be an ex-Army medic who can tend his wound, and he wins at cards.**

'That's so cool. I've never seen anything like that.' Jo commented.

 **After Sam and Dean take the rabbit's foot, Wayne's luck changes again - this time for the worse - and he is killed when he slips on a bottle and is impaled on a BBQ fork.**

'Ooh. Mabye not so cool.' Jo realised.

'Really not.' Sam agreed.

 **Sam calls Bobby and tells him about the foot. Bobby reveals that the rabbit's foot brings the person who has it good luck but when it is lost, the person will die within a week.**

'That's not good.' John commented, looking worried.

 **Bobby promises to research a way to destroy the curse. Sam starts getting lucky – a set of scratch and win cards yields thousands of dollars, and he finds a gold watch.**

'Wow. I still don't get how it works. How does it bring luck?' Mary questioned.

 **When he and Dean enter a restaurant, they win a year's worth of free food. However, when a waitress spills coffee on Sam, she uses the opportunity to steal the foot.**

'Oh dear, that's not good.' John commented.

'This is going to be hilarious.' Dean commented, as Sam groaned when he realised what was going to happen.

 **Sam's bad luck starts immediately, and he slips and falls outside the restaurant.**

Everyone except Sam stifled a laugh.

'Don't say a word.' Sam said.

 **They return to the thieves' apartment and interrogate Grossman about who hired them to steal the rabbit's foot; he gives them the name "Bela Lugosi."**

'I know that name from somewhere.' John commented, trying to remember where he had heard it.

 **Dean phones Bobby who tells them that Bela is Bela Talbot, a woman who knows much about the world of the supernatural and steals supernatural items for wealthy clients.**

'Bella Talbot? I've had a few run-ins with her.' John commented, 'She's bad news.'

'Tell me about it.' Sam muttered.

 **Meanwhile, Sam's bad luck continues as he steps in gum and then loses his shoe down a drain.**

At this point everyone burst out laughing, except for Sam, who sank further into his chair.

'I'm never going to live this down.' Sam muttered.

'Nope. It's even funnier watching this back than actually being there.' Dean said, laughing.

 **With a lead on where to find Bela, Dean leaves Sam at a motel with strict instructions not to move. Sam scratches his nose and a series of unlucky events leads to him knocking himself out.**

This made everyone laugh even more.

'Now this is gold. I can't believe I missed this.' Dean said, laughing.

 **In Queens, Dean breaks into Bela's flat and manages to steal the rabbit's foot from her. A series of coincidences have helped Kubrick and Creedy track Sam down and they capture him, but just as Kubrick prepares to shoot him they are foiled by Dean who then claims to be batman.**

'Really, Dean?' Mary said, with a smirk on her face.

'I don't understand the connection.' Cas remarked, looking confused. Dean rolled his eyes.

 **Bobby has supplied the boys with a ritual to destroy the rabbit's foot and its curse. Dean scratches a few more winning tickets, and then just as they prepare to burn the foot, Bela arrives.**

'Why does she always ruin everything?' Dean grumbled, thinking about the money he lost.

 **She demonstrates she is not only a thief but also ruthless and a good shot, when she first threatens Dean and then shoots Sam in the shoulder.**

'I wasn't actually expecting her to shoot' Bobby said, surprised.

 **Dean distracts her and then tosses the foot to her. Bela catches it, and becomes cursed. Resigned, she hands the foot over to be destroyed. She leaves, but not before stealing Dean's winnings.**

'Can't believe she did that.' Dean grumbled.

 **Returning to Gordon, Kubrick now believes that he is on a mission from God to kill Sam. Even though Gordon obviously disbelieves this, he enlists Kubrick's help in planning his escape.**

'Of all the people he had to get to help.' Sam mumbled.

'Well at least we know that it wasn't a mission from Chuck.' Cas added.


	52. Chapter 52 - Sin City

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this one. An interesting episode and we finally find out about Lucifer so it's very important for the series. Hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews!**

 **The episode opens in a church and the priest, Father Gil, witnesses a young man commit suicide. While Dean helps Bobby work on the Colt, Sam finds some demonic omens and two unusual deaths in Elizabethville, Ohio.**

'More demons.' John said, glowering.

 **Dean comments that there must be some demons in South Beach. They decide to investigate and Dean jokingly asks Bobby if the gun would be ready for that afternoon and Bobby replies that it would be ready to kill him.**

'That's nice, Bobby.' John said, jokingly.

'What? He was being annoying.' Bobby replied with a grin.

 **As they leave, Bobby tells them to call him if they find anything.**

'For once you actually listened to me.' Bobby realised.

 **The brothers investigate, posing as insurance agents as they speak to Father Gil. They find the town full of people partying and gambling.**

'I swear that Elizabethville is supposed to be a really respectable place?' Mary said, looking slightly confused.

'It was.' Dean said, with a sigh. Mary frowned.

 **As they check into a hotel, they run into Richie, a hunter Dean has worked with before.**

'Poor Richie. He was a great guy.' Dean commented.

 **A hooker comes out of his room and he tries to pretend that she is his sister but they don't believe him.**

Dean snickered. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes.

 **On a tip from him, they go to check out a bar owned by Trotter, a local businessman. On the way there, Dean gets distracted by the many beautiful women walking around the town.**

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean smirked.

'Really Dean?' Mary questioned, with a sigh.

 **While in the bar, one man shoots another for sleeping with his wife, but he is not possessed. After the kerfuffle dies down, they are asked for mug shots by the police.**

'That's not a good idea.' John said, looking worried.

 **Once the police officer goes to find the photographer, they decide to disappear.**

'Good idea.' John commented.

 **They then discover Richie has disappeared. Casey, a bartender at Trotter's, has taken Richie to the basement in a home owned by her parents, where she kills him. She is possessed.**

'Poor guy

 **Meanwhile, Bobby is testing the Colt when Ruby arrives and offers to help him make it capable of killing demons again.**

'What the hell is she up to?' John said, frowning.

Dean snickered.

'It's complicated.' Sam replied, glowering at Dean.

 **He shoots her with the Colt but it does not kill her.**

'That's not good.' Mary commented.

 **While Dean searches for Richie, Sam investigates Trotter, breaking into his office. He splashes Trotter with holy water, but he appears to be just a human, leaving Sam very embarrassed.**

'You never told me about this.' Dean said, laughing.

'I wonder why.' Sam replied, his face slightly red.

 **He then leaves to find Dean. At the bar, Dean rejects the advancement of one of the prostitutes after she tells him how much she asks for.**

'Really Dean?' John said, with a small smile.

'I wasn't actually going to say yes. I knew that Richie had gone home with her so I needed to question her without raising her suspicions.' Dean replied.

'So you rejected the advances of prostitute. How does that help?' Cas asked.

 **When the bartender asks him why he says that he had a thing with the bartender.**

'That's actually a good plan.' Cas commented.

'It's passable.' John said, with a smirk, earning an eye roll from Dean.

 **Eventually they end up leaving together and going to her basement.**

'You know, you could tell me when your going to go off and do something dangerous you could tell me. Once in a while.' Sam said, sarcastically.

'I don't do it that often. Besides, it's fun.' Dean replied with a smirk. Sam sighed. Some things would never change.

 **He discovers that she killed Richie and he traps her with a devil's trap hidden under a rug.**

'Smart.' Mary comments with a smile.

'I can be. Every so often.' Dean commented.

'What do you mean every so often? You are smart.' Sam said, frowning. Dean just rolled his eyes.

 **Dean tries to exorcise the demon from her but she destroys the exorcism book and then traps him in the basement with her by causing a cave-in at the entrance.**

'That's not good.' John comments, looking worried.

'Annoying was what it was.' Dean replied.

 **Later on, Dean comments that all Demon have smart mouths.**

'That's true actually. All the ones I have met have all been smart asses.' Sam commented, with a small smile.

'And exactly how many demons have you met?' John asked, looking incredulously at Sam.

'Way too many.' Sam replied.

 **He tries to exorcise her but he can't remember the phrase.**

'Seriously? You know it now, right?' Sam asked.

'Obviously.' Dean replied.

 **When she makes fun of him he tells her that Sam is coming and he would know the phrase. She comments that everyone says he's the brains of the outfit.**

'That's kinda true.' Dean admits.

'No it's not. Just cuz you make me do all the research doesn't make me any cleverer than you.' Sam replied, with a small smile. Dean smiled back.

 **She then reveals that she also has backup.**

'More demons?' John said, incredulously.

 **Sam then manages to bribe the barman to find out where Casey lives, having found out that's where Dean has gone.** **In the basement, Casey reveals to Dean that she only encouraged Trotter to introduce things like gambling and prostitution - the behaviour in Elizabethville is mainly due to humans' natural instincts.**

'Wait. So the whole gambling thing wasn't completely her?' John asked.

'Yep.' Dean added.

 **She also reveals that demons believe in Lucifer as a higher power.**

'Lucifer?' John questioned.

'Yeah. He's a dick.' Dean replied.

'Wait. You've met him?' John asked.

'You could say that.' Sam replied, with a sigh. Dean smirked and stifled a laugh.

 **Dean asks what hell is like and she says that he is not going to like it, and that he won't be getting the presidential suit. She calls it a pit of despair.**

Both Sam and Dean suddenly went stony-faced, and turned away. Mary looked at them and frowned.

 **Sam searches the house without finding Dean, but there are traces of sulphur, indicating a demonic presence. He calls Bobby to tell him about this before returning to Trotter's bar, where he enlists the help of Father Gil to find Casey and Dean, not realising that the priest is also possessed by a demon.**

'This makes it look a lot more obvious than it was.' Sam said, frowning.

'Sure.' Dean replied, with a smirk.

 **Later on, Casey admits that she likes Dean and Dean replies that he doesn't know how to respond to that.**

'Totally. I wouldn't know how to respond either.' John agreed. Sam suddenly felt his face go slightly red and he swallowed and shifted in his seat. Dean noticed and raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

 **She says that a lot of demons would call him stupid for making his deal but that she doesn't. Dean comments that it is liberating as he no longer has to worry about the future.**

'You can't just give up that easily.' Mary said looking worried.

'I was fine. I had Sam to do all the worrying for me.' Dean said, with a grin.

 **Casey asks if he is scared and after a slight hesitation he says that he isn't.**

'Sure.' Sam said, rolling his eyes.

'Shut up.' Dean said, rolling his eyes.

 **On the way to find Dean and Casey, Father Gil asks Sam about his work and whether he likes it. Sam says that he likes what he is doing and Father Gil asks if Dean does as well and whether he often find trouble. Sam says that he does and Father Gill says that it's a good thing that Sam is there for Dean.**

'Sure is.' John said, with a smile.

'Come on. I'm not that bad.' Dean protested.

 **As Dean and Casey continue talking, she accuses him of liking her which he denies.**

'So that's why you protested when I killed her!' Sam said, with a grin. Dean was so going to pay for every joke he made about Ruby. Meanwhile, Dean's face was slightly red.

'You actually liked her? Really?' John said, a slightly revolted look on his face.

'He totally did.' Sam said, with a grin.

'Well at least I didn't start a relationship with her.' Dean replied, shutting Sam up. Bobby and Jo laughed, but fortunately the others didn't get it. Sam then decided that it would probably be best to stop talking.

 **She also tells him that the Yellow-eyed Demon was actually Azazel.**

'What kind of name is Azazel?' John said, with a confused look.

'A stupid ass name for a stupid ass demon.' Dean replied.

 **Since his death, the demon hordes that escaped the Devil's Gate in Wyoming are in chaos, since Sam did not take on the role Azazel had planned for him: to lead the demon army.**

'As if you would lead a demon army. Why did they even think that in the first place?' John said, scoffing.

'Exactly.' Sam said, quietly

 **Dean and Casey continue to talk, and she develops some respect for Dean.**

'This is weirding me out.' John commented.

' _This_ is weirding you out?' Dean asked, laughing slightly. Sam sighed.

 **When Sam and Father Gil arrive, Dean tries to warn Sam about him. Bobby arrives, but Father Gil attacks him and then Sam. Father Gil breaks into the basement and releases Casey, revealing they have been lovers for centuries.**

'Talk about rejection.' Jo commented, with a grin.

'Shut up.' Dean replied, sarcastically.

 **He is about to kill Dean, despite Casey's protestations, when Sam arrives and kills him and Casey with the Colt.**

'Was she actually trying to persuade him to spare your life? Not that that's a bad thing just not what I was expecting.' Cas commented.

 **Afterwards, the town hasn't changed much. Dean confesses to Bobby what Azazel told him – that Sam came back 'not quite right', but Bobby rejects his concerns.**

'I actually don't think I came back quite right. Mabye Azazel was right.' Sam commented thoughtfully.

'To be fair. You did make some questionable decisions after you came back that time.' Dean replied.

'That time?' What does that mean? Also, what questionable decisions?' John questioned. looking thoroughly confused.

'It's a long story.' Dean replied, and Sam gave him a thankful look.

 **As Sam prepares to leave, Ruby appears and congratulates him on killing the demons. Sam reminds her that he killed two people in the process, and this upsets him. When he threatens her with the Colt, she again reminds him she can help with Dean's deal.**

'She is definitely up to something.' John said, frowning.


	53. Chapter 53 - Bedtime Stories

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this one! Anyone else hyped for the end of the season that is going to happen soon! I can't wait! Also, I know I missed out this episode so I decided to write it this week. What did you all think of last week's episode.**

 **Late at night on a construction site, three men argue about construction materials.**

'Construction materials? How boring.' Jo commented.

 **Jack, Emmett and Kyle have differing opinions regarding wood and brick. Kyle wanted to use cinder blocks for a task, but Emmett held out for tinder, and they bicker.**

'Wait. I remember this case. They were the three little pigs right?' Dean realised, gaining him confused looks from everyone except Sam.

'Oh yeah. They are actually talking about the materials used in the story as well. How weird.' Sam commented.

'I don't get what those men have to do with a kids story?' Cas queried.

'It's a long story.' Dean replied.

 **Kyle hears a suspicious growling nearby, but when he investigates, he finds nothing.**

'Well that's not suspicious at all. When are people going to learn to leave creepy stuff alone?' Dean commented.

'What? Like we do?' Sam retorts.

'Well we fight this stuff for a living. We are prepared for it. There's a difference.' Dean replies.

 **The men prepare to leave, when Jack is attacked by an unseen creature.**

'Looks like a classic werewolf case.' John commented, looking confused.

'I wish.' Sam said with a sigh.

 **Emmett rushes to help Jack, but Kyle runs behind a pile of bricks, terrified as screams echo around him. When it goes silent, he peers out to see the corpses of his companions.**

'What did those guys do?' Bobby commented.

 **A low growling alerts him, and he screams as he is attacked.**

'All three of them? Werewolves don't normally kill that many do they?' Bobby said, frowning.

'No they don't. It wasn't a werewolf.'

 **In the impala, Sam argues with Dean that they should use the Colt to kill the Crossroads Demon now that it has been repaired by Ruby, in an effort to release Dean from his deal.**

'That's not a good idea.' Mary said.

 **Dean is in staunch opposition to the idea, as it may put Sam's life in danger. He deflects the argument by asking Sam for details of the killings, which they suspect a werewolf may be responsible for, that they are on their way to investigate.**

'So you guys thought it was a werewolf as well.'

 **In Maple Springs, the boys visit Kyle, who has survived the attack that killed Jack and Emmett, revealed to be his two brothers. Despite prompting from Sam and Dean, he describes an ordinary man as the killer, not a werewolf as the boys suspected.**

'So what was it?' John asked, confused.

'I guess technically it was a ghost.' Dean replied.

'How can something technically be a ghost?' John said, frowning.

 **He assumes that one of the pair is the sketch artist that he has been told to expect, and Dean drops Sam in it.**

'Why did you have to do that. It was so embarrassing.' Sam commented, looking annoyed.

'It was hilarious is what it was.' Dean replied, with a smirk.

 **When the interview concludes, Kyle asks to see Sam's sketch, which is a poor stickman-like drawing.**

Dean scoffs and Sam rolls his eyes in return.

 **Embarrassed, Sam leaves as Dean teases him. Sam responds by commenting that Dean couldn't have done any better.**

'Sure I could.' Dean replied.

'Ok then. Prove it.' Sam said, throwing a pen at him.

'You know what? I'm not feeling at my best. Artistically, ya know?' Dean replied with a smirk.

'Sure.' Sam said, sighing.

 **The next victim is a woman, Julie Watson, who is attacked when she and her husband Ken get lost in the woods, come upon a small house and are offered pie by a seemingly sweet old lady.**

'No way. Is that...Hansel and Gretel?' Mary said, finally picking up on the connection.

'Wait. So a ghost is acting out fairytales? Why?' Jo asked, frowning.

 **The old lady proceeds to drug and attack them, fatally stabbing Ken. When Sam and Dean question Julie, she reports seeing a young girl at the window of the house watching the events play out.**

'Why is she just watching?' John questioned.

'You'll see.' Dean replied.

 **Sam and Dean check the old lady's house, and find high EMF readings, indicating a spirit of some sort was present. Sam mentions that he has a theory and says that he has been thinking about fairy tales. Dean sarcastically asks if he thinks about fairy tales often.**

'I actually made an observation that helped us solve the case and you turned it into a joke.' Sam complained, with a smirk.

'Whatever. It sounded crazy.' Dean replied.

'Like none of our cases are crazy.' Sam replied.

 **Sam speculates that the cases resembles fairy tales - the three brothers as the Three Little Pigs, and the woman and her boyfriend as Hansel and Gretel – and that maybe a spirit is controlling the people involved in the murders.**

'That makes so much sense.' John said, slowly, wondering if he would have gotten the connection.

 **Dean asks if they have to do research and when Sam shrugs he closes his eyes in annoyance.**

'And that's why I leave all the research to you.' Dean says, with a grin. Sam sighs.

 **After doing some research into violent child deaths they find no children matching the description of the little girl with dark hair. Dean is sceptical, but they then see a bullfrog on the path and Dean comments that there is no way he is kissing a damn frog.**

'Thank god she didn't act out that one.' Dean commented.

 **They then notice a pumpkin and some mice outside a house. Sam comments that it is like Cinderella and Dean asks if he could be more gay and Sam doesn't answer.**

'You know. You shouldn't use being gay as an insult.' Jo protested.

'Plus. I'm not gay, you know that.' Sam added.

'I apologise.' Dean replied, holding his hand up.

 **As they pick the lock, Dean comments that mabye Sam will find his fairy godmother.**

'That's just hilarious.' Jo commented, sarcastically.

'It sure was.' Dean replied, smirking.

 **Inside, just as in Cinderella, they find a young woman whose step-mother has suddenly chained and beaten her.** **Dean sees the spectre of a young girl - the same girl that Julie saw at the cottage.**

'That's the girl from earlier, right?' Cas asked, Dean nodded.

 **When he follows her she disappears, but leaves behind a red apple. Sam connects this to Snow White, whose stepmother poisoned her with the red side of an apple. Dean mentions watching the porn movie of it.**

'Really, Dean? I did not need to know that.' Jo commented. Dean rolled his eyes.

 **The boys start trying to find a girl who may have gone missing, or been killed in the area, but to no avail. They return to the hospital to check for children there, and a nurse tells them that one of the staff, Dr. Garrison, has a daughter, Callie, who has been in a coma since she was eight.**

'How did you get rid of that one? You can't exactly burn the corpse like normal ghosts.' Jo questioned.

'You'll see. It wasn't that difficult in the end.' Sam replied.

'For you mabye. You didn't have to fight the big bad wolf.' Dean replied, sarcastically.

'What?' John replied, with a smile.

 **They find him reading fairy tales to a young woman, who looks exactly like an older version of the spirit Dean saw.**

'So she's the ghost?' Cas questioned, and Dean nodded.

 **They find out that she swallowed bleach which led to her condition, and speculate that she was poisoned by her step-mother, and that her spirit has become increasingly enraged, and is acting out fairy tales in an attempt to get attention. Dean comments that it makes it hard to burn her bones.**

'That wasn't actually the difficult bit.' Dean comments. John frowned.

 **Another victim is brought to the hospital; an old woman whose granddaughter - who was wearing a red hoodie - has disappeared.**

'Little Red Riding Hood. Right?' Bobby questioned, and Dean nodded.

 **Fearing another attack, Dean takes off to find her, saying that he is going to stop the big bad wolf and that it's the weirdest thing he's ever said.**

'I have said a lot stranger things recently.' Dean said, with a smile. John looked at him in confusion.

 **He left Sam to explain their suspicions to Dr. Garrison. He rejects Sam's assertions at first, but does admit his daughter's spirit has appeared to him.** **Meanwhile, Dean finds the young girl, but is attacked by the man who has kidnapped her.**

'So that's the big bad wolf?' John asked, a slight smile on his face.

'Yep.' Dean replied.

'He's just a normal person.' John commented and Dean sighed.

 **Dr. Garrison is distraught by Sam's story that his wife may have poisoned his daughter, but when Callie's spirit appears and confirms it, he accepts the truth. At that moment, his daughter dies, and the spirit disappears, now at rest. The man attacking Dean returns to his normal self, confused as to what has happened.**

'How did you explain that?' Mary asked, with a smile.

'It took a long time.' Dean explained.

 **As Sam and Dean say farewell Dr. Garrison, he regrets that he couldn't let Callie go earlier, something Dean suggests that Sam needs to do.**

Sam just sighed.

'You were still alive. It's different.' Sam protested.

'Whatever.' Dean replied.

 **That night Sam sneaks out of the motel room, and summons the Crossroads Demon.**

'I'd forgotten you'd done that.' Dean muttered.

'Done what?' Mary asked.

 **She taunts him, suggesting that he is tired of his broken psyche, of being bossed around and that he is stronger and better than him. She says that part of him will be relieved when Dean dies.**

'Not true.' Sam clarified, when everyone looked at him.

 **He threatens her with the Colt, but she explains that killing her won't break Dean's deal, as the contract is held by a demon more powerful than her. Sam shoots her anyway – killing the demon and the young woman it was possessing.**

'I wish you hadn't done that.' Dean muttered.


	54. Chapter 54 - Red Sky at Morning

**Had so much fun writing this! Such a gd episode! Hope you enjoy! Please review! Thanks to everyone who has. They mean so much you have no idea.**

 **A woman, Sheila Case, is jogging when she glimpses the apparition of a ship in the harbour. Later, while she showers, a figure appears, and the woman dies of drowning.**

'This case? Really?' Sam said, groaning. Mary and John frowned.

 **In the impala, Dean asks Sam if there is something he wants to tell him and Sam says that there is nothing.**

'Sure there isn't.' Bobby commented.

'You two are awful about telling each other things.' Jo commented, with a smile.

 **Dean then confronts Sam about having killed the crossroads demon, a fact he deduced due to a bullet being missing from the Colt.**

'Damn you for being so smart.' Sam said, smirking.

'It wasn't exactly difficult.' Dean retorted.

 **He is angry that Sam put himself in danger but Sam is unapologetic. The boys visit Gertrude Case, Sheila's aunt, inquiring about the circumstances of her death.**

'Look, Sam, it's your girlfriend. I'd forgotten about her.' Dean said, laughing.

'What?' Mary asked, making Sam go slightly red.

'Ignore him. She's not. He's just being stupid.' Sam replied.

 **They are surprised when Gert, who is obviously attracted to Sam, suggests Sheila may have seen a ghost ship, and asks if they are working the case with "Alex.".**

'Wow. She is so creepy.' Mary said, frowning.

 **Dean makes fun of Sam about this as they exit the building. Outside, Dean panics when the Impala is missing, and he begins hyper-ventilating.**

'Please tell me you got it back.' John commented, as the others were laughing.

'Oh I got it back. Don't you worry.' Dean replied.

 **Bela then appears and admits she had it towed.**

'Her again? She always causes trouble.' Bobby commented.

 **She tells them she scams old women by selling them fake charms and doing seances for them.**

'That's awful!' Cas protested.

'Yeah. Well she's an awful person.' Dean replied.

 **She says that she, calling herself "Alex," had convinced Gert that she had solved her niece's murder, but since the boys showed up Gert is withholding her payment. As she leaves, Dean asks if he can stab her and Sam replies that he can't do it in public.**

'Please do.' John muttered.

'John!' Mary protested, with a small smile.

'I meant, hand her in to the police.' John corrected himself.

 **That night, a man dies, again by drowning at home. Sam and Dean find Bela talking to the victim's brother, pretending to be a reporter.**

'She's always getting in the way.' Bobby muttered.

 **They persuade her to leave and tell the man that reporters were cockroaches and she overhears. S** **am and Dean speak to his brother, Peter, and find out that they both saw a Ghost Ship while night diving.**

'Wait. Does that mean that he's next?' Jo asked, and Dean nodded and sighed.

 **Bela meets them afterwards and Dean warns her not to come near him with a loaded gun in his hands. The boys decide to try and protect Peter but Bela claims that he is already canon fodder.**

'How heartless can you be?' Mary commented, looking disgusted.

 **The boys try to protect Peter, by staking him out, but he sees them and leaves just as he is attacked by the Sailor's Ghost and drowned.**

'There was nothing you could have done.' Mary said, having seen the looks on Sam and Dean's faces.

 **They then lament that they can't save everybody.**

'You can't. You can only do your best.' Mary continued.

'We could have done more.' Dean muttered.

 **Bela turns up at the house where the Winchesters are squatting, with information – the ghost ship is the Espírito Santo, and it is a death omen.**

'So was she actually being useful for once?' John questioned.

'Only to achieve her own ends.' Dean replied.

 **The ghost is that of a sailor who was hung for treason. His hand was removed after death to make a Hand of Glory, and Bela suggests they need to retrieve and salt and burn it in order to vanquish the spirit.**

'Oh god. I'm never forgiving you for that night.' Sam muttered, with a smile.

'One day you will. It was hilarious.' Dean replied.

 **Gert obtains invitations for Sam, Dean, and Bela to a function at the Maritime Museum where the Hand of Glory is kept. Dean comes down the stairs in a suit and Bela looks at him appreciatively and says that they should have really angry sex.**

'As if. I don't sleep with evil skanks.' Dean commented, and Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 **This makes Dean uncomfortable and he tells her not to objectify him.**

'You can't talk!' Sam replied, grinning.

 **As they enter, Dean takes out his gum underneath a champagne fountain, much to Bela's disgust.**

'Dean. Really? That's gross.' Mary commented.

 **Dean begins to think about how they would get upstairs to get the Hand of Glory. After Bela asks him to think faster, he asks her if she has any bright ideas. She responds by fainting, leading to Dean being allowed to take her upstairs to lie down.**

'That was actually quite smart.' John conceded.

'She is actually quite smart.' Sam conceded.

 **Sam keeps Gert, and her wandering hands, busy.**

'This is hilarious!' Dean commented, laughing.

'No it wasn't!' Sam protested.

'For you.' Dean replied.

 **Dean and Bela steal the Hand of Glory. Bela tricks Dean and leaves with the object, which she sells to a client – her goal all along.**

'Every time you think she's genuinely trying to help you always find an underlying motive.' Dean commented, shaking his head.

 **But then she, too, sees the Ghost Ship.**

'I know it's a horrible thing to say but it does seem like karma.' John commented, earning him a disapproving look from Mary.

 **Meanwhile, Sam and Dean have deduced that what links all the deaths is that the victims were involved in the death of a family member.**

'So she's a murderer as well as thief.' Jo commented.

 **Bela turns to the boys for help; although she admits to having been involved in someone's death, she won't elaborate.**

'Wow. She must have been desperate to come to you for help.' John said, looking surprised.

 **At first they don't want to help her but she ends up persuading them.**

'As annoying as she is. It was the right thing to do.' Mary commented.

 **At the sailor's grave, Sam summons the ghost of the ship's captain who had the sailor killed – his brother. Their spirits 'merge' and disappear, and Bela is saved. She shows her thanks by giving the boys $10,000.**

'That's generous of her.' John said, looking surprised.

 **Dean is keen to head to Atlantic City for some fun. He apologizes to Sam for the pain his bargain with the Crossroads Demon is causing, but Sam angrily counters that he doesn't want Dean to worry about him, he wants Dean to care about himself.**

'You're adorable.' Dean said, rolling his eyes.


	55. Chapter 55 - Fresh Blood

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this. Did you all enjoy the finale! I won't give any spoilers in case you guys haven't seen it yet. In which case, go watch it now! It's amazing.**

 **Gordon Walker has escaped from prison, and tracks down Bela after he finds out she had been working with the Winchesters. Although he threatens to shoot her, she only reveals their whereabouts when Gordon gives her a priceless mojo bag.**

'Nice to know how much she values our friendship.' Dean joked.

 **Sam and Dean are hunting a vampire who has killed two people. They find a third victim still alive, and Dean captures the vampire by cutting his arm and lowering his weapon to draw her in.**

'That's clever. Very dangerous though.' Bobby commented.

 **He subdues her by injecting her with dead man's blood.**

'That was close. Bit risky wasn't it?' Mary questioned, looking at Dean worryingly.

'I got her in the end.' Dean said, shrugging.

 **Sam then comments that he left it a bit close.**

'Exactly. You were being reckless.' John commented.

'Mabye a little bit.' Dean conceded.

 **When Sam and Dean interrogate the vampire, Lucy, they find out she was picked up in a club by a guy called Dixon who spiked her drink with vampire's blood.**

'That's awful.' Jo commented.

 **He took her back to his place, but she escaped and started killing people to feed. She is unaware of what's happened - she thinks she is on a drug high and can't come down.**

'Poor girl. She just thought she was taking drugs.' Mary commented.

 **Seeing no alternative, and with Sam's approval, Dean kills her.** **Meanwhile, Gordon and Kubrick interview Lucy's third victim in the hospital and find out that the Winchesters were the ones who saved him.**

'Why am I the short one? I'm acctually above average height.' Dean complained. The others smirked.

'Can't help it if your brother is super tall.' Mary replied.

 **Sam and Dean visit the club where Lucy had her drink spiked. They see a man who fits Lucy's description leaving with a woman and they intervene as the man is about to feed her vampire blood. Just as Sam and Dean start to fight Dixon, Gordon and Kubrick appear and start shooting at the boys.**

'What the hell? There are vampires there and they are shooting at you?' Jo questioned, angrily.

'He's an idiot.' Dean replied.

 **While Dean draws their fire to give Sam a chance to escape, Dixon knocks Gordon out and kidnaps him. Dean has worked out that Bela betrayed them to Gordon and he calls her, threatening to kill her next time they meet.**

'That's fair.' John agreed, with a smile.

'It's a shame we couldn't.' Sam added.

'Still not as bad as Gordon.' Dean replied.

 **Gordon wakes up to find himself bound to a bed frame. Nearby two young women are restrained – Dixon is turning them into vampires. Dixon explains to Gordon that hunters killed his nest, including his daughter.**

'Why do I feel slightly sorry for him?' Bobby questioned.

'Your hatred for Gordon is making you feel sorry for him.' Mary replied.

 **Dixon had been planning on using Gordon to feed the girls he is converting, but as Gordon continues to taunt him, Dixon snaps and instead cuts Gordon and bleeds onto the wound.**

'He's an idiot. Taunting the monster never works.' Dean commented.

'Says you.' Sam replied, sarcastically.

 **Sam and Dean agree that they should kill Gordon. In order to placate him, Bela uses a Ouija board to contact a spirit and find out where Gordon is.**

'Damn. She always manages to worm her way out of stuff.' Bobby sighs.

 **She passes the information onto the boys, along with the spirit's warning that the boys should stay away from Gordon.**

'As if we would listen to some stupid spirits.' Dean says, mockingly.

'He has almost killed us tons of times.' Sam replied.

 **The scene cuts to Gordon struggling to deal with becoming a vampire. Eventually he comes across a stranger and kills him.**

'To be fair, the sound of the blood is hard to resist as a vampire.' Dean commented.

'You've been a vampire?' Mary asked, looking confused.

'Yeah. It didn't stick.' Dean replied.

'How do you reverse being made a vampire?' John questioned, and Sam explained.

 **When Sam and Dean arrive at Dixon's place, they find Gordon gone and Dixon distraught. The two young women are dead, their heads ripped off by Gordon. Gordon visits Kubrick, revealing he is now a vampire.**

'That's not gonna end well.' Cas commented.

 **He tells Kubrick to let him live long enough to use his new improved strength and senses to kill Sam. Nevertheless, Kubrick attempts to kill him and so Gordon rips his heart out.**

'And I thought that Gordon couldn't go anymore off the rails.' Jo commented.

 **Dean and Sam search for Gordon to no avail. Dean declares he will go after Gordon on his own but Sam protests and confronts Dean about his attitude since he made the deal with the crossroads demon.**

'Why are you being so reckless? That's a stupid idea.' John questioned.

'Whatever. It went fine in the end.' Dean replied.

 **Dean denies he is scared but Sam persists, saying that what he really wants is to feel like Dean is his brother again.**

'You were totally scared.' Sam commented, with a grin.

'Shut up.' Dean replied.

 **Dean agrees that he will stay, and they prepare to wait out the night.** **Gordon calls the boys and tells them he has a young woman he will kill if they don't meet him.**

'And I thought he couldn't get any worse.' Bobby commented.

'He's like a cockroach. Every time we get rid of him he always comes crawling back.' Dean commented.

 **When Sam and Dean arrive they rescue the woman, but as they are leaving, a roller door closes, separating them. Trapped in the darkness, Sam is at a disadvantage to Gordon's enhanced sight.**

'Every time you are in a situation like this I wonder how you got out of it and every time you surprise me.' Mary commented, with a smile.

'What can I say. We're good.' Dean replied.

 **Outside Dean fails to open the door, and then has to use the Colt, as the young woman they rescued turns out to be a vampire and attacks him.** **Dean locates where Sam and Gordon are fighting, but Gordon throws him aside and then starts to bite him.**

John and Mary tensed.

'That was way too close.' Mary commented.

'We've come way closer to death than that.' Sam said, smiling.

 **Sam pulls Gordon from Dean and manages to grab some barbed wire which he wraps around Gordon's neck. Sam garrotes Gordon until he is decapitated. Dean then comments that it was reckless of Sam to charge Gordon with no weapon.**

'Ha. Now who's the reckless one?' Dean commented, with a grin.

'Still you.' Sam replied.

 **Later, on the side of the road, the boys have a beer while Dean works on the Impala. He starts to explain to Sam what's wrong with the engine, and asks him to try fixing it.**

'You let Sam mess with the car?' John questioned.

'He acctually wasn't bad. Although when I wasn't there he installed a iPod dock.' Dean commented.

'What?' John protested.

'Don't worry. I got rid of it as soon as possible.' Dean replied.

 **When Sam asks why, Dean replies that he is doing what a brother should do – showing his little brother the ropes.**

Mary gave a small, sad smile. It was both sweet and sad at the same time.


	56. Chapter 56 - A Very Supernatural Xmas

**Hey everyone! Did you all enjoy the finale! I cannot wait for next season! Hope u enjoy. Please read and review!**

 **A man visits his grandson at Christmas. As he dresses as Santa, he hears a noise on the roof. As his grandson watches in horror, he is yanked up the chimney and his bloody boot drops into the fireplace.**

'That poor kid.' May said, looking concerned.

 **In the guise of FBI agents, Sam and Dean are in Ypsilanti, Michigan, visiting Mrs. Walsh, whose husband has disappeared. The only clue they find is a bloody tooth in the fireplace.**

'That's gross.' Cas commented.

 **Sam finds out he is the second man in the town to disappear and speculates that they may be dealing with an evil Santa, as there are many legends, such as that of Krampus, about a being who punishes the wicked at Christmas.**

'Evil Santa? Seriously?' Mary said, with a smile on her face.

'Whatever. It was a plausible theory.' Sam replied.

 **The boys check out "Santa's Village" which both men visited before they disappeared. Dean says that he'd like to celebrate Christmas but Sam refuses.**

'Why?' Mary questioned.

'I'm sure it will explain later.' Sam replied.

 **The scene cuts to young Sam and Dean are in a motel room, waiting for their father to return.**

Mary smiled. A part of her was excited to see a part of Sam and Dean's childhood.

 **Sam is wrapping a present for his Dad, which he got from Uncle Bobby, and is asking questions about John – what he does, where he goes. Dean brushes off the questions, but gets angry when Sam asks about their mother.**

Mary sighed.

'So you guys didn't like to talk about me much then?' Mary said, with a sigh.

'Not then. I mean, Sam didn't even know what Dad did for a living yet.' Dean replied.

 **Back in the present day, Sam and Dean are in Santa's Village, observing the man who is playing Father Christmas, who walks with a limp and smells of candy just like legend says the evil Santa does.**

'See, it was a plausible theory.' Sam commented.

'Yeah, that just happened to be completely wrong.' Dean replied.

 **When a woman comes and asks if she can escort their child to Santa, Dean replies that it was a life long dream of Sam's who replies that they were just there to watch which just makes things worse.**

Everyone except Sam laughed.

'Wow. You are bad at coming up with non-creepy excuses.' Bobby commented.

'Whatever.' Sam said, sighing.

 **That night the boys stake out the man's trailer. Dean pushes Sam again, asking why he doesn't want to celebrate Christmas. When they hear a scream from inside the trailer they enter, armed, but find a dishevelled 'Santa' watching porn with a large bong and a bottle of liquor on hand.**

'Definitely not an evil Santa.' Jo commented, sniggering.

 **To cover their mistake, they pretend to be carollers and sing an out-of-tune, and poorly remembered, version of "Silent Night".**

Everyone except Sam and Dean laughed.

'You guys are awful at singing.' Jo commented, while laughing.

'Why don't you know the words to Silent Night?' Mary asked, looking concerned.

'We didn't exactly celebrate Christmas a lot as kids.' Dean replied.

'Why not?' Mary asked, and there was an awkward silence.

'I was often away...hunting.' John said, slowly.

'Right.' Mary said, upset.

 **Elsewhere the same night, another man is taken, up the chimney, in a sack. When Sam and Dean investigate the next day, Sam notices the family has the same unusual wreath over the fireplace that he saw in the Walsh house.**

'That's such a random thing to notice but I assume it turned out to be useful.' John commented, and Sam nodded.

 **Sam identifies the plant in the wreath as meadowsweet – an herb used in pagan rites to summon gods to a human sacrifice. Sam concludes they're looking for the pagan god of the Winter Solstice, who grants clement weather.**

'Evil Santa would have been much more interesting.' John commented. Sam sighed.

 **Back at the motel, Dean again suggests that they celebrate Christmas. When Sam asks why, given that he hasn't mentioned it for years, Dean admits that he wants to celebrate this year as it his last year. Sam responds that he can't celebrate for that very reason.**

Mary looks worriedly at Dean.

'Wow. I was a lot more depressed than I remember.' Dean commented, trying to lighten the mood.

 **The scene cuts back to young Sam reveals to Dean that he has read John's Journal, and asks whether monsters are real. Dean reluctantly confirms that they are, but that their father is a hunter who kills them. Sam is upset and afraid that the monsters will come after them.**

'That's how you found out?' John questioned, looking upset. Sam nodded.

'I'm sorry. I should have told you properly instead of letting Dean do it.' John replied.

 **Back in the present day, Sam and Dean visit Madge and Edward Carrigan, who appear to be the perfect suburban couple.**

'They are so creepily normal.' Jo commented.

'Too normal.' Mary commented.

 **Further research reveals that they were in Seattle the previous year when three men disappeared. Bobby advises them that, if they are indeed the pagan gods, spears made of evergreen wood will kill them.**

'Always helping you guys out.' Bobby commented, with a grin.

'Yep. You actually saved our lives here.' Sam replied.

 **The boys return to the Carrigan house. In the basement they find human remains and the latest victim, still in a sack. Madge and Edward attack them, knock them out, and take them captive. The boys wake up bound to chairs in the kitchen. The Carrigans confirm that they are pagan gods who, since the rise of Christianity, have been trying to blend into human society, taking only a few human victims each year.**

'So they are like pagan Mr and Mrs Claus?' Jo queried.

'I guess so.' Sam replied.

'So it was evil Santa.' John replied, with a grin.

 **They start the ritual sacrifice, taking blood from Sam and Dean and pulling out one of Sam's fingernails.**

'That's gross!' Jo said shuddering.

'You weren't the one who it actually happened to.' Sam replied.

 **They also tell Dean to watch his language and suggest that he uses fudge as a substitute. Just as they are about to extract one of Dean's teeth, they are interrupted by a neighbour at the front door, and when they return Sam and Dean have escaped. A fight ensues and the boys kill the Carrigans with stakes made from branches of a Christmas tree.**

'You used a Christmas tree to kill Santa Claus?' Jo said, laughing.

'I guess so.' Sam replied.

 **The scene cuts back to young Dean who wakes Sam and explains that while he was sleeping, John returned and left a tree and presents.**

'You didn't did you?' Mary asked.

'No.' John replied, quietly, refusing to meet John's eyes.

 **When Sam opens his presents – a Barbie and a sparkly baton – he challenges Dean, who admits he stole them from a house down the street.**

'Amazing present Dean.' Jo said, sarcastically.

'I didn't realise it was for a little girl.' Dean protested.

 **Sam wants to give Dean the present meant for his father. Dean at first refuses, but then accepts. It is the amulet that he wears to this day.**

Mary smiled, realising that it was kinda sweet.

 **Back in the present day, Dean returns from buying beer to find that Sam has decorated the motel room with a tree (hung with air fresheners), and made eggnog.**

'You two are adorable.' Jo commented, sarcastically.

'Shut up.' Dean replied.

 **The boys exchange presents, all bought from the local gas station. Dean gives Sam porn magazines and shaving cream, and Sam gives Dean motor oil and a candy bar. Sam starts to say something, but is overcome with the emotion of the moment and instead suggests they watch a football game on TV.**


	57. Chapter 57 - Malleus Maleficarum

**Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy this one. The reaction to this story has been amazing! Thanks for all the reviews. Feel free to come and chat to me about Supernatural or any other show on Tumblr, my user is fandoms246.**

 **After arriving home from a party, Janet Dutton starts brushing her teeth, only to have them start falling out.**

'Witches? I'm guessing?' John questioned. Dean nodded.

'Witches are gross.' Dean commented as he shuddered.

 **Soon after, her husband Paul finds her dead on the bathroom floor. Posing as investigators from the Centers for Disease Control (CDC), Sam and Dean interview Paul and search the house.**

'There is definitely something weird going on there.' Cas said, looking confused.

'Obviously.' Dean said, sarcastically.

 **Dean suspects Paul is lying about something, and Sam finds a hex bag hidden in the bathroom, indicating a witch was involved. Dean complains that he hates witches because they are always spewing their bodily fluids.**

'They're always killing poor little innocent creatures as well.' Dean comments.

 **That night a woman, Amanda, casts a spell and Paul nearly dies while eating a burger that becomes infested with maggots.**

'That is so gross.' Jo commented.

'Totally.' Dean replied, shuddering.

 **He is saved when Sam and Dean arrive and burn a hex bag they find in his car.**

'I guess that's the one good thing about witches. If you can find the hex bag you can stop the spell.' Jo commented.

 **When the spell unexpectedly ends, Amanda panics before being attacked by a mysterious force that slashes her wrists, causing her to bleed to death.**

'Why would someone kill her? Was there more than one witch?' Jo asked.

'There was a coven.' Dean replied.

'Nice. I never got to hunt a full coven of witches before.' Jo replied, wistfully.

 **Paul admits he had an affair with Amanda, which he had ended the previous week against her wishes.**

'So that's what he was lying about.' Jo commented, looking disgusted.

 **When Sam and Dean arrive at her home they find her dead, surrounded by the paraphernalia of witchcraft. Dean almost runs into a dead rabbit and he wonders why rabbits always get screwed in the deal.**

'I swear that so many spells need rabbits. What did they do to deserve it?' Dean commented, sadly.

 **Elsewhere in the town three of Amanda's neighbors, Tammi, Elizabeth, and Renee, meet under the guise of a book club. It soon becomes apparent that they are actually practicing witchcraft.**

'That's a pretty good cover. Most covens aren't that careful.' John commented.

 **The next day Sam and Dean interview the women and while they don't learn much, their research shows that a couple of them have lately had a run of successes and windfalls.**

'So they weren't just using it to kill people. Why did they randomly decide to start?' Cas questioned.

'You'll find out.' Sam replied.

 **Sam suggests that they should kill the women as they are using dark magic and have murdered people.**

'Really? But they're human?' Jo commented, looking at Sam with a frown.

'They still killed people and it's not like we can put them in jail but mabye I was a bit harsh.' Sam replied.

 **In the Impala, Sam argues that they should kill the witches and Dean reminds him that they are humans and Sam replies that they are murderers. Eventually Dean agrees.**

'I'm sure glad you two developed a conscience.' Jo commented, sarcastically.

'Yeah. We weren't in the best headspace.' Sam commented.

 **As they head back to their motel, the Impala is stopped when Ruby appears on the road.**

'Why does she keep turning pestering you? You have no reason to trust her.' Mary wonders. Dean stifles a laugh and Sam glares at him.

'Please tell me you didn't trust her and then regret it.' Mary questioned, sighing.

'Not exactly.' Dean replied, smirking.

'Shut up.' Sam replied, hitting Dean on the arm.

 **She tells them that a demon is in town, controlling the witches, and that the demon will come after Sam. She advises him to leave immediately. Dean argues that they shouldn't listen to her and draws the Colt, but Sam stops Dean just as he tries to shoot Ruby, who vanishes.**

'What! You'll kill witches but not some demon?' Jo asked.

'I thought she would be useful.' Sam mumbled.

 **At the motel, Dean questions Sam as to why he is no longer concerned over taking human life and they argue about what to do about Ruby. Sam reminds Dean about Cammi and how he didn't want her dead.**

'You did kinda like her.' Sam said, with a smile.

'Oh don't you start...' Dean started and Sam sighed and decided to be quiet.

 **Sam admits he is trying to be more like Dean, to prepare himself for dealing with the demon war after Dean is dead. Suddenly Dean feels intense pain, and starts vomiting blood. They suspect it is a spell caused by the coven. Unable to find a hex bag, Sam grabs the Colt and takes off to confront the women.**

'You just left him? There's no way you managed to get the witch to stop in time.' John commented.

'Ruby helped.' Sam muttered.

 **At the house, they deny all knowledge of what is happening to Dean, until Tammi reveals herself to be a demon, killing Renee. Back at the motel, Ruby arrives and doses Dean with a potion that saves him and she tells him not to call her bitch.**

'I just don't get why she is helping you.' Jo commented.

'It's complicated.' Sam replied.

'Yeah. Very complicated.' Dean replied, with a smirk. Sam sighed.

 **Sam tries to shoot Tammi with the Colt but she stops the bullet in mid-air and then uses her power to pin Sam to the wall. She tells him that a new leader has arisen to lead the demons and that she wants Sam eliminated.**

'Why does she want you?' Mary asked, looking concerned.

'I'm sure it will explain later.' Sam replied, sounding annoyed.

 **Dean arrives, but is also attacked by Tammi. When Ruby appears, she pretends she has led the Winchesters to Tammi in order to gain her favour, but then tries to kill Tammi with her knife.** **Tammi overpowers Ruby and reveals that Ruby was once a witch who sold her soul to a demon – Tammi.**

'So she was lying to you. I can't believe you guys trusted her.' Mary commented.

 **Just as Tammi is about to kill Ruby, Elizabeth starts a spell. Although Tammi kills her, she is distracted long enough for Dean to grab Ruby's knife and kill her.** **Later that night, Ruby visits Dean and admits that she can't save him from Hell.**

'And you trusted her? She's clearly playing you.' Mary commented again, surprised that her sons were so easily persuaded. Sam sighed again.

 **She tells him that all demons were human once, but that Hell strips away their identity. She also tells Dean that the same will happen to him and that there is no way to stop him from going to Hell.**

Mary looked at Dean, worriedly. She could not work out how he would be able to get out of his deal.

'Obviously she didn't know how to get him out of the deal.' John said, with a sigh.

 **She says she wants him to help prepare Sam to fight the demons after Dean is gone. Ruby retains a memory of what it was to be human and wants to fight on the side of humanity.**

'Sure she does.' Sam replied, bitterly.


	58. Chapter 58 - Dream a little dream of me

**Hey, anyone else struggling with the hiatus already. Please read and review! I'm off to watch the entirety of supernatural again.**

 **Bobby is looking around in an old house when a woman jumps out and attacks him.**

'What happened?' John questioned

'This was when we used that weird dream root thing, right?' Sam commented.

 **Suddenly the scene cuts to a maid entering a motel room, unable to wake a sleeping Bobby. Sam is in a bar drinking alone and Dean enters, wondering why he's drinking whiskey at two in the afternoon.**

'That's not like you' John commented, looking at Sam worriedly.

 **Sam admits he's upset about being unable to save Dean, because Dean doesn't want to be saved. He asks his brother how he could care so little about himself.**

'Of course you should have been saved. I hope you don't still think like that.' John says, sounding worried

 **Dean gets a call on his phone before answering.** **At the hospital, Bobby is in a coma and the doctor tells them he doesn't know what's causing it or how to treat it.**

'Typical. We have to do everything around here.' Dean commented, sarcastically.

 **Sam and Dean check Bobby's motel room and find his research clippings in the closet, along with an article about a neurologist, Doctor Walter Gregg, who died by going to sleep and not waking up.**

'That's similar to what happened to you? What happened?' Mary commented, looking worried.

'You'll see' Sam replied.

 **Sam stays behind to research while Dean goes to Dr. Gregg's office. Dean talks to the doctor's lab assistant, who reveals under insistent questioning that the doctor had been conducting secret sleep experiments.**

'Why would someone want to conduct sleep experiments?' John asked.

'No idea.' Sam commented.

 **Dean eventually finds a young man who was part of this sleep study and he offers Dean a beer, which Dean gratefully accepts.** **The man has a condition where he doesn't dream, and the study allowed him to dream by drinking a disgusting yellow tea.**

'I'm guessing that's not yellow tea?' John commented.

'Nope. It's gross stuff.' Dean replied.

 **Back in Bobby's hospital room, Sam tells Dean about African Dream Root, which allows people to enter other people's dreams.**

'That's awesome!' Jo commented.

'It's really not.' Sam replied.

 **They surmise that this was the tea used in the experiments, and that someone killed the doctor this way and is now going after Bobby. Meanwhile, in his dream, Bobby is screaming, hiding in a closet from whomever's after him.**

'What was after you?' Cas asked.

'You'll see.' Bobby replied.

 **Dean suggests to Sam that they take the Dream Root and get inside Bobby's dream to save him. Sam points out it is hard to come by, so Dean suggests contacting Bela.**

'Bela? Really. You guys really need to stop having to rely on her.' Jo commented.

 **Sam is on the computer and hears a knock at the door.**

Sam sighed, realising what was about to happen. Dean frowned as he didn't remember this happening.

 **Bela comes in wearing a beige trench coat and takes off the coat, revealing lingerie underneath.**

Sam went red and sighed. There was an awkward silence.

 **She kisses Sam and they land on the bed in a heat of passion, just before Dean shouts to Sam to wake up. Sam wakes up rattled, especially when Dean mentions Bela.**

'I knew you were having some kind of sex dream. I didn't realise you liked Bela though.' Dean said, laughing.

'Shut up.' Sam replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

 **There's a knock at the door and Bela enters for real, freaking Sam out more. She gives Dean the African Dream Root, claiming she's doing this for Bobby because he saved her life in Flagstaff. Dean kicks her out.**

'Great to know that Bela cares about me.' Bobby joked.

 **Sam makes two glasses of tea and puts some of Bobby's hair in them so they can enter his dream.**

'Gross! You drank my hair?' Bobby commented.

'We saved your life so you should be thankful that we had to drink your disgusting hair.' Dean replied, sarcastically.

 **They drink and find themselves in a version of Bobby's house. Sam goes outside and enters a bright technicolor world full of flowers and birds singing. The door slams behind him, separating him from Dean.**

'That's not good. Everything always goes sideways when you two get seperated.'

 **Dean searches the house and finds Bobby in the closet. He tells Bobby this is a dream, but Bobby doesn't believe him.**

'I guess the dream root warps your sense of reality.' John commented.

'It's a very strong drug.' Dean replied.

 **A woman approaches them with stab marks all over her, scaring Bobby. Bobby tells Dean that the woman is his wife.**

'What happened to her?' Jo asked.

'She was possessed by a demon.' Bobby explained, quietly.

 **The woman confronts Bobby over why he stabbed her, and Bobby claims she was possessed and he didn't know how to save her back then.**

'I would be able to save her now.' Bobby said, wistfully.

'Yeah. There are a lot of people we could have saved.' Sam replied.

 **Dean pulls him away. Outside, Sam gets whacked with a baseball bat and sees the man from the dream study, who's angry to find Sam there.**

'Sure, he's angry because you wouldn't let him kill your fiend.' Jo commented, sarcastically.

 **Inside, Dean convinces Bobby to take control of the dream and the woman disappears. They all wake up a split second before Sam gets his head bashed in.**

'That was close.' John commented, looking worried.

 **At the hospital, Dean asks Bobby about his wife. Bobby explains that everyone gets into hunting somehow, and he thanks Dean for saving him.**

'I never realised how close that was.' Bobby commented.

 **Sam says he can't find the man in the dream. Bobby explains that his name is Jeremy Frost, and he wasn't able to dream because his dad bashed his head in with a baseball bat.** **Jeremy was able to get into Bobby's dream by offering him a beer, which he drank, and which meant Jeremy had some of his DNA to use in the African Dream Root tea.**

'But didn't you drink a beer as well?' Mary asked, worriedly.

'Yep.' Dean replied.

 **Dean admits he drank a beer too, so now Jeremy can come after him. Bobby tells him to coffee up, because he can't go to sleep.**

'That's definitely not gonna work.' Jo commented.

 **Two days later a very irritated Dean drives the Impala, yelling at Bobby over the phone because they can't find Jeremy. Dean pulls over and decides he's going to sleep, ready to take Jeremy on.**

'That's not a good idea.' John commented, looking worried.

'It worked eventually.' Sam replied.

 **Sam pulls out some of Dean's hair, insisting on going too. Dean doesn't like the idea of Sam digging around in his head but Sam won't listen.**

'Obviously you didn't listen to me.' Dean commented.

 **They both wake up in the Impala and step outside to see Lisa on a blanket with a picnic basket. She tells Dean they have to pick up Ben soon and that she loves him, before disappearing.**

Mary smiled.

 **Dean denies ever having had that dream to Sam.**

'Of course you did.' Mary said, with a small smile.

 **Sam spots Jeremy in the woods and they go after him but Dean falls behind and finds himself alone in a long hallway.**

'I thought you said nothing happened.' Sam said, looking at Dean in annoyance.

'That may not have been strictly true.' Dean replied, wincing. Sam just sighed in response.

 **Sam looks for Dean in the woods while Dean enters the motel room and sees someone at the desk, turning the light off and on. A dream version of him turns around, and Dean gets it—this is a dark part of his own subconscious.**

'And you didn't think this was worth telling me.' Sam said, exasperatedly.

'It didn't effect anything.' Dean mumbled in response.

 **Dream!Dean tells Dean how worthless he feels and how he hates what he sees in the mirror. Dean tries to take control of the dream by snapping his fingers, but nothing happens.**

'It was worth a try.' Dean commented, sighing.

 **Dream!Dean slams the door and locks it, holds a shotgun and tells Dean they need to talk. Sam wakes up in the Impala to find Jeremy next to him. He hits Sam with the bat, and Sam falls out of the car and tries to crawl away.** **Jeremy comes after him, and Sam is suddenly tied to stakes in the ground.**

'How is he that strong? You both took the dream root.' Cas questioned.

'He has taken it more.' Sam replied.

 **Jeremy says he gets stronger with each dream, and Sam and Dean aren't waking up.** **Dream!Dean berates Dean; he says Dean's got nothing but Sam, that everything he owns was his dad's, including his jacket, car and music.**

'Jesus. You don't think that anymore, right?' Mary asked.

'Course not. That was like my deep subconscious, not what I actually think.' Dean replied.

 **He says his dad thought he was a good soldier and nothing else, and he doted on Sam while not caring whether Dean lived or died.**

'That's not true.' John argued adamantly.

 **Dean fights back in a rage, calling his father an "obsessed bastard" who couldn't protect his family, who let his wife die, and who wasn't there for Sam. Dean says he didn't deserve what his dad put on him, and he doesn't deserve to go to Hell.**

There was silence and Dean sighed and sat back in his chair.

'I...didn't mean that. At least not all of it.' Dean added.

'That's alright. I think I deserved it.' John replied, quietly.

 **He grabs the shotgun and shoots Dream!Dean, symbolically killing the self-loathing part of himself. It then transforms into a black-eyed demon version of Dean, a manifestation of Dean's fear of his impending death and transformation into a demon in Hell because of the deal he made with the crossroads demon. "This is what you're going to become," it taunts.**

'Jesus.' Mary whispers, looking worriedly at Dean.

'You know. It's kinda ironic.' Dean said, with a slight smirk. Sam smirked as well. Everyone else looked confused.

'What do you mean?' Bobby asked.

'Nevermind.' Dean replied.

 **Sam takes an intense beating from Jeremy. Jeremy tells Sam that there's nothing he** **can't do because of the Dream Root, and Sam reminds Jeremy that he took the Dream Root, too.**

'Why didn't you do that earlier?' John asked.

'I didn't realise I could.' Sam replied.

 **Jeremy's father appears and Jeremy is frozen in fear, giving Sam the chance to deliver two sharp whacks to the head with the baseball bat, killing Jeremy. Sam and Dean wake up in the Impala.** **Back at the motel, Bobby asks Sam if his ability to enter Jeremy's dream had anything to do with his psychic stuff. Sam says no, but he's not certain.**

'It's probably just the dream root.' Sam protested.

'I wasn't able to do anything and it was my dream.' Dean replied.

'Yeah but that was part of your subconscious. Mine was separate.' Sam responded.

 **Dean says he can't find Bela, and Bobby admits that all he did was give her a good deal on an amulet in Flagstaff. Dean checks the safe and finds that Bela stole the Colt.**

'Every time she has some other motive to help.' Sam commented, sighing.

 **While packing up to hunt down Bela, Dean asks Sam what he saw in the dream. Sam says he only saw Jeremy, and Dean lies, saying nothing happened with him because he was looking for Sam.**

'Why didn't you tell me?' Sam asked.

'Because it was none of your business.' Dean replied, sounding annoyed.

 **They get into the car and Dean admits to Sam he doesn't want to die and doesn't want to go to Hell.**

'Congratulations, you two are finally beginning to learn how to talk about your feelings.' Jo commented, with a smile.

 **Sam promises they'll find a way to save him.** **There is a final flash to Dean's dream with the demon version of himself, repeating to Dean that he's going to die and that's what he's going to become, then snapping his fingers to end the dream.**

'Well that's an uplifting ending.' Dean commented, sarcastically.


	59. Chapter 59 - Mystery Spot

**Sorry this is so late. Still travelling and things have been a bit crazy.**

 **Sam wakes up in a motel room to "Heat of the Moment" by Asia, where he finds Dean already up and getting dressed.**

'I hate that song.' Sam said, shivering. Dean laughed.

 **Dean goes through a long and irritating morning bathroom routine and they go to the local diner for breakfast.**

'You are so annoying.' Sam commented.

'I'm not that bad.' Dean protested. Sam rolled his eyes.

 **Sam tells him about a man that disappeared at the Broward County Mystery Spot. Dean orders the Tuesday special, "Pig 'n a Poke with a side of bacon," and as the waitress delivers their coffee, she accidentally drops a bottle of hot sauce on the floor.**

'So that's how you knew to pick it up everyday.' Dean realised.

 **As Sam and Dean walk down the city block discussing the Mystery Spot, they run across a barking golden retriever, a blonde woman whom Dean bumps into, and movers struggling to get a desk inside a building.**

Sam shivered again.

'You have no idea how many times I had to relive this.' Sam commented. Everyone apart from Dean looked confused.

 **When night falls they break in to the tacky tourist trap after hours, but as they're wandering through the halls, the owner approaches them with a shotgun. The gun goes off by mistake, and the bullet hits Dean square in the chest. Sam frantically rushes over to Dean and tearfully holds him as he dies.**

'What the hell?' Mary questioned, looking very concerned.

'It's fine. I died loads in this hunt.' Dean replied.

'How does that helpe feel better?' Mary answered.

 **Sam wakes up to Asia again and sees Dean just like he did the day before - teasing him by turning up the song, lip-syncing, and bobbing his head to the beat.**

'This is so weird.' Jo commented, looking confused.

 **The same scene in the diner replays, befuddling Sam who catches the hot sauce from falling this time.**

'I've never seen anything like that happen before.' John commented, furiously trying to work out what the creature was.

 **They run across the dog, the woman, and the movers again while Sam convinces Dean to check out the Mystery Spot now instead of later.** **Dean agrees, steps out onto the street, and flies through the air in spectacular fashion when a speeding car hits him. Sam rushes to his side and is again traumatised by holding his dead brother in his arms.**

'You're right. It didn't look cool.' Dean agreed.

'So you don't remember any of this?' Bobby commented, and Dean shook his head.

 **Asia plays again. A rattled Sam watches Dean go through the same morning gargle. He tells Dean in the diner that he's stuck in a time loop like Groundhog Day and that Dean's going to die.**

'I am never watching that movie again.' Sam commented.

 **Back on the sidewalk - dog, woman, movers - and just before Dean steps out in the street, Sam pulls him back, telling him the car hit him yesterday. They go to the Mystery Spot, posing as reporters, only to get an act from the owner while Sam gets very irritated. Dean concludes that as long as he doesn't die, that will break the time loop.**

'I'm guessing that didn't work.' John commented.

'Nope' Sam replied.

 **As Sam agrees, Dean steps forward, and the desk from earlier ends up falling on him, crushing him.**

'Definitely didn't work.' Dean replied.

 **Sam looks on in horror, and "Heat of the Moment" plays again.** **At the diner, Sam is very anxious, again telling Dean about his time loop problem. Dean promises he won't die and tries to break the cycle by ordering sausage instead of bacon, but proceeds to choke.**

'I would've thought that would work.' Jo commented.

 **"Heat of the Moment." Dean takes a shower, and Sam hears Dean yell and a thud. "Heat of the Moment."**

'Come on! Not cool.' Dean commented. Sam sighed.

 **They're eating tacos, and Dean asks if they taste funny. "Heat of the Moment."**

'Tacos? Really?' Dean protested.

 **Dean is electrocuted by plugging in his razor. "Heat of the Moment."**

'That's just lame.' Dean commented.

 **Sam and Dean go back to the Mystery Spot, duct tape the owner to a chair, and Sam tears the place apart with an axe.**

'Damn. You went full on psycho.' Dean commented.

'No I didn't.' Sam protested.

 **Dean tries to get the axe away from Sam, they fight, blood spurts, and Sam cries for Dean. "Heat of the Moment."**

'Dude. You killed me!' Dean said, with a smile.

'By accident.' Sam protested.

 **By this time, Sam is extremely agitated. In the diner, Dean orders the Tuesday special again, and Sam tells Doris the waitress to clock some hours in at the archery range because she's a terrible shot (implying Dean died this way).**

'At least getting shot by an arrow is cooler than the previous ones.' Dean commented.

 **He tells Dean angrily this is the hundredth Tuesday.**

'Oh my god.' Mary commented, looking at Sam with sympathy.

 **He proves his point by repeating what Dean says at the exact same time and talking about the other patrons in the diner, not to mention catching the hot sauce again.**

'That's impressive.' Cas commented.

 **Again they see the dog, old man looking for his keys (which Sam took earlier), and a woman bumping into them. Dean chases after the woman and finds that she has flyers of the man they're looking for. He asks Sam why in one hundred Tuesdays he didn't find out that she's the man's daughter.**

'To be fair I was a bit preoccupied.' Sam replied.

 **Sam chases after her to ask questions, while Dean goes to pet the dog. Growling and mauling ensue.**

'Seriously? A dog?' Dean protested.

 **"Heat of the Moment." At the diner, Sam, while on his computer, discovers that their missing man debunks tourist traps. He's apparently a pompous ass, and Dean points out that it's "just desserts" that a man out to ruin Mystery Spots disappears in one.**

'The trickster.' Bobby realised, and Dean nodded.

 **Sam notices a man who has been having pancakes every day ordering a different kind of syrup, which is the first change to happen. Asia plays and Sam wakes up with a look of both revelation and fury.**

'At least now you know what is happening.' Cas commented.

 **In the diner, the pancake man leaves, and Sam goes after him. He corners him in the alley and holds a wooden stake to his neck, telling him he finally figured out why he's repeating Tuesdays and watching Dean die everyday. Dean stands off to the side confused by what is happening.**

'To be fair, I didn't remember the previous days.' Dean protested.

 **Sam says that they've killed one of his kind before, and the man turns into the Trickster and tells Sam they didn't.**

'I'd forgotten about him. He's the one who faked his death right?' John questioned, and Dean nodded.

 **The Trickster admits it's been fun killing Dean every day, but that this time, the joke's on Sam, so he'll finally get the point that he can't save his brother. Sam threatens to kill him, but the Trickster says the joke is off and takes them to Wednesday with a snap of his fingers.**

'I can't believe that he actually did a nice thing.' Bobby commented.

 **Sam wakes to a different song, "Back in Time" by Huey Lewis and the News, and is elated to see Dean alive and that it's Wednesday. They pack up to leave, and Dean goes out to the car first where he's held up at gunpoint by one of the diner patrons.**

'Come on! You two can't get a break.' Mary commented.

'You think that now.' Dean replied with a sigh.

 **Sam hears the gunshot and rushes outside to see Dean on the ground, shot in the chest and dead. He holds Dean in his arms and closes his eyes, dismayed when nothing changes, before starting to sob.**

'How did you guys get out of this?' John questioned.

'It's a long story.' Sam replied. Dean frowned.

 **A very dark montage starts with Sam driving the Impala, a distant look on his face. He's shown hunting alone across the country, pulling off some big kills, while Bobby leaves him a set of messages asking him to call, mentioning that he hasn't heard from Sam in three months and is worried.**

'You really went off the rails.' Dean said, looking worried.

 **Sam arrives at a motel and the weapons in the Impala are now all organised in foam casing (à la John Winchester). Without expression, Sam fixes his own gunshot wound inside the room, cutting off his shirt, picking out the bullet, and stitching himself up.**

'How did you do that without flinching?' Dean said in wonder. Sam rolled his eyes.

 **He eats alone, cleans a gun while examining with a cold stare the set of pictures on the wall tracking the Trickster, and makes the bed in meticulous fashion after waking.**

'You're such a neat freak.' Dean said, with a small smile.

 **He brushes his teeth and stares in the mirror at a reflection that is defeated and emotionally dead inside. Finally, a message from Bobby plays in the background, claiming that he has found the Trickster.**

'I bet that got your attention.' Bobby commented.

 **Sam meets Bobby at the Mystery Spot, and Bobby tells him that in order to pull off the summoning ritual they will need a gallon of fresh blood, meaning they will have to bleed someone dry.**

'There's no way you could do that.' Dean commented.

 **Sam coldly tells Bobby he'll go find some, and Bobby is appalled that Sam is willing to kill an innocent person.**

'Well I was super wrong about that. Sam, Why the hell would you do that?' Dean commented.

'It wasn't Bobby.' Sam replied.

 **Bobby gets out a knife and tells Sam to kill him instead. Sam agrees, but from behind, he pulls out a wooden stake and stabs him through the heart, saying he's not Bobby. The Trickster emerges and tells Sam he is right.**

'That makes so much more sense.' Dean commented.

 **Sam tearfully begs the Trickster to bring back Dean, but the Trickster says that Sam should let him go because Dean will always be his weakness, his enemies know it, and nothing good will come of their sacrifices for each other - only pain.**

'I think we may actually have learnt that lesson now.' Dean commented, and They both smiled.

'Took your time about it.' Bobby replied, rolling his eyes.

 **Sam still begs, so the Trickster snaps his fingers.** **Sam wakes up in the motel room with "Back in Time" playing on the radio. Dean is there, and a shaken Sam gets up and gives Dean a huge hug.**

'That makes so much more sense now. Why didn't you tell me?' Dean asked.

'Like you told me about that dream about the demon version of you?' Sam replied, and Dean sighed.

 **They leave together and Sam is somber, deeply affected by his experience. He sees the unmade bed and realises that life without Dean will still happen.**


	60. Chapter 60 - Jus in Bello

**On the trail of Bela to retrieve the stolen Colt, Sam and Dean track her to Monument, Colorado, only to find her motel room empty.**

'How is she always one step ahead?' John wondered.

'She's actually quite smart.' Dean replied, begrudgingly.

 **Answering the room phone, Dean finds Bela on the other end of the line - already "two states away" and indicating that she's set them up.**

'She always manages to get away.' Sam said, clearly annoyed.

 **Moments later, local police storm into the room accompanied by Special Agent Victor Henriksen - Sam and Dean are taken into custody and brought to the local sheriff's office.**

'She called the police on you?' Mary commented, surprised.

'We never knew for sure but we assumed so.' Dean replied.

 **Henriksen makes sure that the barely-staffed small office is equipped as effectively as possible for the Winchesters, keen to not allow them to escape again.**

'You two are clearly high profile criminals.' Jo said, with a grin.

Dean smirked.

 **He phones FBI Deputy Director Steven Groves, who insists on sending in a chopper to expedite them.**

'Because we're so high profile.' Dean added with a smirk.

 **Sam and Dean are placed in a small holding cell and Henriksen comes to speak with them, bantering with Dean before telling them that they will be taken to a maximum security prison in Nevada and kept there until trial, and that this is probably the last time Sam and Dean will see each other ever again.**

'That's not good. What plan did you guys create to get out of this one?' Mary asked with a grin.

'You'll see.' Dean replied, the grin melting off his face.

 **Groves arrives with the chopper and insists Henriksen fill out a copious amount of paperwork. He visits Sam and Dean in the holding cell and reveals that he is in fact possessed when he shoots Dean in the shoulder.**

'That's gonna be hard to explain.' Mary commented, looking worried.

 **Sam fights him off and begins an exorcism, which is cut short when the demon vacates the host. Henriksen and others, alerted by the noise, rush in to discover Groves dead on the floor.**

'Don't tell me they actually thought you killed him.' John commented.

 **They are confused by the lack of blood and have no choice but to believe that Sam and Dean did not shoot him, though they still do not believe the Winchesters' explanation that he was possessed.**

'I wasn't expecting him to actually believe you.' Mary commented.

'He didn't have much choice.' Sam replied.

 **FBI agent Calvin Reidy goes outside to find out what's happened to the rest of the officers in the chopper, only to discover that they are all dead, throats slashed. The chopper explodes and Reidy is killed by another demon possessing one of the fallen officers.**

'They have to believe you now.' John said, with a smile.

'Shame it took so many dead bodies.' Dean replied, sharply.

 **Panicking, the local sheriff wants to go outside and fight, but Henriksen realises that they are under siege and convinces them to all stay inside and barricade the doors.**

'I've never seen so many demons in one place outside of hell.' John said, in wonder.

 **All communications with the outside world are down, and soon the electricity goes off as well. All that remain inside are Nancy Fitzgerald (the secretary), Sheriff Melvin Dodd, the deputy, Henriksen, and Sam and Dean.**

'How much more will it take before they release you?' Mary questioned.

'A while.' Sam replied.

 **Meanwhile, Sam attempts to patch up Dean's bullet wound. Henriksen comes to the cell and confronts them, assuming that the siege is being carried out by their allies and unwilling to believe otherwise.**

'Really? They still don't believe you?' Mary questioned. Sam and Dean sighed.

 **Shortly after Henriksen leaves, Nancy comes to the cell. Sam manages to convince her to bring them a clean towel to dress Dean's wound; when she hands it over, Sam grabs her wrist and steals the rosary from it.**

'What was that for?' Jo asked.

'For exorcisms.' Sam commented.

 **Later, the sheriff unlocks the cell and comes in - he is keen to get everyone out of the station and to safety. A possessed Henriksen interrupts, though, killing the sheriff. Sam and Dean manage to exorcise Henriksen, using holy water made in the toilet with the aid of Nancy's rosary.**

'Now he's got to believe you.' John commented.

'It took him being possessed for him to believe us.' Dean replied.

 **Following the exorcism, Henriksen believes Sam and Dean, and releases them so they can help fight off the demons outside. They put salt barriers up on the doors and windows and Sam paints devil's traps at key entry points.**

'Thats's not going to keep them out indefinitely.' Cas commented.

 **Meanwhile, Nancy patches up Dean's gunshot wound. Dean goes to retrieve more weaponry from the trunk of the Impala, making it back inside just in time before a horde of demons descends upon the building. Unable to get inside, the demons possess the locals - about thirty of them - and stand around outside the building.**

'You two have the worst luck ever.' Jo commented, incredulously.

 **Inside, Dean passes out protective charms that will prevent the others from being possessed. Sam and Dean reveal that they don't need the charms themselves as they both have matching tattoos of it, on the left side of their chests.**

'That's actually quite cool. When did you get them?' Mary questioned.

 **While they wait and arm up, Dean and Henriksen discuss their respective lives and find they have much in common.**

'Who'd have thought you guys would have so much in common?' John said with a smile.

 **Ruby shows up, able to get in through a salt line damaged unwittingly by the deputy.**

'Oh no. What does she want?' Mary protested.

 **She tells them that the demons are from Lilith, Sam's demonic rival from "the west," and tries to convince Sam that the solution is a spell she knows that will "vaporize" all demons within radius - including herself.**

'I'm assuming that there is going to be some kind of downside to it.' Cas commented.

 **However the spell requires the sacrifice of a virgin.**

'Just as I thought.' Cas added.

 **Nancy volunteers but Dean is vehemently against the plan, convincing Sam instead that they need to just open the doors and fight off the horde themselves. Exasperated, Ruby leaves.**

'Quite right. I'm glad you guys have some sense.' Mary replied.

 **Dean's plan is carried out successfully - Dean, Sam, and Henriksen fight the demons inside while Nancy and the deputy bar the doors behind them again, trapping the demons in the building - but not before one demon escapes.**

'That demon must have told Lilith.' Dean realised, looking upset.

 **An exorcism pre-recorded by Sam then plays over the office's PA, sending the demons back to hell.**

'That's really smart.' John commented, smiling.

 **In the aftermath, Henriksen promises Sam and Dean that he'll lie about what happened and say they were killed in the initial chopper explosion in order to get the law off their backs.**

'That's decent of him.' Jo commented.

 **Pleased with the outcome, Sam and Dean leave. Not long after, Lilith arrives at the sheriff's office in the form of a young girl, looking for Sam and Dean. She destroys the building and kills everyone in it - including Nancy and Henriksen.**

'Oh my god.' Mary gasped.

 **Sam and Dean later find out about it when Ruby turns up at their motel room and tells them to turn on the television, again rebuking them for not behaving appropriately under the jus in bello - i.e. "laws of war."**


	61. Chapter 61 - Ghostfacers

**Sam and Dean work a case at the same place where the boys from Hell Hound's Lair, Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler, are shooting the pilot for their reality show Ghostfacers.**

'These idiots. Really?' Dean commented as soon as he saw them.

'Aren't they the ones you met a few episodes ago?' John questioned.

 **Every leap year, beginning at midnight, a ghost who used to be a janitor at a local hospital kills people and keeps their corpses at the Morton House for company. Their spirits remain trapped in the house as well as any living person in the house at midnight.**

'Please tell me that they don't get trapped in your house with you' Mary said.

 **Sam and Dean become trapped in the house with the Ghostfacers crew and must figure out how to kill the ghost as it hunts them one by one.**

'How do you always manage to find yourselves in these kind of situations?' Mary asked.

'No idea.' Sam replied.

'You two do seem to have a talent for getting into situations like this.' Cas said, with a fond smile.

 **The scene cuts to Harry Spangler and Ed Zeddmore are dressed up, sitting in front of a fireplace in chairs a la Masterpiece Theatre, touting their new pilot as the bold new future of "reality TV." Cue the Ghostfacers intro, showing Ed, Harry, Spruce, Maggie, Corbett, Sam and Dean through shaky camera work in what looks like a haunted house setting.**

'This looks like an awful TV show.' Jo commented.

'Yeah. The camera is all shaky.' Bobby added

 **Ed and Harry pull up in their vintage AMC Gremlin doing the fake slo-mo. They reveal they can start ghost hunting at six o'clock thanks to the flexibility of their jobs at the Kinkos, and they hold their strategy meeting with the team in Ed's parents' garage.**

'Of course they have a lame place to discuss strategy.' Dean sighed.

 **Corbett is the Intern/Cook and very gay, Maggie is Ed's adopted sister, and Spruce is 15/16 Jewish and 1/16 Cherokee, thus making him a "Shamanologist." They review a legend in which every four years on February 29th, Morton House becomes the most haunted place in America.**

'It was only a ghost. It wasn't that bad.' Sam commented.

'I swear every haunted house says that it is the most haunted place in America.' Jo added.

 **The Ghostfacers break into the Morton House, hearing the roar of the Impala and Grand Funk's "We're An American Band" in the background.**

'At least they gave us a cool entrance.' Dean commented.

 **They see Sam and Dean roll by, scoping out the place. The Ghostfacers set up "Command Center One: Eagle's Nest" in the main room and start rolling the cameras, which never stop the entire episode, no matter what horrors happen, much to the ire of Sam and Dean.**

'Their cameras were so annoying. They kept shoving them in our faces.' Dean commented.

 **The Ghostfacers search the house with their instruments, taking readings and run into Sam and Dean, who are impersonating cops. Ed recognises them from their earlier encounter in Texas. Sam and Dean try to get them out of the house by showing them the missing persons reports, but Team 2 records a ghost reliving his horrible death.** **Sam and Dean figure out they're dealing with a death echo, which isn't the real threat.**

'But they didn't die there. That's weird.' Bobby commented.

 **Corbett then disappears and they don't make it out before midnight, trapping them in the house for the evening.**

'That's not good. Why didn't they just listen to you?' Mary said, sighing.

 **They search the house for Corbett and try to figure out why the death echoes are there, considering that the victims in the death echos didn't die there. They find the office of the home's owner, Freeman Daggett, who was a janitor at the hospital before he died in 1964. He was a survivalist, and took corpses from the morgue to "play" with.**

'That's sick.' Jo commented.

 **They go into another room where Maggie wandered off, and after another EMF surge, Sam disappears.**

'I swear one of you is always getting captured.' Mary commented with a smile.

'You'd have thought you'd know better than to separate by now.' Bobby added.

'Whatever.' Dean replied.

 **After some fake reality show drama involving Maggie and Harry in a compromising position, we see Corbett and Sam tied to chairs at a table with a birthday cake and "It's My Party" playing in the background. A big creepy guy kills Corbett with a spike through the neck, and then slaps a party hat on Sam.**

'That's so weird. Why are ghosts always so weird?' Mary commented.

'I guess being stuck in the veil makes people a little crazy.' Sam replied

 **Dean figures out that a survivalist usually keeps a bomb shelter and heads for the basement, but the basement door locks behind him, separating him and Spruce from the others. The others meanwhile put themselves in a salt circle and see the ghost of Corbett reliving his death.**

'Poor guy. He didn't deserve to die.' Sam commented.

 **Dean finds the bomb shelter just before Sam gets his own spike through the neck. Sam reveals Daggett was the "Norman Bates"-type of lonely and killed himself after stealing the bodies, and each February 29th, he takes people for his "party".**

'Wow. That guy was super weird.' Bobby added.

 **Ed talks to Corbett to get him out of his death echo and manages to get through just in time for Corbett to take on Daggett, who is tossing around Sam, Dean, and Spruce in the basement.**

'Not everyday that love is what saves the day.' Mary said, smiling.

 **Everyone (minus Corbett) leaves alive the next morning, taking Ed and Harry back to the fireplace to lament over the loss of their friend in a completely exploitative way, even showing the typical reality confessional moment.**

'Kinda sweet I guess.' John commented.

'A bit cheesy though.' Dean added.

 **They show their pilot to Sam and Dean, who warn them that revealing such ghostly secrets usually lands them in straight jackets or gets them a punch in the face or both.**

'Definitely both.' Sam commented.

 **Sam and Dean go, but leave a bag behind; Ed pulls out a large electromagnet, which proceeds to erase all the hard drives, including the Ghostfacers pilot.**

Everyone laughs.

'Smart.' John said, smiling.

 **Sam and Dean peel off in the Impala, confessing they didn't think the show was half bad.**

'Really?' John added.


	62. Chapter 62 - Long Distance Call

A **nervous man is drinking in his living room and the phone rings. It has a caller ID of "SHA33".**

'What's got him all shaken up?' Dean questioned.

'Not sure. I don't recognise him.' Sam commented.

 **He answers and tells the person on the other end, who he calls "Linda", that she can't keep calling him. She begs him to "come to her". He hangs up and she calls again, and he tells her to leave him alone before hanging up.**

'Why doesn't he want to talk to her?' Mary questioned, looking confused.

 **She calls again, so he rips the phone out of the wall, but the phone rings again anyway. Finally, in despair, he pulls out a gun, puts it under his chin and shoots.**

'Was that a ghost?' John wondered.

'Nope.' Dean replied.

 **Dean is on the phone on a bench outside a university. Sam comes over and says the professor doesn't know crap. Dean tells him Bobby told him about a possible case in Ohio, phones going haywire, computers flipping on and off.**

'That definitely sounds a lot like a ghost.' Jo commented.

 **Sam says they're already on a case, his. Dean says they're chasing their tails and he would like to do his job.**

'You can't just forget about it though.' Jo added, looking worried.

 **He hates Sam's idea of summoning Ruby, admitting to him she told him that she can't save him.**

'I'm with Dean on this one. That definitely sounds like a bad idea.' Mary added.

 **Sam is upset over Dean keeping this secret, and Dean calls him out on "who's been keeping secrets from who."**

'That's fair.' Sam conceded.

 **Sam and Dean drive to Milan, Ohio, and talk to the wife of the man who shot himself. She tells them the phone was ripped from the wall, and Sam takes a look at the phone, getting the number. She admits she heard her husband talking to a "Linda," but she listened in and there was no one on another end.**

'What? That's impossible.' Jo commented, looking concerned.

 **In this week's motel room, with the décor of starbursts on the room divider and wallpaper and gold circles on the bedspread and curtains, they figure out that Linda died in a car accident with the man who shot himself.**

'How is this not a ghost?' Cas commented.

'You'll see.' Sam replied.

 **Sam found out the phone number was over a hundred years old, so they visit the phone company.**

'Now that is weird.' John commented.

 **They are taken to the basement by Clark Adams, the manager, and meet Stewie Meyers, a seedy tech downloading porn on the Internet.**

'Gross.' Jo commented.

 **Dean tells the tech that the platinum membership at is worth every penny. Sam asks him to trace the "SHA33" number, and the tech does so after Dean gets tough with him. He finds out that it's been used recently in ten different houses in the past two weeks.**

'A ghost can't do that I don't think. Not with a specific number.' Bobby commented.

 **Sam, in a rental car, pulls up to a house asking if they received any strange phone calls. The dad denies the calls, but the daughter acts suspicious.**

'She definitely has had a phone call.' Mary realised.

 **She goes outside to talk to Sam, and Sam turns on the sympathetic charm to get her to admit that she's been getting calls from her mother who's been dead for three years.**

'So whatever it is is impersonating dead people and calling them. I wonder why.' Jo questioned.

 **Dean calls and tells Sam that he met a woman who's been getting calls from her husband who died in Korea. After he hangs up, Dean gets a call and is shocked to find it's John Winchester.**

'What the hell. That's me.' John realised, looking very confused.

 **Dean tells Sam about the call, and asks what he should say if he calls back. Sam suggests "hello," and Dean gets mad and leaves.**

'To be fair that would have been a good place to start.' John commented.

 **He comes back later to find Sam hasn't had any luck on research. Dean shows him a pamphlet about Thomas Edison. They go to the museum and endure an annoying tour guide using "quoting fingers" in order to see Edison's Spirit Phone, which he supposedly used to communicate with the dead.**

'That sounds like it's connected.' Mary commented.

'That tour guide is so annoying.' Cas added.

 **Sam gets nothing on the EMF and they ask why it would start working now. While Sam is sleeping, Dean gets another phone call from his dad.**

'Why didn't you wake me up?' Sam asked.

'Well you and Dad always used to argue whenever you met.' Dean replied.

 **He asks Dean why he made the demon deal and has a way for him to get out of it. He tells him the demon that holds his contract is there.**

'That's good. Mabye you'll be able to get out of it.' John questioned.

 **Lanie, the girl Sam spoke to earlier, is on the computer and starts getting IMs from her mother. She says she wants to see her.**

'That's definitely not a good idea.' Bobby commented.

 **The screen goes black and the ghostly image of her mother appears in the monitor. Lanie turns the computer off, but "Come to me" starts repeating over and over again on the monitor.**

'That's super creepy.' Jo said.

 **Dean is on the computer, and Sam comes in telling Dean about Lanie. Dean shows Sam weather reports where electrical storms have been everywhere that they have been over the last two weeks and the demon is following them.**

'That's not good.' Mary commented.

 **Sam doesn't believe that, and questions an exorcism Dean has that can kill a demon. He tells Dean he and Bobby already checked it out, and there's no proof it works. Dean says he's waiting on the next call from dad to find out where to find the demon.**

'That sounds like a good idea. Then you can kill it.' John theorised.

 **Sam goes to leave, and Dean berates him for not wanting to help. Sam tells him they have no proof and he's going on blind faith, and begs him not to go anywhere until he gets back.**

'That's not going to happen.' John said, smiling.

 **Sam talks to Lanie at her house. At the same time, her brother receives a phone call from their mother on his toy phone.**

'Oh no. He's just a kid.' Mary said, slightly upset.

 **Dean gets a call from John. Lanie tells Sam her mother wanted her to take all her dad's sleeping pills and told her to come to her. Sam is stunned and tells Lanie that's not her mother.**

'Definitely not.' Bobby said, adamantly.

 **Dean pulls up in front of a house and gets out his duffel bag. Sam tells Lanie not to use the phone or computer, but they discover Lanie's brother is missing.**

'Where did he go?' Mary asked.

'You'll see.' Sam replied.

 **Dean goes into a house, pours holy water and paints a devil's trap. Lanie's brother walks into traffic and steps in front of a moving truck, and Sam yanks him away before he is hit.**

'Thank god.' Mary muttered.

 **Sam calls Dean and tells him it's a crocotta.**

'Of course it is.' John said, annoyed that he didn't get it.

'Wait. I never phoned you at this point?' Dean questioned.

'It was the creature.' Sam replied.

 **Dean mentions the flies at the phone company. Sam goes there and confronts the tech in the basement, threatening to kill him. The boss (Clark) comes from behind and knocks Sam out with a baseball bat. He then knocks out the tech.**

'That's not good. How is one of you always being captured?' Jo said, with a smile.

 **Sam and the tech are tied up in the basement, and Clark has a dagger. He kills the tech and shows his spiky teeth, then sucks the essence out of him, devouring his soul.**

'He is so gross.' Jo commented.

 **Sam figures out the crocotta was on the phone with him impersonating Dean. Clark uses his power to call another guy, mimicking his dead daughter who tells him the guy that killed her is at his house and is going to kill him.**

'Isn't that the house that Dean is at?' Cas questioned.

'Yes. He ended up attacking me.' Dean replies.

 **He then tells Sam how he found out all the information about them through old phone calls and emails while Sam works on freeing himself.**

'He's not very smart is he?' Mary said, with a smile.

 **He also says that people are fools, thinking that they can delete information. The other man comes into his house and shoots at Dean with a shotgun, and then they fight. Clark monologues some more, and then Sam breaks free just before Clark goes to stab him. They fight.**

'That was very close.' Mary said, looking worried.

 **Dean and the other man crash through French doors and the man lands on top of the devil's trap. Dean tries to read the exorcism, the prayer of Saint Benedict of Nursia, an old exorcism prayer that is no longer used by the Catholic church.**

'That won't work. He's not a demon.' Cas added.

'Yeah. Shame I didn't know that at the time.' Dean replied.

 **He utters the first line and part of the second but is inturrupted when the man walks through the trap revealing he's not a demon. Sam and Clark fight over the knife, and Sam slams the back of Clark's head through a metal spike on the wall, killing him.**

'Lucky that he liked the sound of his own voice.' Bobby commented.

 **Dean and the man finish the fight, and Dean tells him he didn't kill his daughter. The man asks him why he is there, and Dean says he doesn't know.**

'Because you listened to someone using my voice.' John said, looking guilty.

 **Sam and Dean meet up at the motel, both looking beat up. Sam tells Dean he was sorry it wasn't Dad, and Dean tells him he was right. He admits he wanted to believe it so bad, and he's scared.**

'I should have been there for you guys more. I'm sorry.' John commented.

'We got over it a while ago.' Dean replies, trying to act nonchalantly.

 **He says it was the last act of a desperate man, he can't expect anyone to show up with miracles, and that the only person that can get him out of this is him.**

Both John and Mary looked down guiltily.

 **Sam replies, "And me," and Dean teases him for such a lame answer. Sam asks if he wants a poem, and Dean gets them both a beer and turns on the TV.**


	63. Chapter 63 - Time is on my side

**I know!. I'm so sorry for leaving it so long. Please forgive and keep the comments going because they are awesome and really help me keep up the motivation to keep going**

 **The episode starts with a young man being abducted late at night and forced into the trunk of a car. He staggers into a hospital later with his liver removed.**

'What kind of monster just steals body parts?' Mary asked, disgusted.

 **Elsewhere, Dean is torturing a demon with holy water as Sam stands nearby. Dean asks the demon if he's ready to talk yet, but he claims to know nothing.**

'What are you asking him about?' John questioned.

'My contract. Obviously.' Dean replied.

 **Dean declares that he'll ask one last time: "WHO HOLDS MY CONTRACT?" The demon's attitude suddenly becomes much more sinister and he responds to Dean's question with a rude comment about his mother.**

'That's rude.' Mary commented, surprised.

 **Dean demands a name, or else, but the demon hisses back that the only thing he's scared of is the demon holding Dean's ticket.**

'You aren't going to get anything out of him.' Bobby commented.

 **Dean swallows hard and exchanges looks with Sam, who starts to administer an exorcism. Dean taunts the demon as he starts to writhe, but both he and Sam pause when the demon dares them to send him back to Hell, because he'll be waiting for Dean when he gets there, "with a few pals that are dying for a nice little meet and greet with Dean Winchester."**

'That doesn't sound good.' Jo said, worryingly.

 **Sam asks if he should continue; frustrated Dean tells him to "send him some place he can't hurt anyone else."** **Later, Sam and Dean are looking for leads when Sam comes across a newspaper article detailing the incident involving the young man without a liver. He finds out that the bloody fingerprints found on his dead body were those of a man who died in 1981.**

'That's definitely weird.' Bobby commented.

 **They suspect zombies, but when they arrive at the hospital in Erie, PA, they find that the man's liver was removed surgically. They talk to another patient who woke up with one of his kidneys removed.**

'That's gross.' Jo commented.

'That sounds like Doc Benton.' John commented.

'It was.' Sam replied.

 **Sam finds out that one of the victims was sewn up using silk threads, while maggots were used to prevent infection. John Winchester's journal tells the story of a 19th-century surgeon called Doc Benton who found a way to live forever by replacing organs the moment they stopped working.**

'What an asshole.' Mary said, disgustedly.

 **Even though John had cut out the Doc's heart, it seems Doc Benton survived and is again abducting healthy young people to stay immortal.**

'How did he survive me taking out his heart?' John queried.

 **Meanwhile, Bobby calls Dean and lets him know that Bela was spotted in Canaan, VT, and that Rufus Turner, a retired hunter, was the one who informed him.**

'Her, again?' Bobby complained.

 **Dean wants to leave for Vermont but Sam is adamant on staying in Erie. Sam then reveals his whole purpose for coming to Erie was trying to find a way for Dean to live forever so he won't ever have to die and go to hell.**

'That is never a good idea.' Mary warned.

'Yeah. I know that now.' Sam replied.

 **After an argument during which Dean makes it clear that he believes The Colt is their only means of retrieving Dean's contract, Dean leaves and Sam heads for the woods to find Doc Benton.**

'You two splitting up never seems to end up well.' Jo commented.

 **In an isolated cabin, Sam acquires the doctor's lab book. Later, he finds not only the dead body of the jogger who had his heart removed, but also a young woman missing a chunk of skin on her arm who is still alive.**

'At least the woman is still alive.' Cas commented.

 **Sam manages to escape together with the young woman, running over Doc Benton with his rental jeep.** **Dean, in the meantime, finds Rufus and bribes him with a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue for the location of Bela.**

'Of course that is what would convince him.' Bobby said, smiling.

 **Rufus tells him the hotel Bela is staying at and presents Dean with Bela's criminal record. Dean then confronts Bela at the hotel. She tells him the Colt is gone and is on a plane with her buyer.**

'That's not good. How are you going to break your contract?' Mary questioned.

 **He prepares to shoot her and tells her that he knows that when she was 14, she had the brake lines cut on her parents' car, an action that resulted in them being killed.**

'So that is why she was so messed up.' Cas realised.

 **Bela flashes back to when she was 14 and remembers when her father used to come into her room and close the door (hinting that he was abusing her).**

'I do slightly feel sorry for her.' Jo said, and the others nodded.

 **Before Dean pulls the trigger, he makes a discovery: Bela has Devil's Shoestring placed above her door, indicating that she too is trying to keep out the devil.**

'So did she make a deal as well?' Cas asked, and Dean nodded.

 **After Dean leaves without hurting her, Bela calls someone and lets them know that Dean was in her room and she knows where the brothers are, because she lifted the receipt from the Erie Hotel from Dean's pocket.**


	64. Chapter 64 - No Rest for the Wicked

**Dean** **is** **running from something in the woods, but the growling creature catches up** **with him and he falls down, yelling and screaming as his blood spurts on his face.**

'I don't remember this?' Sam commented, looking confused.

'It was just a dream.' Dean replied.

 **He wakes up, his head resting on a page he was reading about hell hounds. Sam comes in with a smile and reveals that Bobby has** found **a way to find Lilith.**

'That's good. You at least have a chance to get out of it.' Mary realised.

 **Dean isn't convinced that the plan is going to work with only thirty hours to go and wants to live it up in a Mexican way.**

'Of course you do.' Jo commented with a fond smile.

 **Sam jokes they should never do that, and sits down to reassure Dean that he won't let him go to Hell, but Dean isn't comforted when he hallucinates Sam as a ghoulish figure.**

'That's so creepy.' Bobby commented. Mary and John looked at Dean worriedly as they realised just how little time he has left.

 **Bobby pulls out a device and, after reciting some Latin, finds that Lilith is in New Harmony, Indiana. Dean doesn't like the idea of taking on Lilith unprepared.**

'Yeah. That's not a good idea.' Mary commented.

 **Sam wants to summon Ruby, but Dean refuses to let him and tells Bobby and Sam to find something else.**

'You definitely shouldn't summon her.' John commented.

 **Sam summons Ruby anyway, and she tells him he can defeat Lilith using his psychic powers and other abilities instead of her knife. Lilith is on "shore leave" and has her guard down.**

'Of course she is.' Jo said, sarcastically.

 **She didn't tell Sam this before because he would have never considered the idea unless he was desperate. Sam takes in what she says but Dean arrives, refusing to let her help Sam tap into his abilities.**

'Please tell me that you didn't.' Mary asked. Sam bit his lip and refused to meet her eyes.

 **He fights her and after taking a beating steals her knife while trapping her under a devil's trap.**

'Just use the knife. That should work.' John added.

 **Sam tries to get Dean to listen to Ruby, but Dean tells him they need to stop making the same mistakes all over again and stop allowing themselves to be martyrs for each other.**

'Well that worked.' Dean said, with a smirk.

 **They should go after Lilith their way and if they fail they will go down swinging. Dean asks, "What the hell does a demon do for fun?"**

'I really don't wanna know that.' John said.

 **We find out that Lilith has taken over the body of the young daughter of the Fremont family and is terrorising them. She is holding dad, mom, and grandpa hostage and has killed grandma (or the sitter) and the family pet.**

'That's their idea of fun?' Mary asked, looking shocked.

 **Sam and Dean try to leave, but the Impala won't start. Bobby shows up with the distributor cap in his hand and says he's going with them because "family don't end with blood."**

'Thank you Bobby. I'm glad you came with us.' Dean replied.

'Thanks. I wasn't exactly much help though.' Bobby answered.

 **He also gets Dean to admit he's having hallucinations. On the car ride there, Sam wants to have a talk, but Dean puts on "Wanted Dead or Alive" instead, creating one last brotherly bonding moment by both yelling the song obnoxiously out of tune.**

'You guys are so bad at singing.' Mary said, with a sad smile.

 **Dean turns sad at the end, realising how bittersweet the moment is.**

Sam and Dean both look away and their parents look at them worriedly.

 **They get pulled over by a cop because the Impala has a busted tail light. Dean attacks the officer and stabs him with Ruby's knife, revealing that the cop was really a demon.**

'That was lucky. If Dean hadn't seen that then you might not have known.' Mary realised.

 **Dean confesses he saw his real face under the human face.**

'Demon's real faces are gross.' Dean added.

 **While hiding the cop car, Bobby says that what Dean is seeing is normal for someone facing Hell soon, and that it will come in handy during their attack on Lilith. Sure enough, they arrive and Dean points out that the little girl is Lilith and the neighbourhood is loaded with demons.**

'Who'd have thought going to Hell would be useful for something.' Dean said, with a smirk.

 **They take out a couple of the demons with Ruby's knife, while Bobby blesses a well with a rosary.**

'That's smart.' Jo commented.

 **Ruby catches up with them, and Dean is disgusted by her "real" face. They are surrounded by demons and run for the house just in time for Bobby to turn on the sprinklers, which spray out holy water, stopping the demons at the edge of the lawn.**

'We should do that more often.' Sam commented.

 **They enter the house and Dean takes the father to safety (grandpa was killed earlier for asking help from the neighbor), while Ruby and Sam go after Lilith.**

'Why haven't you killed her already?' John questioned.

'Cuz Sam has a crush on her.' Dean said, with a smile.

'Shut up.' Sam muttered.

 **Ruby goes into one room, while Sam finds the girl and her mother in the bedroom. The mom begs Sam to kill the girl but he hesitates.**

'Poor girl.' Mary said, sympathetically.

 **Just before he tries to stab her, Dean stops him and tells him Lilith isn't in her anymore.**

Mary, John and Jo both breathed a sigh of relief.

 **Dean sends the family off to safety in the basement, while Sam tells Ruby he's ready to try it her way.**

John and Mary looked at Dean quizzically.

 **She tells him it's too late, and Dean stops him, telling Sam that he will let him go to Hell.**

'What?' Mary asked, looking confused.

'There was no way to get out of it.' Dean replied.

 **Sam tearfully asks what he's supposed to do, and Dean tells him to "keep fighting, take care of my wheels, remember what Dad taught you, and remember what I taught you."**

Mary and John smiled, sadly.

 **The clock strikes midnight and Dean awaits his fate while tears run from Sam's eyes. Dean hears the hell hounds, and the three of them run into the office. Sam and Ruby barricade the doors while Dean puts down goofer dust along the doorway and windows.**

'There was literally no way of getting out of it at this point.' Dean muttered.

 **Ruby demands the knife from Sam, and Dean realises it isn't Ruby. She pins Sam against the wall and Dean against the desk, and her white eyes show she's really Lilith. Sam asks where Ruby is, and Lilith says she sent her far away.**

'She must be a really powerful demon to be able to do that.' John realised.

 **She goes over to Sam and kisses him, while he tries to give himself up for Dean. Lilith won't agree since Sam can't offer her anything she wants.**

'Why are you two always trying to sacrifice yourselves for each other?' John asked, with a fond smile.

 **Dean asks her if her plan is to drag him to Hell, kill Sam, and become "Queen Bitch," but she won't answer to "puppy chow" and opens the door, letting the hell hound in.**

Sam glances away, unwilling to watch his brother die again.

 **Dean is dragged from the table and mauled to death in horrific fashion, while Sam watches in horror, screaming at Lilith to stop it. After Dean dies, Lilith with delight, sends her white light of doom in Sam's direction, ready to kill him next.**

John and Mary gasp, believing that both their sons were going to die.

 **The white light dissipates, and slowly terror washes over Lilith. Sam is crouched down in the corner unharmed and realises that she no longer has a hold on him. He grabs the knife and goes to stab her, but she exits Ruby's body in a cloud of black smoke.**

'Of course she has to have some intelligence as well.' John sighed.

 **Sam looks down to see the bodies of Ruby and Dean, and begins weeping. He kneels down and cradles Dean's head in his hand, crying inconsolably over his dead brother.**

Mary wipes away a tear and sniffs.

'So how the hell did you get out of that one?' John asked, incredulously.

 **The camera pans through Dean's eye to show dark clouds, lightning, cables strung everywhere, and in the middle of it, Dean hanging from chains with meat hooks through his shoulders and side. He's screaming for Sam as the scene fades to black.**

Dean flinched at the memory.


	65. Chapter 65 - Lazarus Rising

**Dean** **comes to consciousness - buried in his own grave.**

'Is this part of your hell torture?' Mary asked.

'Nope.' Dean replied.

'So how did you get out?' John asked.

'You'll see.' Dean answered, giving Cas a small smile.

 **He digs himself out, and emerges in a field. All the trees nearby have been felled, radiating out from his grave.**

'Did that happen because you came from Hell?' Jo asked and Dean nodded.

'Are you a zombie or something?' John asked, worriedly. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

 **He walks until he finds an empty gas station, where he eagerly drinks some water, and then examines himself to find no sign of the hellhound attack.**

'So there are no scars or anything?' Mary asked. Dean shook his head.

 **However, there is a large handprint burnt into the skin of his left deltoid.**

John and Mary frown as they tried to figure out what it is.

 **Dean grabs some more water, candy, and a copy of Busty Asian Beauties.**

'Of course that's what you grab just as you get out of Hell.' Sam said with a smile.

'Obviously' Dean replied.

 **As he prepares to leave, a TV and radio switch on. Thinking it is a demon, Dean pours salt along the window, but he is soon crippled by a piercing sound that shatters all the glass in the area.**

'What the hell is that?' John wondered and Cas looked at Dean guiltily.

 **As quickly as it started, whatever it was stops. Dean phones Sam but gets no answer, and Bobby hangs up on him, not believing that it is him.**

'Sorry I didn't believe you.' Bobby commented.

'That's alright. You're naturally suspicious.' Dean replied.

 **He steals a car from the gas station and takes off.** **When Bobby finds Dean on his doorstep, he assumes it is a supernatural being and tries to kill him. Dean tries to prove his identity by cutting himself with a silver knife, and they embrace.**

John and Mary smiled and relaxed slightly.

 **Bobby then checks whether Dean is possessed by dousing him in holy water. After that, he believes that it is Dean, resurrected from Hell.** **Bobby tells Dean that he hasn't seen Sam in months, but Dean tracks Sam using the GPS in his phone and finds him in a town near the place Dean was buried.**

'That's lucky.' Mary commented, looking slightly suspicious.

 **When Bobby and Dean arrive at Sam's hotel room, the door is answered by a scantily-clad woman.**

'Seriously?' John questioned, looking surprised. San just looked uncomfortable and sank back into his seat.

 **Sam also attacks Dean thinking he must be a monster, but when he realises it's Dean, there is a tearful hug.**

'That's adorable.' Cas commented, sarcastically.

 **The girl asks whether the boys "are together," but Sam says they're brothers.**

Everyone except Sam and Dean snicker.

 **The girl takes her leave of them.** **Sam promises Dean he didn't make a deal to get Dean out of Hell, or use his powers. In fact, he is upset that he was unable to save Dean. He tells them he was following some demons who led him** **here.**

'That makes more sense.' Mary commented.

 **Bobby suggests they visit a psychic to see if they can find out how Dean got out of Hell. Bobby and the boys travel to meet Pamela Barnes, an old friend of Bobby's.**

John and Mary laugh at Dean's attempt to flirt with her.

 **She starts a seance to reveal who saved Dean, and contacts someone called Castiel.**

'So you got him out of hell?' Mary asked. Cas nodded.

'Thank you.' John said.

'I was ordered to but your welcome.' Cas replied.

 **But when she sees him in her mind, her eyes are burned out, rendering her blind.**

Cas looked away from the screen guiltily.

 **Later at a diner, Dean and Sam discuss what to do, when the waitress reveals herself and the other people in the diner to be the demons Sam is looking for.**

'I thought that they would turn up at some point. Jo said, worriedly.

 **She threatens Dean but doesn't take any action, and doesn't seem to know anything about his escape from Hell. The boys leave, although Sam wants to exorcise the demons.**

'We probably should have done that.' Dean agreed.

 **Later that night, Sam sneaks out while Dean is asleep and heads back to the diner.**

Mary and John looked confused. Sam looked away guiltily.

 **When Dean wakes up, he again hears the piercing sound that he heard in the gas station.**

'So that was you?' John asked.

'Yes. I thought that Dean wouldn't be affected by it.' Cas replied.

 **Bobby returns as it stops, and Dean convinces him that they need to summon Castiel. He calls Sam, who lies about being at the diner, and tells him he and Bobby are getting a beer.**

'Why were you lying?' Mary asked, confused. The look Sam gave her told her that she would soon find out.

 **Sam goes into the diner and finds one of the people who was possessed dead with eyes burnt out. The possessed waitress, although also blinded, attacks Sam, and warns him that everyone is going to die. Sam lifts a hand and exorcises the demon using only his mind.**

'How did you do that?' Mary asked, looking concerned. Sam didn't answer.

 **As he finishes, the woman who was in his hotel room earlier enters. It is Ruby and Sam has been working with her to develop his powers. He tells her he will tell Dean what he has been doing, when the time is right.**

'Seriously! Your working with her?' John commented.

'I know. It was a really bad idea.' San replies.

 **Meanwhile, Dean and Bobby perform a summoning ritual and a man appears. He is unharmed when Bobby and Dean shoot him with rock salt and when Dean stabs him with Ruby's knife.**

'Why was your first instinct to attack me? I hadn't done anything to you.' Cas questioned.

'I guess that's just how we did it back then.' Dean replied.

 **The man renders Bobby unconscious, and reveals to Dean that he is Castiel, an angel. He tells Dean that he saved him from Hell on God's command, and that God has work for Dean to do.**


	66. Chapter 66 - Are you there, God?

**I know, I know, long time no see. Been a bit crazy here recently but hopefully will be able to update again soon.**

 **A woman, Olivia Lowry, is sleeping on her couch with the TV on when it suddenly starts to flicker, and she wakes up. She realises it's so cold she can see her breath, so she jumps up and runs for her closet.** **Inside she has a whole arsenal.**

'Is she a hunter?' Mary questioned.

'Yeah she is. Her name's Olivia.' Bobby told them.

 **As she does, her phone rings; her answering machine picks up "Hi it's Olivia – leave a message." Bobby's voice says "Olivia can you call me back? I've got something big."**

'That's you.' John realised, looking at Bobby.

'Yeah, she was a friend.' Bobby answered.

 **She ignores it and picks up an EMF meter, it immediately begins humming.**

'Definitely a spirit then.' Cas commented.

 **She grabs a gun and loads it, then heads back into the other room. Suddenly a man appears behind her, she whirls around and looks at him. "You..." she says, shocked. She shoots him and he disappears, and she quickly puts a line of salt in the doorway, but he appears right outside the salt, staring at her. "I'm sorry," she says desperately, standing up. "I'm so sorry.' She turns around and sees another person, this time a woman.**

 **The woman thrusts her hand forward and Olivia screams.**

'Poor woman.' Bobby says, looking sad

 **At Bobby's house, Dean and Sam are arguing over whether Castiel could really be an angel when Bobby's research turns up the information that only an angel can rescue someone from Hell.**

'Was it really that hard to believe?' Cas asked, looking confused.

 **Dean is uncomfortable with the idea that God either exists and has a special interest in him.**

'Yeah. I still don't like that idea.' Dean commented.

 **They agree to research angels, with Dean sending Sam out to get him some pie.**

'Let me guess. You screw this up again.' Dean added.

'I don't screw it up every time.' Sam protested.

'Most times you do.' Dean replied.

 **While he's out Ruby appears, and tells Sam that she is nervous about angels being around, and that she is going to make herself scarce for a while, besides angels are ruthless warriors who kill demons no matter their allegiance. She tells him he should be afraid too.**

'I would say that was a bit harsh but it is kinda accurate.' Cas commented.

'Apart from you though.' Dean replied.

 **When Sam returns, sans pie, Bobby tells Sam that they are heading out to check on a hunter friend of his, Olivia Lowry, who he has been calling about angels, but that she isn't answering.**

'I told you that you would come back without the pie.' Dean remarked. Sam rolls his eyes.

 **They find Olivia dead, ripped apart, seemingly by a spirit.** **Bobby and the boys split up and go to check on other hunters in the area, only to find them all dead.**

'I'm so confused. What's going on?' John questions.

'It's the witnesses.' Sam remembered.

 **On the way back to Bobby's, the boys stop at a gas station. Dean is asleep in the car while Sam goes to the bathroom. There he is confronted by the ghost of Special Agent Victor Henriksen, who blames Sam and Dean for his death, before attacking Sam.**

'It wasn't your fault. You had no idea what Lilith would do.' Jo said, as she saw Sam and Dean's guilty faces.

 **During the assault Dean enters, and saves Sam by blasting Henriksen with rock salt.** **At home, Bobby is confronted by the spirits of two young girls, who accuse him of failing to save them from the 'monster' that killed them. They capture him and hold him in a wrecked car in his salvage yard while they torment him.**

'So I guess you're all being haunted by people whose deaths you feel guilty about.' John commented, trying to work out what's going on.

 **Sam and Dean return, then split up to try to find Bobby. Dean is confronted by the spirit of Meg Masters. She tells him how she was a college student when she was possessed, and that she was 'awake' during her possession, and witnessed much horror.**

Sam and Dean look guilty.

'Poor girl.' John commented.

 **As she beats and kicks Dean, Meg also tells him how her disappearance had a terrible effect on her younger sister, who killed herself after Meg was found dead. Dean manages to shoot a chandelier made of iron which falls on the spirit, dispelling her.**

'That was a lucky shot.' John commented.

'What are you talking about?' That shot was timed perfectly.' Dean scoffed.

 **Meanwhile, Sam has found and rescued Bobby. Bobby leads Sam and Dean to a safe room in his house. It is a cylindrical room, completely lined in iron and coated in salt to keep spirits from entering. In the roof is a large extraction fan, below which is a grill with metal work in the shape of a Devil's Trap. The room has a bed, and appears well-stocked with supplies and equipment.**

'Jeez Bobby, you really went all out on that thing.' John commented.

'Well, it came in useful.' Bobby replied.

 **Sam and Dean have seen a brand on the spirits, which, according to Bobby's research, identifies them as Witnesses whose appearance heralds the coming of the Apocalypse.**

'The Apocalypse? You boys really have bad luck.' Mary commented.

'You have no idea.' Dean replied.

 **Bobby finds a spell that will send the spirits to rest, but they need an open fire for it. They leave the sanctuary of Bobby's Panic Room and return to the library, and on the way encounter the spirit of Ronald Reznick, who charges Sam and Dean with being responsible for his death, before Bobby shoots him with salt.**

'But his death wasn't your fault either.' Cas said, frowning. Dean sighs.

 **Once in the library, Bobby starts preparing for the spell, and sends Sam upstairs to get a hex box, and Dean to the kitchen for ingredients for the spell. Sam is confronted by Meg, who is outraged that he is working with Ruby, knowing that she is possessing an innocent girl as Meg herself was possessed.**

'Now that one was fair.' Sam said, looking down. John looks at Sam, concerned.

 **Sam dispels her with a salt blast. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Henriksen appears to Dean. He tells him how Lilith tortured everyone in the police station, including flaying Nancy alive. He attacks Dean, but Sam arrives in time to save him.** **Sam and Dean retreat to the library and protect Bobby as the Witnesses reappear and attack. Just as Meg is about to rip Bobby's heart out, he completes the spell with Dean's help, and the spirits vanish.**

'At least you managed to stop them before they killed anyone else.' Jo commented.

 **That night, Castiel appears to Dean in a dream. He tells Dean that Lilith cast a spell that released the Witnesses. He explains that this is the first of the 66 Seals that, if all broken, will release Lucifer, and this is why Angels have returned to Earth.**

'Lucifer?' John questioned, incredulously.

'Yeah. He's the worst.' Sam replied.

 **When Dean protests that they didn't come to help them deal with the Witnesses, Castiel says that the armies of Heaven have bigger concerns. He also says that some of the Angels died in battle that week and that Dean should show him more respect if he doesn't want to be thrown back into Hell.**

'Dude, you were cranky when you first showed up.' Dean commented. Cas smiled.

 **The next morning, Dean asks Sam if he believes in the Devil.**


End file.
